Linhas do Destino
by WorldLost
Summary: Numa tentativa de iluminar o seu triste encargo, o Guarda ANBU, Itachi Uchiha, deixa uma nota elogiando o seu cabelo. Assim, a história decidiu repetir-se. Itachi x fem! Naruto, ItaNaru
1. 001 - A brecha inicial

Antes de mais, gostaria de dizer que esta é a minha primeira fanfic e ela será escrita em português. Não é originalmente minha, decidi seguir uma história já existente e ir mudando a história, à medida que eu achar conveniente: **Threads of Fate**. Autor: **Madrigal-in-training**

Os primeiros 12 capítulos serão parecidos com a história original, mas já conterão algumas mudanças. O autor original só criou história até ao 12º capítulo, sendo o 13º capítulo de Omakes. Estou seguindo com a história a partir daí apenas com a minha própria imaginação.

Podem sempre tentar usar tradutor, por mais que possa ser aborrecido.

 **Resumo:** Penso que será principalmente canhão, seguindo a história um rumo +/- normal até aos exame chunin, com óbvias mudanças pelo meio. Face a algumas circunstâncias, é provável que Naruto tenha que treinar numa idade mais jovem e atinja o seu potencial numa idade igualmente jovem.

 **Renúncia:** Eu não possuo Naruto ou seus personagens. Caso contrário, alguns mais irritantes poderiam estar mortos em missões de escolta para o País das Ondas (apenas dizendo!).

Muito provavelmente os jutsus serão escritos em português, excepto em alguns casos: rasengan / kage-bunshin / algumas técnicas de clã.

Os comentários serão muito bem vindos.

 **Pares:**

Naruto (fem) - Itachi

 **Coisas de sempre:**

"A fala normal"

 _"Pensamento normal"_

 **"Discurso demoníaco / Tsunade extremamente chateada"**

 ** _"Pensamento demoníaco"_**

"Jutsus"

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** **A brecha inicial**

* * *

 **## Konoha - 7 anos após o ataque da Kyuubi ##**

Itachi Uchiha é um recem promovido Jounin de Konohagakure e membro da ANBU (Esquadrão Especial de Assassinato e Táctica, que recebe ordens directamente do seu Kage), o que era um feito inacreditável para alguém na sua idade, 11 anos. Itachi estava a olhar fixamente para o embrulho laranja, que estava enrolado com trepidação, na cama. Tinha-lhe sido atribuído o serviço de guarda para a Uzumaki, desde que o fémur da sua coxa direita foi quebrado na sua última missão pela ANBU, em Kusa. Enquanto se aguardava que o jovem Uchiha fizesse uma recuperação completa, os seus supervisores decidiram ser cautelosos, dando-lhe uma missão mais simples, dentro da aldeia, com um perigo mínimo. O seu primeiro dia a assistir a pequena Jinchuuriki de Konoha foi interessante, embora fosse uma tarefa um pouco tediosa, mas Itachi não se importava em fazê-lo. Ele sabia quem eram os seus pais e sabiam do sacrifício que tinham feito pela aldeia, assim como o próprio sacrifício que Naruto estava fazendo, sendo para ele uma heroína, que mantinha em segurança toda a aldeia. Assim sendo, era uma boa oportunidade para observar como era a vida da loira e cuidar dela, dentro das suas possibilidades.

Porém, agora, Naruto estava totalmente enfiada sob dois cobertores e um cachecol azul grosso, esfregando furiosamente as lágrimas que não paravam de cair dos seus olhos azuis. O seu cabelo loiro angelical foi-se empurrando para fora da cabeça, como uma auréola cravada com espinhos, e, teve um corte irregular, desigual, com um corte de cabeleireiro inexperiente. As provocações que Naruto recebeu dos seus colegas sobre o seu cabelo foram o motivo pelo qual estava a tentar se esconder debaixo das cobertas, apesar do tempo quente que se fazia sentir no País do Fogo, nesta época do ano.

" _Se ela não sair em breve, poderá apanhar uma insolação_ ", pensava Itachi, infelizmente.

Como um guarda ANBU secreto, ele não deveria intervir com o seu encargo ou, para esta questão, formar um anexo. No entanto, Naruto foi uma doce, embora uma menina traquinas. Itachi poderia facilmente compará-la ao seu tolo pequeno irmão. No pouco tempo em que ele tinha estado a observá-la, o Uchiha percebeu que Naruto era muito optimista, teimosa e que se recusava a deixar que algo a levasse para baixo, mesmo a indiferença da aldeia ou a sua própria educação isolada. Ela raramente chorava. Itachi podia admirar este tipo de coragem em uma criança com sete anos de idade.

" _Ela continua a ter apenas sete anos e as crianças, especialmente as meninas da academia, podem ser bastante cruéis_." Itachi estava envolto em pensamentos. " _Deveria...parece que eu não tenho que o fazer_."

Naruto tinha parado de chorar, ela aprendeu cedo a não deixar que as outras pessoas a vissem tão triste, parecia fazer com que ela se sentissem melhor, algo que ela não lhes queria dar. Então, Naruto passara a usar uma máscara para os seus sentimentos, mas ainda poderia ser bastante fragilizada, como aconteceu. Ela arrastou-se para fora da sua toca, que estava inundada num imenso calor improvisado. Com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, bochechas molhadas e uma expressão de desafio inflexível, a loira deambulou até à cozinha e pegou numa grande caixa de papelão. No seu interior, Itachi sabia que estavam todos os tipos de suprimentos para partidas/brincadeiras, desde bombas de tinta pré-fabricadas até corantes feitos em casa. Essa foi uma das outras características que Itachi admirava na loira. Naruto sempre tentou estar o mais preparada possível para a sua cruzada auto-imposta contra as intimidações que recebia.

" _É uma pena que ser Jinchuuriki a vai empurrar para a especialidade de combate na linha da frente_ ", o Uchiha considerava, tirando um pocky do pacote que tinha escondido na sua manga e o mordendo. " _Entre o seu total desrespeito pela propriedade de outra pessoa, suas habilidades furtivas avançadas e o seu talento natural para o vandalismo, a Uzumaki daria uma excelente sabotadora._ "

Uma especialidade em sabotagem não a iria levar até ao chapéu de Hokage. Porém, era algo que Naruto, repetidamente e de forma bem audível, proclamou que seria dela algum dia, talvez isso fosse o melhor. Itachi não pensa que Naruto irá se tornar Hokage, não no momento, mas a vida dá muitas voltas. Ele não duvida da sua lealdade para com a aldeia, nem subestima o seu potencial para ser uma kunoichi. Todos os outros Jinchuuriki estáveis tinham atingido rank-S, o que poderia dizer tudo sobre o assunto, mas o Uchiha tinha uma estimativa da sua personalidade. Naruto prospera na acção e, no minuto em que ela aprender toda a extensão de papelada pela qual o Hokage é responsável, o seu interesse pela posição irá diminuir drasticamente.

Itachi voltou para o seu lanche, enquanto observava de braços cruzados e silenciosamente a Jinchuuriki de Konoha. À medida que ela começou a traçar os seus planos de vingança em relação aos seus pares, a apreensão anterior do Uchiha voltou lentamente. Ocasionalmente, as brincadeiras que Naruto monta ficam entre a diversão inofensiva e a humilhação ressentida, mas prender a roupa íntima das crianças com hera venenosa seria desnecessariamente cruel. Poderia ter sido um dos muitos planos que Naruto não pode empregar, mas a julgar pela lágrima que violentamente raspava, Itachi manteve-se duvidoso.

O jovem prodígio estava ciente que a Jinchuuriki tinha sido isolada todo este tempo, muito por culpa dos pais, que impediam os seus filhos de falarem e contactarem com Naruto. Esse isolamento poderia ter levado ao ponto de ficar louca, ao que ele se perguntou se este era o desdobrar de uma possível loucura, bem diante dos seus olhos. Esta foi uma mera suspeita. Porém, Itachi dificilmente poderia trazê-la para a atenção do Hokage. Mesmo que ele o fizesse, o que seria feito para combater a situação? O Sandaime não conseguiu tomar conta da menina, pois validaria as crenças de todos os seus detractores. Juntando a isto, o Hokage não tem o poder para forçar as pessoas a serem gentis com ela.

Não, o problema subjacente que Naruto Uzumaki enfrentava era o mesmo que quase todos os outros Jinchuuriki tinham, em fazer um amigo firme, leal.

" _Eu gostaria de saber se posso convencer Sasuke que a menina loira é uma isenção à regra do piolho?_ " Itachi tinha uma fé inquestionável na vedação do Yondaime Hokage. Se o homem não tivesse acreditado que este selo era o melhor, então ele não teria colocado-o na sua própria filha, depois de tudo.

No entanto, uma amizade entre a menina esclarecida, ambiciosa e hipersensível, e seu tolo pequeno irmão, que tinha sido...er, um pouco mimado por Itachi, estava destinada ao desastre. Sasuke era um menino de bom coração, mas ele era muito imaturo para lider com as repercussões da amizade com a Jinchuuriki da aldeia, ainda mais desconhecendo esse facto. E, se Itachi estava sendo rigorosamente honesto consigo mesmo, a pequena loira iria comer o seu irmão vivo.

O adolescente de cabelos escuros apercebeu-se que a sua caixa actual de pocky tinha sido limpa e uma careta de desagrado furmou-se no seu rosto, quase imperceptível. Apesar de saber que só tinha embalado uma caixa para este turno, o menino genial esperava que voltasse a ter mais nos seus bolsos para comer. Pergaminho de jutsus, papel explosivo, kunai, kunai, outra kunai, shuriken, uma caneta, rolo de ataduras...um costume da sua mãe, quase uma nota de 'fica seguro, eu te amo', nota, e...uma ideia surgiu na cabeça de Itachi.

Tirando a caneta, ele arrancou uma borda do bloco pocky e começou a escrever uma nota rápida na superfície lisa de papelão.

* * *

Muitas horas se passaram até que Naruto descobriu a nota. Ela estava a se preparar para dormir, não sem antes voltar a rever os detalhes finais da sua futura incrível brincadeira contra Rei e seu pequeno bando de bajuladoras. A maioria delas tinhas sofrido da sua ira, ainda no próprio dia, mas ela pretendia ir através de uma brincadeira, como retaliação. Os seus colegas de classe tinham que aprender a manter a boca fechada e parar de olhar para ela com hostilidade, ou a loira os iria fazer aprender.

Então, o que tem se o seu brilhante cabelo amarelo era um traço comum dos cidadãos de Kumogakure? Então, o tem de mais se não há um único clã em Konoha que tenha marcas de suiça em suas bochechas? O que tem se ela não saiba quem era os seus pais ou se eram refugiados sem nome importante da Terceira Guerra Shinobi? Ela era Naruto Uzumaki, droga. Ela estava indo para ser a próxima Hokage de qualquer maneira!

Naruto estava tão imersa nas suas fantasias e tão distraída do exterior, que quase não viu a nota em cima da cómoda. Ao lado de uma escolva de cabelo maltratada e de um punhado de doces de laranja, havia uma peça em forma de quadrado de papelão, o que despertou a sua curiosidade. A Uzumaki agarrou-o com a sua mão, de um lado tinha um anúncio de pocky morango e do outro lado havia um manuscrito gracioso, certamente masculino e que ultrapassou em muito a sua própria escrita.

' _Eu acho que o teu cabelo dourado te faz parecer com uma Yosei._ '

Uma Yosei? Ela? Alguém pensou que ela se parecia com um dos espíritos das florestas imortais, conhecidas pela sua beleza?

Imediatamente, as bochechas bronzeadas de Naruto foram preenchidas em tons escuros de vermelho. Ela pegou numa mecha do seu cabelo loiro despenteado e enrolou-o entre os dedos. A Uzumaki nunca tinha realmente gostado do seu cabelo brilhante e vistoso. Tinha sido apenas mais uma lembrança de como ela era diferente dos seus colegas, com o seu cabelo castanho ou loiro ou preto normais. Mesmo os estudantes com as cores mais exóticas, como Ami, com cabelo roxo, tinha um tom escuro suave, uma totalmente diferente da tonalidade escaldante de Naruto. Era estranho, desconfortável e desigual, e, e...

' _Eu acho que o teu cabelo dourado te faz parecer com uma Yosei._ '

Alguém pensou que ela era bonita o suficiente para comparar com uma raça mitológica de espíritos da Natureza. O rubor de Naruto apenas escureceu ainda mais, enquanto ela estudava as palavras do papel novamente. Havia um sentimento a se contorcer na sua barriga, mas parecia bom, semelhante ao que Naruto tinha quando estava prestes a cavar numa bica fresca de Ramen Ichiraku. Ninguém jamais havia elogiado o seu cabelo anteriormente, mas agora a loira tinha uma nota que o provava...

Uma nota, no seu quarto...Quando ela não tinha convidado ninguém para o seu apartamento em semanas. Naruto quase abafou o grito dela,como ela logo se virou para olhar descontroladamente em redor da sala. As costas estavam pressionadas contra o penteador, o seu pulso estava acelerado, como os olhos azuis examinaram a cama, armário semi-aberto, a porta que dava para o banheiro...' _Houve um intruso no meu apartamento_ ', pensou Naruto, os seus batimentos cardíacos eram audíveis para os seus ouvidos, ' _Houve um intruso no meu maldito quarto!_ '

Ela não era a mais académica das alunas, mas Naruto tinha prestado suficiente atenção às aulas de rastreamento, na Academia, para saber que os seus sentidos estavam um degrau acima dos outros estudantes. Eles não estavam perto de serem tão bons como os do menino com as presas roxas tatuadas nas suas bochechas, mas ela ainda conseguiu aprender alguma coisa com eles. A menina loira teve algumas fungadas preliminares de ar, acabando por fazer uma careta com o cheiro de roupa suja e frutas a apodrecerem que voltou para ela. ' _Talvez eu devesse investir mais tempo para manter o meu apartamento limpo._ '

O nariz de Naruto poderia determinar alguns outros aromas. Kunais polidas, suor de treino, caldo de ramen, assim como algo que era um pouco como cinzas e hortelã-pimenta. Os dois últimos não poderiam pertencer ao Homem-velho, ele tinha um papel e tinha cheiro distinto sobre ele, e estes definitivamente não eram dele. Infelizmente, eles não eram aromas desbotados também.

O seu perseguidor, que a elogiou, estava no apartamento com ela.

Naruto foi cautelosa. Então, ela lentamente pegou numa kunai sem corte do alto do seu penteador e apertou-a junto do peito. Naruto também foi imprudente, porque ela, em seguida, abriu a boca. " _Sai, assediador! Eu sei que estás aqui!_ "

A sua resposta foi um silêncio total e completo, sentindo-se um pouco idiota, ela fez um careta. " _Para de ser um covarde e vem-me enfrentar como um homem! Eu sei que estás aqui, caramba!_ "

Nada.

" _Entrar na casa de outras pessoas, sem autorização, é ilegal!_ "

Nada.

" _A polícia militar vai-se envolver! Os Uchiha vão apanhá-lo!_ "

Nada.

" _Vou-te estripar com a minha kunai!_ "

Nada.

" _...Por favor?_ "

Quando viu que não havia, mesmo assim, qualquer tipo de resposta, o medo da menina loira deu lugar a um sentimento de indignação. Se o seu perseguidor não queria mostrar-se, em seguida, ela iria encontrá-lo. O seu nariz cheirou o ar novamente, mas o cheiro a cinzas e hortelã-pimenta tinha sido uniformemente disperso por todo o quarto, enquanto ela foi-se arrastando para fora, em direcção à sala de estar. Uma vez que não era um fenómeno natural, Naruto imaginou que o seu perseguidor tinha usado algum jutsu.

Ela bufou. " _Queres jogar desta maneira? Óptimo! Estou indo ter com o Velho._ "

A Uzumaki foi com passos lentos e firmes para fora do seu apartamento, mas assim que ela chegou à porta, ela trancou-a.

* * *

Embora ela não soubesse disso, o seu perseguidor cinzas-e-hortelã manteve o ritmo facilmente e escondeu-se atrás de um jutsu Camaleão, enquanto ela falou da sua presença ao Hokage.

O Terceiro mostrou o quão claramente essa acusação o perturbou, por não mostrar qualquer emoção. Com um suspiro interior e, um aguçado e discreto olhar no agente ANBU encabulado, Hiruzen Sarutobi acalmou a sua neta honorária. Uma explicação rápida sobre como ela tinha pais importantes, Shinobi, que exigiam um guarda e, em seguida, várias recusas mais longas para revelar as suas identidades, o que acabaria por deixar Naruto o suficiente esclarecida para se ir embora.

Ela não estava feliz, mas pelo menos ficou a saber que os seus pais não tinham sido quaisquer refugiados sem nome para Konoha. A sua coloração era distinta e Naruto brevemente se entreteve com um pensamento de lançar a sua próprio busca pela sua herança, embora o Velho a tenha feito prometer que não iria.

* * *

De volta ao seu apartamento, depois de fazer o Hokage jurar que nenhum dos seus agentes iria assisti-la a despir-se ou entrar no quarto novamente, ela fez um caminho mais curta e de forma imediata em direcção à nota.

Escondida no pequeno quarto de menina, Naruto manteve-se por lá, embora fosse uma coisa assustadora para fazer. Todavia, este agente ANBU era um shinobi que tinha sido encomendado para protegê-la, pelo Velho, e bem...o elogio foi bom. O rubor voltou para as suas bochechas, enquanto Naruto considerou as primeiras palavras amáveis que lhe tinham sido dadas, pela sua cor de cabelo incomum. Elas fizeram o arrombamento muito mais aceitável.

' _Talvez eu devesse responder de volta?_ ' Naruto perguntou-se. A sua cara aproximou-se de níveis-tomate de vermelhidão, ' _eu poderia deixá-lo em cima da TV, até porque ele já sabe que não deve entrar no meu quarto novamente._ '

Envergonhada por sua própria indecisão, Naruto cerrou os dentes e procurou por uma caneta. Ela iria ser uma Hokage, e isso significava que ela tinha que ser corajosa. Então, com as bochechas devastadoramente quentes e o estômago se contorcendo de lado, Naruto escreveu a primeira de muitas futuras mensagens.

 **xXx**

* * *

Finalmente acabei o primeiro capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Não percam o próximo episódio, porque eu também não!


	2. 002 - Dançando em torno

**Renúncia:** Eu não possuo Naruto ou seus personagens.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Dançando em torno**

* * *

Os dedos de Itachi estavam enrolados ao redor de um pequeno pedaço de papel de caderno de escola, na sua mão, enquanto ele se perguntava se deveria ou não responder. Por um lado, o Uchiha tinha sido repreendido pelo Sandaime, devido ao seu lapso inicial em segurança, mas, por outro lado, o Hokage em nenhum momento expressou que ele estaria proibido de continuar com as suas mensagens e interacção com a pequena loira. A pergunta contida no papel não era muito pessoal, mas Itachi nunca tinha sido uma pessoa de libertar qualquer informação sobre si mesmo, mesmo algo tão inócuo como as suas preferências alimentares.

' _Estavas a comer pocky de morango, mas tu cheiras a menta. Qual o teu sabor favorito?_ '

O menino de cabelo escuros tinha sido o único a iniciar a conversa, pelo que Naruto poderia ficar ofendida se ele não respondesse. Finalmente, o seu próprio conhecimento de que manteria os seus turnos de guarda por mais duas semana e, portanto, estaria sujeito à atitude deprimida por parte da loira, algo que o fez reagir.

' _Nenhum desses. O meu sabor preferido de pocky é chocolate. Qual o sabor que preferes?_ '

* * *

Naruto tinha estado bastante distraída, por causa da sua fonte misteriosa de elogios inesperados, para passar à sua brincadeira com a hera venenosa. Em vez disso, ela estava distraída e radiante durante o dia todo, o que só parecia fazer com que Rei e as suas amigas ficassem ainda mais nervosas. Ignorando os seus rostos pálidos, a Uzumaki praticamente correu para casa e atrapalhou-se com as chaves para a porta do apartamento. Quando ela finalmente entrou, os seus olhos caíram sobre a televisão, onde se encontrava um pedaço de papel branco. À medida que ela chegou mais perto, Naruto conseguia ver que também lá estava uma caixa de pocky de chocolate fechada, com uma nota fixada ordenadamente no top, com um senbon.

' _Este ANBU deve ser muito bom com precisão._ ' Naruto observou, a sua mão estava pairando sobre a pequena agulha, que era usada como arma. Ela pegou no pocky, nota e tudo, fugindo de seguida para o seu quarto, onde ela sabia que estaria sozinha.

Itachi Uchiha, que foi forçado a esperar pacientemente na sala de estar, estava a achar isto irritante, por razões que ele não se importava a ponto de explorar.

Naruto retirou cuidadosamente o senbon e colocou-o com igual cuidado ao lado da sua escova de cabelo, Ela nunca usou uma daquelas armas anteriormente e, consequentemente, queria observá-la durante algum tempo, mais tarde. Então, ela calmamente começou a ler as palavras na sua nota, com um sorriso no rosto. Não foi outro elogio, mas uma pergunta, o que significava que o guarda ANBU esperava uma resposta, algo que foi ainda melhor!

Itachi foi deixado à espera na outra sala, imaginando o que, em nome de Kami, Naruto Uzumaki esteve a fazer na última hora, no seu quarto. Ela simplesmente precisava de trocar as suas roupas da Academia, não foi? Como isso poderia levar tanto tempo?

Porém, Naruto não se preocupou em trocar a sua camisola laranja e branca ou as suas calças azuis escuras. Em vez disso, ela cuidadosamente escreveu uma resposta, franziu a testa para ela e atirou-a para o lixo, repetindo o mesmo processo. No momento em que ela tinha acabado, o caixote do lixo estava cheio de bolas de papel amassadas, o que deu crédito ao seu esforço. Manteve-se com uma pergunta simples, mas Naruto ainda estava nervosa à medida que ela dobrou o papel em forma de origami, acabando pro colocá-lo no topo da TV. Ela ficou a olhar para ele quase o tempo todo, durante a próxima hora, mas depois de um momento de desatenção, quando ela se preparava para comer o seu almoço, a nota tinha desaparecido, algo que não passou despercebido a Naruto.

" _Bem, a bola chegou ao seu destinatário._ " Naruto pensou, o sue estômago estava a vibrar com os nervos. Ela abriu a sua caixa de pocky e deu uma mordida hesitante. " _Eu acho que estou fazendo um amigo._ "

* * *

Shisui Uchiha levantou a sua sobrancelha quando se deparou com o seu melhor amigo, Itachi, em uma pose bastante estranha. O herdeiro do clã estava a olhar fixamente para um chumaço de papel em seu colo, com um olhar tão intenso que Shisui não ficaria surpreso se o papel fosse incendiado. Se Itachi tivesse o Mangekyou, provavelmente o teria explodido em fogo mesmo.

O menino mais velho inclinou a sua cabeça para baixo, enquanto ele andava para a frente, querendo ver a equação matemática difícil, sem dúvida, ou a questão filosófica que foi ocupando toda atenção do seu primo genial. Ele não se preocupou em considerar as ramificações éticas de enfiar o nariz onde não era chamado. Shisui era um shinobi e, mais ainda, ele era um Uchiha. Isso era o que eles faziam.

Itachi ouviu os passos do seu melhor amigo, o que era típico, mas, em seguida, ele rapidamente escondeu a sua folha de papel, o que não era habitual.

" _Precisas de ajuda?_ " Shisui ofereceu-se, porque agora ele realmente estava curioso sobre o papel.

" _Não._ " A voz suave de Itachi era tão educada como sempre, mas havia uma lasca de insatisfação que cruzou o seu rosto de adolescente. Se ele fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Shisui teria apelidado a expressão de "teimosa".

" _Tens a certeza?_ " Shisui importonou-o, chegando-se mais perto do herdeiro Uchiha, que estava quase fugindo. " _Eu sou muito bom com matemática._ "

" _...Não é um problema matemático._ "

" _Bem, eu não acho que haja uma questão de história que poderia fazer-te ficar assim, mas podemos conseguir passar por estratégia através do idoso Setsuna._ "

" _Não, obrigado._ " A boca de Itachi caiu e fechou-se, para o que Shisui teria dito que era um bico em qualquer outro indivíduo. " _Esta não é uma questão académica._ "

" _Ainda melhor._ " Shisui tinha um sorriso no seu rosto, não era rotina para Itachi ter problemas pessoais, que não envolvem as artes shinobi. " _Queres compartilhar comigo?_ "

Itachi não deu um resposta imediata, mas o Uchiha mais velho permanceu optimista, no entanto. O seu primo mais novo costumava ser do tipo de contemplar quase todas as vias de acção, como condizente com a sua natureza introspectiva, antes de responder. A sua paciência foi concedida quando o outro garoto respondeu, quase fazendo Shisui ter uma viagem Shunshin sobre os seus próprios pés.

" _Shisui, qual é a minha cor favorita?_ "

' _Eu gosto de pocky laranja, porque laranja é a minha cor favorita. Qual é o teu?_ '

* * *

Itachi pensou cuidadosamente na sua resposta. Ele não quis escolher vermelho, porque esse era um cliché para um Uchiha, e lembraria de shinobis sangrando e de jutsus mortais, de qualquer maneira. Azul seria bom, mas poderia estar ligado aos olhos da Uzumaki, o que poderia ser interpretado da maneira errada. O mesmo aconteceria para amarelo e laranja. O adolescente de cabelo escuro associou verde a um mestre de taijutsu excêntrico, preto a pergaminhos de cadáveres assassinados, castanho com jutsus Doton, coisa que ele sempre tivera dificuldade em dominar, branco com as roupas de luto Uchiha, roxo com um corpo asfixiado e rosa com a face brilhante da sua mãe, quando ela estava furiosa com ele ou Sasuke.

No final, ele tinha escolhido uma cor digna, pacífica e discreta, que lhe lembrava a névoa em torno do rio Naka.

Naruto não via desse jeito. ' _A sua cor favorita é cinza!? Eu estou a começar a ter a sensação que este ANBU é uma pessoa muito chata._ '

Não havia nenhuma outra caixa de pocky à espera dela, mas a nota tinha sido presa com outro senbon de alta qualidade. Naruto colocou a arma ao lado da outra senbon, de forma cuidadosa. Ela decidiu escrever uma outra nota. Esta foi mais fácil que a última, porque a loira passou quase toda a totalidade do tempo da aula, na sua classe, pensando em questões potenciais e as anotando no seu caderno. A sensei da academia não a chamava à atenção, uma vez que nenhum dos seus professores que nenhum dos seus professores gostou particularmente de reconhecer a sua existência, mas Naruto tinha sido muito absorvida na sua própria vertigem para se importar.

Noutra nota, Rei Fukui e suas amigas nunca tinham sido tão impressionadas pelo sorriso alegre no rosto da "último morto".

' _A minha comida favorita é ramen, especialmente os miso ramen do Ichiraku. A comida que menos gosto são legumes. Quais os alimentos que gostas e quais não gostas?_ '

* * *

Havia uma sensação de alívio, assim que Itachi olhou para a próxima mensagem. Esta pergunta foi uma que não desencadiaria uma crise de identidade.

' _Os meus alimentos favoritos são repolho e onigiri com algas nele. A minha comida menos favorita é bife, que é o que estou a comer de momento, infelizmente. Deves tentar comer mais vegetais. Eles são necessários para que tenhas um corpo saudável e eles não têm um sabor muito ruim se decidires vaporizá-los ou fritá-los. Qual é a tua parte favorita do dia? O meu é o início da manhã, antes que qualquer pessoa esteja acordada._ '

"Itachi, eu disse-te para não fazeres qualquer tipo de papelada na hora de jantar!" A matriarca, de tom melódico e educado, habitual no Clã Uchiha, tinha endurecido com irritação. "O jantar é um momento para nos juntarmos como uma família e eu não vou tolerar trabalho efectuado nesta hora."

"Sim, Kaa-san." Itachi respondeu, enquanto ia dobrando o papel e colocando no bolso. Ele não se deu ao trabalho de defender a sua inocência, como Mikoto voltou o seu olhar afiado para o seu marido envergonhado.

"Isso também vale para ti, Fugaku." A mulher ralhou. "Coloca esse relatório policial noutro sítio."

"Sim, Mikoto." Fugaku Uchiha, Chefe do Clã Uchiha e Chefe da Polícia Militar, suspirou consternado.

"Bom." Mikoto olhou satisfeita. "Agora, Sasuke, porque não compartilhas connosco como foi o teu dia de hoje na Academia?"

Itachi concentrou a sua atenção na história animada que o seu irmão mais novo contou, quando ele voltou a comer o seu bife. Porém, uma ou duas vezes, os seus pensamentos voltaram-se para qual a resposta que sua companheira de correspondência seria.

* * *

Onigiri era um prato que era bastante simples, mesmo para Naruto. Então, ela decidiu fazer um lote deles com repolho roxo e algas salgadas. Houve um problema inicial com o tacho de arroz, que teria sido negligenciado. O vegetal em questão tinha sido encontrado na mercearia mais próxima e a sua cozinha estava uma bagunça depois que foi feito, mas o prato estava terminado. Itachi observava atentamente a tentativa da jovem na cozinha, sentindo-se um pouco lisonjeado pelo seu esforço. Aproveitou um momento em que a loira foi vasculhar no seu frigorífico, de forma a adicionar mais sal na tigela de arroz. Ele prefere o seu onigiri mais salgado.

As bolas de arroz pegajosas de Naruto estavam um pouco deformadas e alguns tufos roxos ainde poderiam ser vistos saindo, mas ela estava muito satisfeita. A menina loira posicionou o prato cuidadosamente ao lado da sua pequena TV, colocando também a última resposta ao lado da placa.

' _Eu sei que os vegetais são saudáveis, mas ainda assim não gosto de comê-los. Talvez eu vá tentar fritá-los da próxima vez e ver se eles terão um sabor melhor, desse jeito. A minha parte favorita do dia é o pôr do Sol, quando eu posso olhar para baixo, para Konoha, a partir da cabeça do Yondaime. Quase todas as casas estão iluminadas e as luzes da rua, nas ruas principais, também estão. Por isso, dá para ver um grupo de manchas brilhantes a partir de cima. Embora isso não possa ser visto durante as tempestades de Verão, algo que realmente não gosto. Tu gostas de tempestades?_ '

* * *

"Aniki, o que estás fazendo?" Sasuke, que recentemente tinha feito 8 anos de idade e que tinha uma curiosidade insaciável, pelo que o seu irmão mais velho estava preocupado. "Podes brincar comigo?"

"Num minuto, Sasuke." Itachi respondeu, com um sorriso gentil aparecendo no seu rosto, quando ele viu a criança feliz. Esta lesão tinha-lhe dado o benefício inesperado de passar mais tempo com o seu irmão mais novo. "Eu preciso completar alguns trabalhos ANBU, em primeiro lugar."

O que significava que tinha outra nota para ser elaborada para Naruto, porque qualquer papelada real para a força militar mais secreta, de Konohagakure, deveria ser feita na sede da mesma. No entanto, os olhos de Sasuke iluminaram-se, ao mesmo tempo que ele tentou olhar por cima do ombro do seu irmão.

"Isso é tão empolgante, Aniki!" Foi a resposta entusiástica do Uchiha mais novo. "O que estás a fazer? Estás a escrever um relatório de missão? Será que lutaste contra qualquer shinobi super poderoso? Como é que ganhaste? Posso ver?"

"Algo parecido com isso. E não, não podes ver." Itachi respondeu, divertido. Foi comovente ver quanta fé Sasuke colocou nele, mas poderia ser um pouco assustador também.

"Por que não?" Sasuke lamentou.

O breve aumento dos lábios de Itachi era uma advertência que seu irmão recebeu, antes do dedo do adolescente disparar para a frente e ser colocado na testa do menino.

"Ei!" As mãos de Sasuke voaram até ao ponto vermelho minúsculo, que teria se formado na sua cabeça.

"Tu não és velho o suficiente." Itachi respondeu automaticamente, virando-se e pegando na sua pena. Ele podia sentir o aumentar da impaciência de Sasuke, que estava de pé e atrás dele, de modo que o irmão mais velho anotou em resposta rápida.

' _Obrigado pelos onigiri, eles estavam deliciosos._

 _Trovoadas podem fazer as minhas missões desconfortáveis, mas eu gosto da queda rítmica dos pingos de chuva contra a minha janela. As água da chuva limpa a nossa presença, quando viajamos, então eu acho que aprecio isso quando estou a tentar fugir de algum inimigo, mas não quando eu preciso encontrar um alvo. O departamento de caçadores-nin são especializados em procurar ninjas fugitivos, quase universalmente odeiam tempestades._

 _Ichiraku é o teu restaurante favorito? Eu gosto de visitar cafés tradicionais, mas não tenho nenhum específico que tenha gostado mais do que os outros._ '

* * *

' _Tu tinhas-me comprado pocky, então eu estava feliz por retribuir o favor. No entanto, foi a minha primeira vez a fazê-los, de modo que não seria tão bom quanto a comida que habitualmente comes, acho eu._

 _Ichiraku serve os melhores ramen de Konoha e sempre me acolheu de braços abertos, desde sempre, ao contrário de outros estabelecimentos da aldeia. Por isso, é definitivamente o meu favorito, mesmo que eu não visite muitos outros restaurantes, pelos motivos já citados. Será que eles têm cerimónias de chá nesses cafés tradicionais que tu gostas? Eu não sei muito sobre isso. Tu tens-te mantido a deixar senbon com as tuas notas. Eles são a tua arma favorita?_ '

* * *

"Está bem, então esta é uma missão que está finalmente acabada!" Miroku Natsori, nome de código 'Abelha', aplaudiu. Este assassinato tinha sido relativamente rápido, uma vez que o alvo residia na corte do Daimyo, mas a paranóia do nobre corrupto tinha feito com que a missão se esticasse pelo tempo de quase uma semana. "Vamos para o Bar Sayuri!"

"É a vez de Itachi escolher a refeição pós-missão." Yugao Uzuki, nome de código 'Gato', lembrou. Juntamente com o seu Capitão de equipa, Kakashi Hatake, nome de código 'Cão', estes quatro compunham a equipa 6, das forças ANBU.

"Isso é verdade." Cantarolou Kakashi, evasivamente. "Vamos para onde ele quiser ir."

"Ah, mas Itachi decide nunca escolher." Miroku gemeu, referendo-se à maior parte do silêncio do seu companheiro de equipa. "Nós vamos acabar por ir para o Sayuri, de qualquer maneira."

"No entanto, ainda é a vez de Itachi." Refutou a mulher de cabelo roxo. "Itachi, tens algum local para sugerir?"

"Eu gostaria de ir para o Ramen Ichiraku." Respondera o Uchiha, de forma bastante calma, ignorando as reacções estupefactas dos seus companheiros de equipa. A boca de Miroku caiu, Yugao fez uma tomada dupla e Kakashi ainda levantou os olhos e piscou preguiçosamente em sua direcção.

"O quê? Estás sugerindo um restaurante pela primeira vez!?" A voz de Miroku pingava com o choque. "Eu definitivamente tenho que ver o que tem esse Ramen Ichiraku para oferecer!"

Dez minutos depois, uma bela morena de treze anos de idade estava entregando uma tigela de raman miso para o herdeiro Uchiha, enquanto ela mesma ia corando, apesar da reacção indiferente de Itachi. Durante toda essa acção, Miroku estava sorrindo conscientemente ao seu lado. Mais uma vez ignorando as atitudes menos profissionais da sua equipa, mesmo o olhar de Kakashi se curvou para cima, de forma feliz. Itachi separou os seus pauzinhos e levou algumas mordidas, apreciando o saber da comida. Ele decidiu que, enquanto ele não tinha um amor pessoal por ramen, a refeição foi muito bem preparada.

Dentro do bolso estava a próxima nota para Naruto.

' _Sinto muito pela minha demora para responder. A minha equipa e eu tivemos que ir para fora, numa missão, pelo que eu não fui capaz de me manter em contacto com ninguém na aldeia._

 _Quanto à tua pergunta, senbon são ferramentas úteis para fins médicos, mas eu não os uso muitas vezes em missões. Eles têm o mínimo de poder de perfuração e eu prefiro shuriken e arame para segurar os meus inimigos e levá-los para baixo. Por que tu gostas de fazer partidas com as pessoas?_ '

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki tinha estado mais silenciosa do que era seu hábito, após o abrupto interrompimento das notas vindas do Guarda ANBU. A sua atitude mudou tanto e tinha sido tão atípica que Takemiya-sensei chegou mesmo a mandá-la vir até si, depois que a aula terminou, para perguntar se ela estava bem. A loira murmurou algo indistinto, em seguida, foi embora para casa.

Quando ela entrou no seu apartamento, levou mais de uma hora até que ela visse um pacote embrulhado em papel castanho, equilibrado precariamente na sua TV. Um pouco chocada, ela pegou no pacote e levou-o para o seu quarto, enquanto o portador de um perfume cinzas-e-hortelã se sentava, no prédio ao lado do dela.

' _Um livro sobre...cerimónias de chá?_ ' Pensou Naruto, rasgando um pouco a embalagem. ' _E uma caixa de senbon!_ '

Ela foi menos prazerosa de ler o roteiro, que acompanhava a nota, mas, relutantemente, teve que admitir que monopolizar o tempo do seu Guarda ANBU era improvável e egoísta. A loira tinha começado a escrever uma resposta, quando ela inesperadamente fez uma pausa.

' _Quão honesta poderei eu ser?_ ' Naruto deu uma olhada no livro de cerimónias de chá, atirado em cima da sua cama. Ela tinha-o folheado, podendo ver escrita do Guarda ANBU nas margens do livro. Com a maior das desatenções, a menina Uzumaki arrancou outra página do seu caderno e começou a escrever uma nova nota.

' _Obrigada pelo livro e senbon. Eu gosto de pregar partidas porque elas são desafiadoras e divertidas, mas também porque é uma boa maneira de chamar a atenção das pessoas. Por alguma razão, a maioria dos adultos finge que eu não existo ou então olham-me com desprezo ou ainda sussurram pelas minhas costas, mas quando eu faço alguma brincadeira, pelo menos eles prestam atenção o tempo suficiente para gritar comigo e o fazem pelo que fiz no momento, não por qualquer outro motivo alheio. Por que me estás a enviar notas?_ '

* * *

Itachi Uchiha era um indivíduo que questionava regularmente as suas acções passadas e as decisões do presente, em uma tentativa de assegurar que o futuro seria o mais benéfico possível. Ele estava a empregar o mesmo processo, de momento, tudo para esta resposta, mas mesmo o genial herdeiro Uchiha não tinha uma ideia de quanto isto iria mudar os acontecimentos, com a sua nova resposta.

' _Porque eu quero ser teu amigo._ '

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Entrámos agora na fase da tentativa de amizade! Para ser claro, as reacções de Itachi para as notas não estão sugerindo uma inclinação romântica, de forma alguma. Ele está muito ocupado na sua carreira Shinobi para sequer considerar algo assim, especialmente uma criança da idade de Naruto. Isso ocorre porque Itachi tem dificuldade em fazer amigos e é surpreendido por quão fácil era fazer amizade com Naruto. Entre os dois, Naruto está realmente mais perto de considerar uma conexão romântica, uma vez que ela ainda está lisonjeada pelo elogio ao seu cabelo


	3. 003 - Em busca do conhecimento

**Renúncia:** Eu não possuo Naruto ou seus personagens.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - Em busca do conhecimento**

* * *

Naruto não chorou depois de ler a última nota, mas esteve perto. Havia definitivamente um rubor na sua face que não tinha estado ali anteriormente, mas nem uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos. Em vez disso, ela colocou cuidadosamente a nota mais preciosa que tinha recebido até agora, além até mesmo da primeira nota, na caixa de sapatos que ela dedicava a todas as anotações do seu ANBU. Ela decidiu escrever uma resposta. Um novo nível de importância tinha entrado nas suas mensagens.

' _Eu acho que tu és a primeira pessoa, fora o Velho e as pessoas do Ichiraku, que quer ser meu amigo. Ter-te conhecido foi uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceu. Fico feliz que tu tenhas deixado aquela primeira mensagem._ '

' _Assim como eu. Tu não és a única que tem dificuldade em fazer amigos, mas acho que se os adultos te tratassem de forma justa, seria bastante fácil para fazeres amigos. Tu és uma pessoa bondosa e amigável, quando não estás tentando esgueirar bombas de fumaça na sala de descanso do sensei, de qualquer maneira. Qual é a tua aula favorita, na academia?_ '

' _A minha matéria preferida é da Classe de Taijutsu, mas eu preferiria especializar-me em Ninjutsu. Eu não sou muito boa com os exercícios básicos de chakra, então eu só consegui dominar o_ _Henge_ _por agora. Tu tens alguma dica para o exercício da folha? Qual é o teu assunto favorito?_ '

' _Eu sempre gostei de ler sobre história e tácticas militares, mas isso não é uma disciplina oficial na Academia. Eu sou bem arredondado em todos os assuntos shinobi, mas o meu controlo de chakra dá-me uma vantagem na utilização de Genjutsu. Para o teu Ninjutsu, tu não serás capaz de dominar jutsus de rank-D ou rank-C com o teu controlo de chakra actual. As tuas reservas são demasiado grandes para o exercício da folha, mas há um mais avançado, a escalada de árvores, apenas com os pés, que eu incluí no pergaminho, para que fosses treinando. Se tu conseguires subir e descer de uma árvore, sem mãos, pelo menos dez vezes, então eu vou-te dar um pergaminho de jutsu elemental para a tua afinidade._ '

' _O que é uma afinidade elemental?_ '

' _Há cinco elementos básicos, sendo eles Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Donton e Fuuton, do que a maioria dos jutsus são derivados. A maioria dos shinobi têm uma afinidade particular para eles e só podem descobrir qual a sua afinidade quando canalizam chakra em um desses papéis especiais, feito da casca de árvores de vidoeiro com infusão de chakra. Pensa em uma afinidade elementar como um impulso para um ou mais elementos, que vai ajudar-te a dominar o elemento mais rapidamente e usar menos chakra para ninjutsu desse mesmo elemento. Todos os outros elementos podem ser dominados pela taxa regular._ '

' _O meu papel dividiu-se ao meio e as bordas ficaram laminadas! O estranho aconteceu de seguida, quase ao mesmo tempo que o papel se dividiu e ficou cortado nas bordas, metade ficou completamente encharcada e a outra metade começou lentamente a transformar-se em pó. Afinal qual é o meu elemento? O que isso significa? Tu és um utilizador de Katon? Cheiras a cinzas._ '

' _Isso foi um julgamento astuto. Eu tenho uma afinidade forte para as técnicas de Katon e uma normal para Suiton, mas também estou a desenvolver o domínio de jutsus Fuuton. O teu caso é extremamente raro. É bastante anormal um ninja "nascer" com duas afinidades, embora aconteça, mas mais frequentemente isso aparece em quem tem alguma linhagem. Nascer com três linhagens é ainda mais atípico. Pelo que dizes, tens uma afinidade extremamente elevada a Fuuton e Suiton, e uma afinidade mais fraca para Doton. Fuuton é o melhor para técnicas ofensivas de médio a longo alcance, e é geralmente utilizado para afiar o poder de cortes de diversas armas. Suiton é talvez o mais versátil dos cinco elementos, tanto pode ser usado para defesa, que é o mais comum, assim como pode ser utilizado para ataque. Fora isso, também muda a sua forma e estado durante o processo. O maior inconveninente é que o consumo de chakra é bastante elevado para quase todos os ninjas, quando não há fontes de água por perto. Doton é um elemento geralmente defensivo, embora haja diversos ataques ofensivos com o mesmo. Deixei um pergaminho com uma técnica de cada elemento._ _Lançamento vento: Palma do Vendaval_ _, uma técnica complementar rank-C, que irá aumentar a velocidade das tuas armas de arremesso ou jutsu Katon ou Suiton._ _Estilo de água: Parede de água_ _, uma técnica de rank-C defensiva, é criada ao redor do utilizador, repelindo ataques inimigos com um extremo poder, geralmente não deixa aberturas. No pergaminho vão outros detalhes sobre a técnica, aconselho-te a treinares junto a uma fonte de água, a única pessoa de konohagakure que conseguia usar a técnica sem fontes de água por perto era Tobirama Senju, o Segundo Hokage, sem que consumisse muito mais chakra dele. A terceira e última técnica do pergaminho é_ _lançamento de terra: muro/parede de terra_ _, outra técnica rank-C, geralmente utilizada para defesa, assim como a técnica de água. Todas estas três técnicas, quando aprendidas, são rank-C, mas podem ser melhoradas para rank-B ou ainda mais, dependendo da quantidade de treino e queda para as mesmas. A quantidade de selos que precisam ser realizados também pode ser diminuída._

 _Pode parecer um pouco chato ter que aprender isto, mas deves ter sempre em mente que Água vence Fogo, este vence Vento, que vence Trovão. Trovão vence Terra e Terra vence Água. Todos os elementos são fortes contra algum outro elementos e fracos contra algum outro. No entanto, há excepções. Se houver um duelo entre Fogo e Vento, Vento poderá vencer, se a técnica for de maior nível ou potência, se a velocidade do vento for superior à velocidade do fogo. Fogo pode vencer Água, se a técnica for bastante mais forte. Vento pode aumentar a potência de Jutsus de Água e Fogo. Trovão pode ser usado contra técnicas de Água, se propagando por elas e podendo atingir os alvos que se encontrarem em contacto com a mesma. Estes são os cinco elementos principais, depois há alguns que resultam da mistura de dois ou mais elementos, geralmente algo proveniente de kekkei genkai, linha de sangue._

 _Outro ponto bastante importante, para aprenderes as técnicas do pergaminho que te dei, não precisarás aprimorar a tua habilidade no uso desses elementos, assim como em algumas outras técnicas mais básicas. No entanto, aprender a dominar o elemento vai tornar as tuas técnicas bastante mais fáceis de serem usadas, assim como mais fortes, juntando a isso, podes criar as tuas próprias técnicas, um dia. Elemento vento, no primeiro passo, geralmente usa-se uma folha de árvore e tenta-se dividi-la a meio, tenta imaginar dois tornados indo um contra o outro. O primeiro passo para aprimorar a tua habilidade no uso de água passará por ficares junto a alguma fonte de água e tentares puxar um fio de água da mesma. Terra é parecido com Vento, mas em vez de dividir a folha a meio, terás que tornar em pó._

 _Naruto, assim que conseguires dominar as três técnicas que eu coloquei no pergaminho, poderei te ensinar uma outra, que te ajudará bastante, ainda mais com as tuas grandes reservas de Chakra. Sei que tudo isto pode parecer bastante informação, mas tudo isto te será bastante útil. Tenta melhorar todos os Jutsus e técnicas que já sabes, antes de aprenderes outras técnicas. Muitas vezes será melhor fazer uma técnica rank B, em 5 segundos, do que fazer uma técnica rank A, em 10 segundos. Em combate, em boa parte das vezes, o primeiro Jutsu a impactar no adversário é o que decide quem vence e quem perde._

 _Naruto, mantém em segredo a tua capacidade para estes três elementos e tenta evitar mostrar, pelo menos até seres genin, as técnicas que irás aprender. Talvez no futuro te explique melhor, mas não será bom puxares muita atenção para ti. Um bom shinobi é um mestre da arte do engano. Deixa que as pessoas pensem que és fraca, não irão te importunar tanto quanto o fariam e deixarás que os teus inimigos te desvalorizem, cometendo um grave erro._ '

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Itachi estava tecnicamente dispensado do seu dever de Guarda, como o fémur já se tinha curado e as suas habilidades eram mais úteis em missões mais avançadas, mas ele ainda se escondeu num campo de treino da Academia. Ele tinha algum tempo disponível para si mesmo e queria ver até onde Naruto iria ficar com os jutsus de Rank-C.

"Se tu querias me trazer para perseguires a tua paixão pré-adolescente, então tu poderias ter, pelo menos, te oferecido para comprar o almoço em primeiro lugar." Resmungou Shisui, empoleirando-se em um galho de árvore em frente a ele.

"Não sejas grosseiro." Itachi repreendeu suavemente, tendo os seus olhos abertos num profundo vermelho do seu Sharingan. O seu dojutsu permitiu-lhe observar visivelmente o chakra vento prateado que a loira estava juntando nas palmas das mãos. O seu controlo de chakra tinha melhorado, nomeadamente através de caminhar em árvores, uma habilidade dominada através da determinação infinita do que qualquer outra coisa, mas os seus sinais de mão eram lentos.

Itachi fez uma nota mental para recomendar praticá-los, na sua próxima nota.

"Eu estava tão animado quando soube que tu estavas trocando notas secretas com uma menina." O seu primo mais velho lamentou, ignorando-o. "Uma com sete anos de idade, é quase pedofilia da pior maneira, Ita-chan."

A afinidade de Naruto para o elemento Vento era realmente muito forte, como a cor prateada do seu chakra o indiciava, continuando apenas a crescer a quantia reunida e, lentamente, começou a tomar a forma em todo o seu comprimento. Itachi estava impressionado, ele não pensou que a loira iria ganhar esse nível de controlo até que ela tivesse dominado o caminhar sobre a água e treinasse a sua habilidade elemental.

"Não é que ela não é bonita, é claro." Shisui acrescentou, sorrindo para o menino mais novo. "Definitivamente, ela vai ser uma brasa quando ela crescer. Eu aplaudo-te por a destacares logo no início, antes que alguém - Naruto Uzumaki apenas fez Palma de Vendaval na primeira tentativa!?"

A onda sem corte de vento que estava a ser atirada para fora das suas mãos quase empurrou para trás as folhas da erva, antes de se dissipar no ar, mas foi inequivocamente sob a forma de uma Palma de Vendaval. Isso não suscitou qualquer tipo de apreciação da menina loira carrancuda, apesar dos olhares impressionados dos dois prodígios Uchiha, que estavam a assistir o treino de longe. As suas mãos formaram os sinais necessários de novo, antes que Naruto atirou novamente o Jutsu de vento para fora, mas desta vez com bastante mais força e intensidade.

Itachi ficou bastante satisfeito com o sucesso inicial que Naruto replicou uma e outra vez, até mesmo as vastas reservas da Uzumaki começaram a sentir o aperto da perda de chakra. O seu jutsu Palma de Vendaval tornou-se mais rápido a formar-se e mais lento para se dispersar, enquanto a loira aumentou o seu alcance em dez metros. O Sharingan de Shisui tinha sido activado. Os dois Shinobi de nível Jounin observavam calmamente o pequeno abrandar da menina, antes que o silêncio foi quebrado inesperadamente.

"Meu, se eu tivesse as suas reservas de chakra..." Shisui meditou, melancolicamente. "Ela já está acostumada a usar o jutsu onze vezes e ela ainda tem chakra suficiente para formar outro, estando ela ainda a melhorar o uso do jutsu."

"Naruto está a começar a desacelerar, embora tenha-me surpreendido que ela não tivesse tentado aprender os outros jutsus, talvez tenha feito apenas este, por ser ofensivo...ou talvez tenha seguido a minha dica." Itachi observara, como o próximo ataque fora ainda mais fraco do que o seu primeiro. "Ela vai ter que parar em breve."

"Como assim, há outros Jutsu? Também de vento? O seu selo mistura o chakra bijuu com o seu próprio, não é?" O Uchiha mais velho perguntou, olhando para ele com o canto do olho. "Tu podes ver as mexas de vermelho que saem das suas mãos."

"Não é o suficiente, de momento, para doze Palmas de Vendaval de rank-C." Respondeu Itachi. "Mesmo com uma forte afinidade a chakra Fuuton. Quanto ao resto, vem comigo das próximas vezes e verás por ti." Disse Itachi com um sorriso no rosto, apenas perceptível para alguém que já o conhecia tão bem quanto Shisui.

As sobrancelhas de Shisui arquearam-se. "Hmm." Ele voltou o seu olhar para a loira. "Ela vai ser um monstro de Ninjutsu um dia. Se eu fosse a ti, eu não deixaria as pessoas idosas vê-la a treinar."

"Eu já lhe disse para não mostrar estas novas habilidades para outras pessoas, mas não estava a pensar nos Uchiha. Achas que eles vão proibir a associação do herdeiro com a Jinchuuriki?"

"Nem um pouco. Eu acho que eles irão forçar Sasuke a superar o seu medo de contacto corporal, muito mais cedo do que seria de outra forma."

* * *

 **X**

* * *

' _Yeah, já dominei a técnica do elemento Vento. Não sei ao certo porque comecei com ela, mas algo me disse para começar com essa técnica. Segui o teu conselho e apenas tentei fazer essa técnica durante o dia de Ontem, consegui fazer onze vezes, antes de me sentir esgotada. Acho que consegui melhorar a potência da mesma e a distância que consigo atingir com ela. Acho que amanhã tentarei a técnica de água, porque é a outra afinidade forte e só depois tentarei a de terra. Acho que é muito bom ter afinidades ofensivas e defensivas. Estou mais perto de me tornar Hokage!_

 _Se os Nin-caçadores são uma equipa especializada no Departamento de Inteligência, então de que departamento fazem parte as ANBU?_ '

' _As ANBU são uma força shinobi de elite independente, que responde directamente ao Hokage. É constituída por cerca de 300 membros, a maioria tem nível Chunnin de combate. Eles são inteiramente leais ao Hokage. O restante da força shinobi é ou contratantes independentes, o que significa que têm a primeira escolha de missões, ou associados a um departamento que lhes paga um salário base. A maior parte do último tipo de Shinobi complementam a sua renda, executando missões por cima do seu trabalho do departamento, em part-time._ '

' _Então tu és um ninja de elite a trabalhar directamente para o Velho? Uau! Isso é magnífico. Eu acho que vou querer ser parte da ANBU um dia. Então, se fazes parte de uma força de trabalho independente, então tu conheces os diferentes tipos de departamentos em Konoha?_ '

' _Bem, eu não sou tão bom. Há um monte de Shinobi e Kunoichi mais experientes, que são muito melhores do que eu sou. Tu poderás ser um deles, de verdade, se tu trabalhares muito e continuares a praticar os teus exercícios de controlo de Chakra. O próximo para experimentares é a técnica de caminhar sobre a água, que eu incluí abaixo. A técnica que te prometi ensinar, apenas o farei depois que conseguires caminhar sobre a água._

 _O Departamento de Inteligência é provavelmente o mais importante, pois consiste em Nin-Caçadores, contra-inteligência, criptografia, corpo diplomático, e as equipas de Tortura e Interrogatório, geralmente conhecidas por T &I. Os outros dois departamentos principais são o corpo médico, que se concentram no ninjutsu médico. Há também a "Força de barreira", que incide sobre juuinjutsu. Tu poderás encontrar mais informações sobre eles e outros grupos em Konoha, nos pacotes de organização e logística. Eles são para Chuunin, mas penso que Hokage-sama não se importaria de dar um para ti._'

' _Tu soas como o Velho quando continuas a tentar fazer-me estudar. Embora a promessa de um novo jutsu faça um trabalho motivacional muito melhor do que o Velho a jurar que a geografia virá a ser útil em algum momento da minha carreira Shinobi. Tu podes ficar tranquilo sabendo que tenho estado diligentemente a praticar o meu controlo de Chakra para tentar fazer a Grande Bola de Fogo, que disseste que irias tentar-me ensinar. Na verdade, eu acho que eu ainda posso sentir a espuma do lago presa à minha roupa. Ai, credo. Fora disso, sabes por qual motivo o Nidaime atacou a força a força Kinkaku, de Kumo, durante a Segunda Guerra Shinobi?_ '

' _Aqui está uma lista de livros que podem responder à tua pergunta, assim como um conjunto de instrução para encontrares o que pretendes, na biblioteca. Agora faz os teus próprios deveres de casa._ '

' _O quê!? Como sabias que era o meu trabalho de casa? Não há aroma cinzas-e-hortelã-pimenta no meu apartamento, então tu não poderias estar a vigiar-me agora._ '

' _Eu vejo tudo. Eu sei de tudo._ '

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Havia a simples sugestão de um sorriso no rosto do herdeiro Uchiha, enquanto ele lia a mais recente acusação de Naruto sobre o seu inexistente património Hyuuga. A alegação de ter olhos omniscientes tinha causado à loira saltar para essa conclusão precipitada, embora ele apenas soubesse porque Sasuke teve a mesma atribuição esta semana. Itachi não tinha feito isso mais fácil, por protestar no caso contrário.

' _Talvez eu devesse fazer uma pretensão de ser um Uchiha, na próxima nota?_ ' Itachi reflectiu, enquanto um sorriso silencioso se formou, deixando quase escapar uma risada dos seus lábios. ' _Se isso não a convencer que eu não sou um Hyuuga, então eu não sei o que irá._ '

Uma brecha de luz passou pela porta, o que fez com que o adolescente de cabelos escursos olhasses para trás, mas em vez do seu alegre irmão, algo que ele esperava, foi a sua mãe que entrou. Lentamente, quase casualmente, Itachi tentou colocar a sua nota de lado, mas Mikoto olhou-o de forma bastante afiada, mantendo o foco no papel branco que momentaneamente esteve visível.

"Itachi, o que tens aí?" Perguntou Mikoto, uma inclinação da sua cabeça sugeria que uma resposta iminente era esperada.

"Papelada." Respondeu o seu filho, brevemente. Infelizmente, por mais que Itachi Uchiha fosse um mentiroso talentoso, ele não era tão bom em enganar a sua mãe, uma antiga Kunoichi de nível Jounin, que o criara desde o nascimento.

"Em casa?" Os olhos da mulher Uchiha continuaram a seguir o papel na mão. "Isso parece bastante pequeno. É um bilhete?"

"Shisui pediu-me para encontrá-lo para uma sessão de treino, neste fim de semana." Respondeu Itachi.

"Por que mentir sobre algo que o teu primo mais velho te pediu para fazer? E desde quando é que Shisui deixa bilhetes?" A voz de Mikoto estava cheia de dúvidas. Outra ideia lhe ocorrera, e um certo brilho entrou naqueles olhos em tons de cinza. "Essa é uma mensagem de uma garota?"

A boca de Itachi abriu-se para formar uma recusa, mas a sua mãe deve ter visto algo na sua face que ele não estava ciente de estar a exibir, porque infelizmente ela gritou. "O meu menino está a trocar cartas de amor? Isso é tão romântico, Itachi-chan! Quem é ela?"

Os olhos do adolescente de cabelos escuro voltaram-se para a janela, o que fez com que os da sua mãe seguissem na mesma direcção. Um segundo depois e Mikoto saltou para a frente, enquanto Itachi colocou o seu corpo para o lado, impulsionando-se para fora da cama, saltando rapidamente pela janela aberta. Então, ele fez a única coisa sensata que poderia fazer numa situação como esta. Ele fugiu para a casa de Shisui.

O jovem Uchiha passou três dias no quarto de hóspedes do seu amigo, ao mesmo tempo que a sua mãe foi cheia de interesse para saber quem era a menina que tinha chamado a atenção do seu filho mais velho.

"Eu sei que Itachi é tímido, mas eu acho que ele iria, pelo menos, se sentir mais confortável em dizê-lo para a sua mãe." Disse Mikoto, no primeiro dia. "Ele ainda não se deve ter confessado a ela, mas gostaria de saber o que há nela que tenha chamado a sua atenção. Ela é provavelmente uma Kunoichi, e uma muito inteligente também. Talvez eles estão ligados por um amor compartilhado por história?"

"E se ela o rejeitou?" O segundo dia trouxe uma sensação de pânico. "O meu pobre bebé não quer nos dizer, porque ele está de coração partido sobbre a rejeição. Ou ela é alguém que tem vergonha de se introduzir ao clã, como uma pessoa sem-teto ou alguma Hyuuga? Itachi vai-nos dizer quando ele chegar a casa, não irá? Não deve demorar muito mais tempo para voltar, Shisui é um péssimo cozinheiro."

"Por que Itachi ainda não voltou para casa?" Mikoto exigiu, no terceiro dia. "Ele está a arriscar ter uma intoxicação alimentar, quanto maior for o tempo que ele permanecer por lá. Eu estou preocupada com ele! Itachi deveria saber que vamos aceitar quem ele gostar, desde que a menina o faça feliz. Fugaku, vai e traz o nosso filho de volta para casa."

"Talvez ele vai ser mais propenso a voltar para casa, se tu prometeres que não o vais interrogar sobre a garota com quem ele esteve a trocar bilhetes." Sugeriu Fugaku, suavemente. Ele estava muito menos preocupado do que a sua esposa, que parecida ter-se esquecido que Itachi era um Jounin auto-suficiente e que sabia cozinhar.

"Tudo bem." Mikoto bufou, claramente infeliz por não ter um dos seus filhos em casa. Fugaku calculou mentalmente a duração da repartição que ela teria quando Itachi ou, pior ainda, Sasuke finalmente se casassem e deixassem a sua casa, para o bem e para o mal, houve um suspiro da sua autoria.

"Eu vou enviar um bilhete, então." Disse a bela mulher, rabiscando a nota num pedaço de papel, andando até à janela. "Akane-chan? Irias te importar de levar um recado por mim?"

A bela adolescente Uchiha que, como muitas outras meninas do seu clã, tinha uma paixão não correspondida pelo seu filho mais velho, correu até à janela. "Nem por isso, Mikoto-san. Onde devo levar isso?"

"Se puderes, leva até ao meu filho." Mikoto, educadamente, ignorou o sorriso brilhante de Akane. "E diz-lhe que eu vou parar de interrogá-lo sobre a sua namorada, se ele voltar para casa, então eu irei apreciá-lo. Ele está na casa de Shisui."

O sorriso de Akane caiu por um momento, antes de uma expressão determinada cobrir os traços da menina. "Claro, Mikoto-san. Eu vou estar feliz por entregá-lo."

A adolescente arrancou o papel da mão dela e virou-se para marchar em direcção à parte Leste do composto. Mikoto estava a afastar-se da janela, antes de Akane se virar, a fim impedir que alguém visse o seu sorriso maroto. Afinal, só porque ela concordou em deixar de interrogar Itachi, não significa que ela não pudesse recrutar alguém entre as suas fás.

Tinham-se passado muitos anos desde que Mikoto Uchiha era a melhor amiga de uma brincalhona consumada, mas ela nunca tinha esquecido as lições de Kushina.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

' _Todas as meninas da minha turma enlouqueceram. Agora estou a negar oficialmente o meu género._ '

' _Por quê? São assim tão más as lições de Kunoichi?_ '

' _Sim. Sim, elas são. Todavia, a razão pela qual eu estou envergonhada é porque todas as estudantes do sexo feminino da minha turma têm uma queda por esse menino chamado Sasuke._ '

' _Eu entendo. E tu não tens uma queda por ele?_ '

' _Claro que não! Ele é um pirralho mimado de Clã que não pode parar de falar como grande o seu irmão mais velho é. Eu não vejo o que há de tão especial sobre Itachi Uchiha também. Podes vencê-lo em uma luta?_ '

' _Itachi e eu nunca lutámos. Por isso, eu não posso responder à tua perunta. Já o conheceste? Se tu o tens feito, então porque achas isso dele?_ '

' _Itachi foi buscar Sasuke à escola uma vez, mas nós nunca conversámos. Ele parecia o mesmo menino bonito arrogante, para mim. Ele também parece ser mudo._ '

' _Talvez se tu conhecesses Itachi melhor, talvez gostasses mais dele._ '

' _Eu duvido. Por que tu estás a defendê-lo tanto, de qualquer maneira? Eu pensei que os Clãs Hyuuga e Uchiha fossem rivais._ '

' _Eu disse-te anteriormente, eu não sou um membro do Clã Hyuuga._ '

' _Claro, tu não és. Além de Itachi ser o maior modelo de Sasuke e Sasuke ser uma criança mimada, de modo que não reflecte muito bem o seu irmão mais velho. Sabes, Miko tentou dar-lhe uma caixa de chocolates hoje, mas ele acabou de nariz empinado e disse que não gostava de doces! Não só foi uma mentira óbvia, porque todas as crianças adoram doces, mas ele nem mesmo o recusou educadamente! Eu não gosto de Miko, mas mesmo eu me senti mal quando ela começou a fungar._ '

' _Talvez devêssemos parar de falar sobre o Clã Uchiha. Diz-me, como foi a tua prática de caminhar sobre a água?_ '

* * *

 **X**

* * *

" Aniki, podemos treinar juntos agora?" Perguntou Sasuke, uma vez que ele havia colocado os seus pratos na pia.

" Eu gostaria que me respondesses a uma pergunta, em primeiro lugar, Sasuke." O seu irmão mais velho fixou os olhos sobre ele, em clara desaprovação. "Hoje, tu rudemente recusaste um presente de uma colega chamada Miko?"

O flash de culpa e surpresa cruzou o rosto do rapaz mais jovem, afirmando a sua resposta. "Aniki, como é que tu o sabes!?"

"Esse não é o foco principal aqui, Sasuke." Itachi repreendeu. "A questão principal é que tu não agiste de maneira condizente com a nossa família."

"Quanto à tua pergunta..." o adolescente adicionou, como um adendo. "Eu vejo tudo. Eu sei de tudo."

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

É isso! Finalmente terminei este terceiro capítulo, decidi começar a adicionar algumas ideias pessoais, um pouco mais profundas. A seu tempo se verá no que tudo se transformará...


	4. 004 - Tensões crescentes

**Renúncia:** Eu não possuo Naruto ou seus personagens.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Tensões crescentes**

* * *

Enquanto as tensões dentro da aldeia cresceram e o Clã Uchiha se tornou cada vez mais isolado do resto de Konoha, Itachi viu-se confiando cada vez mais nos seus bilhetes trocados com Naruto, para passar o dia. O menino de cabelos escuros tinha vindo a cumprir com vários deveres perante o seu Kage, o seu clã, a sua família e o seu irmão, a tal ponto que Itachi estava à beira do colapso. Havia tantas horas num só dia e o adolescente foi forçado a trocar o seu tempo gasto com o seu irmão mais novo, por espionar o seu próprio clã, ou saltar jantares de família para manter a missão requisitada, inspeccionar o Clã Uchiha. Mesmo treinar com Shisui era emocionalmente desgastante. Enquanto o seu primo mais velho simpatizava com a situação de Itachi, ele desaprovava a espionagem do seu próprio clã.

Não importa qual seria a decisão de Itachi, ele sentiu-se como se estivesse a trair alguém. Se ele ficou do lado da aldeia, então ele poderia estar a forçar-se a lutar contra os seus próprios parentes. No entanto, se ele fizesse o contrário, estaria a deixar que uma guerra civil acontecesse. O adolescente sabia que o clã Uchiha tinha queixas legítimas, porque eles tinham sido empurrado para fora dos assuntos da aldeia, pouco a pouco, durante décadas. Todavia, um golpe de Estado levaria à eclosão de uma Quarta Guerra Shinobi! Já para não falar que eles estavam susceptíveis de serem derrotados durante a sua revolta, assim como causar com que vários membros do Concelho da Aldeia, como Danzo, que defendessem o pior castigo possível.

Todas estas tensões foram pesando nos ombros de Itachi e, a resposta de um garoto de treze anos de idade, estava a tornar-se cada vez mais retraído em público. Ele nunca tinha sido particularmente sociável anteriormente, mas tolerar comentários lascivos de Miroku ou da "mãe" bem intencionada, que era Yugao, através da fachada do herdeiro Uchiha distante, era de enlouquecer.

Nestes tempos difíceis, a amizade e os sentimentos sinceros de Naruto foram quase viciantes. Ela não sabia que ele era o herdeiro Uchiha ou o prodígio da ANBU. Portanto, ela não tinha concepções anteriores sobre ele. As expectativas da menina eram bastante modestas. Uma nota a cada poucos dias a faria feliz e um pequeno presente a deixar iluminada por semanas. Havia algo muito gratificante sobre dar uma técnica Shinobi a Naruto, como forma de prenda, que era vê-la dominar essa técnica. Itachi tinha passado tempo suficiente como guarda para saber que Naruto Uzumaki era uma estudante indiferente na Academia, por isso, fez com que ele ficasse um pouco presunçoso por saber que ela iria estudar diligentemente se ele solicitasse.

O seu bilhete mais recente tinha detalhado as suas experiências com a técnica de caminhar sobre a água e as frustrações sobre manter a habilidade para si mesma.

' _Finalmente, eu aprendi a ficar parada em cima da água, mas cada vez que eu tento me mover, acabo por perder a minha concentração e por cair. As minhas roupas sempre terminar encharcadas após a prática, tendo que ir para casa a tremer, por causa do ar fresco. Pelo menos, eu estou a fazer algum progresso. Ontem, eu acho que quase senti a quantidade de chakra que eu estava a colocar no meu_ _Henge_ _. Não posso acreditar que eu estava a desperdiçar tanto chakra! Entre caminhar na água e nas árvores, o meu controlo de chakra tem melhorado a trancos e barrancos, embora eu ainda não tenha conseguido fazer o estúpido exercício de manter a folha na minha cabeça._

 _O bastardo do Uchiha acha que é sempre tão grande, porque ele pode equilibrar quatro folhas agora, mas eu aposto que eu sou a única criança na Academia que pode andar em paredes. Eu adoraria mostrar-lhe isso e tirar aquele sorriso daquele rosto irritante, bastardo, mas isso é impossível por agora. Eu não te quero colocar em problemas, por me ensinares habilidades de nível Chunnin, mas também é engraçado ver todas as outras crianças a fazerem piadas comigo, por causa da minha folha, quando eu sei que tenho técnicas mais impressionantes para praticar em segredo. Deixa bastardo (teme) chamar-me de inferior, após vê-las! De qualquer forma, tu mencionaste antes que a Divisão de Inteligência cobre shinobis estrangeiros, mas por que eles publicam as suas informações nos livros Bingo? E como é que eles sabem se..._ '

Itachi, pessoalmente, considera-se com pena que Sasuke não tenha intenção de fazer amizade com a barulhenta, idiota, encrenqueira da sua turma, apesar do encorajamento do seu irmão mais velho e da sua mãe. E, a opinião de Naruto Uzumaki sobre a criança mimada do Clã, tinha sido razoavelmente bem descrita, pela Jinchuuriki desdenhosa.

Ele teria preferido enviar a sua resposta agora, mas Itachi teve mais uma daquelas reuniões temidas com o Sandaime, sobre o golpe do Clã Uchiha. Era improvável que ele fosse capaz de passar pelo apartamento da garota e, depois, conseguisse correr metade do caminho, até à torre do Hokage, sem que estivesse atrasado. A menina de cabelos loiros preferiu usar esse tempo para treinar. Porém, o herdeiro Uchiha sentiu que poderia fazer uma breve visitar aos seus campos de treino favoritos.

Como esperado, Naruto estava precariamente equilibrada sobre o centro do lago, na fronteira com o campo de treino 2, estreitando o seu olhos em direcção à água. O que Itachi não esperava ver era que a garota loira estivesse a canalizar chakra de cor violeta para ambas as mãos e ambos os joelhos, à medida que ela se tentou arrastar ao longo da água.

"Eu não te irei deixar ganhar." Resmungou Naruto em voz baixa, o que quase fez Itachi saltar. Terá ela se apercebido? Oh, ela estava a falar com o lago. "Desta vez eu vou fazê-lo através da água."

Com lentidão meticulosa, a menina levantou uma palma da mão da água, que estava brilhando, por causa do chakra, e inclinou-se para a frente e colocou-a novamente contra translúcida e flutuante água. O fluído oscilou, mas a superfície recusou-se a quebrar. Um sorriso brilhante forçou os "bigodes" das bochechas a se agruparem.

"AhAh! Caíste sob o poder de Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo! Tu irás EEK!

O chakra reunido sob o seu joelho esquerdo cedeu à pressão, fazendo com que o membro se afundasse na água, desequilibrando os outros e, finalmente, provocando a queda da loira para dentro do lago. Bolhas foram formadas acima da sua posição, como ela foi totalmente imersa, antes que a cabeça de Naruto quebrasse a superfície da água. Cuspindo e pestanejando, de forma a tirar a água dos seus olhos, Naruto Uzumaki soltou um rosário de palavrões que Itachi apenas os tinha ouvido de Shisui, anteriormente.

' _Como muito elegante por parte dela._ ' Pensou o menino de cabelos escuros, escondendo um sorriso. Quando Naruto terminou, ela nadou de volta para terra e escorreu a água da parte inferior da sua camisa. Em seguida, a Uzumaki mostrou os seus caninos ligeiramente maiores em direcção ao lago, um pouco como um Inuzuka, antes de retornar o seu método de tentativa-erro.

"Isto não acabou, lago." Resmungou a loira. "Eu prometo que um dia irei caminhar sobre ti! E Naruto Uzumaki nunca quebra uma promessa!"

' _Eu pergunto-me se eu deveria dizer-lhe como ineficiente isto é._ ' Perguntou-se Itachi. ' _Mantera sua mente em quatro pontos de contacto, em vez de dois, só vai tornar mais difícil a sua aprendizagem de caminhar sobre a água, e perder muito mais chakra também. No entanto, vai melhorar a sua concentração como controlo de chakra, mais do que o método regular, e não é como se ela não tem energia de sobra._ '

O adolescente foi tentado a ficar um pouco mais e ver um pouco de progresso, por adição maior, também um grande número de quedas bastante divertidas. Depois de todos o pesar, ele tinha a sua responsabilidade para com o seu Kage, em primeiro lugar. Então, Itachi enviou um último meio surriso à Uzumaki alheia, antes de colocar as mãos juntas em um Shunshin, desaparecendo de vista.

* * *

 **## Torre Hokage ##**

* * *

Quando chegou ao escritório do Hokage, Itachi viu que o Sandaime estava a terminar uma reunião com os seus assessores. O adolescente ficou junto à parede, com o rosto inexpressivo e olhos frios, à medida que o Shinobi e Kunoichi idosos fizeram as suas despedidas. Homura Mitokado e Koharu Utakane olharam-no com curiosidade, mas não iniciaram uma conversa quando saíram. Porém, o terceiro concelheiro, um homem com metade do corpo enrolado em ligaduras, parou diante dele, oferecendo um aceno de cabeça.

"Danzo-san." Murmurou Itachi, inclinando a cabeça para a frente, de forma minunciosa. Ele foi cuidadoso quanto ao maior interesse do homem mais velho pelos olhos do seu primo, desprezando as políticas externas agressivas, embora o herdeiro Uchiha soubesse da importância de uma aparição pública. E, se nada mais houvesse, Danzo Shimura ganhou esses curativos em zelosa defesa da aldeia.

"Itachi." A voz de Danzo era desprovida de qualquer calor, mas havia um respeito no seu único olho visível para a acção do Uchiha. "Você veio aqui para denunciar?"

"É para ser um relatório privado para mim, Danzo." Disse Hiruzen, apontando para Itachi o local em sua frente. O adolescente fez cuidadosamente a transição para um joelho dobrado, olhando para a expressão de Shimura, pelo canto do olho. Houve um breve toque de desagrado no rosto do falcão de guerra e, depois, um aceno resignado.

"Eu vou discutir a informação pertinente com o Concelho Consultivo mais tarde." Acrescentou o Sandaime, à medida que Danzo foi saindo. Uma vez que o quarto estava livre de todos, menos o Hokage, os seus guardas ANBU e Itachi, os olhos afiados do velho prenderam-se no shinobi ajoelhado.

"Houve alguma mudança entre a liderança, Itachi?"

"Não, senhor. Os anciãos Uchiha estão determinados em instigar uma rebelião e a geração mais velha ainda está a ajustar-se aos planos de ataque."

"Ainda não te foi dada alguma coisa específica?"

"O meu estatuto único de herdeiro proporciona-me vagas descrições dos planos, mas eles não confiam em mim o suficiente para me trazer mais para a confiança do Concelho. Como um todo, a geração mais jovem não está sendo levada para quaisquer planos para o golpe."

"A defesa plausível para o futuro do clã, então. Existem membros da tua geração que vão se rebelar contra os ditames dos idosos, durante o golpe?"

"Eu...eu não penso assim, Hokage-sama. Shisui é o único igualmente atento o suficiente para saber do golpe, assim como poderoso o suficiente para arriscar a censura do clã. Muitos dos outros ninjas estão insatisfeitos com a suspeita por parte da aldeia e podem apoiar a rebelião do clã."

"E Fugaku?"

"O meu pai não foi um dos primeiros defensores da ideia, mas ele acredita que uma rebelião é inevitável. Ele está actualmente a trabalhar em planos para minimizar os danos para o clã, quando atacarem."

Ele continuou por mais de uma hora, à medida que Itachi foi respondendo a uma série de perguntas que havia respondido uma e outra vez. Não tinha havido algum progresso sério com o seu clã, já que da última vez Itachi teve que reconhecer vergonhosamente o seu pai como um traidor da vila. A frustração e constrangimento foi apenas exacerbado pela sua incapacidade de salvar a sua própria família deles mesmos.

"Continua a acompanhar a situação e informa-me de quaisquer futuros desenvolvimentos." Terminou Hiruzen, ou assim o parecia. "Agradeço o trabalho que tens feito. Se quiseres, podes te retirar." Assim que Itachi estava a abandonar o escritório, o Velho Hokage interrompeu "Itachi." O jovem Uchiha virou-se, intrigado com o motivo para o qual o Terceiro tinha chamado a sua atenção.

"Tenho visto enorme progresso nas habilidades de uma certa loira, que ambos prezamos. Normalmente, deveria desaconselhar isso, embora as pessoas sejam livres para ensinarem o que quiserem às outras, assim como ensinar, se os clãs não interferirem. Neste caso específico...e a menos que as coisas mudem, pelo que talvez tivessem que tomar uma relação de Mestre-Discípulo, penso que deves manter esse ensinamento em segredo, não convém que o Clã Uchiha ou o Concelho da Vila descubram sobre isso, não sei quais a reacções que deles poderão vir. Penso que não teremos assim tanta gente associando Naruto ao seu pai, porque não são do mesmo sexo e as semelhanças não são tão visíveis, mas há muitos outros interesses alheios. No entanto, agradeço-te por tudo o que tens feito e peço que continues. Deves também avisar Naruto para que fique em segredo quanto às sua habilidades."

Itachi esteve a escutar tudo no seu lugar, sem interromper o seu Hokage. A sua face estóica passou por várias emoções, sem que fossem muito visíveis, mas no final houve alguma felicidade no seu rosto e sensação de dever cumprido. Itachi agradeceu pela confiança e apoio de Hiruzen, se despedindo dele.

' _Ao menos eles têm um ao outro para alegrarem as suas vidas e saírem do desespero nelas existente._ '

' _Eu deveria saber que Hokage-sama manteria um olho em nós. Ainda assim, não estava à espera que ele apoiasse abertamente a nossa amizade e o treino de Naruto, apesar de acabar por ser para o bem da vila, mas penso que não é isso que está em jogo, apenas a felicidade de Naruto. Talvez eu devesse tentar fazer com que ela melhore mais rapidamente na sua aprendizagem..._ '

* * *

 **## Aldeia da Folha ##**

* * *

O menino de cabelos escuros recuperou a sua compostura, assim que ele colocou o bilhete na pequena TV de Naruto. Uma caixa de pocky de chocolate tinha sido colocada sobre o metal preto, presumivelmente para ele, o que fez aumentar o seu sorriso, assim que Itachi foi voltando para casa. O ar de contentamento preguiçoso em torno do adolescente prodigioso, à medida que ele ia comendo as iguarias, era incomum o suficiente ao ponto de chamar a atenção de vários dos seus companheiros de clã.

"Pelas bençãos de Kami, Mikoto estava a dizer a verdade." Uma das mães de família mais velhas exclamou, espantada. "O pequeno Itachi-chan está realmente a esconder uma menina do clã."

"Shisui afirma que a menina é um prodígio em Ninjutsu." Disse a sua companheira de conspiração. Como melhor amigo de Itachi, ele saberia, é claro. Disse que a menina é realmente uma beleza."

"Então, apenas deve ter passado algum tempo com ela." Contribuiu outra mãe de família, rindo. "Anteriormente, nunca pensei que veria o filho de Fugaku tão relaxado!"

Não é que Itachi Uchiha ouvisse qualquer um desses comentários, porque ele foi forçado a mudar repentinamente o seu rumo, uma vez que ele viu um dos seus primos à frente. Ele estava perifericamente ciente que uma pequena quantidade de mulheres do clã tinha desenvolvido uma paixão por ele, mas nunca tinham sido tão persistentes. Por alguma razão, muitas delas estavam convencidas que ele estava interessado em encontrar alguma namorada agora.

' _Eu não sei como, mas isto é culpa de Shisui, de alguma forma..._ ' Disse o Uchiha interiormente, jurando que ele teria a sua vingança.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Shino Aburame foi, por Natureza, uma criança observadora. Ele também era socialmente desajeitado e introvertido, aprofundando a sua maior disposição para estudar os seus colegas de longe. Ele tinha novos colegas para observar hoje, como os testes de avanço mais recentes levaram um número aleatório de novos estudantes para a Academia. A sua classe tinha recebido um influxo de novos estudantes um nível acima e um nível abaixo do seu próprio.

Neste caso, era uma oportunidade pela qual o Aburame aguardara. Ele tinha sido incentivado pelo seu pai, o Líder do Clã Aburame, a procurar companhia entre os seus colegas, o que era um esforço que muitas vezes tinha deixado Shino infeliz. Muitos desses estudantes se tornariam seus companheiros no futuro, mas, de momento, eles reagiram com repulsa instintiva de uma criança para o seus aliados, os insectos. Este fenómeno foi praticamente restrito aos alunos civis, mas até mesmo crianças de clã, como a herdeira Yamanaka, que tinha vocalmente negado a companhia do Aburame, pareciam ter alguma repulsa.

Shino suspeitava que o seu comportamento distante e casaco volumoso contribuíram para esta inquietação, mas ele não poderia comprometer-se a esses factores. Contacto visual também foi muito importante para o desenvolvimento de vínculos emocionais, como ele inspirou familiaridade e confiança, mas Shino era bastante ligado aos seus óculos de Sol, para que os deixasse de usar. Ele permaneceu uma criança tímida e as placas de vidro apenas serviram como uma barreira entre ele e o desprezo infantil dos seus companheiros.

No entanto, o Aburame ainda pensava que ele gostaria de fazer algum amigo, e estava disposto a fazer um esforço para consegui-lo. Mais uma vez, a sua mente considerou os potenciais amigos à sua disposição e fez argumentos lógicos a respeito de porque uma amizade não se formava.

A herdeira Yamanaka e, na verdade, quase todas as fémeas na Classe de Shino, tinha medo dos seus kikachu. À medida que estes se iam tornando essenciais para o seu estilo de vida e os Aburames eram incapazes de se separarem deles, seria difícil garantir uma amizade saudável com qualquer uma delas. Além disso, as suas experiências com os seus homólogos do sexo feminino sugeriu que eles iriam compartilhar alguns interesses comuns e, numa nota pessoal, iriam conversar em volume que iria irritar a sua audição sensível.

A última razão iria se aplicar a muitos dos estudantes civis do sexo masculino na classe, e este último certamente se aplicava ao Inuzuka turbulento, na perfeição. Shikamaru Nara e Choji Akimichi não tinha questão, mas Shino era muito diligente para desfrutar das suas actividades mais preguiçosas. A herdeira Hyuuga era gentil, mas ela também era um pouco mais tímida do que Shino. Sasuke, por sua vez, tinha sido bem educado, mas distante, hábil, mas arrogante, e, sem dúvida, muito apegado ao centro das atenções para o conforto de Shino. Além disso, Shibi Aburame tinha pedido que ele evitasse a companhia do outro garoto por algum motivo.

Um dos poucos indivíduos do sexo feminino que não parecem gostar do rapaz Uchiha e, para essa matéria, parecia não gostar activamente dele, era uma menina civil, órfão. Naruto Uzumaki foi a barulhenta, encrenqueira e pior aluna da classe, mas, a partir de observações de Shino, ela deveria ter perdido esse título há uns meses atrás. A menina loira pode ter sido rebaixada da classe acima deles, mas foi devido à decisão de não fazer o exame de avanço, não porque ela falhou. A antiga turma da loira era ainda mais fraca, mas o duvidoso título de último morto pertencia ao génio preguiçoso, Shikamaru. A Uzumaki não era tão barulhenta ou desobediente como os alunos mais velhos a reivindicaram. Shino tinha visto uma brincadeira engenhosa atribuída a ela até agora, mas a menina era um lobo solitário, que apressadamente deixou a Academia, assim que o sinal tocou.

Shino perguntou-se onde estava indo e por que ela estava com tanta pressa para ir para lá. O herdeiro Aburame tinha um monte de dúvidas sobre a Uzumaki, na verdade. Como sobre seu pai, o chefe de um clã nobre, reconheceu o seu nome imediatamente, a única vez que Shino tinha mencionado. Ou porque uma órfã trivial tinha o apelido de um clã estrangeiro famoso, a partir de textos de história dos Aburame. E Shino realmente gostaria de saber por que os seus kikachu zumbiam de apreensão em torno de uma criança loira abandonada.

Ele tinha conhecido Jounin que provocava um espectáculo menor de preocupação por parte dos seus aliados do que Naruto Uzumaki, o que aumentou absolutamente o fascínio por parte do Aburame.

' _Ela não é a melhor aluna, mas ela não é uma menina fã._ ' Pensou Shino. ' _As suas piscinas de chakra são extremamente grandes, o que é estranho para uma criança, e ela está determinada em tornar-se numa ninja poderosa, por isso, é provável que ela se vá formar. Naruto tem uma ruidosa e turbulenta personalidade, mas não é tão ruim quanto poderia ser, e ela gasta metade do seu tempo a escrever nesse caderno dela, de qualquer maneira._ '

Esse era outro assunto que despertou a curiosidade de Shino. O que estava Naruto a escrever no caderno?

Por estas razões, e porque Shino se retraiu em fazer amizade com o Inuzuka, a sua segunda melhor opção, levou à acção por parte do Aburame, no dia seguinte. E, como Itachi Uchiha, Shino Aburame não tinha ideia das repercussões que os seus pequenos actos teriam sobre o mundo.

Embora, muitos anos mais tarde, se uma bela mulher loira lhe entregasse a forma embrulhada do seu afilhado recém-nascido, Shino Aburame diria que ele fez a escolha objectivamente correcta.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki tinha estado demasiado imersa em seu último bilhete, a partir do seu amigo de correspondência, para notar quando Shino tomou um assento ao seu lado, na classe.

' _A quantidade de chakra que tu tens faz com que treinares seja uma prioridade na tua vida, mas eu não acho que tu algum dia vás chegar ao ponto em que poderás manter uma folha presa ao teu corpo. Por outro lado, tu terás muito maior facilidade em aprender jutsus de nível maior que os teus colegas, juntando a isso, tens um talento natural para ninjutsu elementar. Eu vi-te a praticar, pelo que peço desculpa pelo sigilo, mas agentes ANBU não estão autorizados a revelar as suas identidades, todas as três técnicas elementares que estavam no pergaminho estão prontas para serem usadas em batalha. Quanto ao treino para melhorar as afinidades elementares, penso que conseguirás melhorar muito mais rapidamente com a técnica que coloquei no final deste bilhete, mas peço que leias até ao fim e que leias atentamente todas as instruções sobre o Jutsu, pontos positivos e negativos...o que te vai ajudar a treinar está nas partes positivas, mas deves ler tudo o resto._

 _A tua_ _Palma de Vendaval_ _pode ser eficazmente usada contra vários adversários, no campo de batalha, mas o jutsu será muito mais devastador quando aprenderes a usá-lo em conjunto com o jutsu_ _Grande Bola de Fogo_ _ou alguma técnica ofensiva de água. O jutsu da_ _Parede de Terra_ _é, geralmente, mais usado para nos defendermos de projécteis e a_ _Parede de Água_ _costuma ser mais usada para nos defendermos de ataques elementares, normalmente de Fogo, ou para afastar inimigos que se colem a nós, dependendo da intensidade que colocamos na técnica, podendo se transformar, de certa forma, numa técnica igualmente ofensiva. Em batalha, podes usar a combinação dessas duas paredes, uma de cada vez, ou através da técnica que te ensinarei no rolo, para aumentar o nível de protecção._

 _Em nota lateral, o teu desprezo vocal durante o exercício de caminhar sobre a água é outra ferramenta eficaz contra um shinobi inimigo._

 _Eu devo voltar a aconselhar-te a manteres essas habilidades para ti mesma, por agora. O engano é a pedra angular da vida shinobi, e um ou dois ases escondidos podem traçar a linha entre a sobrevivência e a morte um dia. Além disso, o Hokage, numa reunião em que tivemos, disse que tinha conhecimento da nossa amizade e do treino que tens recebido, embora indirectamente. Ele mostrou-se agradado com isso, mas enquanto ele não proibiu expressamente a tua formação, salientou que não seria nossa vantagem exibir o teu conhecimento. E tenho a certeza de que o menino Uchiha não quis menosprezar as tua habilidades de shinobi._

 _O Livro Bingo apenas publica a informação de base disponível para quase todas as aldeias shinobi, e fá-lo por várias razões. Uma vantagem é que Konoha recebe mais prestígio se outra aldeia rotula um nin da Folha com um Ranking elevado, e vice-versa. Outro benefício é atenuar as crises diplomáticas ao rotular claramente um nin-fugitivo, e ainda fornece incentivos para o sucesso de captura/morte de inimigos de Konoha. Também é uma boa maneira de espalhar o conhecimento sobre os shinobi estrangeiros entre as fileiras, o que reduz o risco de entrar em combate na especialidade do inimigo..._

 _Quanto à técnica, chama-se "_ _Jutsu dos Clones das Sombras_ _" ou apenas "_ _Clones das Sombras_ _", e como vem detalhado em baixo, dependendo da quantidade criada, o nome pode mudar ligeiramente..._ '

A loira não podia deixar de comparar esta meia página de informações detalhadas sobre a formação e uma nova técnica (que iria ver mais tarde, fora do tempo de aulas), incentivos genuínos e até mesmo provocações contidas, para com o cumprimento alinhado no seu primeiro bilhete. A Uzumaki ainda guardava as primeiras palavras amáveis a serem dirigidas em relação ao seu cabelo bagunçado, confuso, amarelo brilhante, mas ainda feliz por ter alcançado este nível de proximidade com o seu ANBU. Embora, a comparação com Yosei nunca esteve muito distante da sua cabeça, como a sua reacção inicial a esta nota tinha provado.

A resposta imediata de Naruto, ao ler sobre a sua sessão de treino, tinha sido um corar profundo, assim como um susto com a memória da sua aparência enquanto praticava. A menina loira parecia tão distante de um belo espírito do bosque, como se fosse possível o ser, e meio que ficou consternada que o seu ANBU tenha visto isso. Em seguida, o seu bom senso a chutou, e lembrou-lhe que este menino gentil, forte e mais velho do que ela, gostasse do seu cabelo ou não, Naruto Uzumaki não era uma menina fã. Assim como se lembrou que o seu anterior Guarda ANBU provavelmente já viu muitos outros momentos desagradáveis e embaraçosos, que não a deixaram tão bonita, perfumada e perfeita quanto as garotas populares em sua classe.

A sua crise de identidade momentânea passou, com Naruto a voltar a analisar a sua nota por outra razão. Ela estava em uma missão auto-nomeada para descobrir a identidade do seu amigo misterioso de correspondência. Em um assunto não relacionado, o Clã Hyuuga vinha sofrendo uma erupção de roubos ultimamente, como um ladrão roubou vários documentos mundanos sob o Byakugan, que tudo vê.

Assim, Naruto estava indiferente ao seu novo companheiro de assento, como ela comparou a caligrafia do bilhete com os papéis que ela tinha "pedido" emprestados dos Hyuuga.

' _Nenhum destes coincide._ ' Lamentou a loira. ' _O resultado mais próximo foi o de Neji Hyuuga, que é apenas um ano mais velho que eu, e Kaoru Hyuuga, que é uma senhora idosa! Estou a começar a pensar que este ANBU-san nunca tinha sequer sido um Hyuuga em primeiro lugar._ '

Que, tecnicamente, foi o que o ANBU-san tinha escrito, mas se fosse um Hyuuga, então, não teria ele alegado que não o era?

A decepção de ter passado por todo este esforço infrutífero deixou Naruto em um mau humor, de forma tranquila, para o resto da lição. Quando o seu novo sensei, um moreno com uma cicatriz, Iruka, os dispensou para o almoço, a loira levantou-se, planeando comer sozinha no telhado, como ela sempre fazia. Então, o menino com óculos, que estava sentado ao lado dela, durante a aula, chamou pelo seu nome. Três vezes, na verdade. Naruto foi bastante estava bastante perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

"Sim?" Ela não estava a tentar ser rude, mas Naruto não estava com vontade de lidar com zombaria do seu colega de classe, no momento. Se o menino usasse chato título de "dobe", ela jurou silenciosamente, em seguida, que iria fazer rapar o seu cabelo cabelo e colar-lhe um peruca de gueixa, na cabeça.

"Eu queria saber se tu gostarias de almoçar comigo, Uzumaki-san." Respondeu educadamente o menino.

"Oh." Naruto olhou para ele. Isso tinha sido totalmente inesperado. "Não, obrigado."

Ela pegou na sua própria caixa de a bento e tentou deixar o assento do corredor superior.

A voz do menino poderia ser ouvida novamente. "Posso saber por que tu recusaste o meu pedido, Uzumaki-san?"

' _Porque eu tenho que treinar e fazer uma investigação, e eu não tenho tempo para meninos estranhos que vão ficar no caminho disso._ ' Pensou Naruto. Em voz alta, ela respondeu. "Eu não te conheço."

"Eu acredito que isso é uma concepção que poderia ser corrigida através da partilha de uma refeição juntos, Uzumaki-san." O menino ajeitou os seus óculos escuros e, finalmente, Naruto reconheceu-o como o menino Aburame. "Tens medo dos meus aliados? Pergunto isso porque muitos dos nossos colegas estão incomodados por ataques que utilizam insectos como arma principal."

"Hã?" Quando viu a sua confusão, o rapaz estendeu uma mão pálida sobre a qual repousava um pequeno besouro preto. Naruto olhou para ele com interesse.

"Tu usas jutsus com insectos? O que eles fazem?"

"Os meus kikachu são capazes de absorver o chakra do meu oponente e transferir essa energia para mim."

Naruto piscou. "Agradável. Ainda assim, não quero almoçar contigo, mas tens uma habilidade bastante interessante, Aburame."

Houve um momento em que o Aburame ficou apenas ali parado, sem se mexer, mas depois ajustou os seus óculos de novo, antes de se afastar. A menina loira saiu de perto dele, ignorando a atenção que tinha ganho a partir de alguns dos outros membros da classe e, rapidamente, fez o seu caminho para o telhado. Quanto mais cedo ela terminou o almoço, mais cedo ela iria começar a fazer outros planos para descobrir a identidade do ANBU.

Apesar de uma breve conversa com o Aburame não tivesse feito um impacto muito grande sobre a loira, Shino tinha estado intrigado o suficiente para fazer uma outra insinuação. Em seguida, outra, e outra, e outra.

Shino iria perguntar-lhe se queria almoçar com ele novamente, Naruto iria recusar e, após a pequena troca de palavras, a menina Uzumaki iria sair da sala. Isto conseguiu chamar a atenção da turma, embora nem toda a gente tenha visto a interacção na mesma luz.

Ino Yamanaka, e a maioria dos outros alunos, acredita que o herdeiro Aburame tem uma queda amorosa pela menina Uzumaki, que estava compreensivelmente assustada pelos seus insectos para aceitar os seus avanços. Iruka Umino viu que era uma simples tentativa de amizade, se perguntando porque Naruto recusava e Shino era tão insistente em fazer amizade com a garota Jinchuuriki. Choki Akimichi, que era um romântico em segredo, pensou que era reconfortante, enquanto Kiba Inuzuka balançou a cabeça na aparente frieza da loira. Shikamaru Nara pensou que todo o assunto era demasiado problemático, e Hinata Hyuuga acredita que Shino era uma pessoa digna da sua admiração, por ter coragem de se aproximar continuamente de outra pessoa da sua admiração.

Mesmo Sasuke notou nisso e fez uma observação, durante o jantar, sobre o menino com notas quase tão boas quanto as dele e quanto tentou ganhar a atenção da "última morta" da classe. Depois disso, um outro comentário pessoal fez o seu caminho nos bilhetes de Naruto.

' _Os Aburame, juntamente com os clãs Hyuuga e Yamanaka, são os três principais clãs de Konoha que se concentram em incutir exercícios de controlo de chakra para os seus filhos. O herdeiro do clã será ensinado a caminho sobre as árvores, pelo menos, antes de se tornar genin, para medir correctamente a quantidade adequada de chakra para alimentar os seus aliados. Não faria te mal teres uma amizade com o jovem que se mantém a oferecer compartilhar uma refeição contigo._ '

O casacão de gola alta e óculos escuros de Shino escondiam o olhar de surpresa em seu rosto, quando Naruto concordou em almoçar com ele, no dia seguinte. A menina loira permaneceu alheia ao olhar dos seus colegas, à medida que ela agarrou a manga do Aburame e o levou até vários degraus da escada.

"Nós temos permissão para fazer isto?" Perguntou Shino, como Naruto levantou uma janela no andar de cima, colocou o bento debaixo do braço e agarrou a corda pendurada no telhado.

"Não!" Foi a resposta alegre e Shino estava apenas curioso o suficiente para a seguir. Sentaram-se sob a sombra da torre de água da Academia e o Aburame poderia olhar para todo o complexo. Havia uma brisa agradável, as telhas de madeira sob os seus pés estavam ligeiramente aquecidas, e uam fascinante loira desembrulhou o seu almoço em frente a ele. Shino julgou que este cenário seria possível de detenção.

"Então, o teu clã já te ensinou a técnica de caminhar sobre as árvores?"

' _Ela sabe sobre uma técnica de controlo de chakra mais avançada do que as da Academia?_ ' Shino observou. ' _Uzumaki Naruto é uma menina muito curiosa._ '

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Shisui Uchiha nunca tinha gostado do projecto de polícia que o seu tio, Fugaku, iria puxar cada vez que a Polícia Militar encontrava mais casos do que oficiais disponíveis. Principalmente, porque era uma dor para invadir a sede da polícia em cada uma dessas vezes, a fim de queimar o seu próprio nome no pergaminho de escolhe aleatória. No entanto, desta vez sob a forma de um Itachi furioso que iria trabalhar contra ele, o seu nome tinha sido escolhido.

Especificamente, cada ficha da "lotaria" tinha "Shisui Uchiha" escrito nele, que era um tipo de ingerência flagrante que os superiores iriam ignorar, porque este era um clã ninja e apenas um agente policial era necessário, de qualquer maneira.

Shisui tinha gritado com o seu primo mais novo, Itachi ripostou, de alguma forma, e, depois de uma troca confusa de acusações, eles concordaram que isto era culpa de Mikoto Uchiha. Embora, o estrago já estava feito e Shisui tinha sido encaixado na tentativa de resolução para o caso dos roubos do clã Hyuuga. Como um meio de desculpas, Itachi tinha-se oferecido para ajudá-lo com essa tarefa e o Uchiha mais velho era vingativo o suficiente para aceitar.

Agora, os dois adolescentes estavam a enfrentar Hiashi Hyuuga, que parecia extremamente despreocupado com o ladrão que estava a fazer uma paródia do dojutsu do clã, enquanto roubava pertences da sua família.

"E o ladrão roubou principalmente...listas de compras?" Shisui repetiu, enquanto piscava tinha uma expressão estupefacta no rosto, sem acreditar. Ele tinha verificado as suas notas novamente e viu o absurdo sobre os documentos roubados. Listas de afazeres velhas, papéis de casa e poesia de adolescentes dificilmente poderiam derrubar o poderoso Clã Hyuuga.

"Eu acredito que eu já vos disse sobre isso." Respondeu Hiashi, tomando um gole gracioso do seu chá. "Muitos desses documentos foram devolvidos, mas nós suspeitamos que o ladrão planeia roubar-nos novamente, hoje à noite."

"Eu vejo..." Disse lentamente o adolescente de cabelos confusos. "Hiashi-sama, por acaso você sabe quem é o ladrão?"

O Chefe Hyuuga deu de ombros. Aquele foi, muito possivelmente, o único gesto de confusão que Shisui alguma vez tivera visto, que conseguisse ser gracioso e confiante. "As minhas suspeitas são infundadas." Ele objectou.

"Tenho certeza de que qualquer informação que você possa oferecer pode vir a ser-nos útil e nos ajudar." Disse Shisui, mal parando de cerrar os seus dentes.

"A minha própria experiência não se presta a uma mentalidade de investigação." Apesar do nível de tom de Hiashi, Shisui tinha a sensação de que o homem mais velho estava a rir-se dele. Então, aqueles enervantes olhos pálidos do homem giraram em direcção a Itachi e um sorriso atravessou o seu rosto. "Vou deixá-los para o vosso trabalho em paz, então."

' _O cretino quer que fiquemos a noite toda a vigiar a sua casa._ ' Pensou o Uchiha mais velho, mal humorado, assim que Hiashi se levantou e lhes deu um aceno gracioso de despedida.

' _Eu não pensei que Hiashi-sama fosse tão mesquinho._ ' Observou Itachi, em silêncio, imitando as acções do seu primo mais velho, como Shisui se levantou e caminhou para fora, pulando para o telhado. Os dois sentaram-se perto um do outro, sobre as árvores-Senju que tinham sido cultivadas junto à casa, preparados para uma longe noite de nada.

Um pequeno indivíduo, todo vestido de preto, com alguns fios de cabelo loiro a escaparem pelo seu chapéu, esgueirou-se pelos terrenos Hyuuga, não era quem eles esperavam.

"Itachi? Por que a tua namorada está a roubar listas de compras dos Hyuuga?" Perguntou Shisui, uma vez que ele tinha saído do choque inicial.

"Ela não é a minha namorada." Corrigiu Itachi, tendo instintivamente se movido em direcção às zonas escuras, proporcionadas pelas sombras das árvores. "E eu não sei o que ela está a fazer aqui."

"Eu não acho que o tio Fugaku poderá suportar conhecer a sua futura nora em uma cela de prisão." Continuou Shisui, alegremente. "Ainda assim, eu posso ver por que seria o ápice da rebelião adolescente para o filho de um agente policial para ter encontros com uma criminosa observada."

"Ela não é a minha namorada." Suspirou Itachi. "E nós não podemos prender menores de idade."

"Tu não podes simplesmente dar-lhe um tratamento especial porque gostas dela." Vaiou Shisui, ignorando-o. "Temos tradições consagradas pelo tempo para isso, e tu não podes nem sequer extorquíste o dinheiro do suborno ainda!" Brincou ainda mais Shisui, misturando a uma piada relativa à situação do seu primo com boatos da população de Konoha sobre alguns Uchiha das forças policiais.

Quando não houve qualquer desmentir de relação, que Shisui totalmente esperava para ocorrer um dia, o adolescente voltou-se para onde o seu primo tinha estado escondido. Itachi não estava mais lá, através de uma breve varredura do horizonte, conseguiu ver que ele estava furtivamente na sequência da menina Uzumaki. Desde que a sua noite se tinha transformado para brincar com a aparição da loira, e este era tecnicamente o seu trabalho no momento, Shisui decidiu seguir.

O adolescente de cabelos confusos entreteu-se durante as duas horas em que assistiu Naruto a retornar vários papéis inúteis para os membros do clã Hyuuga (embora em suposto segredo), enquanto provocava o seu primo mais novo sobre a bonita ladra que tinha "roubado o seu coração". Itachi deu à provocação todo o seu estoicismo que lhe era conhecido, enquanto internamente se questionava como os seus métodos de vingança lhe tinham saído pela culatra de forma tão má. Sem saber do seu perseguidor de nível Jounin, Naruto completou as suas tarefas e, em seguida, felizmente, roubou os biscoitos que estavam sobre um prato de cozinha, convenientemente deixados na mesa da cozinha pelo chefe do clã.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga camuflou os seus tímpanos com uma fina camada de chakra, aumentando temporariamente a sua sensibilidade, permitindo-lhe ouvir as piadas que o Uchiha mais velho fazia com o mais novo, sobre a sua vida amorosa. Foi bastante divertido, mais ainda, quando viram os biscoitos que Hiashi tinha instruído ao seu chefe para deixar feitos para a filha de Minato.

O Chefe do Clã Hyuuga ficou momentaneamente surpreso quando um dos membros do ramo, que estaria originalmente em patrulho, entrou no seu escritório com a notícia de que um estudante da Academia estaria se esgueirando em torno das instalações e a roubar papéis velhos do Clã. A estranha escolha do roubo, bem como a identidade do ladrão, tinha levado o homem a procurar por Hiashi, antes de apreender a menina. Hiashi tinha respondido, dizendo ao seu membro de clã preocupado que seria um teste que ele tinha inventado sobre como proteger documentos importantes, e que eles tinham falhado terrivelmente. Naruto tinha conseguido entrar em cinco casas, antes que foi "apanhada" por um guarda sortudo, depois de tudo.

Então, ele decidiu usar esses roubos estranhos, mas inofensivos, para a sua própria vantagem. A principal delas é que ele seria capaz de aumentar a própria percepção e vigilância dos seus confrades, com a perda mínima. Outra vantagem era que ele seria capaz de ter um agente policial Uchiha para estar acordado a noite toda para uma ladrão "da Academia", que era pequeno, mas que o divertia muito. E quando Itachi Uchiha foi um dos dois agentes policiais enviados apra ele, que era incomum, já que ele só esperava por um, Hiashi foi capaz de explorar uma crescente suspeita.

De acordo com a sua filha, que teve um fraco, embora ocasionalmente útil, hábito de perseguir a Jinchuuriiki, a Uzumaki estava a receber bilhetes de um membro ANBU a descrição da máscara a combinar com a do herdeiro Uchiha. Hinata era muito ciumenta a partir do ANBU desconhecido, que foi capaz de interagir com o seu ídolo, sem o constrangimento de ter conversas cara a cara, e queixou-se extensivamente para ele. Bem, queixou-se de uma forma que só a sua filha bondosa fez, em que ela solução entre lágrimas por diversas vezes e comeu o seu peso em bolos de canela.

Hiashi tinha formado as suas próximas suspeitas disso e nesta noite tudo lhe tinha sido provado como verdadeiro. O filho de Fugaku estava realmente inclinado romanticamente para a loira e, em uma impressionante exibição de visão do futuro, foi cortejá-la antes que qualquer criança da idade dela o pensasse em fazer. Desde que a criança tinha repetidamente rejeitado o filho de Shibi, o Clã Uchiha tinha realmente conseguido garantir as afeições da menina e, posteriormente, o nome Namikaze, assim como dinheiro e técnicas do clã.

Foi uma pena que Hiashi não tivesse pensado em empurrar Neji nesse sentido anteriormente. Bem, agora era tarde demais para fazer isso para a jovem. O seu sobrinho era um menino talentoso e um prodígio em seu próprio estilo, mas ele não era ANBU aos onze como Itachi o era.

' _Um ponto para ti, Fugaku._ ' Admitiu Hiashi, com relutância. " _Roubar a filha do Yondaime, antes mesmo que ela se formou na Academia foi uma jogada de mestre._ "

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

É tudo por hoje, foi um capítulo um pouco mais longo e demorado para fazer, consequentemente. A história pode evoluir de diversos modos. A existência ou não do massacre Uchiha poderá mudar muito os acontecimentos futuros.


	5. 005 - Tirar conclusões

**Renúncia:** Eu não possuo Naruto ou seus personagens.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Tirar conclusões**

* * *

Shibi Aburame estava a ter um dia estranho. Ele tinha chegado ao quarto andar da Torre Hokage, à 12 minutos atrás, para uma reunião semanal do Concelho de Konoha. O homem, possuidor de um casaco de gola alta, tinha tomado o segundo lugar, a contar da esquerda do Hokage, mostrando o estatuto de nobreza do seu clã e a prolongada dedicação para Konoha, quando Hiashi Hyuuga tossiu suavemente, ao seu lado direito. Shibi virou-se e ofereceu as suas saudações, como era costume entre os dois homens com habilidades complementares, cujos clãs tinham trabalhado extensivamente em conjunto, quando a primeira estranheza ocorreu.

Após a troca habitual de saudações, Hiashi fez um pedido inesperado.

"Eu gostaria de saber se a minha filha poderia participar, em conjunto com o teu filho, nos exercícios de controlo de chakra." Pediu o homem de olhos brancos.

Atrás dos seus óculos escuros, os olhos de Shibi se arregalaram. Isto foi incomum. As suas famílias tinham um bom relacionamento, mas nunca tinham estado perto o suficiente para terem sessões de formação conjuntas entre os herdeiros do clã. E, enquanto Hiashi foi atipicamente mais envolvido nos assuntos da vila do que os seus antecessores, o Aburame não esperava que ele fosse liberal o suficiente para confiar a formação da sua filha a outro clã.

No entanto, rejeitar este pedido do líder do Clã Hyuuga seria imprudente, então Shibi acabou por concordar.

"O meu filho pratica caminhar sobre as árvores todas as Segundas, Quartas e Sextas-feira, depois da escola." Informou-lhe Shibi. "Ele já tinha feito isso dentro do Clã, mas, agora, ele prefere praticar no campo de treino 2."

Hiashi assentiu, parecendo surpreso. Shibi teria marcado isso como uma outra coisa estranha, quanto mais para a propensão bem conhecida dos Hyuuga em recolher informações. O homem tinha uma das redes de espionagem mais intensivas, dentro da aldeia, sendo apenas superado por Danzo Shimura e pelo próprio Sandaime.

"Eu vou informar a minha filha que ela deverá procurar o seu filho, depois da aula." Respondeu Hiashi. Shibi inclinou a sua cabeça para a frente, em vez de dar uma resposta. "Devo felicitar-te pela amizade que o teu filho conseguiu fazer com a filha de Minato, mais cedo, mesmo que o filho de Fugaku tenha tomado a dianteira, sobre todos nós."

"Obrigado." Disse Shibi, educadamente. Perguntou-se quando o seu filho tinha feito uma conexão com Naruto Uzumaki. Shino não o tinha informado do desenvolvimento da sua amizade, mas ele parecia satisfeito quando eles discutiram sobre o seu trabalho na Academia, na noite passada. Embora, uma parte da declaração confundiu-o. "O filho de Fugaku?"

"O mais velho está cortejando a moça." Elaborou Hiashi. "Não sabias?"

O Aburame balançou cabeça negativamente, tendo o outro homem lhe dado um olhar simpático. "Sim, também fiquei surpreso quando ouvi a notícia. Eu não teria sequer considerado o potencial de uma conexão até que ela fosse muito mais velha. É uma pena que Fugaku tenha tido a clarividência de se antecipar a todos nós."

"Ele deve ter sido subtil sobre o esforço." Fizera notar Shibi. O homem mais velho tinha ouvido um sussurro acerca do herdeiro Uchiha, que estaria a interagir com a filha do Yondaime, apesar de ambas as partes terem-no mantido sob o olhar de todos. Fugaku escondeu com sucesso os seus planos por um longo tempo, se o namoro já tinha progredido ao ponto onde Hiashi não iria fazer uma tentativa com alguém do seu próprio clã.

"Roubando o nome Namikaze e o legado de baixo dos nossos narizes..." A voz de Hiashi continha uma mistura de inveja e admiração relutante. "Eu não teria sabido disso se a minha filha não tivesse uma estranha paixão pela menina. E, em seguida, parece que o filho do Fugaku progrediu desde deixar cartas de amor até compartilhar técnicas de formação de base."

"Então, tu gostarias de casar ter a tua filha com a próxima matriarca Uchiha?" Resumiu Shibi, tendo inferido que seu filho estaria a treinar com Naruto Uzumaki, fora do clã. O homem de olhos brancos deu de ombros, de forma elegante.

"Eles dizem que Itachi Uchiha é o maior génio da sua geração." Disse Hiashi francamente. "Ele possui as maiores pontuação na história da Academia, ao lado de Minato Namikaze, e agora ele está a cortejar uma Jinchuuriki Uzumaki. Certamente consegues ver paralelos entre Itachi e Naruto com a história de Minato e Kushina, não é?"

Shibi não foi capaz de responder, antes que outros concelheiros e o próprio Hokage entrassem, tendo o último dado por iniciada a reunião. Como os outros membros do Concelho foram discutindo sobre incentivos fiscais para os comerciantes têxteis e sobre uma possível participação nos Exames Chunnin de Kumo, pouco anos depois do "acidente" diplomático com Kumo. Porém, a mente do Aburame estava imersa com a conversa anterior.

Havia conexões implícitas entre todos os Hokages anteriores. O Nidaime era irmão do Shodaime e ambos foram professores do Sandaime. Mesmo o Yondaime tinha sido o aprendiz pessoal do estudante do Sandaime, um dos Sannin ainda leais à aldeia, Jiraiya. Secretamente, apenas conhecido por alguns dos Concelheiros Militares da vila, também recebeu aulas do Sandaime, antes de assumir a liderança de Konoha. Ele era o marido da neta ilegítima do Sandaime. Os melhores candidatos para Godaime eram Danzo Shimura, estudante do Nidaime, os dois Sannin ainda leais à aldeia, alunos do Sandaime e Kakashi Hatake, estudante do Yondaime. Caso esse padrão se verificasse, em seguida, os próximos Hokages também seriam estabelecidos a partir desta rede interligada de professores e alunos, uma teia em que o Clã Uchiha estava firmemente excluído, aparentemente.

Algo importante parecia ser desconhecido ou esquecido por parte de todos, caso fosse para se provar a existência de um padrão. Hashirama Senju casou-se com Mito Uzumaki, antiga herdeira legítima do clã Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki oculta de Konohagakure e uma anterior candidata à sucessão no posto de Hokage, ainda mais sendo da família principal desse clã. Tobirama Senju foi casado com Yukiko Uzumaki, irmã de Mito Uzumaki. Hiruzen Sarutobi fora casado com Biwako Uzumaki, que teria acompanhado Kushina, no seu caminho até Konohagakure, servindo como Guarda Pessoal e pessoa de confiança, nos seus primeiros anos, poucos meses antes da destruição de Uzugakure. Por lá ela tinha ficado, acabando por conhecer e se relacionar com o Velho macaco. Biwako e Hiruzen tiveram dois filhos. Minato Namikaze foi casaco com uma outra Uzumaki, possivelmente uma das poucas restantes e herdeira do Clã original da Terra dos Redemoinhos. Pensa-se que Hashirama teve apenas um filho, o pai de Tsunade, e que Tobirama não teria deixado descendentes.

Fora tudo isso e todos os aspectos históricos anteriormente mencionados, conhecidos ou não do público em geral ou de apenas um grupo selecto, havia alguns pré-requisitos que Shibi sabia que estavam ligados à posição Hokage. No mínimo, ter rank-A no livro Bingo, apoio do Concelho Jounin e o voto favorável do Daimyo, tudo isso compunha as expectativas gerais para o cargo, embora houvesse mais. Particularmente, o Hokage também precisava de notoriedade internacional, amplo conhecimento militar de Konoha, experiência em liderança e a lealdade do Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. O último ponto a saber-se, a escolha de esposa do prodígio loiro teria feito pender a balança em favor de Minato, quando o Concelho decidiu entre Orochimaru e o Namikaze, para a posição de Hokage, o que viria a se provar acertado.

Desconhecido de todas as pessoas, aparentemente, Kyuubi e as raposas eram seres venerados, na Terra dos Redemoinhos, assim como os Dragões. Os próprios habitantes de Uzugakure não sabiam quando tinha acontecido, talvez fosse anterior à sua ocupação daquelas terras, mas desde que se lembravam a Kyuubi sempre fora parte do seu arquipélago de ilhas. No entanto, os Uzumaki preferiam não incomodar esse poderoso ser, não por medo, mas por respeito. Todavia, de tempos a tempos uma equipa seria enviada para averiguar se haveria algum pedido ou queixa do ser "maligno". Kurama valorizava imenso as últimas palavras do seu "pai", mas tinha vivido neste mundo por milénios, tendo aumentado bastante o seu ódio pela raça humana, que destruíra tudo o que o Sábio tinha criado e que só procuravam a guerra. Este povo, os Uzumaki, tinham sido um dos poucos que o faziam ver o que se o pai desejava e procurava, havia esperança. Porém, ele sempre tentou não mostrar sinais de afecto, mas não os tratava mal, eles tinham ganho o seu respeito, mesmo sem terem feito "muito" por isso, apenas o respeitaram e o tratavam, talvez até como tratariam um humano. Apenas os Uzumakis sabiam desta parte da história e eles não estavam mais no mundo dos vivos, não os que sabiam sobre isso. Pensa-se que os Uzumakis sejam os melhores ninjas para "servirem" de hospedeiro para qualquer Bijuu que seja. A sua enorme força de vitalidade, o seu espírito inabalável e alguns outros aspectos os tornavam perfeitos. Eles eram os únicos que não morriam com a extracção de uma Bijuu dos seus corpos. Enfim, parecia haver outros factores desconhecidos.

Pareceque há muitas informações que foram perdidas no tempo, assim como o conhecimento. Talvez tenha sido intencional ou não, mas o que mais haveria por aí?

Shibi estava de volta aos seus pensamentos sobre tudo o que sabia da linha de sucessão para Hokage e todas as informações recentemente conhecidas.

Agora, Fugaku estava a empurrar o seu filho mais velho, que já tinha sido favoravelmente comparado com o Yondaime anteriormente, por diversas vezes, sendo apontado como um possível futuro candidato à posição, passados uns anos e tendo o progresso esperado. Esta manobra a longo prazo, de empurrar o herdeiro Uchiha em direcção à loira Uzumaki, este jogo de correspondência do Chefe Uchiha foi ainda mais ousado do que Shibi acreditava originalmente. Foi bastante conhecido que os Uchiha nunca perdoaram a aldeia pela escolha sucessória de Hokages alinhados com o clã Senju, apesar de terem apoiado a eleição de Hashirama, o que poderia justificar um ódio ainda maior pelo seu clã, por parte de Uchiha Madara e, talvez, a sua deserção. Todavia, agora, em vez de lutarem contra o outro clã fundador directamente, eles estavam a capitalizar a história para empurrar os Uchiha para o poder. Foi uma jogada brilhante.

Shibi estava ainda mais impressionado com o facto de que Fugaku escolheu a jovem Jinchuuriki como o seu ponto de entrada no nexo de poder da aldeia. O Aburame nunca acreditara nos rumores sobre os Uchiha serem possivelmente responsáveis por libertarem a Kyuubi em Konoha, há uns anos atrás, talvez pelo pensamento lógico inerente ao seu clã. Esse pensamento era ainda mais forte em conjunto com um outro, se Fugaku Uchiha tivesse sido capaz de domar um Bijuu, em seguida, todos teriam ouvido falar sobre isso, a partir do próprio homem, mas isto envolveu um outro nível de ousadia dos Uchiha. Poucos poderiam dar crédito a estes rumores, se o Clã Uchiha estavam não só a protestar pela sua inocência, assim como perderam alguns membros do clã na invasão da raposa, mas também a alinharem-se publicamente com a Jinchuuriki em questão. O Aburame estava confiante de que, se houvesse alguma verdade nesses rumores sobre a Kyuubi, que o Sandaime teria rapidamente acabado com essa tentativa de casamento arranjado.

' _E pensar que nós ainda não tínhamos detectado uma pitada do seu plano, até que ele já tinha deixado de fora._ ' Pensou Shibi, com admiração. ' _Terei de felicitar Fugaku, quando ele estiver pronto para reivindicar publicamente o seu sucesso. E o primeiro amigo de Shino ser a Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, e namorada do génio Uchiha, foi um golpe de sorte para a minha família._ '

* * *

 **X**

* * *

O dito golpe de sorte estava carrancuda, enquanto comia o seu copo de ramen, de pequeno-almoço, enquanto ela ia lendo o último bilhete a lhe ter chegado, do seu amigo de correspondência, "possivelmente não Hyuuga".

' _...Foi realmente necessário te esgueirares no Composto Hyuuga? Eu disse-te que eu não era um Hyuuga anteriormente, assim como a minha identidade deveria permanecer em segredo, por causa do meu trabalho. Pensei que acreditasses em mim e que valorizasses alguns dos meus pedidos...Roubar diversos papéis e lanches do Clã Hyuuga e do Chefe do Clã, isso não te vai matar a curiosidade, e eu preferia que tu decidisses abandonar a investigação inteiramente. Entrar clandestinamente e roubar coisas do composto de um clã nobre é um delito grave, Naruto. Tu poderias ter-te envolvido em problemas sérios, se Hiashi-san quisesses prestar queixa. E tudo isso teria sido para nada, porque eu não sou um Hyuuga..._ '

' _Então, de que outra forma tu poderias ter sabido?_ ' Naruto lamentou mentalmente. ' _Como sabes que casas eu estava a invadir, se tu não estás lá a viver!? E por que o chamas de Hyuuga-san?_ '

A loira não sabia qual parte do bilhete era mais perturbadora. A percepção de que ela não deveria continuar com os seus assaltos, afinal de contas, ou o conhecimento de que o seu amigo ANBU estava chateado com ela. Embora, este último foi parcialmente negado pela crença da Uzumaki de que o seu amigo de correspondência estava a tentar mexer com a cabeça dela. Ou ele era um Hyuuga, que estava seriamente fingindo não o ser, ou ele não era um Hyuuga e estava fingindo ser um Hyuuga, que estava seriamente a fingir não o ser.

Independentemente disso, a repreensão não tinha feito nada para impedir a sua investigação. Naruto ainda estava irritantemente curiosa para saber a verdadeira identidade do seu primeiro amigo.

' _Não é como se eu sei o que a máscara se parece._ ' Pensou a loira, miseravelmente. ' _Sairmos juntos na vida real não arriscaria a sua identidade ANBU. Será que ele não quer ser visto comigo em público?_ '

A ideia de que a sua amizade incipiente não se manteria em público, acabou por fazer o seu estômago se contorcer de forma desconfortável. Ela queria perguntar ao seu ANBU se ele tinha vergonha dela, no seu próximo bilhete, mas também não queria arriscar uma resposta infeliz. E agora ela estava a duvidar do seu primeiro amigo, o que só fez Naruto se sentir mais culpada e miserável.

Sacudindo-se e afastando o seu não completado café da manhã para longe, quando mesmo massa de macarrão sabia como cinzas, Naruto sabia que algo estava errado. Ela acabou por se preparar para a escola e foi embora. A Academia lembrou-lhe do seu outro amigo, o que fez a Uzumaki se sentir um pouco melhor. Ela sabia que Shino não tinha vergonha de ser visto com ela, e o Aburame era um bom amigo. Ele não era muito conversador, mas ele sempre ouviu atentamente quando ela iria tagarelar uma e outra vez, e ele gostava de treinar, quase tanto quanto ela.

Eles estavam indo praticar os exercícios de controlo de chakra depois da escola. Naruto estava particularmente animada com isso. Shino tinha finalmente conseguido chegar ao topo da árvore, no dia de Ontem, o que deixou a loira ansiosa, para que pudesse vê-lo cair na água, de momento. Ela tinha achado os seus próprios percalços hilariantes, ajustar dos seus óculos e bufar de forma divertida, e esta era apenas uma vingança, na opinião de Naruto.

A maioria da sua classe tinha-se acostumado com a amizade inesperada, pelo que ninguém olhou como alegremente Naruto saltou ao longo do lugar do Aburame. "Pronto para nadar com os peixes, menino insecto?"

"Eu espero realmente que tu não entendas essa referência." Resmungou Shino, antes de levantar a sua cabeça. "Olá Naruto. Tens tido um bom dia até agora?"

"Nada de muito interessante." Respondeu a loira, dando de ombros.

Eles trocaram mais algumas brincadeiras, antes de Iruka entrar e gritar para que as crianças parassem com o barulho, quando o decidiram ignorar. O que se seguiu foi uma aula de geografia, que era chata até para os padrões de entorpecimento mental de Iruka, e Naruto não se sentia nem um pouco arrependida de estar a rabiscar o seu livro. Pelo canto dos olhos, ela poderia ver que Shino estava a tirar notas afincadamente, algo que a fez se perguntar por inúmeras vezes, o fazia com que o seu amigo tranquilo fosse um estudante ansioso.

Não poderia ter sido qualquer coisa sobre ser herdeiro de um clã, porque Shikamaru estava descaradamente a dormir, na frente da classe.

Naruto animou-se quando o sinal de almoço tocou. Os dois amigos fizeram o seu caminho para o local habitual de almoço, no último piso. Nenhum de seus senseis os estava a incomodar sobre qualquer punição por comerem numa área explicitamente proibida para os alunos. Ter quase todas as figuras de autoridade da Academia a fingir que ela não existia tinha os seus benefícios.

"Eu estava a experimentar uma nova receita de bolo." Foram as primeiras palavras que saíram da boca da loira, como ela tirou uma caixa amarela friável para fora da sua lancheira. "Tem sabor a abacaxi e limão, é muito doce. Eu trouxe um pouco mais para os teus kikachu."

Com algum recheio a escorrer pelo topo, ser abertamente doce poderia ser um eufemismo. No entanto, o pelotão de kikachu saiu para fora da manga de Shino e deslocaram-se em direcção a este, dando entender que este era do seu gosto. Um sorriso escapou da boca de Naruto, como as asas delicadas dos kikachu escovaram a palma da sua mão.

Cozinhar era um dos passatempos favoritos de Naruto, mas a sua natureza inventida fez os resultados virem como uma moeda, sem se saber qual a face que viria. Alguns dos seus pratos foram surpreendentemente deliciosos, enquanto outros fizeram os insectos evitar o lixo do seu prédio. A sua sopa fria de melão e camarão tinha sido um sucesso com Shino, pelo que Naruto trouxe uma garrafa térmica para ele, de vez em quando.

"Obrigado." Respondeu Shino, em nome dos seus aliados. "Como pretendes estudar para os exames desta semana, Naruto? Eu pergunto, porque eu vi-te a desenhar cenas violentas no teu caderno, durante a aula, em vez de prestares atenção à palestra de Iruka-sensei."

"É terapia." Defendeu a loira. "Se eu esfaquear a figura de pau de Sasuke no papel, então eu não estarei tentada a socar o rosto do bastardo, em todas as ocasiões em que ele começa a falar sobre o quão grande é o seu clã ou o seu irmão."

"Sasuke traz o assunto com bastante frequência." Admitiu Shino. "Mas como é que tu pretendes passar no teste?"

"Bem, eu tenho um melhor amigo totalmente incrível, que pode ficar realmente acordado durante as palestras de Iruka." Disse Naruto, maliciosamente, alargando de forma natural os seus grandes olhos azuis. "Ele provavelmente tem todas essas fantásticas notas sobre Kusa ou algo assim, e Taku ou lá como se diz, que ele pode compartilhar comigo!"

"Takigakure é o nosso principal aliado fora das cinco grandes aldeias Shinobi." O Aburame começou a dar palestras, antes de fazer uma pausa. "Tu saberias isto se tivesses prestado atenção à aula, Naruto. Eu não vou compartilhar as minhas notas contigo. Tu precisas de enfrentar as consequências das tuas acções."

Naruto fez um careta. "Por que todo o mundo diz isso para mim?"

"Porque tu és uma estudante talentosa que recusa aplicar-se." Respondeu Shino: "Com que base eu faço essa reivindicação? Porque eu vi tu aprenderes técnicas de controlo de chakra mais avançadas e usares um jutsu elementar de três elementos diferentes, de rank C, de forma eficaz, e vi-te a usar clones da sombra, uma técnica rank A, à medida que tentas aprender as outras coisas. Tu estás apenas a prejudicar-te a ti mesma, confiando em mim para te ajudar a passar pelos testes."

"Mas Iruka sensei é tão chato." Choramingou Naruto, embora um brilho de satisfação passasse entre os seus olhos. "E eu vou aprender tudo o que é falado nas palestras, através das tuas notas, de qualquer maneira. Vamos, Shino, tu sabes que adoras mostrar o quão inteligente tu és."

Apesar dos óculos que cobrem os olhos do menino, Naruto sabia que o seu amigo estava a dar-lhe um olhar indignado. "Eu não."

"Claro que adoras." Frisou a loira, colocando os seus pauzinhos para baixo, para que ela pudesse formar uma pose de mendicidade. "Oh, por favor, por favor, ajude-me, Shino Aburame, detentor de todo o importante conhecimento do teste e salvador dos folgados, em todos os lugares. Eu preciso da tua benevolência e sabedoria para passar! Se eu fizer isso, então poderemos ter uma sopa fria de melão para comemorar."

Shino ajeitou os óculos e Naruto sabia que ele estava oscilando. A fim de empurrá-lo apenas um pouco mais longe, a loira projectou o lábio inferior para fora, fazendo beicinho, algo que sempre convenceu Ojii-san a esvaziar a carteira para comprar mais ramen. Quando o moreno suspirou, a Uzumaki sabia que ela tinha ganhado.

"Tudo bem, mas esta é a última vez." Resmungou Shino, como se isso não fosse a terceira encarnação desta mesma promessa: "E não estarei permitindo esses maus hábitos, Naruto."

"E tu serás muito bem pago para o teu sacrifício." Prometeu a loira. "Olha para o lado positivo, Shino! Empurrar todo esse conhecimento inútil para dentro da minha cabeça será o maior exercício de paciência já inventado pelo homem. No momento da pós-graduação, tu poderias assumir o lugar do teu pai, no Concelho da Aldeia."

"Por que alguém iria querer isso?" Perguntou Shino, genuinamente perplexo. "Seria uma dor de cabeça ainda maior do que conseguir colar a folha em ti."

Naruto deu de ombros. Eles tinham conseguido anexar uma a ela, eventualmente. Nos seus pés, onde a quantidade de chakra que ela conseguia canalizar era menor.

"Estou disposto a incentivar o bom comportamento de outra maneira." Disse Shino, a corrente da sua voz estava cheia de antecipação. "Lembras-te daqueles textos antigos do Clã, que eu mencionei anteriormente?"

A loira balançou a cabeça, em dúvida. "Sim, mas por que iria eu me preocupar com os diários dos teus confrades?"

"Uma das funções do herdeiro do Clã Aburame é ler tantos diários quanto possível." Explicou Shino, empurrando a sua lancheira para longe e tirando uma parcela em forma rectangular do bolso do seu casaco. "No ano passado, eu li um de Aburame Matsuko, um Chuunin de tempos anteriores à Segunda Grande Guerra Shinobi. Ela não estava envolvida em nenhuma batalha significativa, mas viajou extensivamente em toda a Terra da Água e países vizinhos, como uma especialista em rastreamento e uma utilizadora de Suiton. Houve várias passagens escritas, no seu diário, sobre uma aldeia aliada, na Terra dos Redemoinhos, e seu principal Clã, os Uzumaki."

Naruto fez uma pausa, o seu mundo inteiro estava tornar-se frio e frágil, por um momento, como o seu sobrenome foi falado. O pacote trivial, embrulhado em papel áspero de açougueiro, de repente tornou-se o foco da sua atenção, como Shino desembrulhou um livro vermelho desbotado. A coloração branca-amarelada das páginas mostrou a idade do mesmo, de forma clara, mas foi tratada com cuidado, à medida que o Aburame foi abrindo.

"Começa nesta página e estende-se até ao outro lado." Disse o seu amigo, de forma calma, entregando-lhe o livro. "Há mais algumas frases perto do final do diário, mas Matsuko não era propensa a longa prosa. Nós poderíamos encontrar melhores prosas, mas elas estão nos arquivos do clã."

A loira mal ouviu as suas palavras, mas Shino não parecia se importar como Naruto ia correndo o dedo para baixo, na página, desligada de tudo o resto.

' _Chegámos a Uzushiogakure esta noite. As lanternas de água foram balançando debaixo das ondas, deixando os timoneiros Akagawa orientar-nos através dos redemoinhos. A noite está escura, mas as estrelas no céu e as fogueiras em terra tornavam-na bonita. Perguntei como eles fizeram as chamas à prova de água, mas disseram-me que era um segredo da aldeia. Moki enjoou, mas o homem nas docas deu-lhe um chá de folhas de hortelã. Não conseguimos ver muito da aldeia ainda. É uma pena. Ouvi que a capital era o orgulho dos Redemoínhos._

 _Fui acordada no quarto de hotel por um Uzumaki, que estava trazendo um pouco mais de chá de folhas de hortelã. Cabelo vermelho vivo, barulhentos e com tatuagens estranhas em todos os seus braços. Dizem que são selos, e eu estou disposta a acreditar. Rabiscos com tinta estão por toda a parte e as pessoas movem-se através da aldeia como se as suas ruas sinuosas, tortuosas e cruzadas fizessem algum sentido. Há também um grande rio que atravessa a aldeia inteira, assim como canais menores, que revestem a maioria dos edifícios. Nós usámos principalmente as pontes que estão espalhadas por toda a parte, mas a maioria das pessoas, mesmo aqueles que não são Shinobi, caminham sobre a água para os seus destinos._

 _A cidade é muito brilhante. As paredes estão pintadas de azul, vermelho, branco e até de amarelo, e os edifícios são quase tão tortos quanto as suas ruas. Os terraços e as plantas em forma de hera são populares, mas a maioria das árvores são os manguezais que crescem fora da cidade principal. As pessoas são mais coloridas. O vermelho é a cor de cabelo dominante por aqui, mas também há de cabelo castanho, loiro, azul e verde, que também são bastante comuns, enquanto que os olhos verdes e violetas são os mais típicos. As pessoas olhavam cautelosamente, até que viram os nossos protectores de cabeça de Konoha. Kito foi encarado de qualquer maneira, mas foi por causa do fã Uchiha nas costas._

 _Inicialmente, fiquei com a ideia que o vilarejo não tivesse um Kage, porque todos se referiam ao seu líder como o Guardião da Espiral, mas isso seria apenas um título interno para o seu Uzukage. Outra Uzumaki, com cabelo vermelho escuro e feridas em todo o seu pescoço, encontrou-se connosco. Sentou-se num escritório cirular e cumprimentou-nos educadamente. Ofereceu-nos chá de hortelã, antes de entregarmos o pergaminho para a Defesa Kiyomaro. O Sandaime quer adicionar a matriz de vedação à parede exterior de Konoha, para reforçar uma já existente, que tinha sido criada por Mito e Yukiko. Agradecemos. Estávamos prestes a sair, antes que ele gritou para Kiyo. Ele queria saber se ele estava relacionado com Kagami. Kiyo disse "sim", como Kagami era o seu tio. O Guardião disse que ele era um grande homem. Kiyo parecia desconfortável._ '

Quando Naruto acabou a leitura de passagem, cada palavra tinha ficado na sua memória para que ela pudesse saboreá-la em sua casa, ela devolveu silenciosamente o livro para Shino. Sem qualquer instrução, o Aburame encontrou a menção final do seu clã, e devolveu o livro de volta para ela.

' _Acompanhei o maldito Kamizuru. Ele explodiu entre as fronteiras ocidentais de Konoha. O idiota não pensou sobre isso, porque ele tropeçou numa equipa de três Shinobi de Uzu, várias milhas fora de Redemoínhos. O navio virou-se a partir de uma técnica de vedação estranha, papel embrulhado em torno da kunai tinha sido atirado e fez com que a parte inferior do barco apodrecesse muito rapidamente. A Kunoichi tinha cabelos brancos, pele clara, três marcações triangulares no seu rosto, e usava jutsus Suiton. Kiyo foi novamente reconhecido como um dos parentes de Kagami. Ela chamou (Kagami) de um tolo nobre. Eu estava distraída demais para perguntar se ela estaria relacionada com o Nidaime. Entregaram-nos Kamizuru de volta, sem nenhum problema._ '

Quando Naruto finalmente colocou o seu livro para baixo, ela tornou-se cientes dos rastos molhados em ambos os lados da sua face. "Um inferno de um incentivo para estudar, Shino."

"Tu deves saber sobre a tua família." Respondeu o Aburame, tirando um pedaço de papel dobrado. "Eu preciso pegar o diário de volta, mas eu copiei as passagens relevantes para o lado, para ti."

A loira tinha ficado tensa quando ouviu Shino falar em devolver o diário, mas um sorriso trémulo atravessou o seu rosto quando ela aceitou o papel. "Tu achas realmente que eles são a minha família, Shino? Eu não tenho cabelo vermelho, nem sei qualquer coisa sobre selos ou mesmo como sabe o chá de hortelã. Faz-me sentir um pouco enjoada."

"Então tu deves ter herdado a cor de cabelo da tua mãe, em vez do vermelho dos Uzumaki." Disse Shino, colocando a mão no seu braço, de maneira tranquilizadora. "Tu podes aprender sobre selos, se tu quiseres. Sendo relacionada a alguém não significa que vais compartilhar os mesmos gostos, o meu primo nunca comeu sopa fria, por exemplo."

A loira assentiu distraidamente. "Tu és um bom amigo, Shino Aburame. Vou fazer tanta sopa fria de melão e camarão para ti, que vais acabar por odiá-la."

"Tu és bem vinda a tentar." Respondeu o menino, sorrindo. Os dois sentaram-se lá, com a menina loira a ficar em silêncio, inesperadamente, até que a campainha tocou para a classe. Quando Naruto retornou ao seu lugar, o seu pensamento principal era que ela precisaria de encontrar uma outra caixa de sapatos para uma segunda série de notas.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Shino tinha estado ansioso para a primeira lição de caminhar sobre a água, que era uma habilidade que o Clã Aburame normalmente não compartilhava com seus membros que ainda eram estudantes da Academia, mas pode ser aprendido com Naruto e a sua misteriosa fonte de pergaminhos. No entanto, ele viu como instável o seu amigo tinha estado a partir dessas mensagens do diário, e assim ele se ofereceu para deixá-lo para o dia seguinte, para que ela pudesse reflectir tranquilamente em casa. O menino de cabelos escuros tentou esconder a sua satisfação, quando Naruto insistiu que ela queria treinar no seu lugar habitual.

A loira mal tinha compartilhado isso, como eles já estavam a ir embora, antes que a voz de Sasuke chamasse a atenção deles.

"Aniki!" O animado e chamativo barulho acabou por cativar a atenção de toda a gente, causando que ambos os amigos olhassem para o Uchiha. O seu colega de classe estava quase que ansiosamente correndo em direcção aos dois adolescentes mais velhos, de cabelos escuros e que estavam de pé ao lado da cerca de madeira da Academia. Shino julgou que o sisudo fosse o irmão mais velho, sempre elogiado por Sasuke, como ele foi o primeiro para quem o jovem Uchiha se virou.

"Eles parecem-se mais com filhos babados de Kunoichi." Gemeu Naruto, intermediando o seu olhar entre a multidão de colegas do sexo feminino e os Uchiha populares. Muitas delas estavam a rir-se e a corar, como elas olhavam entre Sasuke e o menino mais velho, com o cabelo liso, preto e de colete Chunnin.

Shino, pessoalmente, achava que pareciam mais hienas raivosas do que cachorros inofensivos, mas antes que pudesse compartilhar isso, os seus olhos viram outra coisa. "Naruto, por que está aquele Uchiha a olhar para ti?"

"Huh? O que estás a falar?" Naruto seguiu o seu olhar, caindo os seus profundos olhos azuis no Uchiha mais alto, que tinha cabelos bagunçados. Quando o Uchiha viu que ele tinha chamado a sua atenção, ele deu-lhe um sorriso insolente e um aceno amigável. "Tens a certeza que ele não estava olhar para ti?"

"Eu não acredito que estivesse. Por que o digo? Porque ele não acenou quando eu estava a olhar para ele." Relatou Shino, ajustando os seus óculos. "Esse Uchiha parece-me familiar, Naruto."

"Bem, eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quem ele seja." Respondeu a menina, olhando estranhamente em direcção ao adolescente mais velho, que continuava a apontar um sorriso para ela. "Talvez eu fiz-lhe alguma partida/brincadeira anteriormente."

"Ele não parece te antagonizar." Aponto o seu amigo.

"Er...deveria acenar de volta?" Disse Naruto sem jeito. Ela levantou a mão e hesitantemente moveu-a para trás e para a frente, recebendo um sorriso radiante em resposta. Os olhos da loira foram atraídos em direcção ao outro adolescente, em seguida, que tirou o seu olhar de Sasuke e olhou directamente para ela. Havia uma certa familiaridade no seu olhar, o que a deixou desconfortável por um momento, antes de voltar a olhar para o adolescente de cabelos bagunçados incisivamente. Ambos os Uchiha pararam de olhar em sua direcção.

A loira lançou o seu fôlego. "Isso foi intenso."

"Assim o foi, de forma estranha." Foi a contribuição de Shino. Ele apontou para a mochila, que continua as mensagens copiadas do diário de Aburame Matsuko. "Queres perguntar-lhes se eles estão relacionados com Kagami Uchiha?"

Poderia ter sido o estresse do seu dia até agora, mas Naruto descobriu que a dica era melhor do que deveria ser. "Não pode ser. Tu ... Hyuuga?"

Havia um certo cheiro familiar aproximando-se dela, uma mistura estranhamente atraente de lavanda, romã e canela, antes que uma menina, de cabelo azul, olhos brancos, entrou à sua frente. A pele clara de Hinata Hyuuga já não o era mais, dado o enorme rubor que cobria a sua face, à medida que ela empurrou um recipiente de plástico nos braços de Naruto.

Em seguida, ela rápida velocidade. "Eu estou aqui para treinar convosco, Uzumaki-san e Aburame-san!" Acabando sem fôlego e ainda mais corada. "Por favor, aceitem estas guloseimas!"

Naruto piscou, tentando entender a fala rápida. A Hyuuga ainda estava se inclinando, por isso, felizmente, Shino foi capaz de formular uma resposta. "Obrigado, Hyuuga-san. Nós estaremos felizes em treinar contigo hoje."

Como a Hinata endireitou as suas costas, após a sua saudação inicial, a loira olhou para o recipiente e sorriu. "Ooh, bolachas laranja! Obrigada, Hinata!"

A herdeira Hyuuga, vendo aquele largo sorriso, genuíno e feliz do seu ídolo, dirigido directamente para ela, a menos de um pé de distância, só haveria uma reacção possível. Ela desmaiou.

"Eh!? Ah, não, nós matamos a Hinata!" Naruto entrou em pânico. "Ela era jovem demais! Ela tinha tanto para viver!"

Como Naruto estava assustada por causa da sua colega de classe e Shino lhe foi assegurando que Hinata estava viva, à medida que tentava levantar a Hyuuga inconsciente, eles não tinham conhecimento do espectáculo que começaram a fazer. Eles também não tinha conhecimento de como três Uchiha estavam, naquele momento, a olhar em sua direcção, com os olhos pousados neles com diversão, curiosidade e desdém, respectivamente.

Acima de tudo, eles não estavam cientes que Shisui estaria se inclinando para sussurrar ao ouvido do seu melhor amigo. "Eu acho que tu tens concorrência agora, Itachi."

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Quando Hinata abriu os olhos, esferas de azul profundo estava a olhar para ela, o que quase provocou outro desmaio. No entanto, o conhecimento de que ela já tinha caído em frente à Uzumaki uma vez, firmou a sua coluna o suficiente para que um mero grito tenha escapado dos seus lábios.

"Tu estás acordada." Sorriu Naruto, com alívio, aparentemente inconsciente das voltas que o estômago de Hinata estava fazendo, dada a sua proximidade. A loira balançou os seus calcanhares, ao mesmo tempo que a Hyuuga se tornou consciente de que estava encostada a um objecto de couro. Presumivelmente, uma mochila, uma vez que ela podia sentir a ponta de uma caneta encostada ao seu pescoço.

"Nós estamos contentes em vez que tu não sofreste nenhuma lesão duradoura." Uma voz masculina poderia ser ouvida e, quando Hinata virou a cabeça, viu Shino ali de pé. "Tu estavas temporariamente apagada, por causa da insolação. Naruto sugeriu que nós te colocássemos sob alguma sombra, para que ficasses mais aliviada."

' _Naruto ajudou-me?_ ' Pensou Hinata, à medida que outra tonalidade de vermelho era inserida nas suas bochechas. ' _Eu não deveria ficar surpreendida. Ela é uma pessoa tão amável._ '

A menina de cabelos azuis recordou precisamente o motivo pelo qual precisou de ajuda e sentiu um constrangimento se alastrar. ' _Eu desmaiei na frente dela! Ela deve estar a pensar que sou terrivelmente fraca._ '

"Tu mencionaste sobre treinar com a gente, por isso, trouxemos-te para o campo de treino 2." Acrescentou Naruto, apontando para os arbustos ao redor dela. "Foi muito fácil desde que tu eras tão leve, Hinata. Eu espero que não te importes, mas eu comi uma das tuas bolachas. Elas estavam deliciosas!"

"E-Eu não me-me importo." Disse Hinata, olhando de forma determinada para Shino. O seu nervosismo era muito menos aparente, quando ela não tinha olhos azuis cativantes de Naruto para acabar com a sua compostura. "Estou feliz que tenhas gostado deles, U-Uzumaki-san."

A conversa tinha acontecido através de pouco gaguejo e Hinata estava muito orgulhosa de si mesma, por esse facto. ' _Ah! E Hanabi dissera que praticar falas de uma eventual conversa com Naruto-chan seria bobagem._ '

"Tu podes chamar-me Naruto! E eu realmente gostei delas, mas tu não tens que trazer lanches." Respondeu Naruto. "Shino, lamentavelmente, o teu pai e o pai dela combinaram esta sessão de treino em comum. Queres que eu vá embora?"

"Não!" A reacção de Hinata foi quase imediata, a não ser mais que genuína, e Naruto percebeu que a outra menina evitava olhar para os olhos dela, relaxadamente. Quando os olhos brancos da Hyuuga se voltaram para ela, a Uzumaki deu-lhe um sorriso feliz, tendo o estômago da Hinata começado a se agitar novamente.

Para toda esta dificuldade para falar ou interagir com a sua determinada, que a menina de cabelos azuis parecia ter para falar com a sua alegre, optimista e loira ídolo, não houve falta de educação ou ignorância que lhe pudessem ser apontadas. Hinata Hyuuga era uma menina que, definitivamente, sabia o que queria.

"Então, devemos começar a nossa formação." Shino interveio na conversa de novo, sentindo-se levemente divertido como ele leu correctamente as acções de Hinata. "Tu estás acostumada com a técnica de andar sobre as árvores?"

A franja escura chicoteado para a esquerda e para a direita, à medida que a Hyuuga sacudia a cabeça. "E-Eu psso chegar até ao t-topo, mas eu levo muito t-tempo."

Shino deu um sorriso satisfeito. "Isso é bom, então. Por que eu digo isso? Porque eu estou no mesmo nível, estando Naruto à nossa frente, já sabendo fazer a técnica de andar sobre a água. Ele agora está a tentar caminhar sobre uma pequena cascata, como forma de melhorar o seu controlo de chakra ainda mais. Penso que seremos capaz de progredir juntos e, esperançosamente, dominar essas técnicas até ao final deste ano."

' _Naruto já sabe andar sobre árvores e sobre a água?_ ' Hinata considerou, espantada. Essas eram habilidades de controlo de chakra mais avançadas. Elas eram muitas vezes ensinadas em nível Genin. Como herdeiros de clãs nobres que dependiam de uma regulação adequada chakra, a Shino e Hinata eram-lhes ensinadas ambas as técnicas que Naruto já fazia, o que era muito impressionante para uma civil órfã. Especialmente por este, o controlo de chakra, ser um dos pontos me que seu ídolo teve mais problemas, na Academia.

' _Mesmo que ela não tenha o talento natural para controlo de chakra, Naruto conseguiu progredir mais do que todos os nossos colegas, até mesmo que o génio Uchiha.' Pensou Hinata, com um sorriso brilhante. ' A sua determinação e o seu trabalho duro fizeram com que ela se tornasse numa ninja mais forte. E agora ela está a tentar aprender um exercício de controlo de chakra ainda mais difícil. Verdadeiramente, Naruto Uzumaki é a pessoa mais incrível que eu conheço_.'

"Eu n-não irei retê-la." Disse Hinata, puxando a inspiração do sucesso de sua ídolo. Ela endureceu a sua espinha, diante da loira, e depois falou uma das suas frases praticadas favoritas. "V-Vamos treinar juntas, Naruto-chan!"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Naruto voltou ao seu apartamento para um jantar satisfatório. Ela optou por comer alguns pacotes de ramen, depois de ter um dia tão tumultuado. Ela tinha recebido outro bilhete do seu ANBU, aprendido um pouco sobre a sua herança, teve um estranho encontro com um Uchiha e ainda fez uma nova amiga. A loira estava tão exausta que ela adormeceu logo depois do jantar, sem sequer dar olhar superficial sobre as notas que Shino lhe dera, perguntando-se o que aconteceria em seguida. Ela descobriu que o resto da semana seria um estudo de contrastes.

A Uzumaki ficou desapontada ao saber que ela não poderia invadir os arquivos Aburame com Shino, no dia seguinte, como a permissão teria que ser solicitada a partir dos Anciãos do Clã, em primeiro lugar. O seu amigo tinha enviado uma solicitação, mas ainda não obtivera qualquer resposta, o que deixou a loira ainda mais nervosa e ansiosa. Naruto foi tentada a invadir o Composto Aburame, mas lembrou-se que Hiashi Hyuuga tinha optado por não apresentar queixas dos seus assaltos anteriores. Ela não quis arriscar a sua sorte uma segunda vez, especialmente desde que o pai de Shino poderia ou prendê-la ou forçar o seu filho a acabar com a sua amizade, e este último era muito pior para Naruto.

Por outro lado, Naruto tinha feito alguns progressos tanto com a sua nova formação de controlo de chakra, caminhar sobre cachoeiras, muito graças ao benefício de usar Clones das Sombras, algo que Hinata prometera manter em segredo, como com a sua nova amizade, com a menina de olhos brancos. A herdeira Hyuuga era um pouco estranha, sem dúvida nenhuma sobre isso. O seu rosto transformava-se rapidamente em encarnado, em momentos aleatórios do dia, mesmo que o Sol já estivesse a jusante, ou seja, sem qualquer motivo. Ela colocava ambas as mãos à sua frente e batia um indicador contra o outro sempre que ela falava e, metade do tempo, Naruto iria olhar de cima da água para ver Hinata a observando de um jeito estranho. Ainda assim, ela era uma menina doce e inteligente, que prontamente lhe entregou as suas anotações, mediante solicitação.

Para ser honesta, depois da segunda vez, a loira começou a se sentir como se estivesse a aproveitar-se da Hyuuga adorável, voltando a pedir a Shino em sua vez. Só que isso parecia chatear e magoar Naruto, pelo que Naruto teve que recorrer a prestar realmente atenção às aulas. Os sacrifícios que ela fez pela amizade.

Ela não tinha encontrado o estranho Uchiha novamente, mas com tudo o que lhe ocorreu, aquele estranho evento tinha caído no esquecimento. A maior parte da sua atenção estava sobre essas incríveis, maravilhosas, cativantes e comoventes palavras que Matsuko tinha escrito. As recordações nuas de uma mulher falecida, que tinha provado que ela já teve uma família, pessoas que compartilharam o seu último nome e possivelmente ainda mais coisas. Naruto tinha lido um pouco sobre Uzushiogakure no livro da Academia, que se limitou a dizer que eles eram uma vila shinobi mais pequena e que se especializou em fuuinjutsu e que fora destruída na Segunda Guerra Shinobi.

Aquele conhecimento era uma reminiscência de uma pequena gota de água para uma mulher ressecada e perdida na Terra do Vento, e Naruto totalmente tinha mais sede. Ela não podia entrar nos arquivos Aburame, os seus livros estavam desnutridos de informações, a sua reunião mensal com Ojiisan estava a semanas de distância, então Naruto virou-se para a sua fonte de informação final.

' _Hoje, o meu amigo, Shino, ensinou-me um pouco sobre um clã Uzumaki, em Uzushiogakure. Tu mencionaste que história era o teu tema favorito. Sabes alguma coisa sobre eles?_ '

' _O Clã Uzumaki era mundialmente reconhecido pela sua maior especialidade, fuuinjutsu, mas eles também dominavam kenjutsu e especializavam-se em Ninjutsu, devido às suas grandes reservas de chakra. Eles eram proeminentes da Terra dos Redemoínhos. Eles casaram-se com o Clã Senju frequentemente e estabeleceram a mais antiga aliança entre vilas da história shinobi, consagrado pelo casamento e Hashirama Senju com Mito Uzumaki e de Tobirama Senju com Yukiko Uzumaki. A amizade do clã pode ser simbolizado pelo símbolo de espiral dentro da folha de Konoha e na espiral que todos coletes à prova de bala têm._

 _Supostamente, eles não teriam uma linhagem específica. A verdade é que alguns deles conseguiam usar correntes de chakra, com diversos poderes. Fora isso, não há realmente muitas informações sobre possíveis linhagens sanguíneas. Eles eram famosos pela sua enorme energia e força de vida, suas reservas de chakra muito fortes. Quase todos os membros teriam cabelo vermelho vivo e olhos violeta ou verdes, embora alguns herdassem olhos castanhos ou cinza, em vez disso. Na Segunda Guerra Shinobi, eles foram destruídos pelas forças combinadas de Kiri, Kumo e Iwa, como as suas habilidades de fuuinjutsu foram consideradas demasiado poderosas para existirem. Foi necessário essas três aldeias atacarem em conjunto para os vencerem, e ainda assim, ao que consta, perderam a maior das suas forças de ataque contra os teus antepassados, o que é apontado como o ponto de viragem nessa guerra, favorável a Konoha e seus aliados._ '

' _O meu cabelo é loiro e os meus olhos são azuis. Isso significa que eu não sou uma Uzumaki_?'

' T _u herdaste os traços do teu parente não-Uzumaki, tenho a certeza. Apesar da tua aparência, tu tens muitas características que são comuns ao Clã Uzumaki, tal como a tua cura rápida.'_

' _Eu pensei que, se um membro de clã fosse casado com uma pessoa sem clã, a criança iria "favorecer" o parente com a linhagem shinobi, por causa dos genes com infusão de chakra ou algo assim._ '

' _Como regra geral, as gerações de endogamia dos Clãs e uso de chakra, fez com que determinadas características tivesse maior probabilidade de estarem presentes em qualquer prole. No entanto, como o teu outro progenitor também era de um clã ou tinha grande quantidade de chakra, então tu poderias ter favorecido mais o lado dele ou dela, em seu lugar. Tu não precisas te preocupar com a tua herança. Tu és definitivamente uma Uzumaki._ '

Naruto leu esta mensagem final, com um olhar de consideração em seu rosto. Se Itachi estivesse a observá-la, ele poderia ter ficado nervoso com a marcha quase visível de pensamentos passando através da mente da loira. Ela encontrou alguns factos como absolutos.

Ela tinha um pai Uzumaki, provavelmente o seu pai, desde que ela tinha esse apelido.

O Clã Uzumaki era famoso pelo seu forte chakra, então ela deveria ter nascido com o cabelo vermelho e olhos violeta ou verdes.

Naruto não nasceu com cabelos vermelhos nem olhos violetas ou verdes. Ela nasceu com o cabelo loiro e olhos azuis, da sua mãe, que teria reservas de chakra fortes ou um fundo genético do seu próprio clã.

Civis quase nunca tinham reservas de chakra fortes o suficiente para ofuscar uma pessoa vinda de um clã. E, como as próprias reservas de Naruto poderiam atestar, os Uzumaki definitivamente tinham chakra poderoso.

A mãe de Naruto era provavelmente de um clã.

Naruto nasceu em Konoha. Um clã famoso, a residir em Konoha, tinha muitos membros de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros.

A conclusão? Naruto estava na necessidade de ter uma longa conversa com Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Uffa, finalmente! Tive que escrever muito de novo, voltei atrás com algumas ideias, tive que voltar e reescrever...Demorou mais tempo do que esperado, mas o capítulo está aqui.

Quanto ao futuro da história, como devem ter percebido (aqueles que leram o "original"), eu estou a mudar as coisas e não se sabe o que por aí virá. A base tem-se mantido, mas as pontas estão a ser decepadas e redefinidas.

Quero agradecer os comentários iniciais, algo que eu não estava à espera, talvez por ser um fanfic escrita em português e não ter a notoriedade que teria, caso fosse escrita em inglês. Porém, estou extasiado com o que vejo. De dia para dia só têm aumentado cada vez mais o nº de visitas e de leitores. Um obrigado a todos.

Não percam o próximo episódio! Tentarei lançá-lo amanhã, mas não prometo nada.

p.s.: É possível existirem diversos erros. Estou quase a cair de sono.


	6. 006 - Pergaminho compensatório

**Renúncia:** Eu não possuo Naruto ou seus personagens.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Pergaminho compensatório**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki estava certa que a sua mãe tinha sido uma Yamanaka. Infelizmente, os outros, nomeadamente os seus velhos amigos e a sua potencial prima, não compartilham essa confiança.

"De jeito nenhum alguém tão impopular e bizarra como tu poderia estar relacionada comigo." Bufou Ino, lançando o seu longo cabelo pelas costas. Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e olhou para a outra menina. "Nunca menciones sequer esse lixo em minha frente novamente."

Quem estava ao seu lado direito e esquerdo, respectivamente, Shino e Hinata, de forma inesperada, encarou os insultos da Yamanaka dirigidos à sua amiga. Apesar do seu corto de cabelo de estilo "princesa" e do seu rosto redondo e infantil, os grandes olhos perolados da Hyuuga somaram-se ao seu penetrante olhar, como efeito de intimidação. Por um momento, Ino sentiu-se chocada com a expressão endurecida, antes de se lembrar que a bondosa Hinata era quem a estava olhando.

"Logicamente, faz todo o sentido que estejamos relacionadas, Ino." Argumentou calmamente Naruto. Apesar da sua fachada, ela estava interiormente preocupada em ser rejeitada pela sua prima em potencial. "O meu pai tinha cabelo vermelho e olhos verdes ou violetas, e ele nasceu num clã. Isso significa que eu deveria ter as mesmas características dele, mas não as tenho. E a única explicação que faz sentido é se a minha mãe veio de um Clã também. Eu tenho que ter herdado o meu cabelo loiro e os olhos azuis de algum lugar!"

Ino fez uma pausa, tendo que admitir internamente que este era um bom ponto. No entanto, ela ainda olhou para a Uzumaki em dúvida. "Eu não vou dizer que acredito em ti, mas vou supor que estejas correcta. Mesmo assim, tu não podes estar relacionada com o meu clã. O teu loiro é um amarelo reluzente e os teus olhos são mais escuros do que os meus. E eu nunca vi ninguém do meu clã com essas marcas de suíça nos seus rostos."

"Essas coisas poderiam ser influenciadas pelo meu pai Uzumaki, especialmente se ele tivesse olhos violeta." Apontou Naruto. Ela quase poderia ver a forma como as suas palavras pareciam fazer ricochete em Ino. A sua melhor chance de ter uma família real estava a escorregar de seus dedos!

A menina loira platinada considerou as sugestões com algo semelhante a pena. "Sinto muito, Naruto, mas eu simplesmente não acredito que estejamos relacionadas."

"Não existe alguma maneira que dê para verificarmos isso?" Deixou escapar a Uzumaki, com desespero misturado na sua voz. Ela tentou dar um passo adiante, mas Shino colocou uma mão de apoio no seu ombro, tranquilizando-a e a detendo, de forma cautelosa. Porém, isso não importa, porque Naruto podia ler os pensamentos cintilando no rosto de Ino. "Ah! Tu sabes de alguma coisa que podemos fazer!"

Ino tirou as mãos dos seus quadris e cruzou os braços. O seu rosto mostrava uma expressão teimosa. "Então, o que se eu souber?"

"Se tu me disseres, então eu vou fazer alguma coisa para ti." Respondera a Uzumaki. Ao ver a expressão de dúvida no rosto de Ino, ela decidiu acrescentar. "Tu sabes que eu sou uma grande brincalhona. Não há ninguém que queiras sabotar para...er, o coração de Sasuke?"

' _A idiota tem um ponto._ ' Pensou Ino, severamente tentada. ' _Ela é boa em pregar partidas às pessoas, mas ela também é talentosa em se esgueirar. E todas as outras meninas ficariam loucas de ciúmes se eu soubesse...mas papai disse para manter esta técnica privada. Embora, isso iria realmente importar? Apenas um Yamanaka ou um Jounin poderia usá-la e não é como se Naruto tivesse muito talento. O jutsu vai fracassar e ela pode finalmente deixar essa ideia louca de lado._ '

O seu senso comum e o seu senso de ganância estavam a guerrear entre si, antes que o último dobrasse a mente da Yamanaka. Um sorriso perverso atravessou rapidamente o seu rosto e Shino ficou com um sentimento de presságio. "Está bem, Naruto. Há um jutsu Yamanaka para iniciantes, que foi projectado para ajudar os alunos a reflectirem sobre o seu eu interior e esse tipo de sentimentos e pensamentos. É o primeiro a ser ensinado a membros do clã e eu irei compartilhar contigo, se tu fizeres algo para mim."

Os profundos olhos azuis de Naruto brilharam com gratidão e Ino sentiu um breve remorso. Impiedosamente, a garota popular empurrou esse sentimento para longe. O seu pedido não foi muito razoável, mas Naruto precisava deixar ir essa ideia de parentesco absurda, antes que qualquer um dos adultos ouvissem sobre ela. Ino estava praticamente a fazer um favor, de facto, ensinando-lhe para não ser tão crédula no futuro.

"Qualquer coisa!" Respondera rapidamente a Uzumaki, de forma entusiasmada que lhe é característica. "Com quem queres que eu faça uma brincadeira?"

"Oh, eu não vou querer algo tão plebeu como uma brincadeira simples para o meu pagamento." Respondeu Ino, alegremente. Um sorriso era presente no seu rosto. "Eu quero que tu faças algum reconhecimento para mim."

"Reconhecimento?" Shino foi o único a repetir a palavra e o seu tom era tão seco como o deserto de Suna.

"Tem havido uma aposta contínua, na nossa classe, sobre o tipo de roupa interior que Sasuke gosta de usar." Elaborou Ino. "Pessoalmente, estou confiante que ele é um homem que gosta de boxers, mas eu preciso de uma prova. E tu vais ganhar essa evidência para mim."

Naruto olhou para ela sem expressão. "Tu achas que eu posso convencer o bastardo a compartilhar as suas cuecas comigo?"

Ino forçou uma cara feia a aparecer no seu rosto, após o insulto ao seu amado. "Não, eu quero que tu vás esgueirar em sua casa e que roubes um par de cuecas para mim!"

' _Meninas fãs são assustadoras._ ' Era o pensamento mútuo entre Shino e Naruto.

"Por que não perguntas simplesmente a um Hyuuga para usar o seu Byakugan dele?" Foi a pergunta de Hinata. Ela foi capaz de dizê-la através do seu gaguejo, pelo que recebeu um olhar um pouco incrédulo, levemente contemplativo e principalmente impressionado a partir de Ino, em resposta.

"Por que nunca pensei nisso antes?" Ino perguntou em voz alta, antes de balançar a cabeça. O rabo de cavalo virou-se através do ar. "Não, somente uma prova visível da cueca é aceitável para mim! Se tu quiseres o jutsu Yamanaka, então tu terás que te esgueirar na casa de Sasuke e roubar um par."

Isso deixou Naruto num dilema. Ela não tinha absolutamente nenhum desejo de atravessar um clã nobre, exclusivamente para a chance de correr atrás das roupas pessoais de um menina que ela desprezava. Todavia, ela não teria outra chance para provar a sua linhagem. A maioria dos adultos não gostava dela e os Yamanaka podem recusar a loira, em princípio. Ino era a única jovem Yamanaka que ela conhecia, assim como o melhor meio para provar a sua herança, antes que ela enfrentasse o seu possível clã.

Havia sempre a possibilidade que os Yamanaka a rejeitassem, mesmo depois que ela provasse a sua herança, mas Naruto resolveu cruzar essa ponte quando ela lá chegasse. Agora, o seu objectivo era garantir o jutsu básico e provar que ela tinha família viva nesta aldeia.

"Tudo bem." Disse Naruto, novamente determinada. "Vou roubar as estúpidas roupas íntimas de Sasuke para ti, mas tu tens que me dar o jutsu em troca."

Ino riu. "Combinado. Agradável fazer negócios contigo, idiota."

Assim que a Yamanaka se virou e foi para longe, Naruto teve um momento para pensar e desejar profundamente que os outros membros do clã da sua mãe não fossem tão difíceis de conviver. Em seguida, ela suspirou, voltando-se para o seu segundo amigo mais antigo.

"Querem criticar-me?" Perguntou Naruto, resignada. Shino assentiu. "Então, podem muito bem fazê-lo agora."

Por conta de tudo isto, Hinata iria relatar tudo para a sua irmã, numa repeensão bastante completa.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

O final da mensagem mais recente de Naruto não inspirava grande confiança do seu amigo de correspondência.

' _...Eu estive a pensar em um monte de estranhos incidentes na minha vida ultimamente e acho que já cheguei a uma conclusão que explica todos eles. Uma das minhas colegas prometeu-me ajudar a provar a minha hipótese, se eu concordasse em fazer algo em troca por ela. Tu irias desaprovar o acordo que eu fiz. Então, eu vou esperar até que eu estou feita para explicá-lo para ti. Poderás criticar-me tanto quanto desejares, embora eu deva mencionar que Shino já deixou tudo de forma clara, em termos incertos, de como terrível e irresponsável era esta ideia._ '

' _Se ao menos tu ouvisses o Aburame..._ ' Reflectiu Itachi, inesperadamente frustrado, à medida que ele lavou o seu cabelo. As bolhas brancas com sabão iam por ralo abaixo do chuveiro, enquanto o adolescente de cabelos escuros levava um tempo a desfrutar do seu banho quente. ' _Ela não teria aprendido sobre a Kyuubi, teria ela?_ '

Itachi sabia que a loira tinha inferido alguns detalhes da sua filiação através do seu amigo Aburame. Isso fez o pressuposto lógico que, a curiosidade natural de Naruto e a sua sede de conhecimento sobre a sua família, iria levá-la a procurar mais longe. No entanto, manteve-se um longo caminho desde saltar de Uzumaki para fuuinjutsu, de fuuinjutsu para jinchuuriki e de jinchuuriki para si mesma. Não, esta conclusão dela não seria elaborada a partir do pior segredo rank-S alguma vez guardado, mas a partir de uma falsa presunção de que a loira só se iria meter em apuros.

' _Como é que vou olhar por ela, se ela não me diz nada?' O Uchiha queixou-se, saindo do chuveiro e começando a secar-se. ' Ela nem sequer mencionou o aceno irreverente de Shisui, que certamente seria um tipo de evento estranho que Naruto iria anteriormente discutir com o seu amigo de correspondência. Talvez ela não sinta mais a necessidade de fazê-lo, agora que ela tem o Aburame e a Hyuuga para seus confidentes._ '

Havia uma lasca de insatisfação ligada a esse pensamento e Itachi perguntava-se por que isso o iria incomodar. Honestamente, poderia o Uchiha invejar os amigos da idade da loira? Claro, ele acreditava que havia uma relação mútua de confiança que tinha crescido entre eles, mas as comunicações de Itachi foram limitadas a bilhetes e prendas ocasionais. Uma criança precisava de mais interacção do que isso, e Itachi estava feliz que Naruto tinha mais pessoas em quem confiar. Realmente, ele estava feliz por isso.

' _Eu estou chateado que Naruto iria compartilhar os seus planos imprudentes com o Aburame, quando estou numa posição melhor para ajudá-la._ ' Decidiu Itachi, amarrando a toalha húmido em torno da sua cintura. ' _Ela ter escolhido fazer isso, apenas mostrou a falta de bom senso que eu desaprovo._ '

Com o mínimo de informação que ele tinha agora, o adolescente de cabelos escuros não seria capaz de fornecer um apoio eficaz à sua amiga encrenqueira. Itachi resolveu pressioná-la para obter mais detalhes, mais tarde. De momento, Itachi decidiu sair do seu banheiro húmido. O seu cabelo ainda estava a pingar e uma mera toalha se agarrava, cobrindo a sua modéstia. Itachi tinha deixado as roupas no quarto, porque já era seu hábito e nunca tinha sido realmente um problema, anteriormente, como os seus aposentos privados não recebiam visitantes e ele vivia só com a sua família imediata, de qualquer maneira.

Era de se esperar que um míssil loiro, em pânico, escolhera esse momento para embater contra o semi-nu herdeiro Uchiha.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Esgueirar-se no composto Uchiha era muito mais fácil do que Naruto tinha pensado, que teria sido provavelmente por causa dos kikachu de Shino que ele tinha encontrado em algumas árvores e que poderiam facilmente ser escaladas para passar pela parede do composto, ou o Byakugan de Hinata, que estimou as melhores rotas para evitar Uchihas aleatórios. Naruto não tinha permitido que qualquer um dos seus amigos fizesse o delito real, entrar com ela, usando o argumento de que três pessoas seriam mais fáceis de serem apanhadas do que apenas uma. Além disso, ela fez-lhes ver que eles ainda não tinham dominado convenientemente a escalada de árvores, para o que seria ideal, por todos esses argumentos, ela ir sozinha. Honestamente, a loira simplesmente queria dar-lhes uma negação plausível, pois a sua actuação iria reflectir-se negativamente sobre todo o clã, enquanto que ela era praticamente detestada por todos, de qualquer maneira.

"Pega a roupa de baixo rapidamente e sai." Shino tinha instruído, franzindo o nariz. "Não desperdices o teu tempo a criar uma brincadeira para Sasuke."

"B-Boa sorte." Acrescentou Hinata, cutucando os dedos juntos. "E-Espero que tu faças tudo bem, Naruto-chan."

"Ah, isso não é nada para a Raínha das Partidas de Konoha!" Gabou-se Naruto. A loira tentou esconder os seus nervos sob um largo sorriso e até um polegar chamativo. Shino sorriu e Hinata corou, como já era costume nela.

Naruto estava seriamente começando a ficar preocupada com a saúde da pobre moça.

Ela fez uma anotação mental para falar com Shino sobre isso mais tarde, quando ela subiu na árvore, meio escalada e meio apego com chakra, pulando para o outro lado. Houve um som de queda abafado, quando os seus pés tocaram o chão, tendo Naruto estremecido internamente, como a adrenalina explodiu aquele som suave. Ela tentou ignorar as cambalhotas do seu coração, virando a primeira esquina à direita e mentalmente recitando todas as instrução que Hinata tinha dado.

' _Esquerda, esquerda, duas quadras adiante, baixar-se em um beco, virar à direita, caminhar na parede daquela casa, descer pelo cano de esgoto, virar à direita, à esquerda, novamente à direita e, por amor de Kami, mantém a cabeça para baixo.'_ O cabelo loiro reluzente estava escondido num boné, o casaco laranja distinto tinha sido trocado por uma cinza claro, assim como fermento em pó foi usado para descolorir as marcas de suíça nas suas bochechas. Não que nada disso fosse necessário, como Naruto não se deparou com um único Uchiha.

Bem, quase isso. Shisui parou, quando ele estava executando a sua técnica de piscando-corpo, até às fontes termais, tendo parado por um momento, perguntando-se por que estava o ladrão Hyuuga a esgueirar-se no Composto Uchiha e indo em direcção à casa principal.

' _Devo dizer alguma coisa?_ ' Perguntou-se vagamente Shisui. ' _Nah, a tia Mikoto nunca me iria perdoar se eu estivesse no caminho dos seus futuros netos Uzumaki-Uchiha._ '

O adolescente de cabelos baralhados estava atrasado para um encontro. Alguém tinha que cuidar das meninas, após a notícia de que Itachi tinha sido tomado se ter espalhado. Então, ele optou por não segui-la agora. Ele ainda tinha muita munição de assalto para usar para provocar Itachi, afinal de contas.

Quando Naruto alcançou a enorme casa perto da parte de trás do Composto, ela levou um momento para admirar a grandeza da história de dois estilos históricos e tradicionais estilos, paredes de creme e azulejos azuis.

' _Ok, Sasuke continua a ser um bastardo._ ' Decidiu Naruto. ' _Mas a sua arrogância faz muito mais sentido agora._ '

Isso não o desculpava, é claro. A loira suspeitava que dois dos seus amigos viviam em casas igualmente ornamentadas, sendo que eles não agiam como o jovem Uchiha. Shino baseou o seu orgulho no seu intelecto e habilidade shinobi em crescimento, enquanto Hinata evitou a humildade e saltou directamente para um complexo de inferioridade.

A casa de Sasuke tinha um pátio privado ao redor da casa, com uma outra parede que Naruto e mais árvores, o que fez com que Naruto tivesse mais para andar. Quando ela aterrou do outro lado, ela viu grama recém-cortada, uma passarela de cascalho e um pequeno torii a levar a água para o quintal. A Uzumaki estava mesmo disposta a aposto que os Uchiha tinham um lago com carpas, lá atrás. Ignorando a possibilidade, Naruto lentamente chegou mais perto do lado oriental da casa, examinando a parede e procurando por janelas abertas, lentamente bombeando chakra para os seus pés.

' _Hoje é o meu dia de sorte._ ' Naruto ficou encantada ao descobrir que a única janela aberta levava para o quarto de Sasuke. ' _O quarto do bastardo é muito ordenado. Provavelmente, a sua mão limpa-o. As roupa estão todas cuidadosamente dobradas e a sua roupa de baixo é...aha! Boxers listrados no fundo da gaveta e, ooh, este tem bolinhas? Qual é o mais embaraçoso para eu levar para Ino?_ '

Como Naruto começou a cavar através da gaveta de roupas íntimas do seu colega de classe, ela não tinha conhecimento de que uma mulher de cabelos escuros se aproximava do quarto. Mikoto era uma Kunoichi aposentada de nível Jounin, que tinha se especializado em genjutsu, o que levou a desenvolver habilidades de nin-sensor. Ela tinha estado a cortar legumes na cozinha, quando um chakra vagamente familiar se fez presente no quarto do seu bebé.

' _Graças a Kami que Sasuke está na casa de Nori hoje._ ' Mikoto armou-se de uma Kunai e, silenciosamente, caminhou para o quarto do seu filho. Ela podia ouvir os sussurros de pano a ser embaralhado e admirava-se de qual seria o objectivo do shinobi, para passar pelas gavetas de uma criança púbere. "Eliminar o filho mais novo dos líderes com um veneno de contacto cutâneo, ou talvez um pedófilo?'

As dobradiças da porta foram bem oleadas, assim o intruso não olhou quando Mikoto entrou na sala. A sua cabeça estremeceu, porém, quando Mikoto abruptamente engasgou. "Naruto!"

"Er-Bleh-eek!" A extensa experiência de Mikoto com o vocabulário de Kushina traduziu isso para _'Isso não é o que parece_ ', ' _não é minha culpa_ ' e ' _culpa de Minato!_ ' Embora, desde que Naruto estava agachada no chão com um par do que parecia serem roupas de Sasuke, em suas mãos, talvez a Uzumaki encontrou outro menino para culpar sobre tudo.

A matriarca Uchiha guinchou interiormente. ' _A filha da Kushina tem uma queda pelo meu filho!_ '

Naruto não se preocupou em ficar por aqui e questionou-se por que a mãe de Sasuke estava ali, assustadoramente radiante para ela, quando ela poderia escapar do seu lugar. Ela não estava completamente pronta para lançar-se para fora do segundo andar, mas ela poderia passar em torno da mulher.

E foi o que Naruto escolheu para fazer. Mikoto Uchiha não fez qualquer tentativa de pegá-la, como a loira pegou um par aleatório de boxers, derrapando em torno do seu corpo e correndo pelo corredor. O quarto de Sasuke foi bem no fundo do corredor, de modo que a loira passou pelo quarto principal, quarto de Itachi, um quarto de hóspedes e dois armários, em seu caminho para as escadas.

' _Quase lá._ ' O corpo de Naruto encheu-se de adrenalina. Ela deu uma breve olhada trás, vendo que Mikoto não a estava perseguindo. ' _Eu só preciso de...aahhh!_ '

O corpo era alto. E caloroso. E húmido. E caiu para trás, quando o peso da menina loira desequilibrou totalmente o seu corpo.

Quando Naruto recuperou o seu senso comum, um momento depois, ela espreitou e foi recebida com um rosto sério. O seu nariz detectou um aroma de hortelã-pimenta afiado, o que arrepiou algo na borda da sua memória. Olhos em tons de tinta olharam para ela, com uma familiaridade e calor do qual a Uzumaki estava totalmente inconsciente, assim que ela os notou, os braços pálidos e rijos a segurarem-na junto ao corpo do adolescente. Naturalmente, isso chamou a sua atenção para as gotículas de água em seu tronco, percebendo que ela estava esparramada em cima do irmão mais velho de Sasuke, que estava parcialmente nu.

"Eep!" O irmão mais velho de Sasuke, " _maioritariamente-nu_ ", teve a gentileza de não dizer nada, como Naruto empurrou o seu corpo para trás e se aguentou nos seus próprios pés, mesmo que ela tivesse a certeza de que ela tinha chutado o seu estômago. "Eu sinto muito!"

Em seguida, ela foi à sua volta e continuou a correr para fora da casa. Mesmo com a sua quase esmagadora agitação por ter sido apanhada, e tensões físicas de correr, Naruto estava a pensar em como ela parecia após roubar as roupas íntimas do filho mais jovem do líder Uchiha. A mãe de Sasuke e o seu ( _principalmente-nu_ ) irmão mais velho devem estar a pensar que ela era louca.

E, uma vez que a parte do principalmente-nu do " _irmão mais velho principalmente nu_ ", Naruto provavelmente estaria.

 **...**

Para os próximos dias, Naruto abaixou a cabeça e corou, de forma idêntica a Hinata, sempre que um Uchiha passou por ela. Shino e Hinata perguntaram-lhe inúmeras vezes o que a tinha deixado tão assustada, mas a loira recusou-se a dizer qualquer coisa, para não serem implicados no crime. Foi só depois que ela estava confiante que a polícia militar não estaria atrás dela, que ela chamou Ino até perto de uma árvore isolada.

"Aqui." Disse Naruto, brevemente, quase empurrando os boxers azuis e brancos, em forma de xadrez, para as mãos de uma atordoada Ino. "Cuecas de Sasuke. Elas têm o seu nome na etiqueta. Posso ter o jutsu agora?"

"Whoa." Respirou a menina loira platinado, gentilmente endireitando a peça. "Eu não posso acreditar que tu realmente roubaste um dos boxers de Sasuke."

"Nem eu, nem eu..." Respondeu a Uzumaki. "Nunca, nunca, nunca iremos mencionar isso novamente."

"Tudo bem." Respondeu Ino, alegremente imaginando o rosto da " _testuda_ ", quando a Yamanaka, triunfalmente, exibisse o seu prémio. "Tu levaste a tua parte do negócio, idiota. Eu irei trazer o pergaminho para a escola, amanhã."

' _Depois de tudo o que tinha que fazer, é melhor._ ' Pensou Naruto, recordando a incursão quase desastrosa no composto Uchiha. Então, ela lembrou-se novamente do ( _principalmente nu_ ) irmão mais velho de Sasuke e corou, mais uma vez.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

O resto do dia, quando Naruto Uzumaki tinha sido encontrada a vasculhar as roupas íntimas de Sasuke, foi bastante estranho para a família Uchiha.

Mikoto Uchiha estava em êxtase absoluto. Na sua perspectiva, a filha de Kushina tinha apenas evidentemente provado que ela tinha uma queda amorosa pelo seu bebé.

"Sasuke e Naruto não parecem se dar bem na escola, Okaa-san." Corrigiu Itachi, suavemente. "Eu não penso que ela seja uma das suas meninas fãs."

O seu irmão mais novo concordou com isso. Sasuke não sabia o que tinha feito a sua mãe tão animada ou o seu aniki tão nervoso, mas ele definitivamente notou a menção Uzumaki.

"Não há nenhuma hipótese que a ' _dobe_ ' goste de mim." Exclamou Sasuke, perdendo o olhar de repreensão do seu irmão mais velho. "Quero dizer, ela é chata e estranha, mas pelo menos ela não me segue e ri sobre tudo, ao contrário das outras meninas."

Isso não tinha feito muito para deter o entusiasmo da sua mãe. O seu foco agora mudou-se para Itachi, que teria agora, sem dúvida, ter que se casar com a loira, como Naruto tinha tão claramente manchado a sua pureza, devendo assumir a responsabilidade pelas suas acções.

"Soou como um erro honesto por parte de Naruto, pelo que dificilmente poderemos punir uma criança." Destacou Fugaku, a quem tinha sido explicado todo o incidente. "E não houve algumas das meninas do Clã a serem mais agressivas pela atenção de Itachi?"

"Sim, mas nenhuma dessas acções foram tomadas pela filha de Kushina." Mikoto disse com firmeza. "Não te preocupas com a reputação do nosso filho, Fugaku?"

A contribuição de Itachi era fingir determinantemente que os seus pais não estavam a discutir sobre a potencial perda de inocência ou falta dela para pequena loira.

Estas discussões tiveram um benefício colateral inesperado. Fugaku Uchiha estava muito ocupado em manter a sua esposa de quase correr para o Sandaime e exigir um casamento forçado, para fazer muito progresso no golpe de Estado. Entre este alívio temporário e a enorme quantidade de bilhetes de Naruto, Itachi estava quase feliz para o arrombamento.

' _Como é que tu tudo vês e tudo sabes da minha vida, eu tenho certeza que tu já tens uma ideia básica do que ocorreu. Acontece que a minha segunda incursão na criminalidade não se saiu melhor do que a primeira e, provavelmente, tem algo a ver com os clãs shinobi que eu escolhi como alvos. A mãe do meu alvo, sim, eu estava a roubar boxers de Sasuke, e não, eu não gosto dele de todo, encontrou-me alguns minutos depois que entrei no seu quarto. Eu tive que correr para fora do complexo, depois de ter um encontrão contra o irmão mais velho de Sasuke, provavelmente serei apanhada pela Polícia Militar a qualquer minuto. Ainda vais escrever para mim, se estiver na prisão, não vais?_ '

' _Se eu disser que não, tu irás parar de invadires, sem autorização, a casa de outras pessoas? Eu serei teu amigo de qualquer maneira, mas existem regras que limitam as mensagens e bilhetes para os criminosos e, recordo-te, aplica-se a roubo de propriedade de Clãs Nobres! Em primeiro lugar, lista de compras, e agora, roupa interior do teu colega de turma...Tu tens uma cleptomania estranha que gostarias de admitir? Além disso, eu acredito que tu deixaste algo para trás, na tua grande fuga a partir do composto Uchiha._ '

' _O meu chapéu! Bem, tecnicamente o chapéu do primo mais velho de Hinata, que eu esqueci de obter permissão para emprestar. Obrigado por me devolveres. Hinata diz que o seu primo é um cretino, ela diz que é "difícil", o que significa que é um idiota na linguagem de Hinata. Então, eu não sei o que ele teria feito se soubesse que eu o perdi. Eu só invadi as casas para obter informações importantes! Além disso, tu deves lembrar-te de todo o tempo que passaste escondido no meu apartamento e a seguir-me para a escola. Eu cheiro o ar todos os dias agora, mas nunca mais senti uma pessoa adicional no meu apartamento. Por que é que?_ '

' _O teu guarda ANBU foi dissolvido depois que tu entraste no terceiro ano da Academia. Nesse ponto, o Sandaime decidiu que a tua segurança poderia ser assegurada dentro da aldeia, sem supervisão adicional. Pena que tu começaste a tua carreira criminosa pouco depois. Quanto ao meu arrombamento e invasão, foi sancionada pelo Hokage, e, portanto, inteiramente legal. Pelo jeito, tu não precisas te preocupar com a Polícia Militar batendo à tua porta e arrastando-te para longe, na calada da noite. Um dos meus colegas de dentro do clã disse-me que o único crime preso a ti é o vandalismo da sala dos professores da Academia._ '

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Era uma certeza estabelecida na vida de Itachi Uchiha. Assim que ele evitava um conjunto de circunstâncias embaraçosas, ele seria introduzido para outro. Especificamente pelo seu primo, Shisui, que nem sequer esperava até que eles estivessem fora dos portões da aldeia, antes de começar o interrogatório.

"Então, eu apanhei a tua namoradinha a tentar entrar no Composto Ontem." Começou Shisui, lançando a sua voz longe o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos guardas do portão. Previsivelmente, Izumo e Kotetsu balançaram a cabeça em sua direcção. "E já que tu és muito previsível, em perfeita sincronização com a tua programação, eu estou supondo que tu estavas a tomar banho no momento."

' _De todos os dias para Kakashi ter atribuída uma missão a solo..._ ' Lamentou Itachi, enquanto os olhos castanhos de Miroku se arregalaram e passos de Yugao vacilaram, momentaneamente. ' _Ele não teria deixado essa falta de profissionalismo de fora._ '

"Ela não é minha namorada." Foi a resposta seca de Itachi, porque o adolescente mais velho tinha uma tendência para quebrar qualquer coisa que não fosse uma negação directa.

"Eu sei que, a prima Kumiro ficou chocada, quando a tia Mikoto mencionou ver a tua namorada cair sobre o teu corpo molhado e sem camisa." Acrescentou o adolescente de cabelos despenteados, alegremente. "As tias velhas ficaram escandalizadas, naturalmente, embora a tia Mikoto tenha jurado que só tomou aquelas liberdades desde que vocês iriam se casar. Ou talvez era seria uma pessoa de tomar liberdades? Eu esqueço-me que um de vocês foi responsabilizado."

"Espere, espere, espere!" Miroku gritou, virando-se parcialmente para Itachi, ao andar para trás no caminho. "O que estás a dizer!?"

"A nova namorada de Itachi." Respondeu Shisui, com um sorriso travesso, de forma negligenciada, a ser dado em direcção aos outros dois shinobis, que estavam a olhar para Itachi. O Uchiha mais jovem manteve os seus olhos na estrada, de forma propositada. Ele recusou-se a mostrar desconforto e resolveu retirar-se desta conversa.

"Desde quando é que Itachi tem uma namorada?" Perguntou Miroku. "Como é que eu não sabia sobre isso?"

"Bem, Itachi esteve a cortejar a sua menina em segredo." Explicou Shisui. "Cartas de amor, encontros à meia-noite em partes proibidas de compostos de Clã, presentes secretos, trabalhos."

"Mas, mas Itachi!? Tem uma namorada?" O moreno acenou com as mãos em direcção ao adolescente, como que para enfatizar o seu ponto. "Que tipo de menina chama a atenção do perfeito prodígio Uchiha?"

O sorriso de Shisui era frio. "Uma loira de olhos azuis, nascida de Clã e prodígio em Ninjutsu, naturalmente."

"Eu não estou tentando ser rude sobre isso." Miroku rapidamente respondeu de volta. "Mas tens que admitir que o nosso companheiro mais jovem é...er, socialmente selectivo."

"É justo." Permitiu o Uchiha de cabelos confusos, em uma postura relaxante. "Neste caso, Itachi essencialmente a perseguiu por dias antes que ele fez o primeiro movimento. Ele queria ter certeza da sua personalidade, tu vês, a tia Mikoto e eu achamos que a sua decisão foi perfeita. Ela é inteligente, ambiciosa, simpática e forte, e ela é totalmente indiferente ao facto de que ele é o herdeiro Uchiha. Não posso imaginar uma amiga melhor para Itachi."

' _Além do facto de que ela não é minha namorada..._ " pensou Itachi, exasperado, mas também tocado, ' _a descrição de Shisui para Naruto foi precisa. O verdadeiro valor da minha amizade com ela foi além de qualquer coisa que eu poderia ter imaginado quando eu escrevi aquele primeiro bilhete._ '

"Tu elogiaste bastante dela, mas eu não acho que qualquer mulher possa combinar todos esses critérios e não ser amplamente conhecida por toda a aldeia." Disse Miroku, com ar de dúvida. "Não que qualquer mulher que chama a atenção de Itachi não seja incrível, mas eu teria ouvido falar dela anteriormente, não teria?"

"A sua família decidiu mantê-la com um perfil bastante baixo." Rejeitou Shisui. "A tia Mikoto tem uma ligação pessoal com a mãe da menina, na verdade, essa é uma das razões pela qual ela está tão animada por eles. E quando Itachi a conheceu, ela naturalmente decidiu manter o seu cortejo em segredo. Caso contrário, ele teria muito maior concorrência para o seu coração, não teria?"

"Agora eu estou a começar a pensar que ninguém será capaz de conquistá-la, mesmo o nosso génio residente!" Afirmou Miroku, rindo.

"Bem, se alguém é capaz disso, então tenho a certeza que seria Itachi." Yugao finalmente interveio, divertida. A especialista em kenjutsu tinha mantido o silêncio, a fim de recolher mais pistas de linguagem corporal do seu companheiro. Agora, ela sentiu que tinha reunido informações suficientes para formular uma conclusão.

Yugao tinha uma boa ideia de quem Shisui se estava a referir. A kunoichi tinha ouvido falar de sua amiga, Hana Inuzuka, que tinha ouvido falar de sua mãe, que tinha ouvido falar de Shibi Aburame, que tinha ouvido falar de Hiashi Hyuuga, que tinha visto por si mesmo, que o herdeiro Uchiha estava a cortejar a Jinchuuriki. Inicialmente, a fémea ANBU tinha duvidado da afirmação, mas a voz de Shisui foi preenchida com convicção genuína e a linguagem corporal de Itachi sugeriu que os seu sentimentos eram, no mínimo, afectuosos.

' _O aspecto nascido de clã e pretensão de ser um prodígio em ninjutsu são coisas novas._ ' Considerou a mulher. ' _E eu não sabia que Mikoto Uchiha estava tão chegada de um dos pais da Jinchuuriki, mas o resto da informação encaixa-se._ '

O Clã Uchiha tinha ascendido, com sucessos jovens e públicos de Itachi e Shisui, e uma possível aliança com a Jinchuuriki apenas para acrescentar a esse poder. Eles também estavam cercados de controvérsia, uma vez que alguns idiotas estavam convencidos de que os Uchiha estavam por trás do ataque da Kyuubi, mas estes rumores foram obviamente falsos. O Sandaime não teria permitido que o namoro progredisse de outra forma.

Após o término desta missão, Yugao teria que fazer uma visita à sua mãe. Ela amava a mulher, mas a sua mãe era uma mexeriqueira civil da pior espécie. E a mulher de cabelo roxo teria que enfatizar fortemente, por isso, que seria do melhor interesse da família não difamar o clã fundador, que estava num claro ascendente.

' _Então eu posso dizer a Hana que os rumores estavam certos!_ ' Yugao riu mentalmente. ' _O alto, moreno e reservado Itachi com a pequena, brilhante e borbulhante Naruto? E a trocarem cartas de amor secretas? Isso é tão bonito!_ '

* * *

 **X**

* * *

' _Eu tenho os melhores amigos do mundo._ ' Refletiu Naruto, sentada de pernas cruzadas na sua cama. À sua direita estava Shino, que tinha colocado um pouco dos seu Kikachu no seu braço, para monitorar os níveis de chakra. À sua esquerda estava Hinata, cujas veias e pupilas dilatadas pulsantes significavam que um Byakugan estava activo, focado na sua rede de chakra.

"T-Tu tens certeza sobre isso?" Perguntou Hinata, a sua preocupação afastava a ferocidade do seu dojutsu. "T-Tu não tens que provar qualquer coisa, Naruto-chan."

"Eu preciso fazer isto, Hinata-Chan." Respondeu a loira, estendendo a mão e pegando uma das mãos da Hyuuga para perto de si. Ela, previsivelmente, corou num vermelho feroz, que Naruto educadamente tinha ignorado. Depois da sua própria experiência com ( _principalmente nu_ ) irmão mais velho de Sasuke, ela teve uma ideia melhor de por que Hinata agiu dessa forma. A Uzumaki teria que falar com a sua melhor amiga sobre isso, mas não até que ela visse esta hipótese Yamanaka completamente.

"Então nós vamos apoiar-te através disto." Prometeu Shino, embora o seu tom estava mais como resignado, no meu dos casos. Não só ele duvidou da sua relação com Ino, como o rapaz estava convencido que se eles fossem relacionados, em seguida, o Clã Yamanaka teria feito um mau serviço ao não reconhecê-la por todos estes anos.

"Se um dos seus membros teve um filho, então eles sabem-no." Insistiu teimosamente o Aburame. "E se tu fores essa criança e eles optaram por ignorar-te, em seguida, as suas acções fora mal educadas e repugnantes. Eles não te mereceriam."

Naruto tentou não pensar sobre o que quer que fosse. Ela tinha ficado muito boa em ignorar as coisas que ela não queria enfrentar nos dias em que correm.

"Obrigado, rapazes." A loira apertou a mão de Hinata uma vez, e, em seguida, fez o mesmo para Shino. Em seguida, as mãos lentamente formaram os selos de Mente Corpo Interior - Espelhos da técnica de reflexão. O seu chakra foi-se construindo à medida que ela avançava com os selos de mão, antecipadamente, para um libertar final.

"Jutsu Mente Corpo: Espelhos interiores de reflexão" Murmurou Naruto, antes de ficar escuro o seu mundo.

"Ela estava a flutuar, fria e quente, forte e fraca, com medo e calma, em uma piscina de tinta de sombras. A sua mente inteira parecia envolta numa caixa de penugem de algodão, o sotaque preguiçoso dos seus pensamentos tornaram-se em meros fiapos fora do seu alcance. O corpo de Naruto parecia que estava dormindo, mas ela estava acordada e consciente, e o seu corpo submerso num espesso e enjoativo melaço. A loira estava a cair em um estupor, quando o seu corpo foi subitamente puxado com força para o chão. Houve o recolhimento de seus pés, que bateram no terreno sólido, o seu corpo ficou imóvel por forças além do seu controlo, quando os olhos de Naruto foram atraídos por um espelho.

Ela chegou mais perto, como os seus membros recuperaram por si mesmos, e olhou para a sua superfície.

Uma menina pequena, com pele bronzeada, bochechas com bigodes e cabelo amarelo brilhante olhou de volta. Era uma cópia perfeita, mas com íris carmesim e com pupila em órbita de preto puro. Naruto levantou uma mão trémula para o espelho e a sua imagem do espelho copiou o movimento. Em seguida, a imagem do espelho colocou para baixo o seu braço e uma menina diminuta saiu do vidro.

Naruto tropeçou para trás. "Quem és tu?"

O rosto da imagem do espelho abriu um sorriso de dentes afiados.

"Isso não é óbvio?" Mesmo a sua voz era uma imitação perfeita da sua própria. "Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Este capítulo demorou ainda mais que o previsto, mas o prazo foi +/- cumprido. Espero conseguir publicar outro capítulo amanhã e desejo que vocês apreciem o trabalho. Se quiserem, podem sempre deixar as vossas mensagens, eu irei lê-las.

Admitam, alguns de vocês pensaram que ela iria conhecer Kyuubi neste capítulo. De qualquer forma, Naruto acaba por chocar de frente contra o maravilhoso mundo da puberdade, por um menino de boa aparência, mal vestido e de banho tomado. Isso irá adicionar uma nova dimensão à sua crescente relação, ao ter consciência da atracção física que outras pessoas lhe podem oferecer. Não é que ela já tenha desenvolvido uma paixão por Itachi, como Itachi, ainda. A única pessoa que ela realmente admira e que é emocionalmente atraída é Itachi, como Anbu, não o Itachi "real", porque esse ainda não é conhecido como o "seu" anbu.

Assuntos mais sérios avizinham-se. Eu estou a pensar perder algum tempo para normalizar algumas relações de Naruto. Até agora não temos visto o Naruto, no seu tempo no Ichiraku. Penso introduzir isso, talvez com alguns flashback, sendo que poderá não ser a única relação a ter flashback.

Ah, pode ser que futuramente eu reveja os capítulos e adicione, no final dos mesmos, uma descrições dos jutsus usados no mesmo capítulo.

Obrigado pela leitura e até um próximo capítulo, que sairá provavelmente amanhã. Não dou garantias!


	7. 007 - A outra metade

**Renúncia:** Eu não possuo Naruto ou seus personagens.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: A outra metade**

* * *

 _Uma menina pequena, com pele bronzeada, bochechas com bigodes e cabelo amarelo brilhante olhou de volta. Era uma cópia perfeita, mas com íris carmesim e com pupila em órbita de preto puro. Naruto levantou uma mão trémula para o espelho e a sua imagem do espelho copiou o movimento. Em seguida, a imagem do espelho colocou para baixo o seu braço e uma menina diminuta saiu do vidro._

 _Naruto tropeçou para trás. "Quem és tu?"_

 _O rosto da imagem do espelho abriu um sorriso de dentes afiados._

 _"Isso não é óbvio?" Mesmo a sua voz era uma imitação perfeita da sua própria. "Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki."_

 **...**

O corpo de Naruto estava enrolado em tensão, à medida que a sua imagem do espelho se começou a mover. Ao invés de caminhar mais para perto, o espírito de olhos vermelhos cercou o seu corpo, forçando a outra menina a seguir os seus movimentos, deixando que o espírito se movesse para fora da vista. Houve um silêncio opressivo, como os olhos de safira avistaram os de rubi incandescente, nenhum loira falou.

"Tu." A semelhança estranha de tom do espírito fez estremecer a homóloga. "És uma garota muito estúpida."

"E uma que não gosta muito de si mesmo, não é?" Brincou Naruto, batendo o ponto além do seu olho direito. "Olhos vermelhos. Muito do mal. Deve colidir terrivelmente com todo esse laranja."

O espírito sorriu e Naruto perguntou-se se ela parecia igualmente tola quando as suas marcas de suíça se amontoavam assim. "Eu acho que isto acrescenta algo ao personagem."

"Eu prefiro o meu azul." A Uzumaki levou às pressas um passo para trás, como o espírito se aproximava. "O que tu és?"

"Eu já não respondi a isso?" O espírito saltou para a frente e Naruto atirou o seu corpo para o lado. A escuridão abaixo dos seus pés parecia inteiramente sólida, enquanto o seu corpo caiu em um agachamento e, em seguida, levantou-se. Ela olhou cautelosamente para o espírito, que não tinha se movido para atacar quando ela estava para baixo. "Eu sou tu. E muito mais."

Sob o olhar atónito da Uzumaki, quatro douradas e empalidecidas correntes explodiram en incandescência para fora do corpo do espírito e correram em direcção a ela. Ela mal se esquivou da primeira, quando a segunda lhe bateu de lado e as restantes prenderam os seus braços junto ao corpo. As correntes envolveram-se em torno dela. Elas eram sólidas, inflexíveis e queimavam, e as lâminas estavam ameaçadoramente pressionadas contra a sua clavícula, visivelmente contra o tom dourado claro que compartilhava com a pele. Naruto gritou.

Houve apenas um grito, agudo de terror, antes que o som gradualmente reduziu. E depois, o silêncio. Sem eco. Sem retorno. Naruto ficou sozinha num mar de escuridão, pouco iluminados e vermelhos incandescentes olhos que mostravam a alma da cópia impiedosa.

"O que são esses?" Perguntou a loira, cada palavra se estendendo da sua caixa vocal até à língua quente da lâmina. "O que és tu!?"

"Vamos, agora." O espírito franziu a testa. "Eu esperava mais de mim. Diz-me as tuas suspeitas e eu vou dar-te uma resposta verdadeira. Nós nunca gostámos de mentir."

' _Ela está a manter-me em cativeiro e quer jogar jogos mentais._ ' Pensou Naruto, aterrorizada. ' _As suas correntes podem matar-me a qualquer momento..._ '

"Elas podem, mas eu não vou fazê-lo." Admitiu a sua cópia, com o seu sorriso a contrastar com o horror óbvio naqueles olhos azuis. "Tu mereces muito mais do que uma morte rápida e indolor, Naruto. E sim, eu posso ler os teus pensamentos. Eles estão disponíveis para qualquer um na tua paisagem mental e, assim, abertos para mim."

"Tu disseste que tu eras eu." Respondeu Naruto, com a voz trémula. O seu melhor recurso era entreter o espírito, até que Shino e Hinata pudessem encontrar um adulto para a salvar desta confusão. Assim que o pensamento foi formado, ela viu uma a boca da cópia se mover para uma expressão menos benevolente. "O jutsu Yamanaka era para me ajudar a reflectir sobre o meu senso interior. E, se resultasse, então tu deverias ser a minha reflexão interior. Mas tu também dizes que tu és mais..."

"Eu sou." O espírito alegre respondeu, com os olhos vermelhos cautelosos, curiosamente a contrastarem com a cara infantilmente redonda e franja loira. "Deixa-me dizer-te algumas coisas sobre o jutsu Yamanaka que o nosso egoísmo, colega insípida, não poderia ter-se incomodado para dizer. É suposto mostrar-te as partes da tua personalidade e experiências que tu naturalmente suprimiste, a fim de chegares a te familiarizar com essa parte e evitares a separação de uma consciência separada. Tenho certeza que tu podes entender o porquê."

"Então, isso não acontece através dos seus corpos." A voz da Uzumaki ficou mais estável, apesar de todo o seu corpo ter ficado frio. O interruptor Mente-Corpo foi a base da maioria dos jutsus Yamanaka, que era de conhecimento comum, mesmo para os civis de Konoha. Para ela ver isso, o espírito deve ter despedaçado...

"Eu sou mais do que apenas uma lasca, obrigado." A voz da cópia tornou-se positivamente gelada. Poderia ter correspondido à cova gelada, que se estava a formar no estômago de Naruto. "Nós temos vivido uma vida mais difícil do que a estragada princesa de Clã, Ino, não temos? Eu represento tudo aquilo pelo passámos, a vida que tu estás feliz em ignorar! Todas aquelas vezes em que eles nos evitaram, até uma criança que mal tinha idade suficiente para andar ou falar!? O tratamento no orfanato, a expulsão dele e as tentativas de nos fazerem mal! Cada pensamento feio, cada momento de raiva, cada desejo que tínhamos para que alguém desse a mínima importância para nós!"

Os seus olhos vermelhos brilharam e as trevas quebraram em torno dela. No entanto, Naruto encolheu-se de volta contra as suas correntes ardentes, querendo desesperadamente fechar os olhos, à medida que o mundo à sua volta se quebrou em telas. Recordações. _Feia, amarga, infeliz, triste._ E o seu corpo recusou-se a fechar os olhos.

 _Braços magros envolvidos em torno de um travesseiro fino, dado pelo orfanato. Relâmpagos a crepitarem no exterior. Assustada e chorando, mas nenhuma das matronas veio. Elas nunca vinham._

 _Atirada para fora do orfanato. O riso maldoso e os nomes de 'demónio' a serem usados contra ela. Aquele beco sujo, frio e húmido. A escuridão._

 _As primeiras tentativas de assassinato e os constantes estados de inconsciência, quase sempre na época do seu aniversário._

 _Um festival da primavera e a sensação de bom humor no ar. Ninguém iria sorrir para ela, mas eles nem a iriam encarar. Um punhado de dinheiro do Velho. Uma máscara bonita de raposa sendo atirada na sua cabeça, escárnio de raiva do lojista e os rostos desviados dos ninjas em torno dela. Ela fugiu._

 _O seu primeiro dia de escolta. Tão animada, que ela chegou quase uma hora mais cedo. Apresentando-se à classe, mas descartada para o seu assento antes que ela pudesse terminar. Um instrutor indiferente e crianças que cresceram desdenhosas em relação à criança que era muito estúpida, muito lenta e também muito inútil para perceber qualquer coisa._

 _Falha. Exame após exame após exame. Tentando tão arduamente, mas ninguém se importava. Ninguém nunca se importou. Um ajuste de raiva inspirou-a a atirar tinta ao rosto do sensei. Um momento de atenção, que ela tanto queria, fisicamente doloroso, o que instigou um segundo e um terceiro. A explosão de alegria se transformou em cinzas na sua boca, quando ela percebeu que isso não mudara nada._

 _Um bilhete. Mais bilhetes, em um manuscrito inclinado e gracioso, que respondeu às suas perguntas e encorajou-a a praticar ainda mais. Apoio e carinho a uma criança que tinha sido privada de qualquer um. Então, sussurros ansiosos na noite de identidades ocultas. Frustração que seu primeiro amigo possa ter tido vergonha da sua antagonização com culpa de qualquer desconfiança. A sua voz arrependida expressava o pensamento de que ela não era digna da bondade do ANBU._

"Para com isso." A sua voz tremia e, depois, transformou-se num grito. "Eu não quero ver isso! Tira-os!"

"Esta é a nossa vida." Ronronou a voz do espírito. "Tu queres saber porque eu tenho tanto poder? É porque eu tenho-me alimentado em cada parte negativa da nossa vida que nos tenha empurrado para baixo. Eu estou cheia de todo o ódio e dor que que sofri, isso fez-me forte. E tudo o que isso fez foi tornar-te fraca. Tu estás a chorar."

Não foi até que a cópia disse isso, que Naruto tornou-se ciente das lágrimas quentes a escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Felizmente, as telas desapareceram, mas o seu dano foi feito. O ataque de memórias causou o fôlego para sair em suspiros estrangulados, como se tivesse acabado de correr durante horas.

"Por quê?" Sussurrou Naruto. "Por que estás a fazer isso comigo?"

O espírito deu um passo adiante e as suas feições acalmaram-se, ficando com uma expressão de serenidade. A breve recuperação dos lábios poderia até sugerir um toque de compaixão. Naruto estremeceu quando a sua pequena mão se levantou para tocar no seu rosto, quase gentilmente. Os olhos incandescentes brilhavam.

"Eu preciso que tu te lembres." Respondeu o espírito com simpatia. "Eles feriram-nos, Naruto, mas tu és muito fraca para dar-lhes o retorno. Porém, eu não sou. Vou fazê-los sofrer por tudo o que eles nos fizeram."

Isso fez com que a Uzumaki se mexesse. "Tu não podes." Ela resmungou. "Eu não vou deixar-te."

A sua cópia deu um passo para trás e Naruto viu o arco nos seus lábios se virar para baixo. "Eu estou a fazer isto por nós." Insistiu o espírito. "Para a menina que teria dado tudo por uma única palavra amável."

E, apesar de não ser capaz de explicá-lo, de alguma forma a loira sabia que a sua 'colega' estava a ser totalmente honesta, que genuinamente acreditava estar certa. "E o que tu vais fazer comigo?"

"Tu vais ficar aqui." Assegurou o espírito. "Segura das pessoas que só te querem magoar."

"E Shino? Hinata? O Velho e as pessoas do Ichiraku?" Perguntou Naruto. "E o meu ANBU?"

"Menina idiota." A voz da sua homóloga foi quase carinhosa. "Eles podem ser gentis para ti agora, mas eles vão nos magoar-nos em breve. Todo o mundo o faz. Eu sou a única em quem tu podes confiar. Eu nunca te irei magoar."

Naruto fechou os olhos, reconhecendo, através de uma pulsação do coração, que o potencial das suas palavras era verdadeiro. Ela não tinha duvidado da sinceridade da amizade de Shino, no início? Não tinha impetuosamente procurado pela identidade do ANBU, vindo da dúvida se ele realmente se importava? A raiva, a mágoa e a frustração, que as memórias da sua homóloga lhe tinham mostrado, encheram o seu corpo , mas, em seguida, os seus ricos olhos azuis se abriram.

"Eles são meus amigos." A voz de Naruto era suave, mas decidida. "E eu nunca vou deixar-te magoá-los."

Os olhos vermelhos incandescentes brilharam e uma expressão feia atravessou o rosto da menina com 'bigodes'. "E como tu pretendes fazer isso?"

As correntes douradas apertaram-se em torno do seu corpo, fazendo com que a respiração de Naruto diminuísse, à medida que lâminas chocalharam ameaçadoramente.

"As correntes de selamento adamantinas são a nossa herança de família, idênticas às da nossa mãe." Informou o espírito. "Uma linhagem Uzumaki que foi alardeada para manter os seres tão poderosos como os Bijuu. Se tu não estivesses tão ocupada perseguindo o parente Yamanaka, que nós não temos, talvez tu poderias saber sobre isto."

"Talvez eu iria." Concordou Naruto, porque, mesmo em seu medo, houve uma sensação de espanto para herdar a linhagem da sua mãe. "Mas se tu és cada coisa ruim de mim...então, tu deves ter um terrível controlo de chakra."

Assim, a energia que ela tinha vindo a juntar até este ponto, uma pulsante pressão dolorosa sob a sua pele, transbordou e rompeu através da sua pela para as correntes que a prendiam. Houve uma luta entre o ouro azulado e ouro prateado, mas Naruto não podia ver isso, como ela gritou. Dor. Dor. Muita dor, tanta que a sua pele ondulou e rasgou, o seu sangue queimou mais quente do que fogo e pontos brilhantes apagaram a sua visão. Tanto que, Naruto, pensou que ela iria preferir a morte.

 **...**

 _"Os Hyuuga não têm muitos movimentos defensivos para combater o seu próprio Taijutsu." Explicou Hinata, sob o Sol quente de Primavera, como os tornozelos escorregaram para dentro do lago frio. "Todavia, nós temos o Kaiten. Ele é um escudo de corpo inteiro que pode perturbar o chakra de outros jutsus, expulsando um fluxo contínuo de chakra de todos os pontos de tenketsu no corpo."_

 _"Por que os pontos de Tenketsu?" Shino queria saber. "Isso iria fazer o ataque menos dispendioso, é claro, mas não poderá o chakra ser expelido de qualquer ponto do corpo?_

 _Os olhos de pérola de Hinata arregalaram-se em alarme e ela rapidamente sacudiu a cabeça. "Não! Chakra só deve ser libertado através dos pontos de tenketsu do corpo! Ou então, ele vai rasgar os músculos e nervos, enquanto ele tenta passar. Isso causaria danos irreparáveis ao corpo!"_

 **...**

Doía, mas mais importante, funcionou. As correntes foram interrompidas e Naruto estava livre. As suas habilidades regenerativas curaram-na rapidamente, ainda mais eficazmente dentro da sua paisagem mental do que seria no exterior. Os tendões repararam-se e o fluxo de sangue tornou-se lento. A sua cópia parecia chocada.

"Tu disseste que havia uma menina que teria dado tudo por uma única palavra amável." O corpo de Naruto balançou, enquanto tentava manter controlada a dor através do seu corpo. Independentemente disso, havia um sorriso triunfante no rosto. "Eu acho que essa menina realmente nunca cresceu."

"Idiota, estúpida e imprudente criança." Os olhos vermelhos se estreitaram. "Tu irias magoar-te para a mão que te afastasse disso, em alternativa?"

"Tu falas demais." Foi a resposta de Naruto, porque a visão ainda estava um pouco borrada para o seu próprio bem.

Houve um rosnado e as correntes de ouro branco explodiram de volta da outra garota mais uma vez. Elas mergulharam em frente, mas a Uzumaki recusou-se a mover à medida que perfuraram o seu corpo. Um segundo mais tarde e o seu corpo desintegrou-se em dezenas de milhares de pequenos insectos kikaichu, que voaram para o seu homólogo.

"Esta é a minha mente." Pensou Naruto ferozmente, como a a menina de olhos vermelhos fez com que os kikaichu fossem consumidos numa cortina de fogo. "E tu não és bem vinda aqui!"

Uma onda de água conheceu a cortina de fogo e o vapor obscureceu a luz fraca ao seu redor. Esta tinha-se transformado numa batalha de vontades, e Naruto estava determinada em vencer.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Shisui tinha sido o primeiro a detectar a emboscada.

"Desviem-se!" Gritou ele, enquanto Itachi inclinou o seu salto para levá-lo para um ramo de árvore, vários metros à esquerda, porque confiava naquela voz, sem dúvida. Um momento depois, um canhão de água explodiu através do ponto em que ele estava prestes a pousar.

O Uchiha calmamente se empoleirou no seu ramo de árvore, como a sua capacidade de sensor se expandiu para assimilar a informação dada. Shisui e Yugao tinham-se desviado para a direita, mas Miroku estava directamente à esquerda deles. Isso trouxe a sua equipa ANBU para uma formação em pinça contra os seis ninjas Kiri, cinco homens e uma mulher, que aterraram na clareira. Os olhos em tons escuros de Itachi piscaram uma vez e os tomoe de um Sharingan totalmente amadurecido apareceram, girando.

' _Há dois ninjas fugitivos._ ' Foi o primeiro pensamento de Itachi, antes que ele lançou o seu chakra, baixando-se de uma tantō, que quase lhe golpeara a cabeça. Um pé imbuído em chakra contra a casca da árvore serviu-lhe de impulso para voltar para cima. De seguida, o Itachi começou um rápido ataque, numa partida de Taijutsu de nível Jounin.

' _Especialista em Ninjutsu._ ' Foi o seu segundo pensamento, como o homem tentou fugir de perto dele, mas o Uchiha seguiu-o de perto, atrás dele, recusando-se a permitir-lhe uma vantagem. Os seus olhos começaram a analisar os movimentos e as mãos graciosamente apararam cada ataque, mas a atenção de Itachi estava na sua capacidade sensitiva, para discernir onde o criador do Bunshin de Água estava escondido.

' _Por que eles estão arriscando o tratado?_ ' Foi este o terceiro pensamento, como ele quase se forçou através do corpo aquoso e passou por sete árvores, com apenas dois saltos. O braço de Itachi projectou-se para a frente e, quente e de espessura familiar, suas mãos estavam cobertas de sangue, o que encheu o seu nariz daquele imenso cheiro. Feridas no estômago nunca eram instantaneamente fatais. Assim, o adolescente de cabelos escuros tinha saltado para trás e evitado uma chuva furiosa de kunais, de um dos parceiros do homem.

"O que estão fazendo aqui?" Yugao gritou furiosamente, com uma mão a formar selos de mão, enquanto que a outra estava com a sua katana, segurando dois dos nin do sexo masculino. "As nossas aldeias têm um tratado, maldição!"

"Não haverá problemas para nós, se vocês estiverem mortos." Declarou um dos nin. "Kiri não tem um Sharingan, depois de tudo." Um gritou de dor, então, como Yugao cuspiu uma bola de tamanho de uma bola de praia de fogo, directamente no seu rosto.

' _Sugeriram eles ter um Byakugan?_ ' Pensou Itachi, enviando uma Grande Bola de Fogo no Jutsu, do tamanho de um humano, em direcção a um Kiri nin, que estava a segurar uma Kunai.

Droga, este foi um dos piores momentos para uma emboscada! Eles estavam a meio dia de viagem de distância das fronteiras com a Terra do Fogo. A missão tinha sido recentemente concluída e o corpo de Itachi não poderia lidar com uma segunda pílula soldado para reabastecer as suas reservas de chakra, que já só estavam uma quarta parte cheias. Mais uma vez, o adolescente foi forçado a lidar com a frustração de completar missões de alto nível através das reservas de um rapaz de quatorze anos de idade.

' _Pelo menos, essa bola de fogo levou um deles._ ' Reconheceu Itachi, o seu pesar foi cuidadosamente arquivado pela batalha forçada.

Os próximos dezassete minutos deixaram o adolescente de cabelos escuros um pouco insensato, como ele deixou-se cair nos padrões de batalha. Um corte fino na coxa esquerda provocado por uma shuriken, uma chicotada de água no seu braço, um punhado de contusões, uma rachadura numa das suas costelas. Ainda assim, Itachi simplesmente se manteve em movimento. Genjutsu necessitava de uma quantidade mínima de chakra, se não fosse demasiado forte, e o seu Sharingan aumentou o escopo de ilusões visuais, como os ninjas Kiri, que eram tolos o suficiente para olharem um Uchiha nos olhos, foram forçados a descobrir.

Videiras se afunilando abaixo de um céu vermelho, formigas vermelhas a correrem através do seu corpo, a sua pele derretendo sob o calor e as tiras de carne arrancadas para alimentarem os corvos implacáveis. A lâmina de Itachi, nas suas gargantas, acabou por se tornar num acto misericordioso. Em seguida, o Uchiha recuou, reunindo o seu chakra e lançando outro impulso para o campo.

Oito ninjas, na sua maioria nível Chunnin, tinham entrado. Cinco deles foram mortos, um ninja de nível Jounin estava a lutar contra Yugao e outro foi cercado por dezenas de pós-imagens da técnica de cintilação corporal de Shisui. O último estava a ser correspondido, Jutsu Katon contra Jutsu Suiton, por Miroku, no chão da floresta.

As mãos de Itachi rapidamente se mexeram, desenhando o primeiro jutsu Fuuton que ele tinha aprendido e o único que tinha presenteado Naruto. Nos últimos quase dois anos, desde que o Uchiha e a Uzumaki fizeram amizade, Itachi preferiu incitar a loira a treinar mais o seu corpo e a sua mente, antes de decidir avançar com as outras vertentes. Ela agora tem muito melhor controlo de chakra do que tinha anteriormente, assim como dominou, graças à tecnica dos Clones de Sombra, as transformações de Naruteza de Suiton e Fuuton, embora ainda esteja no último passo de Doton. Ela também aprendeu algumas novas técnicas de Suiton, graças a Itachi. Fuuton e Doton tinham sido deixadas para outra altura. De volta à batalha, apesar de não ter as reservas de chakra nem a poderosa afinidade no elemento Vento, assim como a loira, o seu Palma de Vendaval foi o suficiente para triplicar o tamanho do próximo jutsu de Katon de Miroku. O adversário do moreno estava bastante confiante, mas a sua expressão facial afrouxou à medida que a parede de fogo passou pela técnica de água, atingindo o seu corpo e o levando para trás até à sua morte.

Itachi desviou os olhos. O cheiro rançoso de carne queimada sempre o adoecia.

Miroku virou-se para ele, com um olhar aliviado. "Parece que nós o fizemos."

O adolescente de cabelos escuros teria respondido, mas o seu Sharingan ainda estava activo e a cintilação nua da sua consciência chamou a sua atenção para um dos corpos mortos. O seu primeiro adversário, o utilizador de ninjutsu água com a ferida mortal no estômago, tinha atirado uma kunai e, como o braço de Itachi se levantou para desviá-lo, de forma automático, logo ele percebeu que não tinha sido apontado para si.

"Mir-" Itachi gritou silenciosamente, enquanto o homem que ele pensou ter morto, o homem que ele deveria matar, atirou uma kunai que passou através do pescoço de Miroku. O companheiro alegre, gracioso e de raciocínio rápido, cujos olhos se abriram num momento de surpresa para depois ficarem vidrados.

Morto. Miroku estava morto. Tudo porque ele deixou um inimigo vivo.

"Itachi!" A voz de Shisui o fez olhar para cima novamente, sem que soubesse, por não ter como saber disso, mas a sua aparência tinha mudado de repente. Os três tomoe dos seus olhos vermelhos tinham-se fundido, enquanto giravam. Lágrimas de sangue caíram silenciosamente dos seus olhos, o mundo inteiro caiu em clareza afiada, antes do esgotamento de chakra finalmente o ter tomado.

Como o herdeiro Uchiha se deixou cair em exaustão, ele não sentiu os braços do seu primo a recuperarem o seu corpo, enquanto caía, nem ouviu o grito pelo seu nome, igualmente preocupado, de Yugao.

Miroku estava morto.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Inoichi Yamanaka nem sequer se preocupou em dar à sua filha servil um segundo olhar, como ele aceitou o sanduíche feito às pressas pela sua mulher e correr de volta para o hospital. Apesar do facto que ele já tinha dado a ela um sermão completo pela pura e absoluta estupidez de dar uma técnica de clã, pior ainda por vestuário privado de outra criança, o que em conjunto tinha deixado Inoichi furioso. As acções egoístas e impensadas de Ino causaram uma maciça situação desastrosa que ficou conhecida por quase todos os clãs Shinobi da aldeia.

Os clãs Nara e Akimichi sabiam, é claro, devido ao tratado foi necessário compartilhar quaisquer contratempos políticos potenciais com as famílias aliadas. Dois outros clãs Nobres, Aburame e Hyuuga, foram informados, devido ao envolvimento dos seus herdeiros no assunto. O clã Uchiha, tendo sido uma parte inadvertida nessa aposta desastrosa, foram informados dos acontecimentos. E, se os Inuzuka não tinham conhecimento até agora, então eles certamente teriam dentro de uma questão de dias, com fofocas envolvidas. O mesmo poderia ser dito do clã Kurama. O clã Sarutobi sabia devido ao próprio Hokage.

Inoichi tinha sido forçado a convocar uma reunião de emergência do Concelho Yamanaka, depois do seu prognóstico inicial da Uzumaki, os seus parentes estavam compreensivelmente irritados. O seu clã não tinha habilidades específicas de linhagem, mas ganharam um nível de destaque através de técnicas que eles tinham desenvolvido através de tentativa e erro trabalhosos e mortais. Desde que alguém poderia roubar o seu trabalho árduo, eles colocaram muitas salvaguardas físicas e mentais nos seus pergaminhos, assim como inúmeras advertências aos seus shinobi para manterem os jutsus secretos. Um aviso que foi desconsiderado pela herdeira de clã. Trocar uma das suas técnicas preciosas em troca de algo era um acto ilegal.

Até mesmo membros do clã que desprezavam a Jinchuuriki, estavam a pedir que Ino fosse removida da posição de herdeira pela sua decisão. Inoichi tinha conseguido evitar por pouco, mas sabia que a sua filha teria que receber uma punição severa. O Yamanaka mais velho não tinha ideia do que a convenceu a trocar um jutsu do clã por um par de boxers de Sasuke.

Um jutsu Yamanaka que tinha colocado a Jinchuuriki do Kyuubi em coma.

A fúria do Sandaime poderia ter colocado os mais irados e tradicionais Anciãos Yamanaka em vergonha. O venerável homem tinha conseguido manter a sua expressão durante as explicações pragmáticas, mas resumidas, do Aburame preocupado e do gaguejo da Hyuuga, mas fez fortes perguntas. Os adultos não tiveram a mesma sorte. Todo o mundo tinha culpa. Hiashi e Shibi foram orientados a instruir os seus herdeiros sobre os perigos de usar um jutsu de clã desconhecido, Fugaku tinha sido questionado por que não tinha sido relatado nenhum arrombamento e Inoichi tinha sido ordenado a digitalizar a menina inconsciente.

Se a ira do Kage não fosse o suficiente para envergonhá-lo, teria a imagem da pequena loira, que estava pálida e endurecida contra os lençóis brancos. Inoichi não gostava de olhar para Naruto Uzumaki, frequentemente. A aparência dela era uma cópia perfeita do seu pai, o que forçava o Líder do Clã Yamanaka a recordar-se do génio loiro da sua classe de Academia. Ela falava e se movia como Kushina Uzumaki e o homem loiro estava quase tentado a procurar à sua volta por um sinal de "me chute". Inoichi nunca a viu como o Kyuubi, mas ele também nunca a viu como Naruto Uzumaki.

"Houve alguma mudança para os seus sinais vitais?" Perguntou Inoichi, enquanto inseria um segmento se chakra na sua testa, recebendo a mesma impressão de volta. O Jutsu da Reflexão interna de Espelhos tinha sido usado, não havendo nada a ser feito, mas deixá-lo correr o seu curso. Quebrá-lo poderia quebrar a sua mente, mas Inoichi perguntou se isso não seria o caminho mais gentil, caso a menina Uzumaki estivesse a enfrentar o seu verdadeiro demónio, literalmente.

"Não, senhor." A resposta da enfermeira era tão habitual, porque o Yamanaka tinha perguntado o mesmo por diversas ocasiões.

Retendo um suspiro, Inoichi assentiu, sentando-se ao lado da cama. Ele iria passar outra noite aqui, na esperança de que uma oportunidade se apresentasse para inserir a sua própria consciência para a menina. Toda essa situação desastrosa foi uma série de notícias terríveis para ele.

Bem, excepto pela garantia de que Mikoto Uchiha se recusara a apresentar queixa. Graças a Kami que, a menina que Ino tinha enganado, estava a ser cortejada pelo filho mais velho da mulher.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

' _Porque eu quero ser teu amigo._ '

O vento uivou e girou em um tornado que atirou todos os projécteis de volta. Em seguida, as setas estavam pressionadas para baixo, sobre ela, tendo o corpo de Naruto derretido em uma outra poça de água.

' _Tu deves saber sobre a tua família...Eu copiei as passagens relevantes para cá, para ti._ '

Anéis concêntricos de energia rosa brilhante prenderam a perna ao chão. A menina de olhos vermelho caiu e Naruto teve a chance de levantar uma coluna de pedra, que a levou para longe da areia movediça no chão.

' _V-vamos treinar juntas, Naruto-chan!_ '

Redes de luz dourada, golens de lava, adagas de vidro e correntes de chakra brilhantes, que eram muito mais versáteis do que elas aparentavam ser. Naruto podia sentir a sua exaustão, como as duas loiras continuaram a bater mentalmente uma à outra, sem fim. A sua coisa boa foi que o espírito de olhos vermelhos também estava cansado.

' _Eu não posso ter uma batalha de atrito com ela._ ' Admitiu a Uzumaki, frustrada que a sua mais poderosa característica lhe tinha sido negada. 'Nós temos acesso à mesma quantidade de Chakra e eu quase me aleijei no início da nossa luta.

O corpo dela foi envolvido no manto de sombras, dando-lhe a oportunidade de fazer uma pausa e recuperar o fôlego. A imagem do espelho também parou, os dedos contraíram-se e os olhos vermelhos ficaram com cautela, tentando rastrear no meio da escuridão, como ela momentaneamente descansou. Os seus cabelos encharcam-se de suor, deixando a sua testa húmida, a pele estava agora num tom rosa escuro, devido à exaustão.

"Tu estás a ser tola." A voz misteriosa ecoou novamente. "Por que estás a lutar contra mim? Eu estou a fazer isto para nos proteger!"

"Tu só queres fazer mal a todos!" A sua voz ecoou de todos os cantos da sala, porque esta era uma lição que Naruto precisava aprender. "Tu queres ferir os meus amigos!"

"Porque eles só nos irão magoar!" E sob a fúria dentro da sua voz, Naruto podia ouvir sugestões de lágrimas e súplicas. "Nós não podemos confiar em nenhum deles!"

"Tu não podes confiar em qualquer um deles." Replicou Naruto. "Isso não significa que eu não o faça."

"Mas tu." A sua homóloga devolvera. "Se tu confiasses neles, eu não estaria aqui. Eu sou tu!"

Isso trouxe Naruto até perto, porque ela estava certa. A sua homóloga foi amarga e cruel, mas isso foi porque Naruto tinha sido amarga e implacável. A imagem do espelho simbolizava cada pensamento feio que Naruto tinha, a cada momento de raiva que Naruto não agiu e a todos os desejos por realizar, que Naruto colocou no coração. A sua homóloga queria lançar-se para o mundo, porque havia uma criança vingativa dentro dela, que estava disposta a armadilhar as roupas de outra criança com hera venenosa.

"Mas eu não o fiz." Sussurrou Naruto. "Eu não fiz isso."

E se a criança vingativa lá estava, então, seria a menina que teria dado o mundo por uma única palavra amável.

"O que tu estás fazendo?" Perguntou a cópia, como a Uzumaki se mostrou novamente. Naruto apenas sorriu para ela, antes de fechar os seus olhos e se concentrar.

' _Eu acho que o teu cabelo dourado te faz parecer com uma Yosei._ '

Erva e plantas começaram a crescer e escovaram contra os seus tornozelos, em um círculo cada vez maior, a partir do seu corpo. A brisa viva assobiou pelo ar e um riacho borbulhante apareceu, com flores silvestres perfumadas a pontilharem as suas margens. Árvores antigas estavam ali como sentinelas gigantes contra o pano de fundo do céu. Ela podia ver as faixas de nuvens a se debaterem acima, e sentir o calor da luz do sol a abrangê-la.

Naruto abriu os olhos e andou para a frente. A menina de olhos carnesim recusou-se a mover.

"Eu vou admitir que é bonito." A sua imagem de espelho disse, ironicamente. "Mas como é que tu pretendes derrotar-me com isso?"

"Eu não fiz isso para te magoar." Naruto levantou a mão, de forma hesitante, e a sua homóloga ficou completamente imóvel, quando ela tocou no seu rosto, desta vez. "Eu acho que cada Yosei merece uma casa florestal de si mesma."

Em seguida, Naruto deu um passo final, trazendo os braços para cima e envolvendo o espírito de olhos vermelhos num abraço.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Momochi Zabuza teve quase meia dúzia de ataduras em volta do seu rosto, pelo que ele não se preocupou em evitar a carranca no seu rosto, quando ele se arrastou para o escritório do louco. Ele também era o escritório do seu Kage, que era apropriado, uma vez que Yagura era, de alguma forma, tanto o líder absoluto de Kirigakure como o maior inimigo de quem os Clãs de Linhagens de Kiri já tinham sofrido.

O secretário do Jinchuuriki era uma coisa pouco estridente e Zabuza estava inclinado para ouvi-lo, de qualquer maneira, porque ele simplesmente se recusou a obedecer às ordem de um Chunnin, muito menos um rico, primeira casta, garoto civil que foi, provavelmente, só foi promovido porque o seu pai culpou os detentores de linhagem por ser incapaz de proteger os seus negócios, na última guerra. O demónio, amplamente nomeado "O Demónio da Névoa", não tinha respeito por esse tipo de gente, e, se ele estava sendo totalmente honesto, também tinha pouco respeito pelo seu Kage.

' _Eu sabia que esse pirralho Yuki estava a me deixar macio_.' Pensou o demónio, considerando o absurdamente bonito rapaz que se manteve a segui-lo ao redor. Ele tinha cometido o erro de atirar pão para o garoto, uma vez, e de alguma forma acabou com um perseguidor (potencialmente útil) em troca. O seu aprendiz era um utilizador de linhagem, que exacerbou a aversão inicial de Zabuza para as políticas do regime. ' _Talvez Hasurame tivesse um ponto sobre sair, quando tive a chance._ '

Eles estavam em situações semelhantes agora, já que ambos os aprendizes seriam visados no âmbito das políticas de Yagura. Embora, Hasurame tinha saído com uma totalmente crescida aprendiz, de nível Jounin, enquanto Zabuza teve que lidar com um menino de dez anos de idade, com aparência feminina, para o futuro, então ele provavelmente não poderia retirar o mesmo truque errante. Houve alguns bastardos doentes entre os Caçadores Nin de Kiri, e Zabuza não gostaria de entregar uma criança como Haku para eles.

' _E, fugir deixa um gosto de covardia para a minha boca também._ ' Admitiu Zabuza, reconhecendo a sua natureza orgulhosa. Havia uma sombra além do muro da porta do Yondaime, tendo-se apercebido disso, O Demónio da Névoa canalizou chakra para os seus tímpanos, a fim de ouvi-los.

"Activado...ataque bem sucedido...fase final do olho." Era a voz de Yagura sempre tão profunda?

' _Que porra é essa?_ ' Pensou Zabuza, endireitando-se, como a sombra se afastou e a porta se abriu. Resistindo à vontade de alcançar a Kubikiribocho, o homem alto entrou no escritório.

Havia apenas duas pessoas presentes, apesar de Zabuza poder jurar que tinha ouvido três batimentos cardíacos. Yagura estava sentado atrás da sua mesa, é claro, em uma cadeira especialmente projectada para compensar a sua estatura minúscula. Havia ainda as feições jovens, cabelos cinza grisalhos e uma única cicatriz costurada, escorrendo pelo seu rosto. O outro homem era novo.

A primeira impressão de Zabuza era da cor branca. A criança, porque ele dificilmente poderia ser mais velho do que quinze anos, tinha cabelo branco puro, ataduras brancas que cobrem metade do seu rosto e uma jaqueta branca de gola alta sobre o seu corpo. Ele tinha preso ao seu corpo dois cintos grossos, pelo meio, foram a única cor diferente de branco, na sua roupa. A única outra característica distintiva eram os seus olhos de rosa pálico que o encararam com o olhos de um assassino experiente.

Mesmo com um homem que não era estranho ao derramamento de sangue, aqueles olhos antigos em um rosto juvenil eram estranho, e o demónio da Névoa virou-se. Em vez disso, ele escondeu o sorriso de escárnio e enrolou o seu chakra, forçando-se a se curvar. "A missão foi bem sucedida, Mizukage-sama."

Na sua maior parte, Zabuza certamente não poderia ser responsabilizado se o chato do irmão mais novo de Mangetsu conseguiu escapar do expurgo do Clã Hozuki.

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Este capítulo teve um monte de nova informação a sair.

Sim, "talvez" adiantar tanto assim o tempo, sem referências pelo meio, sem outros tipos de diálogos, nem festas de aniversário ou treino...não é do meu agrado. Claro que eu poderia fazer isso por mim mesmo, mas tenho alguma preguiça, pelo que tenho seguido a história original, mudando já algumas coisas pelo caminho, mais virão por aí. Para a próxima semana já devo começar a publicar capítulos 100% meus.

Pelo que se sabe, os actuais membros Uchiha com mangekyou são: Madara, Obito, Kakashi (embora ele não esteja ciente) e Itachi. Shisui ainda não teria chegado, nesta história, ao Mangekyou.


	8. 008 - Revelações na paisagem mental

**Renúncia:** Eu não possuo Naruto ou seus personagens.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Revelações na paisagem mental**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi era um homem a quem tinham sido dados muitos títulos e honrarias ao longo da sua vida. Ele era ' _O Professor_ ', o ' _Deus dos Shinobi_ ' e o Sandaime Hokage. Ele estava entre a primeira geração de ninjas produzidos por Konohagakure e foi aquele que liderou a aldeia por todas as três guerras Shinobi. Ele tinha sido aluno tanto do Shodaime como do Nidaime, domina todos os elementos e, pessoalmente, ensinou os três Sannin Lendários. E ainda, por tudo isso, houve alguns dias felizes na vida de Hiruzen, quando ele passou o chapéu ao único homem que ele tinha certeza que ultrapassaria a sua própria reputação extensa.

Então, Minato teve a ousadia de ir e desaparecer, ao invés de lidar com as dores de cabeça políticas, papelada sem fim e crises da aldeia, que Hiruzen tinha passado tão alegremente para ele. O Terceiro Hokage reconhecia que o homem loiro não tinha escolha, mas isso não era de grande conforto quando ele estava tão sobrecarregado com o trabalho, que fazia com que ele fosse incapaz de ver o seu pequeno neto, muito menos a criança loira solitária que Minato tinha deixado para salvar a aldeia.

O Selo Consumidor do Demónio Morto era simplesmente demasiado complicado e experimental para qualquer um usar, excepto um mestre de fuuinjutsu. Konoha tinha apenas quatro desses mestres para seu crédito. Deles, Jiraiya não estava presente na aldeia. Homura não possuía a capacidade de chakra. As bobinas de Kushina estava irreparavelmente danificadas desde a extracção do Kyuubi. No final, Minato tinha sido tão pressionado a um canto que o obrigou a fazer a única opção disponível. O homem valente tinha aceitado e ido para a sua morte, com a expectativa de que as pessoas, as quais ele se tinha sacrificado para salvar, honrariam o seu desejo final.

Um último desejo, que agora o colocava imóvel e em silêncio na cama do hospital, enquanto a sua mente recuou para as profundezes, além de onde qualquer pessoas a poderia alcançar.

' _No entanto, mais uma prova da minha falha contigo._ ' Havia quatro pequenas fotos colocadas na mesa do Hokage, dos líderes do passado e da sua família, e o Sandaime empurrou uma delas para baixo. Os ricos olhos azuis de Minato Namikaze eram da forma e cor exactas da paciente em estado de coma, presente no quarto 2B.

Então, o velho voltou a sua atenção para a outra pessoa, que estava em frente à sua secretária.

"Já foram exumados os corpos?" Perguntou Hiruzen, questionando por que todos os outros Kages pareciam tão veementemente contra a manutenção da paz. "Temos a certeza de que eles são filiados com Kiri?"

"Sim, Hokage-sama." Relatou Yugao Uzuki. Apesar da sombras com crosta de sangue seco na sua lateral, e do esgotamento a suprimirem os seus olhos, ela manteve a sua postura perfeitamente recta. Esta determinação nasceu em parte da sua natureza singular, como uma das poucas kunoichi a alcançarem tais altos comandos.

"Em seguida, vai ter com os médicos e fica pronta para dares o teu relatório verbal completo, amanhã, às 08:00h." Ordenou Hiruzen, recebendo um breve aceno da mulher de cabelo roxo, enquanto abandonou a sala. O Sandaime levantou uma sobrancelha para os dois restantes shinobi levemente ferido, um deles parecendo ter sido emocionalmente abalado.

"Shisui? Itachi? Existe alguma coisa que vocês não poderiam relatar amanhã?" Hiruzen garantiu que uma nota de reprovação entrasse no seu tom, pois, embora nenhum deles tivesse grandes cicatrizes físicas, houve uma expressão assombrada no rosto do herdeiro Uchiha, uma que o Hokage tinha intimamente conhecimento. Itachi culpava-se pela morto de Miroku.

O Uchiha de cabelos despenteados olhou cautelosamente para o seu primo, antes de tomar uma respiração profunda. "Hokage-sama, nós gostaríamos de solicitar que estas informações fossem mantidas em sigilo."

"Se elas não forem arriscadas para a aldeia." Respondeu o Sandaime, intrigado.

Houve uma outra exposição de incerteza, também dirigida ao adolescente mais jovem, antes de Shisui endurecer a sua expressão. "Hokage-sama, você está ciente do Mangekyo Sharingan?"

' _Como se uma herdeira de clã acidentalmente colocar a filha do Yondaime em coma não fosse ruim o suficiente._ ' Pensou Hiruzen, resistindo à vontade de tirar o cachimbo. "Itachi activou o Mangekyo em resposta à morte de Miroku, então?"

"Sim, Hokage-sama." Respondeu Shisui, claramente surpreso com o conhecimento do Hokage. Ele não deveria ter sido. Hiruzen estava presente quando Tobirama-sensei vociferava ao seu irmão sobre o Eterno Mangekyo Sharingan de Madara e consequente engano.

"Eu vejo." Hiruzen levantou uma mão e esfregou as têmporas. "Vocês não deverão compartilhar essa informação com mais ninguém, por meio de decreto do Hokage."

Porque, por mais que Itachi Uchiha fosse um shinobi brilhante e leal, ele também era uma criança de treze anos de idade, e Danzo preferia rasgar aqueles olhos de suas bases a permitir que um Uchiha os possuísse.

"Susanoo é uma habilidade que está disponível em todos os Mangekyo." Declarou Hiruzen. "No entanto, no meu entender, os dois últimos devem únicos. Vocês sabem quais eles são?"

Shisui estava muito surpreendido, ao ponto de estar boquiaberto como se ele nunca tivesse visto o seu Hokage, antes de responder, mas Itachi foi capaz de o fazer. "Amaterasu forma chamas negras inextinguíveis, através do meu olho direito. Tsukuyomi lança um genjutsu extremamente poderoso no subconsciente da vítima, com o olho esquerdo. Eu ainda nem usei as habilidades oculares, mas estou de alguma forma consciente das suas capacidades."

' _Então, o conhecimento é implantado na mente do utilizador depois que o Mangekyo se manifesta._ ' Observou o Sandaime, interessado em adquirir mais informações sobre esta rara habilidade. ' _Mas então, terá dito ele..._ '

"Itachi, poderia o Tsukuyomi ser lançado num paciente em coma, sem irremediavelmente danificar a ligação entre as mentes consciente e subconsciente?" Perguntou Hiruzen, porque essa tinha sido a principal preocupação de Inoichi. Um adequadamente poderoso genjutsu, baseado na mente, iria perfeitamente evitar esse problema, mas os disponíveis em Konoha foram todos concebidos ofensivamente, faltando-lhes versatilidade. Um pensamento ou sentimento pré-formado seria formado na mente da vítima, enquanto o jutsu de Itachi sugeriu que quaisquer formações seriam deixadas ao critério do utilizador.

O adolescente de cabelos escuros deu um aceno hesitante. "Eu acredito que sim, Hokage-sama."

"Então, eu gostaria de solicitar-te um favor." Disse o Hokage. "Eu não estou te ordenando, porque este é um pedido pessoal e não uma missão oficialmente atribuída a partir de Konoha. Tu terás que compartilhar os detalhes da habilidade do teu Tsukuyomi com Inoichi Yamanaka, para que ele possa orientar-te através da tarefa. Numa das alas de enfermagem da aldeia, Naruto Uzumaki está em estado de coma, a partir dos efeitos do jutsu Mente-corpo: Reflexão do senso próprio, que fez com que ela enfrentasse os seus medos inconscientes, o seu outro eu, mas não foi capaz de executar o seu curso, pelo que tu poderás vir a ser capaz de removê-la do coma. Tu vais aceitar?"

Hiruzen não precisava de uma resposta verbal, como os olhos de Itachi rapidamente deslocaram-se de assombrados e culpados a ansiosos e determinados. A verdadeira preocupação que esta postura demonstrava, em relação à Uzumaki, aqueceu o coração do Velho e reafirmou a sua decisão anterior em permitir que a partilha de bilhetes ocorresse. Mesmo com a dificuldade adicional do rumor do namoro a se espalhar por toda a vila, o impacto de Itachi na vida de Naruto tinha sido imensamente bom para a jovem.

"Eu ficaria feliz em fazê-lo, Hokage-sama." Respondeu rapidamente o herdeiro Uchiha. "Posso começar agora?"

' _Se eu não o conhecesse melhor, mesmo eu iria acreditar nesses rumores._ ' Pensou o Hokage, como a expressão do adolescente de cabelos escuros era preenchida com amparo. "Sim, é claro. E, Itachi, obrigado."

* * *

 **X**

* * *

' _Eu saí por menos que cinco dias e ela colocou-se em estado de coma._ ' A natureza cruel nas palavras de Itachi foram rapidamente minadas pelo seu impulso, quase desesperado, para passar além do Yamanaka, pela porta, e correr para a forma minúscula enterrada sob uma vasta extensão de cobertores hospitalares. Foi a memória dos olhos vidrados de Miroku e o empurrãozinho de Shisui nas suas costas, que fizeram com que o Uchiha quebrasse a sua natureza.

"Menina tola." As palavras mal foram respiradas, e ainda assim ensurdecedoras na sala silenciosa. Os dedos longos e afunilados de Itachi tocaram ao de leve nas franjas suadas, que estavam agarradas à testa da loira. O adolescente não tinha particularmente grandes mãos, mas ofuscavam as da Uzumaki, quando ele cuidadosamente pegou na sua mão direita. Ele estava alegremente num mundo à parte, sem saber das reacções no quarto.

' _Ainda bem que comprei esta câmera e o melhor ainda é que posso tirar fotos sem flash, não chamando a atenção de Itachi._ ' Foi o pensamento imediato de Shisui, enquanto eternizava o momento através das várias fotos.

' _Damos alguns anos a partir de agora, e talvez os rumores possam não ser mais falsos._ ' Meditou o Sandaime.

' _Eu sabia que eles estavam juntos, mas uma coisa é confiar em boatos e outra coisa completamente diferente é ver o seu amor._ ' Pensou Inoichi. ' _O casamento arranjado, que Fugaku preparou, pode ser politicamente motivado, mas o Uchiha realmente preocupa-se com a Uzumaki._ '

Hiruzen foi generoso o suficiente para chamar a atenção para longe. "Inoichi, podes dar-me um relatório sobre o estado de Naruto?"

"Eu não posso medir quaisquer ondas cerebrais dela, mas os seus sinais vitais mantêm-se estáveis e o seu batimento cardíaco, a nosso conhecimento, não parou uma única vez durante o seu coma. Na minha opinião profissional, Naruto Uzumaki está totalmente imersa dentro da sua paisagem mental subconsciente e não sabe como sair de lá." Relatou Inoichi, com uma careta. "A interferência externa, por um caminhante de mente poderia destruir a ligação entre a mente consciente e subconsciente da Uzumaki, como acontece em jutsus Yamanaka, iria lutar um contra o outro pelo domínio. A mente da Uzumaki não tem a formação necessária para dividar a sua consciência e empregar dois jutsus de Corpo-mente de uma só vez."

"Será que ela tem a força mental para lidar com uma segunda consciência por meio de um genjutsu transmitindo um avatar mental?" Perguntou o Hokage.

O rosto de Inoichi mostrou emoções conflitantes - surpresa, curiosidade, ansiedade e optimismo - quando ele deu um aceno hesitante. "Uma consciência adicional não deve ser um fardo excessivo na idade dela. Teria que ser um genjutsu de Rank-A, pelo menos, para romper as barreiras mentais naturais da mente."

"Itachi Uchiha é capaz de lançar um genjutsu mental com esse nível de flexibilidade e força." Respondeu Hiruzen, tirando uma dose de diversão ao ver o olhar chocado no rosto do Yamanaka. "Ele concordou em usar esse Jutsu em Naruto, na esperança de puxá-la para fora do seu coma."

"Um genjutsu como esse poderia ser extremamente útil para fins de saúde mental!" Afirmou Inoichi com força, focando os seus olhos nos de Itachi. "Eu não estava ciente que o clã Uchiha tinha tal ferramenta em sua posse."

"Este é um jutsu pessoal, Yamanaka-san, e não propriedade do clã." Respondeu Shisui, cruzando os braços. "Itachi foi o único a desenvolver o jutsu e só pode ser usado pelos seus olhos."

"Aos treze anos de idade..." Respirou o homem alto, fazendo Itachi se sentir desconfortável pela mentira. Ele não queria ser elogiado por uma habilidade que tinha ganho, nem pela forma como a conseguiu obter. "Eu acho que essa técnica pode ser a melhor maneira de tirar a Uzumaki para fora disto."

"Boa coisa que Itachi está aqui, então!" Respondeu Shisui brilhantemente, difundindo o constrangimento no seu primo mais novo. O menino de cabelos bagunçados aproximou-se da cama e apertou o ombro de Itachi.

"Lembra-te, tu conseguiste fazer com que ela se atraísse por ti, sem o teu olhar de menino bonito ou nome Uchiha." Murmurou Shisui, lançando uma voz baixa. "Então, basta fazeres o que tens vindo a fazer até agora. Bem, excepto persegui-la ao redor, mentir sobre a tua identidade e duvidares sobre a sua estabilidade mental e, se tu estiveres incerto, basta pensares sobre o que eu faria!"

"Eu gostaria de lembrar que, metade do que tu farias, é ilegal para alguém da idade dela." Disse secamente Itachi. "E eu não fiz ela se apaixonar por mim."

O adolescente de cabelos baralhados meramente ofereceu um sorriso indulgente, antes de recuar e permitir que o seu primo se concentrasse na loira. O Mangekyo Sharingan precisava de contacto visual para executar o Tsukiyomi. Então, gentilmente, Itachi levantou uma das pálpebras. A habilidade foi instintiva da sua linhagem, e o Uchiha mais jovem mal tinha falado o nome da sua técnica, antes de que a sua consciência fosse empurrada para a frente e a visão de um olho azul vítreo desaparecesse.

' _Isto não é o que eu esperava._ ' Pensou Itachi, olhando para cima das folhas de erva presentes no seu caminho em diante. ' _É...pacífico._ '

A entrada para a floresta poderia ter sido dentro de Konoha, com um céu azul rico e luz solar salpicante pelo chão. No entanto, os troncos das árvores eram mais eram magros com a sua juventude, as folhas verdes e reluzentes com o seu primeiro florescimento. Um pitoresco cenário com nova vida. Tudo isto exalava uma sensação de jovialidade e bom recebimento, quase que pedindo para ser explorado, mas Itachi estava nervoso com o silêncio absoluto dos seus arredores. Houve o som de sopro de vento e água corrente, mas nenhum chilrear de pássaros ou movimento de animais selvagens.

' _Estou completamente sozinho aqui._ ' Pensou o menino de cabelos escuros. ' _Com excepção para Naruto._ '

Como se o nome dela tivesse um poder próprio, a mente de Itachi estava de repente ciente do caminho mais curto necessário para alcançar a loira. De alguma forma, isso apenas aumentou a sua ansiedade, para este esforço as coisas não deveriam ser tão fáceis, ou deveriam? Ele estava determinado a proteger a sua amiga, porém, antes que o azul vítreo de Naruto ganhasse a mesma permanência que o castanho de Miroku, e seguiu as direcções.

As árvores tornaram-se mais altas e mais velhas, assim que Itachi foi andando. Tão antiga quanto os ramos da Floresta da Morte, mas serena e protectora, onde os seus homólogos eram sinistros e de mau agouro. O caminho desenrolou-se como um torcido, torto e envolto puzzle, e, em mais de uma ocasião, o Uchiha tivera a certeza de que ele tinha estado a andar em círculos. Nuvens, ramos e folhas afectaram a luz caída, até mesmo as sombras de raposas, besouros, andorinhas e sapos foram vislumbradas à espreita da linha de árvores. Apesar disso, Itachi tinha uma confiança inteiramente infundada de que ele não seria atacado.

No entanto, o Uchiha sentiu-se aliviado quando as árvores se abriram para um campo de flores, onde uma menina loira repousava. Não, não era uma garota loira, mas duas, ambas deitadas de lado e de frente para a outra. Ele não achava que ele tivesse feito algum som, quando uma das loiras olhou directamente para ele e puxou o seu corpo para cima. Havia um cabelo amarelo bagunçado, pele em um tom claro de ouro e as suíças amassadas que sorriram na sua presença, o que causou que Itachi sentisse um arrepio de medo. Isso aconteceu porque em vez dos belos olhos azuis característicos de Naruto, havia agora uma íris carmesim.

O movimento da Naruto de olhos vermelhos chamou a atenção da outra menina. E agora, uma gémea de olhos azuis estava de frente para ele também. A menina de olhos vermelho disse algo para a outra, muito suave para que a audição de Itachi, e desapareceu. A sua atenção estava apenas no belo par de olhos azuis agora, cuja expressão mostrou surpresa, interesse e, o mais curioso de tudo, reconhecimento.

Quando Itachi tinha chegado a alguns pés de distância dela, a boca da menina de olhos azuis se abriu. "Eu sei quem tu és! És o irmão mais velho, maioritariamente nu, de Sasuke!"

* * *

 **X**

* * *

As palavras não estavam mesmo a meio da sua boca, antes que Naruto tivesse percebido que talvez não era a melhor forma de cumprimentar um intruso na sua mente. Ou trazer o constrangedor assalto da cueca que ela totalmente, completamente e absolutamente não pensava sobre, de todo, excepto para talvez uma ou duas vezes, quando os garotos lutaram na Academia, e ela recordou como bem musculado ele era. Apenas duas vezes embora.

"Sinto muito!" O seu rosto transformou-se num tomate no momento.

Tal como aconteceu com o pontapé no estômago, o irmão mais velho de Sasuke foi gentil o suficiente para não reconhecer o seu erro. "Olá, Naruto. Eu sou Itachi Uchiha e estou aqui para levar-te para fora da tua paisagem mental."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Guinchou Naruto, concentrando-se muito cuidadosamente na árvore atrás dele. "Eu até me apresentaria, mas claramente já sabes quem eu sou." O 'porquê' era desnecessário. Ela tinha invadido a sua casa e, acidentalmente, molestou-o, depois de tudo.

"Tu vais seguir-me, então?" Perguntou Itachi. Desconhecido para a Uzumaki, era desejo inato do menino de cabelos escuros verificar o seu corpo para ver se tinha contusões ou qualquer outra confusão, como seria para as lesões de Sasuke.

"E-Eu não sei." Hesitou Naruto, recordando as palavras finais da sua cópia.

' _Não o sigas até que ele te diga a verdade._ '

' _Mas o que poderia estar um Uchiha a esconder de mim?_ ' Perguntou a loira. "Como chegaste até aqui?"

"Eu usei um genjutsu para formar um avatar mental para entrar na tua paisagem mental." Foi a resposta. Havia algo estranhamente familiar sobre a natureza habitual da sua resposta. Naruto preencheu-se com uma determinação imediata para descobrir a mentira, que a sua homóloga jurava que este adolescente tinha feito.

"Por que tu entraste na minha mente?" Perguntou a loira, porque isso tinha que ser uma invasão de privacidade.

"Tu não foste capaz de naturalmente terminar o Jutsu Yamanaka, por tua própria conta." Respondeu Itachi. Então, com uma nota de reprovação. "Por que tu usaste um jutsu específico de um clã sem a supervisão de um adulto ou a permissão de um adulto Yamanaka?"

"Eu queria provar que a minha mãe era uma Yamanaka." Admitiu a loira, corando. "Não foi uma das minhas melhores ideias."

"E é por isso que invadiste o composto Uchiha e roubaste um dos boxers do meu irmão?" Questionou o adolescente, assim que a reprovação desapareceu.

"Sim." Disse Naruto, com pulso acelerado. Era esse o segredo? Será que ele sabe... "Tu és o meu ANBU?"

"Teu ANBU?" A Uzumaki não tinha muita experiência em discernir traços faciais de um menino introvertido, mas Shisui teria visto os indícios de um sorriso imediatamente.

"Eu, bem, eu quis dizer..." Balbuciou Naruto, com embaraço nublando o seu rosto novamente. Ela perguntou-se se ela deveria encontrar uma maneira de controlar esse menino novamente. Ela pode ser capaz de arrastá-lo ao redor e ver o tipo de shinobi que ela passara o seu tempo. A esperança de que o seu ANBU estava entre eles, fez com que a loira fungasse e sentisse o discreto cheiro a hortelã e cinzas...Naruto congelou.

"Tu?" O seu ANBU...e irmão mais velho de Sasuke...quem ela tinha visto...e as notas..."tu!?"

O nariz deveria estar a enganá-la. Ele era muito novo para ser um ANBU. Ele não era um Hyuuga. Ela tinha chamado o seu irmão de 'teme', e descreveu-o como um menino arrogante..."Sinto muito!"

"Tu dizes isso muitas vezes em torno de mim." Observou o menino que não poderia ser o seu ANBU, com um pequeno sorriso. "Eu não acho que Yosei devem se desculpar tanto, supostamente."

A referência à primeira nota da sua ANBU e o único elogio que Naruto já tinha recebido sobre o seu cabelo, logo no primeiro plano dos seus pensamentos durante a batalha. Naruto balançou-se para a frente e, inconscientemente, tentou abraçar Itachi, pulando para cima dele e enterrando a sua cabeça no seu peito, enquanto o corpo de Itachi caiu para trás e aterrou no chão daquele jardim de flores. Itachi não esperava por aquela reacção, embora tenha ficado feliz e se sentisse realizado, embora não soubesse ao certo o motivo real. Ele podia sentir o corpo de Naruto a tremer um pouco.

Naruto levantou a cabeça, se afastando um pouco, enquanto o seu rosto segurava um sorriso verdadeiro e radiante e ela olhava o Uchiha nos olhos "Finalmente encontrei-te. Obrigado por tudo." Disse Naruto, enquanto voltava a abraçar Itachi, que apenas envolvera os braços em torno de Naruto e aguardara sem palavras.

Passado um tempo, Naruto separou-se do abraço, enquanto pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido e quem estava em sua frente, assim como tudo o que ela tinha feito no momento anterior, o que fez com que a Uzumaki fizesse um grito ininteligível e tropeçasse para trás, caindo no chão novamente. O seu rosto tinha alcançado níveis de vermelhidão só vistos em Hinata, enquanto ela foi considerando cada bilhete, cada negação Hyuuga e cada pedaço inexplicável de conhecimento sobre a sua vida escolar. As coisas estavam fazendo uma quantidade terrível de sentido, como o adolescente Uchiha ficou pacientemente perto dela.

"Tu irás seguir-me?" Perguntou Itachi de novo, com a mão estendida para a menina sentada.

A sua voz de comando mortificada, no momento, não impediu de colocar a sua mão menor ao seu alcance. "Ok."

"Tens uma bonita paisagem mental, pequena Yosei." Dissera Itachi, com um visível sorriso nos seus lábios, algo estranho de se ver no Uchiha, embora não tenha virado a cara em direcção a Naruto, que estava visivelmente feliz e corada.

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

 **Extras:**

* * *

O Edo Tensei foi um grande e terrível jutsu. O seu uso, durante a Quarta Guerra Shinobi, destruiu muitos campos de batalha, como alguns dos mais poderosos ninjas das gerações anteriores foram revividos e forçados a matar os seus companheiros. Isso levou a momentos comoventes entre parentes, amantes, aliados e inimigos. Um exemplo disso mesmo passou pela batalha entre Hiashi Hyuuga e o seu irmão gémeo, igualmente qualificado, Hizashi.

Portanto, o plano brilhante de Uzumaki Naruto para arrancar o controlo dos ninjas revividos a partir de Kabuto Yakushi tinha sido anunciado com elogios e admiração. Especialmente, desde que, fazendo-o, deram um imenso impulso de poder ao seu lado, com tais personagens famosos como o _'Presa Branca_ ', o ' _Deus dos Shinobi_ ', o ' _Relâmpago Amarelo_ ' e a ' _Sangrenta Pimento Vermelho Picante_ '.

Uma pessoa que não estava totalmente emocionada, porém, era o namorado da única filha do ' _Relâmpago Amarelo_ ' e da ' _Sangrenta Pimento Vermelho Picante_ '. Especialmente, quando esses mesmos indivíduos poderosos vieram para ver Naruto e a encontraram de pé, ao seu lado.

"Itachi-chan!" Gritou alegremente Kushina. A sua voz alta, possivelmente, propagou-se até ao outro extremo do campo, como ela jogou os seus braços ao redor dele. Houve uma sensação de pressão e muita vermelhidão a cobrirem os seus olhos, antes que a mulher radiante recuou. "É bom vos ver!"

"Sim, Itachi." O sorriso de Minato foi menor, enquanto os seus olhos azuis lascados de gelo ficaram presos no Uchiha. "É bom ver-te."

O homem moreno deu um passo para trás, não se sentindo menos viril por fazê-lo. "Yondaime-sama."

"Oh, tu não deves chamá-lo por esse nome abafado." Repreendeu Kushina, uma vez que ela tinha terminado de abraçar a sua filha. "Nós vamos ser família um dia, depois de tudo. Mikoto-chan disse-me tudo!"

"Sim." Minato ecoou, com um sorriso um pouco estranho no seu rosto. "Tudo."

"Ela contou-nos como tu deixaste aqueles bilhetes e notas doces para a pequena Naruto-chan." Começou animadamente Kushina.

"Ignorando o teu dever como um ANBU para ser um observador objectivo." Foi além de fora de mãos de Minato.

"Assim como tu deste os teus pergaminhos de técnicas avançadas e controlo de chakra."

"Ensinar a minha filha de sete anos de idade, habilidades shinobi perigosas sem supervisão adequada."

"E mesmo aquele contratempo adorável na tua casa." Concluiu Kushina, batendo palmas.

O sorriso de Minato entalhou outro nível de frieza. "Sim, estamos plenamente conscientes de como tu te despojaste nu e esperaste para manchar os olhos virginais da minha preciosa e única filha."

Itachi Uchiha olhou da mulher com um sorriso doce para o sereno sociopata loiro, actualmente girando uma kunai Hiraishin, enquanto falava. Kami, e havia pessoas que juravam que a vingança de Kushina Uzumaki foi a mais terrível dos dois?

"Posso ter dez minutos de avanço? Perguntou Itachi educadamente, questionando-se quão alto os seus corvos de invocação poderiam voar.

"Cinco minutos." Respondeu Minato, inclinando-se para a caça. "Tick-tock, Itachi-chan. O teu tempo está a esgotar-se."

Itachi Uchiha era um jovem inteligente, tido como um génio comparável a Minato. Ele correu.

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Algumas observações rápidas...

Se eu mencionei em algum capítulo anterior alguma coisa contrária, como algum outro personagem Uchiha ter Mangekyou, desconsiderem. De momento, apenas aqueles que eu mencionei terão Mangekyo.

Neste capítulo modifiquei mais algumas pequenas coisas, em relação ao "original". O próximo capítulo terá mais umas quantas mudanças.

Quanto ao encontro de Naruto com Itachi e o conhecimento da sua identidade, talvez não tenha sido perfeito, mas pareceu-me ser o ideal para o momento. Algo verdadeiro, algo sentido e o posterior "incómodo". No "original", Itachi não falava algo, nenhum comentário sobre a paisagem para Naruto, enquanto estavam na sua paisagem mental. Decidi mudar umas coisas e adicionar um toque pessoal.

Naruto (e, em menor medida, Itachi) não está ciente dos rumores do seu namoro ao redor da aldeia. Enquanto Itachi sabe que Shisui tinha brincado com ele em público, sobre isso, e que algumas pessoas acreditaram que ele estava interessado em uma menina, ele não sabe o quão longe ou detalhados eram os rumores. Talvez no próximo capítulo eles fiquem a saber. Novos rumos, muitas possibilidades.


	9. 009 - Enfrentando as consequências

**Renúncia:** Eu não possuo Naruto ou seus personagens.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Enfrentando as consequências**

* * *

Quando as pálpebras de Naruto se abriram, ela foi recebida com a visão de uns olhos escuros, inteiramente cheios de preocupação e, em seguida, relevo, olhando para ela. Levou um momento para reconhecer aqueles olhos, porque eles tinham estado vermelhos brilhantes na sua mente, mas no momento em que o fez, o seu corpo físico espelhou o seu avatar mental. Ou seja, o rosto virou um vívido vermelho de cereja, como o rosto do adolescente se manteve pairando sobre ela.

"Se ela desmaiar, Itachi, eu nunca vou deixar-te viver com isso apagado." Disse uma voz alegre, de perto, e o adolescente de cabelos escuros afastou-se. Enquanto isso, Shisui aproveitou todos os momentos de distracção para tirar mais algumas fotos.

Decepção a gratidão misturaram-se dentro dela, como a loira tentou em vão tirar aquele tom corado das suas bochechas. Havia um eco de risos na sua mente, como a cópia de olhos vermelhos de Naruto expressou o seu divertimento sobre a situação.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Um homem alto, de aparência severa e com cabelo loiro claro e olhos verdes marinhos avançou. Naruto olhou para ele fixamente, antes de um eco de "Ino" entrar nos seus pensamentos. Um momento depois, foi confirmado. "O meu nome é Inoichi Yamanaka e eu sou o especialista mental atribuído a ti. Tu acabaste de acordar de um coma de quatro dias e eu gostaria de realizar alguns exames para ver como tu estás."

Se ela tivesse sido uma completa civil, o homem poderia tê-la inteirado da situação mais suavemente. Todavia, a formação de Academia de Naruto tinha coberto brevemente manipulação de angústia emocional depois de sucumbir aos ferimentos.

"Sim, Ya-mana-ka-san." Resmungou Naruto, com a sua voz invulgarmente seca e áspera. "Posso beber água?"

Isto provou ser uma solicitação, como um copo de água fria foi pressionado pelas suas mãos, um momento depois. Naruto lentamente tomou alguns goles, fazendo uma careta quando o líquido gelado passou pela sua garganta abaixo, como lixa. Ela aproveitou o momento para observar o resto da sala. Inoichi Yamanaka estava pressionando uma mão brilhando com chakra verde claro contra a sua testa, e a sensação quase que lhe fazia algumas cócegas sobre a sua franja. O Sandaime estava presente, sorrindo tranquilizadoramente para Naruto, em pé, a poucos metros de distância do Yamanaka.

E o seu ANBU, o Uchiha, isso que ela queria dizer mentalmente, Itachi ou, bem, o rapaz que a tinha deixado terrivelmente confusa e nem sequer parece saber disso, mudou-se para o outro lado da sala, para perto de um adolescente que tinha cabelos despenteados e que lhe parecia familiar, provavelmente, teria feito o comentário provocatório e, agora, estava acenando com entusiasmo para Naruto. Os seus membros sentiam-se como se um conjunto inteiro de senbon tivessem sido expulsos por eles, mas a loira ignorou a sensação de picada de agulha e contraiu a sua mão para trás e para a frente.

Isso deve ter sido bom o suficiente, porque quando o Yamanaka se afastou, o menino de cabelos bagunçados avançou. "Olá! Sou Shisui Uchiha." E a sua voz combinava com a anterior. "Tu podes lembrar-te de alguns acenos arrojados na Academia! Aquele silencioso e assustador ali é o meu primo."

"Ele não é assustador!" Raspou Naruto imediatamente, encarando o menino. Ela poderia não saber o que fazer sobre a recente revelação de Itachi, mas ela não iria permitir que ninguém insultasse o _seu ANBU_! _O ANBU_. Ela não iria permitir que alguém o insultasse!

"Há esquadrões completos de shinobi que discordam de ti." Respondeu Shisui.

A carranca de Naruto aprofundou-se. "Eles não são muito brilhantes, em seguida, não é?" E um ' _Nem tu o és._ ' estava implícito.

"Eu acho que nós vamos conviver muito bem." O adolescente de cabelos confusos estava sorrindo ainda mais intensamente, enquanto ele se afastou e o Hokage tomou o seu lugar.

"Olá, Naruto-chan." Disse carinhosamente o velho, e um sorriso mais suave atravessou o rosto de Naruto, quando o viu. Este era alguém com o qual ela não se sentia em conflito, por isso, a loira ansiosamente atirou-se para o abraço que ele ofereceu.

"Ojii-san, é bom te ver!" Exclamara Naruto, enquanto olhava para ele de forma crítica. "Você parece particularmente velho esta tarde. Quer entregar-me o chapéu agora?"

"Eu acho que posso manter o assento de Hokage quente por mais alguns anos ainda, Naruto-chan." Riu Hiruzen, ignorando as expressões de indignidade (Inoichi), incredibilidade (Shisui) e irritação carinhosa (Itachi).

"Você está aqui para gritar comigo, então?" Perguntou a loira, com uma expressão abatida cruzando o seu rosto. "Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, eu quero que você saiba que tudo isso foi ideia minha. Shino e Hinata não invadiram o composto Uchiha, nem aprovaram o meu comércio. Os dois tentaram convencer-me a não usar o jutsu."

"Tu deverias tê-los escutado, então." Suspirou o Hokage, fazendo com que a loira estremecesse. "No entanto, eu acredito que isso foi um erro nascido da ignorância, em vez de malícia, e tem havido muita repreensão a ser compartilhada ao redor. O pergaminho foi devolvido ao Clã Yamanaka. Tens estado em coma por quase quatro dias. Eu acredito que é punição suficiente, embora tenhamos que ter uma longa conversa."

Os ombros de Naruto caíram. "Eu pensei que eu estivesse relacionada com os Yamanaka e este jutsu iria provar isso." Confessou ela, apertando as mãos. "Yamanaka-san...Eu sinto muito pelas minhas acções. Eu não deveria ter tomado um dos seus jutsus de clã e usá-lo. E-e Uchiha-san, desculpe-me por invadir o seu composto de Clã. Eu não deveria ter feito isso também."

"Uzumaki-san." A voz rouca levou-a a olhar para cima. Para sua surpresa, o corpo do Yamanaka, que anteriormente estava com um rosto severo, estava dobrado, quase paralelo ao solo, em uma profunda reverência. "Eu é que deveria te pedir desculpas. A minha filha sabia dos riscos associados ao nosso jutsu de clã, mas ainda assim compartilhou contigo, com a expectativa do teu fracasso. Ela entrou em num tolo acordo, com intenções desonrosas, e eu te asseguro que Ino será totalmente punida por isso. É teu crédito que tenhas conseguido chegar tão longe com o jutsu mente-corpo que tu tens, e, além disso, acho que o Clã Yamanaka teria tido a sorte de contar contigo entre os nossos números."

Naruto olhou para o outro loiro e a sua garganta parecia que estava se fechando em si mesma, novamente. Ninguém, nenhuma pessoa alguma vez sugeriu que ela faria uma boa adição a qualquer família. Como uma amiga, sim. Como uma estudante, uma ou duas vezes. Mesmo como uma candidata a Hokage, uma vez, por Ojii-san. Mas um membro de família...

O menino de cabelos bagunçados salvou-a de uma reacção humilhante pela segunda vez, chamando a atenção dela antes que ela pudesse começar a berrar.

"Bem, o Clã Uchiha não está preparado para descartar quaisquer encargos." Ele chiou, com uma cotovelada amigável no seu primo mais novo. "A nossa Matriarca sugeriu que tu poderias ganhar o nosso perdão, assumindo a responsabilidade pelas tuas acções, te casando com este jovem, triste e solitário, estraga prazer, ouch! Eu estava apenas a brincar Itachi!"

"O Clã Uchiha não estará a pressionar quaisquer encargos." Disse Itachi, tranquilizador. "Entendemos que as acções não foram feitas com uma intenção maliciosa."

' _Excepto por esse momento onde eu queria fazer uma partida para o teu irmão._ ' Naruto absteve-se de o dizer. O adolescente de cabelos escuros tinha estado a falar, seria rude evitar o seu rosto, mas como borboletas entraram no seu estômago, a loira decidiu que ela estaria melhor a olhar para longe.

"Como eu disse, ele é um total estraga prazeres!" Shisui conseguiu contornar o segundo golpe do cotovelo de Itachi. "É também do teu interesse saber que ele nunca, nunca compartilha os seus doces, tem um complexo de irmão de uma milha de largura e limpa rudemente o seu apartamento, até que tu não podes encontrar o seu coldre de kunai, não importa onde o procurares."

Naruto olhou para ele fixamente, tentando depois compreender a reacção do seu ANBU. Havia uma sugestão de vermelhidão em torno do seu rosto...

"Eu não gosto de compartilhar os meus ramen." Ofereceu a loira timidamente, recebendo um olhar quente de Shisui em resposta.

"Por mais interessante que seja, Naruto." Interveio o Hokage, escondendo a enorme quantidade de diversão que sentia por esta situação. "Eu acredito que tu precisar de completar o resto do teu exame e, depois, descansar um pouco."

A loira queria protestar que ela certamente não precisaria de descansar, já que ela tinha estado essencialmente a dormir durante os últimos quatro dias, mas por alguma razão, ela ainda se sentia cansada. Era estranho pensar que sair de um coma acrescentou uma imprecisão na sua mente, que Naruto associou a exaustão.

"Eu precisei de usar uma grande quantidade do teu chakra para te tirar de lá." Explicou calmamente Itachi e um breve sorriso atravessou o rosto de Naruto com a facilidade com que ele a tinha lido. "O Hokage precisa falar comigo agora, mas eu vou visitar-te quando estiveres acordada, Naruto."

A loira olhou para o rapaz, Itachi Uchiha, que era o irmão mais velho de Sasuke. O menino com quem ela tinha fantasiado pelo última semana (que era algo em que ela teria que trabalhar, uma vez que parecia desrespeitoso para ter tais pensamentos sobre um amigo), um ANBU, o seu ANBU.

Naruto sorriu. "Está bem."

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"...Embora a notícia não se tenha espalhado o suficiente para afectar civis ou ninjas de nível inferior, o actual entendimento entre os chefes de Clã e shinobi elite é de que um namoro está progredindo entre Itachi Uchiha e Naruto Uzumaki." Concluiu o Hokage, inclinando-se para trás e fumando pelo seu cachimbo, de forma satisfeita.

Ele tinha insistido em trazer os dois ANBU Uchiha e os jovens pais de Itachi até ao seu escritório, a fim de ter uma discussão sobre os rumores. Ele descobriu que, aparentemente, Shisui era o único que sabia de qualquer coisa, apesar de até mesmo ele ter sido surpreendido por quão longe os rumores se espalharam e como detalhados eles aparentemente eram, porque ele tinha apenas provocado o seu primo na frente da sua equipa ANBU.

Embora, até mesmo o Sandaime ficou surpreendido quando Fugaku Uchiha inclinou a sua cabeça, em contrição suave.

"Hokage-sama, em nome do Clã Uchiha, peço desculpas pelas suposições equivocadas que a minha esposa tem inspirado." Disse Fugaku, perdendo o olhar ofendido de Mikoto. "Ela está, compreensivelmente, mais entusiasmada com a vida amorosa do nosso filho."

"Fugaku!" A mulher de cabelos escuros gritou, chamando a sua atenção. "Eu não espalhei os rumores!"

A expressão de obstinação suave e respeito relutante, porém, foram pequenos indícios de que a sua mãe desejava que tivesse sido ela a divulgar as coisa.

' _Será que devo mostrar agora ou mais tarde as fotos à tia Mikoto? Hmm, acho que é melhor mais tarde..._ ' Pensou Shisui, sorrindo com a expectativa das reacções da sua tia.

"Entendo." Respondeu o marido, depois de analisar cuidadosamente as suas características. "Então, Hokage-sama, em nome do clã Uchiha, peço desculpas pelas suposições equivocadas que o meu sobrinho tem inspirado. Ele está, compreensivelmente, muito entusiasmado com a vida amorosa do meu filho."

"Tio Fugaku!" Protestou Shisui. "Eu só fiz mexericos com a minha equipa ANBU, e talvez algumas mães de família Uchiha e acho que os Guardas Chuunin do portão também ouviram e eu posso ter acenado para ela uma vez...mas foi só isso! Eu não inspirei o resto dos rumores!"

Despercebido para todos estava Itachi Uchiha, que estava tentando não suspirar. Como tinham alguns bilhetes, presentes ocasionais e alguns pergaminhos de formação levado à expectativa de um relacionamento amoroso entre ele e a criança loira que ainda não tinha conhecido a sua identidade, então? Outro pensamento ocorreu-lhe...

"Mãe, se você está aqui, quem está a cuidar de Sasuke?" Perguntou Itachi, numa nota de preocupação visível no seu rosto.

"Sasuke já está a dormir. E eu tenho a tua prima, Akane, em casa, no caso de ele acordar." Respondeu Mikoto.

A matriarca Uchiha levou um breve momento para lamentar a pedra do seu verdadeiro exército de babás disponíveis. Não havia fim à quantidade de meninas fã que tinham avidamente se voluntariado para passar o tempo com Sasuke, a fim de mostrar a Itachi que elas se davam bem com o seu amado irmão mais novo. Uma pena que Mikoto não poderia se aproveitar mais delas, mas foi uma pequena perda, a fim de vincular o seu filho com a filha de Kushina.

' _Eu posso mal permitir-lhes que cheguem perto o suficiente para sabotarem as chances de Naruto-chan._ ' Decidiu Mikoto. ' _Uma pena que ela seja muito jovem para fazer com que Itachi-kun se apaixone por ela ainda. Carinho, amizade e o tempo vai movê-los para a conclusão adequada. E tenho certeza de que Shisui vai lá estar para empurrá-los ao longo do caminho, quando eu não estiver disponível. Ele é um bom primo._ '

"Sim, bem, nenhum dos Uchiha foram responsáveis por esses pressupostos." O Hokage estava a falar de novo. "Itachi esteve a trocar bilhetes amigáveis com Naruto-chan, por vários meses, e eu acredito que Hiashi tenha tomado conhecimento disso e que tenha chegado a algumas conclusões precipitadas. Hiashi sempre foi hábil em...digamos, dissimular informação."

"Então, Hiashi Hyuuga foi quem fez com que os rumores sobre o meu herdeiro e a Jinchuuriki se espalhassem?" Perguntou Fugaku, as linhas do seu rosto estavam cada vez mais profundas, em desagrado. "O nosso clã já sofreu de falsos rumores sobre o ataque do Kyuubi e agora ele procura avivar aquelas chamas?"

O rosto de Itachi ficou pálido com o tom do seu pai, enquanto Mikoto olhou para o marido de soslaio. O Uchiha de cabelos escuros brevemente se perguntou se ele iria ser condenado a acabar com a amizade incipiente com a Uzumaki loira e estava, sem surpresa, com um sentimento de afundamento no seu estômago. Itachi Uchiha não tinha tantos amigos, ao ponto da perda de uma poderia ser tratado com indiferença, ainda mais uma boa amiga como Naruto.

O Hokage apenas deu mais uma tragada no seu cachimbo, de forma contente. "Esses rumores foram se espalhando por quase um mês. Eles têm reforçado a imagem negativa do Clã Uchiha, Fugaku?"

O líder do Clã Uchiha estava prestes a rosnar de volta que poderia ter sido qualquer outra coisa, quando ele sentiu a mão gentil da sua esposa a segurar o seu cotovelo. Olhando para uma Mikoto que estava quase a implorar, o homem tenso sentiu o abate da sua raiva e forçou-se a considerar as palavras a sério.

"Eles não." Admitiu finalmente Fugaku, recordando os casos de saudações mais quentes e calculistas, mas não havia olhares frios nas reuniões da aldeia. Fugaku deu uma breve olhada para o seu filho e, facilmente, viu a preocupação que ele estava a tentar segurar no seu rosto cuidadosamente inexpressivo. Houve um tempo em que Itachi usava as suas emoções livremente. Havia uma tranquilidade que tinha estado presentes nos seus movimentos para os últimos tempos, que o seu pai suspeitava serem suportados a partir dos bilhetes da Uzumaki.

"Os rumores têm enfraquecido a suspeita do ataque Kyuubi, não têm?" Os olhos de Fugaku não se moveram do seu filho, para ver a expressão de aprovação no rosto do Sandaime. "E os bilhetes foram bons para Itachi."

Shisui não poderia ter mantido a boca fechada. Eles têm sido brilhantes para cada um deles, tio! Itachi mostrou emoções humanas em pelo menos três situações diferentes, quando mencionei a sua vida secreta e proibida de amor! E Naruto invadiu o Composto Hyuuga e roubou amostras de escrita aleatórias, apenas para tentar descobrir a sua identidade ANBU."

"Sim, obrigado, Shisui. As tuas observações continuam a ser pertinentes e úteis, como sempre." Brincou Fugaku. "Tu estás cientes de que essas acções constituem um crime, certo?"

"Ela não foi cobrada por eles." Persistiu o menino de cabelos confusos. "Itachi deve realmente manter Naruto como uma amiga, uma vez que ela vai ser uma grande ligação um dia. Sabia que ela pode usar mais de vinte Palma de Vendaval ou Muro de Terra ou Murro de água consecutivos sem ser à base do chakra do seu inquilino ou que ela tem três, sim, três afinidades a esses elementos? Ou ainda que ela é capaz, nesta idade, de criar mais de cem Clones das Sombras sem sequer ficar desgastada? Ou que os seus melhores amigos são o herdeiro Aburame e a herdeira Hyuuga?"

Neste ponto, os pais de Itachi estavam boquiabertos. A menina era um prodígio em tão tenra idade. Certamente, ela virá a tornar-se numa grande kunoichi, se tiver o devido treino. Sarutobi estava a contemplar as informações, que na sua maior parte já conhecia, enquanto mantinha um sorriso feliz no seu rosto. Itachi olhou para o seu primo com algum desprezo.

"Ela é uma boa amiga para Itachi, Fugaku." Acrescentou Mikoto, sem se preocupar em esconder as suas verdadeiras intenções. "Eu acho que eles deveriam continuar com a sua correspondência, como ela é a única jovem, solteira, feminina e amiga próxima do nosso filho."

"Nós não estamos a fazer relacionamentos arranjados com os nossos filhos, Mikoto." Fugaku lembrou-lhe, sem entusiasmo. Como um ex-herdeiro de Clã, ele não apreciou todas as restrições na sua vida (com o seu noivado com Mikoto, na sua infância, a ser a principal excepção) e queria dar aos seus filhos essa liberdade. A menos que eles trouxessem alguém totalmente inadequado para sua casa, como uma kunoichi estrangeira ou uma Hyuuga, porque isso levaria, sem dúvida, a um casamento arranjado.

Ignorando a sua esposa e os amuos de harmonização do seu sobrinho, ele voltou a sua atenção para o seu filho. "Itachi, tu gostarias de manter a tua correspondência com Naruto Uzumaki?"

Os olhos em tons de tinta escura de seu filho eram da cor exacta e forma da sua esposa, preenchidos com o mesmo calor que Mikoto tinha tido no sentido de uma ruiva insuportável, como ele respondeu. "Sim, pai."

"Então eu dou-te a minha bênção." Respondeu Fugaku. Mikoto tinha um ponto sobre a sua única e não comprometida amiga, depois de tudo. "Isso é tudo pelo que você nos chamou aqui para discutir, Hokage-sama?"

"Não é." Os olhos de Hiruzen tornaram-se como peças de granito, quando ele abaixou a tubulação e colocou um olhar afiado para o homem mais jovem. "Vou começar com isto, Fugaku, com a admissão de que estou hesitante sobre abordar este tema. Você é um homem orgulhoso, e um muitas vezes levado à arrogância, se posso ser franco. No entanto, você também lutou lealmente por esta vila, por quase três décadas e eu entendo que a sua parte nestes assuntos recentes começou com relutância. Além disso, as circunstâncias que rodearam o seu clã mudaram e provavelmente vão mudar ainda mais até amanhã. Finalmente, acredito que a resolução pacífica requer pelo menos um indivíduo a fazer o primeiro contacto. Assim, eu vou fazê-lo."

"Eu gostaria de discutir sobre o golpe de Estado que o Clã Uchiha está a planear, Fugaku."

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Naruto acordou e viu dois novos pares de olhos. Um deles era amplo e perolado, não tinha pupilas, parecendo cego. O outro estava escondido atrás de um conjunto de óculos.

"Ei." Conseguiu coaxar a loira.

"Naruto-chan!" Lamentou Hinata, praticamente atirando o seu corpo para cima da forma propensa da loira. Os seus finos e surpreendentemente fortes braços envolveram-na por um momento, antes de a menina de cabelo azul reconhecer a sua própria audácia, saltando para trás. Como era normal, o seu rosto estava num bom tom de vermelho.

"Naruto, estamos aliviados ao ver que tu estás acordada." Respondeu Shino, ajustando os seus óculos e pairando preocupado acima da sua cama."Por quê? Porque tu usaste um jutsu desconhecido de outro clã, sem considerares as repercussões completas das tuas acções e poderias ter morrido como resultado. Nós também estamos muito chateados contigo, pela mesma razão."

"Eu não estou chateada contigo, Naruto-chan!" Hinata explodiu horrorizada. Ela parecia vagamente reprovar as palavras do Aburame e a loira teve a impressão de que o seu amigo mais introvertido estava olhando para ela.

"Sim, tu estás." Shino cruzou os braços. "Nós concordamos que estaríamos chateados com Naruto, lembras-te?"

"Eu n-não quero estar." Respondeu a Hyuuga indecisa, olhando para baixo. "Ela nem s-sequer saiu ainda do hospital..."

"Hinata, ela nunca vai aprender a lição, se não podemos ser firmes com ela." O Aburame claramente exasperou. "Por quê? Porque ela precisa saber que deve haver limites para o seu comportamento e que, como seus amigos, nós não permitiremos para este imprudente descuido."

"Mas ela está no hospital." Disse Hinata, torcendo as mãos juntas. "E n-nós ainda não lhe fizemos nenhuns biscoitos nem..."

Neste ponto, Naruto simplesmente não poderia evitá-lo. Ela começou a rir, que foi mais como um chiado, o que chamou à atenção da sua amiga, que estava preocupada com ela. Ainda rindo, a loira apontou para o copo de água ao lado da cama e, depois de alguns goles, colocou o copo longe. Então, ignorando a sensação de esfaqueamento de seus braços, a Uzumaki estendeu a mão e firmemente abraçou os seus dois melhores amigos.

"Eu amo-vos." Admitiu Naruto francamente, ignorando o rubor furioso no rosto de Hinata e o leve vermelhidão em torno das orelhas de Shino. "Vocês são os melhores amigos que uma menina poderia ter e sim, Shino, tu estavas certo. As minhas acções foram imprudentes e estúpidas, e eu deveria ter-te escutado. Eu não posso prometer que eu não vá fazer coisas estúpidas no futuro, mas vou tentar o meu melhor para vos ouvir em primeiro lugar.

Shino reajustou os seus óculos, satisfeito. "Sim, bem, eu estou contente de ouvir isso, Naruto. Vês, Hinata? A nossa firme exposição de desaprovação funcionou."

Hinata queria salientar que ela era um destinatário frequente de desaprovação de seu confrade e, portanto, sabia que o riso não era a resposta comum para tal, mas segurou a língua. Shino e Naruto não sabiam o quanto de uma falhada a sua amiga era e Hinata era muito egoísta para dizer-lhes a verdade. Eles podem não querer ser seus amigos se soubessem.

Em vez disso, ela apenas sorriu para a loira. "P-por favor, não nos preocupes assim novamente, Naruto-chan."

"Pelo menos, uma coisa boa saiu do meu descuido." Observou Naruto, radiante. "Hinata, a tua gagueira está quase acabando!"

"Eu estava r-realmente preocupada contigo." Ela admitiu. "Eu não conseguia concentrar-me em qualquer outra coisa e tornou-se mais fácil de i-ignorar todas as minhas fraquezas."

"Tu não és fraca, Hinata." Respondeu Shino. "Por quê? POrque tu és uma boa pessoa de coração e corajosa, que estavas disposta a interromper o Hokage e pedir por relatórios de progresso da condição de Naruto, devido à tua preocupação. Tu também és a lutadora de taijutsu mais poderosa na nossa classe."

"Definitivamente! Tu arrebentas, Hinata-chan." Acrescentou Naruto. A menina de olhos brancos corou.

"Ainda assim, enquanto eu adoraria discutir um pouco mais como incrível Hinata-chan, há algumas coisas que vos preciso dizer." Falou a loira, o seu humor desapareceu à medida que os seus ricos olhos azuis assumiram um brilho sério. "Há uma série de descobertas que eu fiz na minha mente. Por um lado, a minha mãe era uma Uzumaki com uma linhagem super incrível..."

Naruto Uzumaki não era uma contadora de histórias nata, mas entre as perguntas perspicazes de Shino e o semblante de suporte de Hinata, tudo foi derramado. Ela cobriu a descoberta sobre a Naruto sombria, deu descrições detalhadas das suas batalhas mentais e mencionou o seu primeiro amigo. Havia lágrimas a serem forçadas para trás, como ela falou sobre a sua infância e sobre o evento mais feliz para ser apagado, quando ela explicou sobre a sua fonte misteriosa de pergaminhos de formação. Não foi uma revelação completa, porque os seus bilhetes eram um segredo apenas entre ela e Itachi, mas os seus amigos mais próximos foram informados de mais outra pessoa. Levou quase uma hora até que ela acabou.

"Esta é uma responsabilidade muito grande." Suspirou Shino, finalmente. "Eu vou ter que tomar algum tempo para pensar sobre as coisas, mas garanto-te, Naruto, que isso não mudará nada entre nós. Eu acredito que tu és uma boa pessoa, a quem foi dada uma má sorte na vida, até agora, e que é uma honra ser teu amigo."

"Isso só reforça a nossa opinião sobre ti." Disse Hinata. "Tu és uma pessoa f-forte, Naruto-chan."

"Obrigado." Fungou Naruto, grata que os seus amigos ignoraram as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto. Fizeram-na parecer ridícula. "Eu só queria que Ojii-sama me dissesse mais sobre os meus pais, para que eu não tivesse que fazer coisas estúpidas como essa para aprender sobre eles."

"Por que ele não te diz nada?" Perguntou Shino, ajeitando os seus óculos. "Isso é muito incomum."

Ele disse que eu sou muito jovem." Explicou a Uzumaki. "Ele prometeu dizer-me depois que eu me tornasse numa Chunnin."

"T-talvez isso vá mudar a tua mente?" Sugeriu Hinata, suavemente. "Após este evento, ele pode ter decidido que era muito arriscado te deixar desinformada."

"Vou perguntar-lhe." Respondeu Naruto, com um toque de malícia a entrar nos seus olhos. "O Hokage não gostaria de incentivar as minhas experiências arriscadas, depois de tudo..."

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha lembrava-se de Minato Namikaze e de Kushina Uzumaki

A sua impressão inicial de Minato não tinha sido positiva, devido ao seu elitismo e estado do loiro como um pobre órfão sem clã e com características estrangeiras. Fugaku tinha-o considerado um tolo pela sua perseguição de Kushina Uzumaki, quando eles nasceram inteiramente em diferentes círculos sociais. A Uzumaki era, do seu lado paterno, sobrinha do chefe de Clã Uzumaki, e a terceira na linha de sucessão, caso os seus primos morressem prematuramente. Da sua mãe, supostamente, Kushina descenderia de uma linhagem bastarda dos Senju, embora não houvesse muitas informações sobre isso. Enquanto isso poderia ter associações negativas com os civis, os clãs estavam mais focados nas linhagens. E a ruiva tinha uma poderosa linhagem, culminando com a sua rara linha de sangue e sendo pessoalmente escolhida a dedo para o papel de Jinchuuriki.

Ela estava totalmente fora do alcance de Minato, um filho de civis, e parecia que a loira sabia disso também, porque ele próprio trabalhou-se para a posição, onde ele poderia ser um sério candidato à mão de Kushina. Fugaku suspeita que isso fosse desnecessário da sua parte, uma vez que Kushina realmente o amava e rotineiramente e publicamente desrespeitava a convenção social. No entanto, ele respeitava o homem por provar que ele estava errado e por fazer com que as massas temessem o nome Namikaze.

A sua impressão inicial de Kushina Uzumaki tinha começado positiva, devido ao seu estatuto social, mas rapidamente azedou depois. Ele tinha-lhe chamado de "cara de tomate, a desgraça para as kunoichi" e ela referiu-se a ele como um "Vara de olhos cor de rosa na lama", tendo ambas as partes de afastado, enquanto ele se perguntava como Mikoto poderia estar perto dela. Por sua parte, Fugaku não conseguia entender a estranha amizade entre a impetuosa e barulhenta ruiva com a sua gentil e bem educada Mikoto. Porém, à medida que cresceu e, posteriormente, mais maduro, o Uchiha percebeu que a sua esposa adorava a sua amiga e que não dava a mínima importância sobre o seu estatuto, que acrescentou energia (e actos ilegais) para a sua própria vida, e que deu um soco a Mira Uchiha por insinuar que ela não era digna de ser noiva do herdeiro de Clã.

Depois de alguns anos, Fugaku tinha mesmo vindo a gostar de ambos os pais de Naruto, fazendo com que as suas opiniões sobre o relacionamento deles mudasse. Agora, ele não conseguia entender como o brilhante e bem educado Minato poderia possivelmente querer se casar com a dor de cabeça que era Kushina Uzumaki.

Ao contrário do seu marido, Mikoto tinha sido uma das primeiras apoiantes e torcedoras pelo seu potencial relacionamento e uma das primeiras defensoras de Minato. Ela achou as suas maneiras sem polimento 'encantadoras', os seus cumprimentos com gaguejo 'doces' e a sua fascinação óbvia pelo cabelo de Kushina 'estranho, mas em última análise inofensivo'. Após a ocorrência da tentativa de sequestro, ela tinha-o convencido (Fugaku) e ao Sannin Jiraiya a soltarem fogos de artifício junto à entrada do hospital, para que ela pudesse esgueirar Kushina, com um rosto vermelho, para o quarto de Minato, no hospital. Uma vez que eles receberam alta, no dia seguinte, ao prender as mãos, Fugaku presumiu que as maquinações de Mikoto funcionaram.

Agora, ela estava praticamente dançando na cozinha, enquanto preparava um lote de biscoitos para Shisui, de todas as pessoas.

Enquanto isso, Fugaku foi deixado em paz, para se sentar calmamente no seu escritório e ponderar as palavras do Hokage.

A reunião não tinha sido agradável. Quando o Sandaime tinha mencionado o golpe, Fugaku tinha estado preocupado. Quando ele começou a discutir as tácticas que eles estavam a planear, Fugaku começou a suspeitar. Quando ele admitiu que Itachi, o seu filho mais velho, o herdeiro do Clã, tinha estado a espioná-los, Fugaku ficou frio.

E então, a conversa desviou-se de forma inesperada, como Hiruzen Sarutobi discutiu não a traição da sua família, mas o pedágio mental e emocional que Itachi tinha vindo a sofrer, enquanto tentava evitar uma guerra civil. Fugaku tinha estado tentado a bater no homem, como o Hokage discutiu sobre os crescentes sinais de estresse de Itachi, sua alienação da família e até mesmo o Mangekyo Sharingan que tinha obtido na noite passada. Foi apenas a mão de Mikoto, pressionada de forma crescente contra o seu braço, que o impediu de reagir.

Quando o Hokage fez uma pausa, Fugaku virou-se e olhou para o filho pálido. "Por quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Uma guerra civil levaria à Quarta Guerra Shinobi." Foi a resposta suave de Itachi. "E para proteger Sasuke."

"Por que tu precisas de proteger Sasuke?" Fugaku sabia que esta era uma pergunta desnecessária. Como um shinobi de nível ANBU, se o Hokage decidisse agira contra os autores do golpe, Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi seriam todos mortos. Sasuke seria efectivamente deixado sozinho numa aldeia que associaria o seu sobrenome a traição e deslealdade.

A resposta tinha sido muito pior do que ele suspeitava, porque Danzo Shimura estava, aparentemente, agora, de massacrar todos os adultos e crianças, shinobi e civis. Mesmo que essa ideia fosse absurda, mesmo que Fugaku duvidasse que o Hokage seria implacável o suficiente para permitir isso, mesmo que isso fosse impossível de fazer sem uma revolta aberta entre os clãs...Fugaku sentiu-se mal.

Havia um homem que considerava essa punição adequada para as acções de alguns adultos. Um homem que tinha vindo a ser 'prestativamente' mencionado em cada momento no clã, durante as reuniões de concelho, incitando as suas acções a irem em direcção ao massacre, que ele defendia.

O Hokage tinha-o pressionado. Os Uchiha não tinham que ser revelados como traidores e o restante do Clã não deve ser punido pelas acções de uma minoria. Os rumores do namoro já estavam a contrariar a percepção negativa do ataque da Kyuubi. Ainda mais pessoas estariam cientes, amanhã, como Inoichi compartilhou a notícia da recuperação de Naruto Uzumaki, devido ao genjutsu de Itachi Uchiha. Com jovem shinobi, como Itachi e Shisui, para seu crédito, a popularidade do clã estava subindo.

"E como você explica os ANBU nos observando?" Fugaku tinha exigido, porque essa era uma das queixas mais amargas por parte dos seus parentes. Eles eram os líderes da Força Policial de Konoha, e o seu próprio Hokage não poderia confiar neles para manter a lei dentro do seu próprio composto.

O Hokage tinha insistido que não foram os seus próprios ANBU, mas em vez disso seriam os membros da Ne, conhecida também por 'Raíz'. Ele tinha admitido a culpabilidade de Danzo e avisou os outros das repercussões de o velho Falcão de Guerra aprender sobre o Mangekyo de Itachi. Ele tinha oferecido suas simpatias e sugestões. Talvez pudessem continuar a construir um rumor sobre o namoro?

Fugaku tinha firmemente discordado com isso e também Itachi tivera. Não queria puxar uma criança que tinha a idade de Sasuke para este impasse político, e este último (Itachi) tinha protestado que a Uzumaki não tinha qualquer interesse nele. Mesmo Fugaku tinha olhado para o seu filho em completa descrença com este comentário, e que foi um dos breves momentos de leveza numa longa e séria conversa.

Eles tinham chegado a um compromisso sobre este ponto. Itachi iria explicar a situação para Naruto e, enquanto ele não faria nada para incentivar os rumores, ele também não iria tentar desmenti-los, de forma árdua. As massas poderiam continuar a formar os seus rumores, enquanto tentativas adicionais seriam feitas para integrar os Uchiha na vila principal.

Fugaku tinha estado brevemente vergonhoso de si mesmo, como ele discutiu os planos para trair os anciãos do seu clã e os principais planeadores, mas com força puxou-se de volta, quando se lembrou do rosto jovem de Sasuke. Ele estava disposto a sacrificar os seus companheiros shinobi e os moradores do seu clã, como poderia ser pior trair poucos dos seus parentes pelo restante do clã, como isso poderia ser pior?

Tinha havido concessões de ambos os lados. Fugaku continuaria a ser o chefe do clã, mas Itachi iria assumir a liderança do clã no seu vigésimo aniversário. Quaisquer civis e shinobi sob a classificação de Chunnin seria garantida clemência, uma luta nunca deveria ocorrer, mas a parede Uchiha deveria ser demolida antes do próximo ano. Nenhum dos ANBU poderia retomar as patrulhas dentro do complexo e os operativos da Ne seriam firmemente solicitados a não o fazerem. Mais Chunnin e Jounin Uchiha deveriam ter missões mais baseadas em equipas sem membros do clã.

Tinha sido uma reunião muito produtiva e os quatro Uchiha tinham deixado um conjunto de emoções misturadas sair. Shisui tinha estado claramente agradecido. Mikoto foi tanto confortada como satisfeita. Emoções de Itachi tinham sido as mais difíceis de discernir, mas Fugaku podia detectar alívio, ansiedade, esperança e vergonha, para um momento. Esta emoção final tinha feito com que Fugaku negligenciasse o seu próprio turbilhão de reacções e chamasse o seu filho, a seu lado.

"Eu não posso dizer que estou de acordo com as tuas acções." Começou Fugaku, como os olhos pretos de Itachi estavam cheios de dor. "A nossa forma de pensar é diferente, mas eu ainda estou orgulhoso de ti...Tu és realmente uma criança gentil."

E agora, ele estava sentado atrás de uma mesa de carvalho que tinha sido possuída pela sua família há sete gerações. Ele estava a beber uma xícara de chá quente, que a sua esposa tinha colocado na sua frente. No andar de cima, os seus dois filhos estavam a dormir profundamente, um de esgotamento de um dia produtivo de brincadeiras, o outro de derramamento de sangue, da sua profissão e de estresse que o seu pai o tinha colocado sob. Um fardo que tinha sido atenuado pela amizade com a filha de Minato e Kushina.

Fugaku Uchiha lembrava Minato Namikaze e Kushina Uzumaki. Lembrou-se de um homem loiro que pode, sozinho, mudar o mundo, e a mulher de cabelos vermelhos que afectaria os corações de todos ao seu redor. E pensar que a sua filha iria mudar o destino do seu próprio clã...

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

 **Extras:**

* * *

Havia três lindas meninas a fazerem compras na zona têxtil de Konoha, num particularmente bom dia de Primavera. Uma menina tinha o cabelo de cor vermelha, que lhe dava pela cintura, olhos violeta ricos, estava gesticulando descontroladamente no quimono da vitrina. Outra teve cabelo preto na altura dos ombros, olhos ovais com tonalidade de tinta escura, e estava a balançar a cabeça, pensativa, sobre as palavras da amiga. A jovem final tinha cabelo azul escuro curto, olhos de pérola lavanda, e ela estava a rir-se suavemente para as outras duas.

Acima delas, havia três rapazes bonitos. Eles estavam discutindo.

"Minato, somos Chunnin agora." Sussurrou Hiashi. "Nós não podemos apenas ser vistos a seguir kunoichi ao redor. Há consequências para isso!"

"Muitas consequências." Acrescentou Fugaku, com uma careta descontente a cruzar o seu rosto, como ele foi forçado a concordar com o seu rival. "Estamos a quebrar as leis de vadiagem, assédio, privacidade, roubo"

"Oh, pare de ser tão conservador, Fugaku." Respondeu Minato, sem mover os seus olhos dos binóculos, em sua mão. Com segurança, abrigado no seu bolso havia um prendedor de cabelo que uma certa Uzumaki tinha perdido no início do dia. "Eu estou a tentar concentrar-me. Tu achas que Kushina gosta do verde? Acha que ela vai usá-lo, se eu o comprar para ela?"

"Tu estás a esquecer-te que a vermelha bárbara se recusa a dar-te a hora do dia." Fugaku lembrou-lhe.

"Isso é tão indigno." Lamentou o Hyuuga. "Todos nós fomos promovidos a capitães agora, e devemos manter-nos num padrão mais elevado, Minato. Como vou explicar isto para o meu clã, se formos apanhados? Não mencionando a palestra que os meus sensei vão me dar, se eu for rebaixado menos de duas semanas depois de chegar a esta posição."

"Uh-huh." Disse Minato, distraidamente, ajustando as lentes. "Esse balconista está a flertar com Hiromi-san?"

"O quê!?" Exigiu Hiashi, empurrando o loiro de lado e esticando o pescoço para ver melhor. "Como ele ousa!? Minato, dá-me os teus binóculos!"

"Gostaria de lembrar-te que isto é actualmente ilegal." Bufou Fugaku, em exasperação.

"Oh, para de ser tão conservador, Fugaku." Estalou Hiashi.

Abaixo deles, as três meninas continuaram a conversa entusiasta.

"Ah! E nenhum de vocês acreditou em mim quando eu disse que Minato era um perseguidor assustador!" Cantou Kushina, colocando uma folhando brilhante de papel na sua manga. "Como o meu selo Funil de Eco provou, este menino bonito não confiável não é tão ficha limpa, como todo o mundo gosta de reclamar!"

"Não deveria isso apenas torná-lo mais atraente aos teus olhos, embora?" Perguntou Hiromi, graciosamente abrindo o seu leque de seda e usando-o para esconder o seu sorriso. Kushina fez uma careta para a sua amiga, por se atrever a levar a lógica para a situação.

"Não!" Exclamou a Uzumaki. "Eu gosto de brincadeiras engraçadas e atraentes! Não de pervertidos a andarem em cima de meninas inocentes, como aquele idiota!"

Ela cruzou os braços e mudou a sua expressão irritada para a sua amiga de olhos escuros. "Não podemos seguir em frente agora, Mikoto-chan?"

"Não por mais alguns minutos." Mikoto falou em voz baixa, fazendo um espectáculo a admirar a seda verde. Depois de alguns minutos, ela levantou a voz. "Ele faz-te linda, Kushina-chan. É uma pena que tu não conseguiste economizar dinheiro suficiente para o comprares em conjunto com aquele colar de jade de 'BENS DE LUXO' de Toki, a tempo para o Festival das Lanternas. Tenho a certeza de que um dos teus quimonos antigos irá funcionar também."

Ignorando as suas amigas perplexas, Mikoto brevemente espiou-se, em seguida, empurrando as outras meninas da rua.

"O que em nome bendito de Inari foi isso?" As características juvenis de Kushina revelaram confusão.

"Eu estou a arranjar-te roupas de graça." Explicou a Uchiha, com uma expressão satisfeita. "Minato está sempre a tentar comprar-te presentes, não me interrompas, Kushina-chan. E ele está muitas vezes dando as coisas erradas. Desde que ele vai-te comprar roupas, de qualquer maneira, nós podemos também apontá-lo nas escolhas certas."

"Isso é exploração, Mikoto-chan." A mulher de olhos pálidos disse, o seu leque escondia outro leve sorriso.

"Eu sei." Disse Mikoto com orgulho. "Kushina-chan ensinou-me!"

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Bom, é tudo por hoje. Espero que desfrutem deste capítulo.

Não percam o próximo episódio, porque eu também não!


	10. 010 - Muitas discussões

**Renúncia:** Eu não possuo Naruto ou seus personagens.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Muitas discussões**

* * *

O seu ANBU tinha prometido visitá-la de manhã. Então, Naruto não se surpreendeu quando o adolescente de cabelos escuros graciosamente saltou pela janela, equilibrando duas caixas nos seus braços. Para o seu segundo encontro cara a a cara, ele não estava usando traje shinobi e a loira tomou um momento para admirar Itachi Uchiha vestido como um civil, de camisa azul escura e calças pretas simples, mas ainda assim conseguiu salientar os músculos bem definidos que a Uzumaki sabia que lá estavam.

' _Espera, não tinha eu prometido parar de pensar nele assim!?_ ' Pensou Naruto, em pânico. ' _Ugh, nem mesmo cinco minuto e eu já falhei essa promessa._ '

Alheio à loira se repreendendo mentalmente, o Uchiha sentou-se ao lado da cama de hospital e entregou-lhe uma das caixas. "A minha mãe pensou que tu gostarias de algo caseiro no café da manhã. Eu espero que tu não te importes de comer tamagoyaki e nori."

"Er, não, isso é óptimo." Naruto começou a mexer com os fechos da caixa de bento. Abriu-se um ordenadamente arranjado e aparentemente delicioso pequeno almoço, que fez água na boca da menina. Houve até mesmo uma bonitinha bola de arroz, situada nas algas esculpidas, como pequenas ostras. "Agradece à tua mãe por mim, se faz favor."

Itachi inclinou a cabeça para a frente em confirmação e abriu o seu próprio pequeno almoço. Os ricos olhos azuis da sua companheira ficaram presos nos dedos longos e afunilados, desfazendo rapidamente as restrições e desvinculando os seus pauzinhos. Mesmo que as suas mãos fossem usadas principalmente para matar, elas lidaram com as delicadas peças de madeira com tanta delicadeza...Naruto fez uma pausa.

' _Quando tu começas a pensar que os dedos de alguém são atraentes, então tu sabes que tu és uma pervertida._ ' Decidiu a loira, resignada. ' _Eu sou uma pessoa terrível, terrível._ '

"Naruto, há algo errado? Tu não estás com fome?" A voz de Itachi atraiu a sua atenção das suas mão para sua boca, que tinha acabado de engolir a sua primeira mordida, para os olhos em tons de tinta escura cheios de confusão. O rosto da Uzumaki só ganhou uma tonalidade mais brilhante, enquanto tentava entender porque se sentia tão envergonhada em torno do seu primeiro amigo.

"Está tudo bem! Eu precisava de um minuto para eh apreciar o trabalho da tua mãe!" A loira riu nervosamente, cutucando as bolas de arroz perfeitamente esféricas. "É realmente artístico! Eu estou inspirada para fazer pequenas ostras para a minha própria caixa de bento agora. Não que eu queira roubar a ideia da tua mãe ou qualquer coisa! É definitivamente dela, mas eu gostaria de usá-lo, uma ou duas vezes. Só que eu não quero que mais ninguém tenha a chance de roubá-lo também. Até porque Shino e Hinata partilham o meu bento, às vezes, e, enquanto eles não iriam roubá-lo também, o clã de Hinata é cheio de idiotas. Ou talvez fosse apenas idiota o seu primo?"

Neste ponto, Naruto precisava de tomar outra respiração, e percebeu que ela tinha soado como uma idiota. "Então, sim...a tua mãe é uma óptima cozinheira!"

"Obrigado." Respondeu Itachi educadamente, dando depois outra mordida. Naruto seguiu as suas acções e, por alguns minutos, não havia nada mais do que duas pessoas a comerem tranquilamente o seu pequeno almoço. Apesar da sua frustração sobre a situação, a Uzumaki tinha que admitir que este foi um excelente pequeno almoço. Mikoto Uchiha definitivamente sabia o que estava fazendo na cozinha.

Naruto estava quase a começar a relaxar, quando Itachi Uchiha escolher jogar uma chave nos seus pensamentos novamente.

"Tu estás brava comigo?" Perguntou suavemente o menino de cabelos escuros, fazendo com que a Uzumaki falasse.

"Por que achas isso?" A menina de cabelos loiros foi surpreendida. Infelizmente, o choque foi lido de forma diferente pelo Uchiha.

"Tu não respondeste à minha anterior pergunta." Respondeu Itachi, colocando os pauzinhos para baixo. "Tu também tens estado muito mais silenciosa do que eu pensava que tu estarias, e tu estás a evitar os meus olhos. A desorientação deliberada da minha identidade deve ter-te ferido e eu entendo que tu estivesses muito chocada com os acontecimentos da nossa reunião anterior, para expressa essa raiva. Eu acredito que tu não tenhas levado muito bem as recentes revelações."

"O quê?" Naruto olhou para ele, sem entender.

"Eu entendo se tu quiseres acabar com a nossa amizade." Continuou Itachi, uma careta estava a cruzar o seu rosto. "Eu vou arrepender-me, mas eu não quero fazer com que te sintas desconfortável, de qualquer jeito."

"O quê?" Foi tudo o que a Uzumaki conseguiu falar.

Os lábios do menino de cabelos escuros arrebitaram-se num sorriso triste. "Espero que tu desfrutes desta refeição, Naruto."

Vendo o adolescente, seu ANBU, prestes a levantar-se e, muito provavelmente, a andar para fora da sua vida, a loira teve que reagir por instinto. "Droga, senta-te!"

O seu grito fez com que Itachi parasse e recebesse os efeitos do olhar irritado de Naruto. "Tu-tu-tu não podes simplesmente fazer essas suposições sobre mim. Eu não falei nada, porque...tu, na minha cabeça...e essas mãos...Eu entrei em pânico, está bem!? Porque tu és mais velho, e de um clã, e muito inteligente, e esse outro menino não disse que...eu não sou, porque eu sou tua amiga, e eu realmente, realmente, gosto de ti, como um amigo...não vás embora!"

Itachi Uchiha, provavelmente, estava olha para ela como se ela tivesse perdido a cabeça, mas a Uzumaki estava disparando, ocupada demais, através da sua mesa de cabeceira para notar.

' _Abençoe Shino e seu pequeno coração académico._ ' Considerou Naruto carinhosamente, extraindo o seu caderno e uma caneta. Ela rapidamente rabiscou uma menasgem para baixo e, em seguida, entregou-a ao seu amigo de correspondência. A loira recusou-se a olhar na sua direcção, enquanto o fazia, e perdeu o leve sorriso no rosto de Itachi.

' _Por que tu não me disseste que tu eras Itachi Uchiha?_ '

' _A principal razão é porque não é suposto que eu partilhe a minha identidade ANBU com os clientes. Após o teu detalhe de protecção ser dissolvido, eu percebi que eu também gostava de ter um amigo que não sabia quem eu era. Há muitas pessoas que procuram a minha amizade devido à minha posição na vida, mas eu sabia que tu não poderias ter sido uma delas, porque tu não sabias que eu era o herdeiro Uchiha._ '

' _Este é um bom momento para mencionar que eu não acho mais que tu sejas um rapaz bonito arrogante. Desculpa-me por isso._ '

' _Tu estás perdoada. Foi bastante refrescante encontrar alguém que não queria fazer amizade comigo, mesmo quando sabia quem eu era._ '

' _Portanto, não foi porque tu estavas com vergonha de ser visto comigo, em público?_ '

' _Nem um pouco. Eu ficaria feliz de passar o meu tempo contigo, publicamente ou de outra forma. Tu podes não querer ser vista comigo, contudo._ '

As sobrancelhas de Naruto subiram acentuadamente, enquanto lia essas palavras. E então, ela enviou ao adolescente um olhar perplexo. Itachi acenou de volta para o bloco de notas e, em seguida, virou para uma nova página.

' _As nossas interacções anteriores não foram tão discretas como eu tinha assumido. Várias pessoas observaram-nas e fizeram presunção de que estamos envolvidos romanticamente. Publicamente reunidos apenas vai abastecer os seus rumores. Não estou particularmente afectado por eles, mas tu podes ter algumas dificuldades acrescidas._ '

Os olhos da loira se ampliaram drasticamente, quando o bloco de notas foi-lhe entregue de volta. Ela teria gostado de nada mais do que ser capaz de simplesmente olhar para a caligrafia inclinada para os próximos minutos, mas sabia que Itachi estava esperando por uma resposta. A loira espiou intenção expressa e depois escreveu a sua resposta.

' _Que tipo de dificuldades?_ '

' _Porque eu não posso imaginar por que qualquer garota ficaria chateada se todo o mundo pensasse que elas estavam num relacionamento com um menino bonito, mais velho._ ' Acrescentou Naruto mentalmente. ' _Só que eu não posso pensar nele assim, porque nós somos amigos. E bons amigos não fantasiam sobre outros amigos. Provavelmente._ "

Ela poderia ter jurado que Itachi Uchiha estava hesitante, antes que ele fizesse a sua resposta.

' _Como herdeiro do Clã, haverá maior importância colocada em quaisquer relacionamentos românticos que eu entrar, em comparação com queda amorosa normal. Tu serás julgadas em relação aos Uchiha, e para mim, há pessoas que podem não ser gentis contigo, devido às suas aspirações para a minha posição social._ '

Naruto leu a nota uma vez, duas vezes e uma terceira...oh, agora fazia muito mais sentido. ' _Meninas fã?_ '

Quando a menina entregou a nota, um grande sorriso estava presente no seu rosto. Quando o menino de cabelos escuros a leu, uma careta cruzou-se no seu rosto, embora ele tenha assentido.

' _Eu devo avisar-te que a minha família está a beneficiar politicamente de uma associação contigo._ '

O cabelo da loira caiu para a direita, como a Uzumaki inclinou a cabeça para o lado, enquanto considerava as palavras.

' _Eu não me importo se as pessoas vão odiar ou amar a nossa amizade e eu não me importo se elas fazem qualquer rumor sobre mim. Se elas ficarem muito chatas, então eu vou ser capaz de fazer-lhes partidas/brincadeiras de volta. Tu és meu amigo e eu quero conhecer-te fora dos nossos bilhetes._ '

Naruto recebeu um pequeno, mas brilhantemente sincero, sorriso para as suas palavras. Itachi deixou de perguntar por que o rosto da loira era vermelho carmesim novamente, como ela aceitou a sua próxima mensagem.

' _Gostarias de praticar o jutsu Grande Bola de Fogo quando tiveres alta hospitalar?_ '

A loira estava tão animada com a possibilidade de aprender mais ninjutsu e passar algum tempo com o seu primeiro amigo, que ela não se preocupou em escrever-lhe a resposta. "Sim! Mas...eu ainda não dominei a caminhada em cascatas ainda..."

"Tu fizeste progresso o suficiente para eu continuar com as aulas. Embora, nós vamos ter que nos comunicar verbalmente..." Brincou Itachi.

"Ei! Eu posso falar normalmente também." Amuou Naruto, encontrando os olhos de Itachi. Ainda havia borboletas nervosas no seu estômago, mas ela atribuiu-os à potencial formação shinobi agora. "Tu vais ter tempo para treinar-me? É que o teme- er, Sasuke está sempre reclamando sobre como tu estás ocupado."

"Por favor, não deixes que a minha presença interfira com a tua relação incomum com o meu irmão." Ofereceu Itachi, a breve diversão na sua expressão esvaiu-se. De repente, Naruto podia ver o esgotamento e dor nos olhos escuros do adolescente. "Eu tenho mais do que tempo suficiente para te ensinar. As minhas actividades ANBU foram...temporariamente interrompidas."

Naruto estou a sua reacção e, em seguida, estendeu a mão hesitante. O adolescente de cabelos escuros não se afastou, de modo a que a loira a deixou descansar no seu braço. "O que aconteceu?"

"Um membro da equipa morreu numa emboscada pós-missão." Disse-lhe Itachi. "E foi minha culpa."

"Se tu tivesses matado outro ninja, então estarias a fugir de Nin Caçadores agora, e não estarias a falar comigo." Disse-lhe a Uzumaki.

O adolescente sacudiu a cabeça. "Posso não ter atirado a kunai para ele, mas o inimigo que era suposto eu ter matado, sim. Eu cometi o erro de supor que a ameaça já tinha sido neutralizada e um dos ANBU da minha equipa morreu como resultado."

Naruto franziu a testa, quando ouviu essas palavras. Ela não tinha sido treinada para aconselhar shinobis, mas a falha neste raciocínio parecia óbvia para ela. "Itachi, parece que vocês foarm atacados por um grupo de shinobi após a tua equipa ter terminado a missão, e já estavam cansados. Todos vocês lutaram e a pessoa que tu estavas a lutar tinha sido ferida a um ponto de morte. Então, tu relaxaste a tua guarda e ele ou ela conseguiu lançar um golpe surpresa para o teu companheiro de equipa, certo?"

O Uchiha assentiu e ela pressionou. "Será que tu empurraste o teu colega de equipa para a frente do ataque? Não? Então, se tu não atacaste o teu colega de equipa, nem o empurraste para a linha de tiro, ou propositadamente deixaste o inimigo ivo, então como isso é tua culpa? A morte do teu amigo soa como um erro trágico, mas não aquele que pode ser atribuído a qualquer pessoa que os ninjas inimigos mataram."

"Eu sabia que as feridas no estômago demoravam a sangrar." O adolescente de cabelos escuros argumentou suavemente.

"Estimativas médicas não são feitas no meio de uma luta, Itachi." Respondeu a Uzumaki, o rosto assumindo um tom verde na imagem. "E eu duvido que haja sempre um padrão bem definido por quanto tempo levaria para qualquer ferida no estômago para ser fatal. Eu não sou uma profissional, nem nada que se pareça, e eu não posso julgar a tua experiência de missão como os teus companheiro de equipa podem, mas eu não acho que tu sejas responsável pela morte desse homem. Tu és muito boa pessoa para matar um companheiro de equipa."

Vendo a dúvida no rosto do menino, Naruto suspirou. "Está bem, eu posso ver que ainda não estás convencido. Eu acho que tu deves conversar com os teus outros companheiros de equipa. Eles concordariam comigo sobre isso."

A expressão do Uchiha suavizou. "Naruto, eu não posso deixar-te sozinha no hospital."

"Sim, tu podes." Naruto interrompeu-o com firmeza. "Ojii-san vai-me vir visitar em breve, de qualquer maneira. E, Shino e Hinata prometeram vir depois da escola. Tu precisas ir falar com os teus companheiros de equipa."

A hesitação latente na cara do Uchiha só fez a Uzumaki mais determinada. "Por favor, Itachi."

O olhar suplicante nos seus ricos olhos azuis finalmente resultou num aceno de cabeça cauteloso. "Eu suponho que eu preciso verificar como estão os outros. Tu podes comportar-te quando eu me for? Seguir todas as ordens do médico? Terminar a comida que te derem? Não se estressares te movendo desnecessariamente ou"

"Sim, sim, eu vou ficar bem." Garantiu Naruto, ouvindo mais algumas advertências e avisos do seu amigo ANBU surpreendentemente super-protector, antes que ela conseguiu espantá-lo para longe. Uma vez que ela tinha certeza que o Uchiha tinha ido embora, a loira pegou no seu caderno novamente e folheou as páginas. Então, seus pais tinham sido pessoas politicamente importantes, não tinham?

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"Hiashi estava certo!" Inoichi declarou, sentado no banco do bar e gesticulando para uma bebida. Os seus melhores amigos e chefes de clãs companheiros, Chouza Akimichi e Shikaku Nara, olharam com curiosidade.

"Certo sobre o quê?" Perguntou Chouza, sabendo que Shikaku estava com preguiça para começar o interrogatório.

"O filho de Fugaku está definitivamente a cortejar a filha de Minato." Explicou Inoichi.

"Não posso acreditar que uma das teorias selvagens de Hiashi é verdadeira." Contribuiu o Nara, com cabeça apoiada sobre a mesa.

"Nem todas as suas teorias eram loucas." Defendeu o homem loiro.

A sobrancelha de Shikaku arqueou-se. "O que dizer de quando ele afirmou que os Hyuuga estava relacionados com o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos? Ou quando ele afirmou que Kushina Uzumaki a encarnação da Kyuubi? E havia aquele momento em que ele jurou que Fugaku Uchiha colocou a entrada do hospital em fogo, quando éramos adolescentes."

"Está bem, há algumas delas que são um pouco exageradas." Permitiu Inoichi. "Mas eu vi este com os meus próprios olhos! O Uchiha correu para os eu lado da cama depois de uma missão e eu juro que ele mostrou emoção genuína, enquanto lhe segurava na mão. Ele mesmo a salvou do jutsu. Lembram-se do coma? Itachi usou um genjutsu rank-S, que ele próprio criou, para trazê-la para fora do coma."

Chouza assobiou. "Agora isso soa muito impressionante."

"Será que ele lhe deu um nome?" Perguntou Aoba Yamashiro, um dos muitos ninjas no bar a escutarem a conversa.

Inoichi encolheu os ombros e deu um gole na sua bebida. "Ele disse 'Tsukuyoni' uma vez, antes de o activar, mas eu não tenho certeza se esse é o seu nome, é o nome com que ele veio. Ainda assim, estou contente que ele foi capaz de usá-lo para tirar aquela menina do seu coma. Tenho certeza que o jutsu tem um grande potencial, quando se lida com cicatrizes psicológicas. Ele transmite um avatar mental da pessoa usando a técnica e, tanto quanto eu posso dizer, permite que o utilizador implemente as suas próprias configurações na mente da vítima."

"Poderás esse jutsu ser ensinado aos outros?" Perguntou Ibiki Morino, interessado.

"Eu acho que só Itachi poderia usá-lo." O Yamanaka balançou a cabeça. "Itachi desenvolveu apenas para os seus olhos e aos trezes anos de idade também...Fugaku vai ficar absolutamente insuportável."

"É a situação do 'formado na Academia aos sete', tudo de novo." Gemeu Chouza.

"E Fugaku não será o único também." Suspirou Shikaku, erguendo a voz. "Olá! Hiashi, vem aqui. Acontece que tu estavas certo."

"Naturalmente." Respondeu o Hyuuga, com indiferença, levantando uma sobrancelha escura, enquanto ele se aproximava. "Provou-se que estava certo em que matéria?"

"O filho do Fugaku tem sentimentos definitivos pela menina Uzumaki!" Respondeu Chouza, alegremente. "Senta-te, Hiashi, e diz-nos como tu o soubeste. Garçom, traga um copo para este bom homem!"

"É muito cedo para beber agora." Hiashi cheirou. No entanto, ele aceitou o sake e começou a compartilhar a sua descoberta atenta das maquinações do seu rival político. Após um rápido resumo, ele mudou-se para as últimas notícias, entregues por queixas de Hinata.

"E, de acordo com a minha fonte confiável, o filho de Fugaku pretende compartilhar uma cerimónia Uchiha de Maioridade com a menina Uzumaki." Informou Hiashi. "Eles também pretendem negar os rumores de namoro, para a protecção de Naruto. Como alguém que tem lidado com eles, eu mesmo aprovo a desconfiança de Itachi pelas garotas fã."

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Quando Naruto voltou para a sua paisagem mental, o seu primeiro pensamento foi que a sua colega tinha estado definitivamente ocupada. A floresta anteriormente vazia agora ecoou com os sons de jovens criaturas da floresta, de olhos vermelhos, movendo-se sobre a terra. As sombras estranhamente independentes foram ainda mais abundantes do que antes e um refrescante frio corria pelos seus pés, sugerindo que eles estavam ganhando substância também. Frutas e bagas brilhavam como jóias entre as árvores, neve ia caindo na parte oriental da floresta e havia um lago profundo, formando-se no centro do seu prado.

"Yami." Gritou Naruto, pegando uma das flores laranja douradas dos bancos. "Onde tu estás?"

"Aqui!" A cópia de olhos vermelhos quase a fez saltar em estado de choque, enquanto a sua cabeça saiu para fora do lago. "Eu não faria isso se fosse a ti."

"Por quê?" Perguntou a Uzumaki, antes que as pétalas de repente explodiram em fogo. "Ah! Ai! Que diabos!?"

"Nenhum indício." Yami nadou para a frente e puxou-se para fora do lago. O seu corpo estava totalmente seco. "Será que o Velho velhote falou sobre a mamãe?"

"Ojii-san prometeu enviar alguém." Respondeu Naruto, com vista para o desrespeito como ela sorriu para a memória da sua conversa com o Sandaime. "Aprendeste alguma coisa sobre o nosso pai?"

"Loiro, de olhos azuis, não era um Yamanaka, não era um civil, era importante e tinha montes de chakra." A sua cópia foi listando. "Isso reduz a lista para baixo...supondo que ele não era um ninja estrangeiro ou qualquer coisa. Eu conheço o Velho velhote prometeu dizer-nos quando nos tornássemos Chuunin, mas nós não estamos indo para o ouvir, não é?"

"Prometi a ele que eu não iria procurar a identidade do nosso pai e eu não quero quebrar essa promessa." Disse Naruto, lentamente. "No entanto, vou tomar todas as sugestões que são descartadas na minha frente e tu vais pensar sobre isso, aqui..."

' _Há algo realmente desconcertante em ver-nos a nós mesmas a rir maldosamente._ ' A loira decidiu, como a sua homóloga esfregou as mãos. Os seus pensamentos saltaram para a frente, para a outra menina, e Naruto recebeu uma língua de fora em resposta.

"Vamos falar sobre o menino bonito após a tua primeira lição." Afirmou Yami, já sabendo sobre a relutância da Uzumaki. "Eu não sei como o tempo passa aqui. Por isso, vamos ter que ser rápidas. Há duas coisas sobre as quais eu quero falar. Em primeiro lugar, o que tu achas do lago?"

Naruto piscou para a sentença. "Er, parece bom?"

"Sim, é verdade." A menina de olhos vermelhos concordou. "Mas ele está cheio dessas memórias terríveis que tu tiraste de mim. Eles são como pequenos peixes piranha, que vão atacar-te, se tu não souberes a rota adequada. Não nades sem mim, está bem?"

Naruto estremeceu. "Por que eu iria querer ir nadar, de qualquer forma?"

"Porque há algo lá em baixo, que tu precisas de ver." Yami respondeu, tendo dado um passo para dentro da água, cheia de confiança. "Não te incomodes em prender a respiração."

"E-eu não sei." A Uzumaki olhou para a água, com cautela. Ela não queria ter nada a ver com essas memórias horríveis.

A sua cópia olhou para trás e estendeu a mão. "Eu sei que não sou um menino bonito, mais velho, mas...vais seguir-me?"

A pele em claros tons de dourado ficou, de repente, vermelha. "Ei!" Ela gritou, ignorando a mão e chafurdou. "Tu és parte de mim, de modo que tu gostas dele também!"

"Eu não sou a única quem tens de confessar, Naruto." Yami cantarolou, antes de abaixar a cabeça debaixo de água. Ela evitou o salpico que a Uzumaki tentou enviar, o que causou que a loira bufasse, exasperada, e também enfiasse a cabeça dentro de água.

'Whoa.' Foi o primeiro pensamento de Naruto. O lago era cristalino, fazendo-a pensar que ela estava nadando através de um cél azul rico e parecia não ter fim. O seu primeiro instinto foi o de prender a respiração, mas quando a loira experimentalmente apertou a sua garganta e abriu a boca, não houve água a passar. Em vez disso, ela foi capaz de respirar, tão facilmente como se estivesse em terra. Ela acabou por chutar as pernas para a frente para se impulsionar.

"Ei!" Este lago não tinha quase nenhuma resistência quanto um de água real e o primeiro bater de pernas levou-a vários pés para a frente. Então, uma mão cercou o seu tornozelo e se o cabelo de Yami não estivesse encobrindo o seu rosto como uma auréola fina, Naruto teria entrado em pânico. Os minutos seguintes foram passados seguindo lentamente atrás de Yami e tentando pegar o jeito da água, antes que eles realmente soubessem nadar. Como as correntes as mudaram juntas, a Uzumaki observou o lago. Ela não podia ver nenhuma piranha, mas havia medusas, cavalos-marinhos, tartarugas, arraias e até mesmo um tubarão vermelho.

' _Está a porta desse cofre na parte inferior?_ ' Pensou Naruto, uma vez que os seus pés aterraram no chão de areia do lago. Em frente a ela estava uma gigante e acorrentada porta, previsto na areia e com uma trava à volta. Feito de bronze escuro e com cada polegada inscrita com rabiscos pretos ou fechaduras de ferro. ' _Eu posso ver porque Yami queria mostrar isso para mim._ '

Ela olhou para a sua homóloga e a menina de olhos vermelhos apontou para a superfície. Naruto seguiu atrás, aliviada quando a sua cabeça rompeu a superfície do lago. Enquanto a sua viagem não foi tão ruim, houve um certo pressentimento de que a porta do cofre exalava.

"Tu não tentaste abrir a porta, não é?" Questionou Naruto, trazendo-se para a costa.

Yami bufou. "Tu realmente achas que eu sou tão imprudente quanto tu és?"

"Então tu não conseguiste?"

"De maneira ruim. Tu sabes quem é que colocou este trabalhoso e gigante selo em nós?"

"Bem, não é como se nós tivéssemos uma mãe Uzumaki ou qualquer coisa..."

"Sim, sim, eu tenho certeza que essa é a resposta mais provável, mas há algo...estranho sobre aquela porta. Ela assusta-me."

Naruto assentiu. Ela assustou-a também.

Em seguida, um sorriso brilhante atravessou o rosto de Yami. "Então, eu acho que nós deveríamos trazer o menino bonito aqui e fazer outra corrida."

"Tu não definitivamente tão imprudente quanto eu." Naruto brincou. "Tu és pior."

"Tu simplesmente não queres desapontar a rotina dos pais de Shino e Hinata novamente."

"Isso também." Confessara a menina loira, sabendo a futilidade de mentir para si mesma. O Jutsu dos Espelhos Internos de Reflexão tinha sido extraordinariamente benéfico nesse aspecto, pelo menos. "Tu podes ensinar-me sobre as correntes de chakra agora?"

Os olhos incandescentes de Yami brilharam em antecipação, como ela se sentou em frente a Naruto. "A primeira coisa que tu tens que saber é que essas correntes são uma parte de nós. Nós não as tomamos, elas formam-se naturalmente à medida que as nossas reservas de chakra crescerem. Agora, tu só tens quatro delas dentro de ti e tu precisas aprender a retirá-las. Elas estão lá, mas tu precisas de dar-lhes uma forma."

"Eu quero que tu feches os olhos e olhes para dentro de ti mesma. Há chakra lá, assim como existe em todos os seres vivos. Parte desse chakra será diferente. Ele vai sentir-se como...mais grosso, eu acho, e move-se mais lentamente do que o chakra normal. Antes que tu possas moldar o chakra, tu precisas identificar e retirá-lo..."

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Estou surpreso de te ver por aqui, Hiruko." A voz sibilante do shinobi de olhos amarelos ecoou contra as paredes de ferro do Composto Akatsuki. "Tu estás a evitar-me? Confesso ficar um pouco magoado que um dos meus amigos mais velhos nem sequer me notificou da sua existência continuada."

"Eu não me importei de falar contigo, Orochimaru, porque não há nada a dizer." Disse o homem de cabelos brancos, no mesmo tom suave. "Tu não deverias estar fora, numa missão com Sasori?"

"Líder-sama decidiu que um assassinato civil não precisaria de dois ninjas de rank-S." Explicou Orochimaru. "Eu não me importei. Isso dá-me mais tempo para passar na minha pesquisa, depois de tudo."

Hiruka estava indiferente. "O teu abastardamento da minha Técnica Chimera?"

Os olhos do Sannin Serpente brilharam. "Sim, isso foi um jutsu brilhante. O meu próprio assumiria o corpo dos indivíduos, ao invés de assimilar as partes deles no meu corpo. Fiquei particularmente impressionado com a segunda matriz, que rouba a força vital das vítimas. Engenhoso."

"Ele não pode ser usado para transferir dojutsu, Orochimaru." Apontou Hiruko. "Ele não te trazer o Sharingan que tu desejas. Agora, por que tu estás aqui?"

"A técnica Chimera ainda é uma boa base para o meu próprio jutsu, porém." Discordou Orochimaru. "Não que isso seja relevante agora. E por que eu preciso de uma razão para estar aqui? Não posso simplesmente querer falar com o outro ninja fugitivo que, assim como eu, foi levado para fora da aldeia pelo meu sensei?"

A boca de Hiruko torceu. "Com a tua ajuda, tu deves acrescentar."

O homem de cabelos escuros acenou para acusação. "É verdade, mas eu não era tão...iluminado, como sou agora. Tu poderias até dizer que me inspiraste a prosseguir com a minha própria investigação. Certamente as tuas amostras de DNA do Shodaime foram parte integrante de prolongar os primeiros espécimes...ah, eu pareço ter batido em cima de uma ferida. Tu ainda estás a arder de rejeição?"

O treino do outro homem era estranho. Enquanto as mãos se flexionavam, os seus olhos rosa avermelhados canalizavam para o ouro reflexivo do Sannin Cobra. "Não tenho nenhum interesse nos teus jogos. Sai."

"kukuku, se isso é o que tu desejas." Riu Orochimaru, alongando o seu passo. "Talvez tenhamos outra conversa em breve, Hiruko?"

Ele não recebeu uma resposta, como o homem de cabelos brancos, sob a forma de um jovem adolescente, voltou-se para o seu próprio quarto. Somente quando escondido pelas ferragens e selos de sigilo das suas parede, que Hiruko permitiu aos seus lábios cairem para baixo numa careta. A reacção mínima que tinha mostrado na frente da cobra maldita era inaceitável, mas uma consequência infeliz devido à compustura perdida dentro da Akatsuki.

' _Mas como poderia eu não estar com raiva quando vejo o pirralho de Sumiko quase todas as semanas?_ ' O pensamento do homem de cabelos brancos. Ele havia sido surpreendido ao descobrir que o líder público desta organização secreta tinha a mesma assinatura de chakra como Sumiko Uzumaki, mas já era tarde demais para voltar atrás, depois de tudo. Principalmente, porque ele precisava de recursos e informações da Akatsuki, para os seus próprios planos.

Hiruko supôs que apenas o pirralho de Sumiko e a sua ' _puta_ ' de cabelos azuis é que acreditavam realmente no disparate sobre a captura de todos os jinchuuriki e exigência de paz internacional. Dos outros, Kakuzu só estava interessado em dinheiro, Orochimaru em recursos e protecção de Konoha e Sasori em oportunidades para expandir a sua rede de espionagem. Hidan não se importava com nada a não ser o seu Deus. Ele mesmo só queria a neta de Tsukiko.

Tsukiko. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, o seu cabelo castanho avermelhado e olhos de prata pálidos, facilmente lhe vieram à mente. Hiruko a conhecera como um genin, numa missão para a Terra agora destruída de Redemoinhos, e caiu no amor pela menina bonita e alegre. As memórias que ele tinha de falar e rir com ela nas praias e barras ao lado dos canais de Uzushio foram os mais felizes da sua vida. Ela o havia escolhido, como um genin sem nome de clã e de nenhum talento especial, como seu melhor amigo. Eles pareciam semelhantes o suficiente para que Tsukiko mesmo o tivesse chamado de irmão, mas Hiruko queria mais, muito mais.

' _Não que a sua família me teria aceitado._ ' Hiruko pensou com desdém. ' _Não para a neta dele...Não quando Hisoka estava lá para cortejá-la._ '

De todas as pessoas no mundo, Hisoka Uzumaki era aquele que Hiruko mais desprezava. O homem nasceu com todo o dom que Hiroku ambicionava. Um nome de Clã Nobre, uma poderosa linha de sangue e um talento para as mulheres encantadoras. Certamente, Tsukiko havia encontrado charmoso, ascendendo com todos os presentes e elogios. Hiruko tinha sido forçado a assistir, impotente, como o segundo filho (e de cabelos vermelhos) do Uzukage roubou o coração da mulher, que ele amava. Uma mulher que teria estado melhor com ele também, já que Hiruko teria levado-a para longe do saque de Uzushiogakure.

' _Eu nem teria feito sequer a sua mudança._ ' O homem acrescentou amargamente, recordando a retirada de Tsukiko das Forças Shinobi de Uzushio, depois do seu casamento, e a sua forma mais contida, após a chegada de Hisoka.

Hiruko tinha tentado convencer Tsukiko a rejeitar o homem, mas todos os seus esforços resultaram num abismo se formando entre os amigos de infância. Os dois começaram a afastar-se, com as suas vidas em aldeias separadas e seu trabalho anterior à segunda guerra. Hiruko tinha usado a desculpa de tensões dentro da aldeia para ignorar o seu casamento e a ameaça crescente de Amegakure para ignorar o nascimento da sua filha. Ele não tinha nenhum interesse em conhecer a menina de Tsukiko, não quando ela tinha o cabelo vermelho de Hisoka, olhos violeta e as correntes de chakra.

' _Então Tsukiko morreu e Kushina tornou-se o testamento final para a vida da sua mãe._ ' Os olhos de Hiruko fecharam-se, ao lembrar-se daqueles dias mais escuros. ' _Eu era até então um ninja fugitivo, mas eu ainda poderia seguir a sua vida de longe. E pensar que eles iriam usar a filha de Tsukiko como uma Jinchuuriki...ou que ela iria se casar com um menino sem nome por seu próprio desejo..._ '

Hiruko tinha silenciosamente tirado o chapéu para Minato Namikaze, por realizar com Kushina Uzumaki o que ele não conseguiu fazer com Tsukiko. Num estranho paralelo da história, Minato e Kushina tiveram uma filha, que compartilhou pouco ou nada das características de Tsukiko ou Hisoka. Eles tinham morrido e Hiruko tinha planeado deixar Naruto Uzumaki ter a sua própria vida, quando foi abordado por um homem mascarado estranho.

' _Eu posso odiar Hisoka, mas eu nunca poderia deixar a linha de Tsukiko morrer._ ' Reconheceu o homem de cabelos brancos. ' _Vou trabalhar com a Akatsuki, por agora, até mesmo apoiar o seu plano, se eles conseguirem manter o Jinchuuriki, após a extracção do Bijuu. Então eu vou roubar a neta de Tsukiko para longe e continuar com os meus próprios planos._ '

Hiruko sempre teve a intenção de adquirir a imortalidade e conquistar o mundo shinobi. Depois de atingir a primeira parte do seu objectivo, os seus pensamentos desviaram-se para a solidão do seu futuro. Ele nunca quis compartilhar o poder e a vida após a morte não era um reino em que Hiruko se iria intrometer, mas...a sua aparência permaneceu eternamente jovem. E Tsukiko tinha uma neta que trazia vestígios físicos do sangue de Hisoka. Ele tinha a intenção de poupar a vida da criança de qualquer maneira, mas talvez ele pudesse oferecer a Naruto Uzumaki mais do que apenas a sua vida.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"Então, eu não estou a trabalhar hoje!" Gritou Ino de volta, pisando sobre as escadas. A menina loira fez questão de saltar sobre o segundo degrau de cima, como era um dos que mais rangia, e bateu a porta, antes de se lançar na cama. Como se atrevem os seus pais a terem castigado!?

' _Isto é tudo culpa daquela baka!_ ' Rosnou Ino, sentindo o seu temperamento a subir. Ela pegou numa das almofadas de peluche sobre a cama e atirou-a contra a parede. Houve um som macio, como ele caiu sobre o tapete. Logo de seguida, algo mais forte bateu contra a parede, algo mais satisfatório, o barulho de um relógio.

"Ino Yamanaka, para de atirar as tuas coisas!" A voz estridente de Kimiko chamou-a de baixo. "Destruí-los só vai adicionar à tua punição!"

A loira atirou outro travesseiro na porta em resposta e enterrou a cabeça na cama, para abafar um grito frustrado. Os seus dedos apertaram com cuidado, porque Sasuke estaria apenas com uma garota com mãos delicadas, rasgando a colcha de cor violeta. Ino gritou novamente.

' _Eu odeio-a! Eu odeio-a! Eu odeio-a!_ ' A Yamanaka pulou da cama e correu para a sua estante. ' _Como poderia ela ser estúpida o suficiente para até mesmo usar esse jutsu? Como poderia ela fazê-lo tão mal? Como poderia o pai me culpar pelos erros da baka?_ '

Fragmentos de papeis rodearam a jovem, antes que Ino atirou o restante do livro na porta também. O seu pé moeu os papeis para o chão e, em seguida, porque isso não arrefecia a sua raiva fervente dentro dela, a menina loira chutou a parede. Uma vez, duas vezes, uma terceira vez e ainda mais.

' _Castigada por um mês, sem viagens ou visitas com os amigos, nenhuma provisão, nenhum treino extra e me desculpando com a baka._ ' A bílis subiu à garganta da menina, enquanto ela considerava as ramificações da sua vida social e a busca por Sasuke. ' _Claro, a baka entrou em coma por pouco tempo, mas o que foi o grande alarido? O pai colocou-a boa com rapidez suficiente, e ninguém está falando em puni-la por usar técnicas de Yamanaka._ '

Não, toda a raiva deles foi dirigida em direcção a Ino. Pelo menos três de seus companheiros de Clã tinha visitado a sua casa, apenas para darem lições à herdeira Yamanaka, e Kimiko Yamanaka tinha-lhes permitido isso. A mãe dela! A sua mãe, que odiava compartilhar a disciplina de Ino com qualquer outra pessoa, mesmo o marido indulgente. Não que Inoishi Yamanaka tivesse estado num mau humor muito indulgente, quando ele lhe ralhou por entrar em ofertas de má fé e arriscar segredos do clã.

' _Talvez eu não devesse ter-lhe dado a técnica de Reflexão Interior, mas não como se eu esperasse que ele fosse funcionar._ ' Pensou Ino, batendo o pé. ' _A baka deveria ter falhado um sinal de mão ou dois, até mesmo para obter esse jutsu para trabalhar. Não é como se ela tem a vantagem Yamanaka para reduzir o custo de chakra com ela._ '

No entanto, o estranho sucesso na utilização da técnica por parte da Baka não era o problema. Ino estava furiosa com a punição que incide sobre ela mesma, e sabia exactamente de quem era a culpa por isso. Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga e Naruto Uzumaki, todos eles ajudaram a levá-la para apuros, mas os dois primeiros eram herdeiros de clã. A última não foi e Ino seria capaz de trabalhar suas frustrações sobre ela.

' _Embora o pai tivesse dito que a baka estava sendo cortejada pelo irmão de Sasuke-kun, isso é um absurdo, é claro, porque iria um Uchiha estar interessada numa órfã sem nome, como ela? Ainda mais o herdeiro de clã?_ ' Reflectiu Ino. ' _Ainda assim, apenas no caso de ser verdade, eu deveria ser um pouco mais discreta na minha vingança..._ '

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

 **Extras:**

* * *

Chiaki Komatsu era uma relativamente jovem enfermeira, à qual foi atribuído o nascimento do herdeiro Uchiha, mas ela tinha sido escolhida por razões válidas. A morena de faca plana tinha uma vasta experiência como parteira para os nobres da corte do Daimyo, agia com dignidade em torno de pessoas de poder e possuía um talento natural para acalmar as pessoas. Desde que Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha estava prestes a dar à luz pela primeira vez, os seus superiores tinham pensado que a influência calmante de Chiaki poderia ser necessária.

E foi. Para todos, menos para a futura mãe.

"Mantém a minha mão, não te preocupes, tu vais ficar bem, nós vamos ter médicos em modo de espera." Itachi Uchiha arranjou freneticamente os travesseiros. "O parte é um evento perfeitamente natural, talvez eu devesse trazer uma outra parteira."

"Um neto, um neto, eu vou ter um neto." Uma mulher de cabelos escuros cantarolava em voz baixa, como ela educadamente se movimentava em volta e recolheu todas as flores e balões. "Naruto-chan, onde queres que eu coloque isto?"

"Itachi, eu vou ficar bem." A loira pegou as suas mãos para longe dos cobertores dela e juntou-as às suas próprias. Apesar do tom húmido em sua pele, Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha parecia radiante, como ela sorriu para o seu marido. "Kurama prometeu reforçar a vedação e curar qualquer cicatriz interna. Mikoto, você pode colocá-los pela janela. E eu confio totalmente em Komatsu-san para cuidar de mim."

"Bem, eu não confio num civil para tomar conta disto." Um homem jovem e bonito reclamou do lado da cama. "Tens certeza que tu não queres que eu arranje um médico, Naruto? Eu posso até pedir à Hyuuga!"

"Sai fora do meu caminho, Sasuke!" Hinata Hyuuga rosnou, antes de assumir um sorriso doce. "Agora, Naruto-chan, lembra-te de respirar fundo e não te preocupes em esmagares a mão de Itachi. Afinal, ele precisa sofrer durante o processo de parto também.

"Eu não acho que vá ser necessário, Hinata-chan." O suor de Naruto caiu, antes de respirar um pouco mais fundo. "Tu sabes o que realmente iria me ajudar? Se alguém pudesse ir ver o Ero-jiji. Eu acho que ele começou a comemorar a comemorar cedo e agora deve estar bêbado por aí. Ele está a preocupar-me."

"Gente, eu ainda estou a recolher as apostas!" Um Uchiha de cabelos despenteados gritou. "Temos chances de 12/15 de o bebé ser um menino, 6/18 de ter olhos azuis e 4/11 de Itachi desmaiar em algum momento durante o nascimento."

"Eu não posso acreditar que este Baka está forçando, hoje de todos os dias!" A Hyuuga estava totalmente indignada. "Não te preocupes, Naruto-chan! Eu vou endireitá-los."

"Eu provavelmente deveria ir com ela e manter os Tenketsu de Jiraiya-san seguros." Resmungou Shino, esfregando os olhos e sorrindo entre lágrimas para a loira. "Nós já voltamos, Naruto. Eu quero que tu oiças tudo o que a parteira te diz."

"Depois de todos esses anos, tu poderias pensar que eu poderia fazer isso, sem ter que ser dito." A mulher com bigodes (estranho) sorriu. "Eu vou ser boa."

"Por que estão todas estas pessoas aqui?" Queixou-se Fugaku Uchiha. "Este é um nascimento Uchiha privado."

"O bebé vai ser de outros três clãs também." Outra voz respondeu alegremente e a atenção de Chiaki foi atraída para um homem mascarado, de cabelos grisalhos, no parapeito da janela. "Olá, Naruto-chan! Desculpa, estou atrasado. Eu encontrei instruções misteriosas na minha lista de compras, o que me levou a uma perseguição de gato selvagem, que foi interrompida por um carrinho de repolhos que caiu..."

"Nós não nos importamos, Kakashi-senpai." Interrompeu Itachi, os seus nervos em frangalhos foram exibidos no breve lapso de cortesia. "Por favor, sai do parapeito d janela, de modo a que outros consigam entrar."

Foi então que os olhos de Chiaki começaram a ficar esbugalhados, quando não um, ou dois, ou três, mas quase uma dúzia completa de shinobi e kunoichi saltaram pela janela do quinto andar. Estes entregaram os seus presentes até à mulher de cabelos escuros, como os homens e mulheres de todos os clãs e características faciais começaram a ficar em torno do espaço (mas diminuindo rapidamente no espaço) quarto de hospital. A mulher morena sequer conseguia ver outras pessoas rondando os outros edifícios exteriores, que não puderam entrar devido ao espaço limitado.

Quando ela viu dois homens com cortes de cabelo em forma de bacia, sobrancelhas espessas e apertados macacões verdes, vindo em direcção ao quarto, pela parte exterior, Chiaki chegou ao seu limite.

"Está bem, isto é o suficiente!" A enfermeira morena disse com força. QUando ninguém voltou a sua atenção para ela, ela retirou um apito que todas as profissionais médicas tinham e soprou-o. O ruído fez o foco da atenção mudar, especialmente de vários pares de olhos vermelhos girando, o que quase fez a enfermeira recuar. Então, ela lembrou-se qeu ela era Chiaki Komatsu e que este era o seu maldito trabalho!

"Naruto-san estará entrando em contracções em breve." A sua voz minuciosamente tremeu, mas ela endireitou os ombros e andou em diante. "Eu só irei permitir que duas outras pessoas fiquem na sala, durante o processo. Uchiha-san é-lhe permitida a permanência, como seu marido, mas eu sugiro que o resto de vocês decidam quem será a outra pessoa entre vocês. FORA! Porque eu preciso reorganizar o equipamento necessário!"

A enfermeira morena observou com certo espanto quando, com resmungos mínimos e olhares de reprovação, os shinobi e kunoichi muito mais poderosos seguiram as suas ordens. Quando o quarto foi finalmente clareado, ela correu para a frente e visualmente digitalizou a mulher loira deitada.

"Isso foi uma espécie de incrível, Chiaki-san!" Elogiou Naruto, fazendo a morena corar.

"De facto." O marido acrescentou. "Muito impressionante, Komatsu-san."

"N-não foi nada." Respondeu Chiaki, mexendo com os fios, como ela pegou os olhos impressionantes da mulher e o sorriso bonito do homem. A enfermeira tinha ouvido falar sobre o carisma do casal, mas esta foi a primeira vez que ela tinha atraído tanta atenção de dois dos ninjas mais poderosos do mundo.

' _Eles vão ter um bebé muito lindo._ ' A jovem pensou, internamente rindo. Assim que ela foi organizando a máquina, a enfermeira era desconhecedora da argumentação lá fora.

"O meu primeiro neto está nascendo e eu vou estar lá para ver ele ou ela a vir ao mundo!"

"Na verdade, tenho um pouco de experiência como médico. Eu posso ser de maior assistência para Naruto depois de Sasuke."

"Claro, eu deveria ser o único lá dentro. Aniki precisa de alguém para apoiá-lo."

"Do que Itachi precisa de suporte para? Naruto-chan está a dar à luz, então eu deveria estar lá para ela!"

"O meu Sharingan poderia subjugar a Kyuubi, se for necessário..."

"Kurama não estará fazendo nada! Tu não podes pensar em qualquer desculpa melhor para lá estares, Kakashi?

"Você está bêbado, Jiraiya-san. Você não é capaz de ajudar alguém agora, muito menos Naruto."

"Eu não stou bêbado. E seu padrinho precisa lá estar, no caso, no caso para manter Itashi de fazer qualquer coisa ruim!"

"Você entende que o parto de Naruto significa que o meu filho já dormiu com ela, certo?"

"Por que você parece tão convencido sobre isso, Fugaku?"

"Ugh, isso é tão problemático. Eu não posso acreditar que tu me arrastaste para aqui, Choji."

A única voz que não estava envolvida no jogo de gritos era a de um certo adolescente de cabelos despenteados, que tinha entrado a poucos metros de distância dos ninja em discussão. Trazendo discretamente as mãos, Shisui formou os selos de mão para um Kage Bunshin e, em seguida, entregou ao seu bunshin alguns selos de barreira.

"Acalmem-se todos!" A voz do Bunshin subiu acima do barulho deles e chamou a atenção do grupo, como Shisui escapou de volta para o quarto. "Este não é um dia para brigas e argumentos! Dois bons amigos nossos, Naruto e Itachi, vão ter o seu primogénito em questão de horas e nós deveríamos estar a celebrar isso! Isto vale para todo o mundo aqui e, se apenas a um de nós será permitida a entrada no quarto, então não podemos tomar a nossa decisão por razões egoístas! Devemos ser nobres! Devemos ser honrados! Devemos ser altruístas! Devemos escolher a pessoa que vai ser o mais útil para eles, porque, e vamos ser honestos, Itachi realmente precisa do apoio!"

"Shisui, o que tu estás a fazer com essas etiquetas de vedação?" Perguntou Mikoto, desconfiada, como o adolescente colocou os papeis na porta.

Shisui ignorou. "E eu acho que todos podemos concordar que, a pessoa certa para o trabalho, é o padrinho do futuro bebé Uchiha. Então, adeus!"

Em seguida, o Bunshin dissipou-se. Um momento depois e dezasseis kunai atingiram a parede atrás dele.

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Este capítulo demorou muito mais para ser publicado. Mais de metade dele já estava pronto há 1 semana atrás, mas fui para casa, no fim de semana, e pouco tempo tive para completar. De 2ª para 3ª feira ocorreu um imprevisto, que foi a queda do avião da Chapecoense, algo que fiquei a acompanhar pelos noticiários. De 4ª para 5ª completei o que faltava, restando apenas os extras. Este capítulo durou-me um pouco mais porque eu mudei a história, tendo também que mudar a árvore genealógica de Naruto, mas tudo já está +/- definido.

Seguirei a ideia do criador original da fanfic, quanto ao apelido de Itachi, que envolverá o nome Ryuujin, podendo ser ou Kage no Ryuujin ou Sombra de Ryuujin. Ryuujin é tido como uma grande divindade e um dragão do mar, na nossa história ele poderá vir a ser um dos dois espíritos guardiões de Uzushiogakure.

Uma breve e não detalhada descrição da árvore genealógica de Naruto, em parte porque quero guardar alguns detalhes para mais tarde (em parte para aumentar a curiosidade):

Yoko Uzumaki - Mãe de Tsukiko, Sacerdotisa do Santuário de Kitsune

Hideki Uzumaki - Avó de Minato, Sacerdotisa do Santuário de Ryuujin

Sumiko Uzumaki - Sacerdotisa do Santuário de Ryuujin

Tsukiko Uzumaki - Mãe de Kushina, Sacerdotisa do Santuário de Kitsune

Hisoka Uzumaki - Pai de Kushina, 6º Guardião da Espiral (Uzukage).

Kushina Uzumaki - Mãe de Naruto, candidata a Líder do Clã

Minato Namikaze - Pai de Naruto, candidato a Líder do Clã Uzumaki (sem saber)

Por agora estarão apenas estes personagens e apenas esta informação, poderei vir a adicionar mais elementos, mas isso é coisa para se ver mais tarde. É possível que Minato e Kushina tivessem outros familiares, mas apenas a história nos dirá.

Talvez eu publique outro episódio amanhã, não prometo nada. O mais tardar, Sábado à noite deve haver algo novo.


	11. 011 - A vingança de Ino

**Renúncia:** Eu não possuo Naruto ou seus personagens.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: A vingança de Ino**

* * *

"Itachi-kun, por que estás acordado tão cedo?" Perguntou Mikoto Uchiha, sem se preocupar em olhar para cima dos ovos que ela estava habilmente a rachar na tigela. Ela já sabia que o seu filho adolescente estaria tomando um assento à direita da cadeira habitual de Fugaku, normalmente com o cabelo recto e despenteado do sono.

"Eu estava planeando ir para a Torre do Hokage." Respondeu o filho, a sua voz mais suave do que o habitual. "O Capitão e eu queremos verificar a papelada para o nosso companheiro de equipa."

"Eu vejo." O sorriso da mulher de cabelo escuro desapareceu e ela rapidamente se mudou para adicionar mais repolho ao seu Okonomiyaki. "Tu podes esperar mais alguns minutos? Eu vou ter o pequeno almoço pronto brevemente."

"Sim, mãe. Obrigado." Eles ficaram em silêncio, como a matriarca Uchiha concluiu a panqueca salgada e a passou para o prato de Itachi.

À medida que ele começou a comer, Mikoto levou a sua xícara de chá e sentou-se em frente a ele. Houve uma carranca no seu rosto, durante alguns minutos, enquanto ela estudava o seu filho mais velho. Havia marcas de vinco fracas na testa, sugerindo sonhos ruins, associados à sua última missão. Uma postura de cansaço, menos prazer visível ao tomar o seu café da manhã favorito e nem mesmo um olhar maligno para ela, por olhar tão fixamente para ele, de forma tão flagrante. Infelizmente, esta foi uma melhoria da anterior expressão de Itachi.

' _E agora ele vai estar a garantir que os seus amigos Shinobi estão livres de qualquer insegurança ou morte, os benefícios vão para os apropriados beneficiários_.' Pensou Mikoto. ' _Eu estou orgulhosa dele, e ele cresceu muito, mas ainda assim Itachi-kun continua a ser o meu bebé. No mínimo, eu quero-o distrair um pouco de seus pensamentos mórbidos._ '

"Tu sabes, o Sandaime pediu-me para passar algum tempo com Naruto-chan hoje." A sua mãe começou alegremente, empurrando um copo de leite para a frente, como o garfo de Itachi momentaneamente ficou em pausa. "Existe algum okonomiyaki preso na tua garganta, Itachi? Toma uma bebida para levá-lo para baixo."

O adolescente terminou a sua última mordida, antes de Mikoto levantar o seu prato. Vendo o olhar aguçado no rosto da sua mãe, Itachi encarou o leite, antes de aceitar o copo. A sua mãe quase não conteve um suspiro de frustração. Honestamente, o que ela fez para merecer dois desses comedores selectivos como seus filhos?

"Tenho certeza de que teremos muito o que falar." Continuou Mikoto, andando em volta da mesa para deixar um beijo na sua testa. Houve o recuo institivo de um adolescente, antes da maturidade crescente de Itachi se reafirmar, tendo ele aceitado o sinal de afecto da sua mãe. "Eu tenho tantas histórias maravilhosas sobre a sua mãe, que eu finalmente posso compartilhar! Fomos amigas próximas, tu sabes, assim como tu e Naruto são agora. A propósito, há algo que tu gostaria de me passar?"

"Não, obrigado, mãe." Murmurou Itachi, apressadamente saindo pela porta. Mikoto sorriu internamente. Havia definitivamente um olhar confuso no rosto do seu filho normalmente composto.

"Mãe, por que Itachi-niisan saiu tão rapidamente?" A voz do outro menino chamou a sua atenção e ela viu Sasuke com sono, mas levemente irado, em pé, ao lado da porta. Sem dúvida, ele esperava, pelo menos, partilhar o seu pequeno almoço com o seu herói hoje, uma vez que Itachi era menos movimentado aos fins de semana.

"Ele tinha alguns negócios shinobi importantes para atender, querido." Anunciou Mikoto, deixando o menino mais novo na sua cadeira, antes do rosto de Sasuke cair em decepção. Havia dois tipos de negócios que muitas vezes arrancavam a atenção de Itachi, trabalho shinobi e deveres de clã, o que significava que Sasuke estaria proibido de fazer mais perguntas.

"Por que você fez tanta comida?" Perguntou Sasuke, em vez disso. Ao contrário do seu irmão, Sasuke preferiu acordar durante as primeiras horas da manhã. Itachi, em comparação, estaria a trabalhara até a um limite de três horas e, em seguida, iria se agarrar aos seus lençóis até ao meio dia. A programação ANBU padrão funcionou bem para ele.

"Eu vou levar algum deste alimento para o hospital, hoje, Sasuke-chan." Mikoto ignorou a careta do seu filho. Quando ele fosse velho o suficiente para alcançar os armários altos, ela iria deixar cair o termo carinhoso, eventualmente..."Vou encontrar-me com a minha afilhada, consequentemente, tua irmã por afiliação."

"Eu tenho uma irmã por afiliação?" Repetiu Sasuke. Isso era uma novidade para ele.

"Sim, ela é uma órfã e a filha da minha melhor amiga. Devido a razões políticas e pessoais, e sim, Sasuke-chan, estes também são privados e secretos, pelo que eu era incapaz de assumir a tutela dela, como uma criança." Explicou Mikoto, de forma concisa. "Essas circunstâncias mudaram, parcialmente devido ao incidente médico e, enquanto ela é uma menor emancipada por aagora, eu posso estar envolvida na sua vida. Este será o nosso primeiro encontro, que é por isso que eu estarei permitindo que tu vás brincar para casa da Takeo-chan, mas tu vais passar algum tempo com ela mais tarde."

"Eu tenho uma irmã por afiliação?" Repetiu Sasuke e, então, considerou o comunicado. "Ela é a filha da sua melhor amiga? Aquela mulher 'Shina'?"

"Kushina." A mulher de cabelos escuros corrigiu, concedendo um sorriso ao seu filho por se lembrar da protagonista de várias histórias que ela lhe contava, antes de dormir. "Kushina Uzumaki. Eu acredito que tu já conheces a sua filha, não é?"

Desta vez, Sasuke ficou chocado o suficiente para parar de comer os seus tomates-cereja. "A dobe?"

"Agora, Sasuke-chan, não há necessidade para esse tipo de linguagem." Ela repreendeu. "Eu sei que tu tens, digamos, uma ténue relação com Naruto-chan, mas ela é a filha do meu melhor amiga e será a minha futura nora."

"Mãe, eu disse-lhe que ela não é uma das minhas meninas fãs." O menino de cabelos escuros fez uma careta. "Tem certeza de que ela é a filha de Kushina? Quero dizer, as suas histórias a faziam parecer tão espantosa, mas Naruto é a pior aluna da nossa classe. Tudo o que ela faz é pregar partidas...Oh, bem, eu acho que é algo que ela herdou da sua mãe."

"Sim." Mikoto assentiu alegremente. "Kushina era uma brincalhona consumada e Naruto-chan é definitivamente a sua filha. E eu sei que ela não é tua fã, querido. Ela vai casar-se com o teu irmão."

"Pufffffff, com Itachi-niisan?" Sasuke barrufou-se um pouco, estando agora boquiaberto a olhar para a sua mãe.

"Eles são muito bons amigos e provavelmente vão tornar-se em mais que isso no futuro." A matriarca Uchiha respondeu alegremente. "Portanto, eu gostaria que tu fosses um pouco cortês com ela. No futuro, vocês os dois passarão a gastar mais tempo juntos. Itachi-kun já a convidou para vir visitar o composto. E eu pretendo convidá-la para jantar a cada fim de semana. Enquanto eu não espero que a amizade seja imediata, tu vais exibir compostura, boas maneiras e etiqueta esperadas pelos meus filhos. Eu estou a fazer-me entender, Sasuke-chan?"

"Itachi-niisan!?"

"Eu também quero que tu sejas discreto, quanto à corte do teu irmão." Admoestou Mikoto. "Itachi-kun vai precisar de muito espaço e tempo para conquistar o coração de Naruto-chan. Não tenhas medo de dar-lhes algum tempo sozinhos, a cada momento com eles. Usa restrição, quando tu perguntares pelo seu tempo. Fica a conhecê-a um pouco melhor e destaca algumas das melhores características de Itachi-kun, se tu puderes."

"Itachi-niisan!?"

"Como um companheiro estudante da Academia, tu estarás melhor colocado para recolher informações que qualquer outra pessoa na família." A sua mãe pressionou. "Então, se tu vires qualquer outra pessoa a mostrar interesse romântico, então tu deves dizer-me ou ao teu primo Shisui, imediatamente. E para de remexer nesses tomates-cereja, jovem. Tu pensaste que eu iria deixar-te passar fora o resto do teu café da manhã, depois que os tomates foram embora?"

A repreensão final era família e Sasuke fugiu da sua reacção estupefacta suficiente, a esgueirar o último dos seus tomates em baixo da omelete, acompanhada de alguns vegetais cozinhados. A sua mente girava descontroladamente, assimilando a informação dada, como a sua mãe voltou a embalar a restante comida. Sasuke estava tão perdido nos seus pensamentos, que nem sequer se lembrou de reclamar quando Mikoto se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo na testa.

"Eu tenho que ir visitar Naruto-chan agora." Mikoto apanhou a cesta de alimentos e deu um sorriso final para o seu filho. "Fica bem, Sasuke-chan. E não causes nenhum problema à tia Mori. Eu te amo."

"Eu também a amo." Respondeu Sasuke, automaticamente. A sua mente estava a trabalhar rapidamente. ' _Itachi-niisan!?_ '

Mikoto Uchiha cantarolou alegremente, passando para fora os acenos ocasionais e reconhecendo o aceno para os transeuntes, à medida que ela se aproximou do Hospital de Konoha. Ela não precisava perguntar à recepcionista pelo número da sala, uma vez que a ex-Jounin tinha por lá passado na noite anterior, enquanto a Uzumaki estava dormindo, para ver como ela estava. Em vez disso, ela ansiosamente entrou na sala 2B e deixou os seus olhos encontrarem a paciente loira, enquanto um sorriso enfeitava o seu rosto.

' _Ela é a cópia perfeita de Minato-kun._ ' A Uchiha admirou, com um pouco de pesar, como o cabelo amarelo dourado e os olhos azuis oceânicos olhar para ela. Em seguida, a sua capacidade de detecção de chakra ecoou de volta. ' _Quase a cópia perfeita. O seu escape de chakra tem todas as características marcantes do Clã Uzumaki. E há o nariz de botão e o rosto oval de Kushina._ '

"A mãe de Itachi?" A voz de Naruto-chan foi semelhante à da sua mãe, pelos vistos. Alegre e despreocupada.

"Sim, Itachi é o meu filho." Respondeu Mikoto, mais hesitante. Houve alguma ansiedade agora, porque ela não tinha pensado sobre isso, tinha ela? Esta era uma menina de quase oito anos de idade. Naruto-chan não sabia nada sobre ela e como ela poderia esperar o perdão da menina por abandoná-la por todos esses anos? Esse foi um erro, ela deveria...

"Eu gostei das suas bolas de arroz." Naruto disse, sem jeito. "Elas levavam ostras?"

"Sim." Respondeu Mikoto rapidamente, agarrando-se ao tema de conversa. "Foi a tua mãe que me ensinou. Projectos baseados no oceano eram muito populares no teu clã."

Aqueles olhos azuis familiares se arregalaram. "Você conhecia a minha mãe?"

"Kushina Uzumaki." Disse Mikoto, sentindo-se indescritivelmente culpada ao ver a expressão de esperança no rosto da loira. "Ela era a minha melhor amiga. Nós nos conhecemos quando tínhamos apenas seis anos de idade e fomos tão perto como irmãs, desde então. Éramos confidentes uma da outra, parceiras de treino, damas de honra e, eventualmente, candidatas a madrinha. Ela escolheu-me para ser a tua madrinha, quando tu nasceste."

Houve alguns minutos de torcer de mãos, quando Naruto não disse nada. Em seguida, o cabelo amarelo dourado inclinou-se para o lado, assim que Naruto ergueu a cabeça e estreitou os seus ricos olhos azuis. "Você não poderia me ver?"

Mikoto, de coração apertado, respondeu. "Não."

Ela não esperava que a menina loira desse de ombros para a resposta. "Está bem. Agora, você pode falar-me sobre ela?"

' _Minato nunca ficou irritado com as coisas que ele não poderia mudar._ ' A mulher de cabelos escuros observou, sentando-se aliviada pela cabeceira da Uzumaki. ' _Kushina nunca segurou os erros do passado de uma pessoa contra essa pessoa._ '

"No dia em que eu conheci Kushina Uzumaki..." Mikoto começou. "a minha mãe obrigou-me a usar um vestido formal, particularmente arranhado, num tom horrível. Ela disse-me que eu estaria conhecendo uma herdeira de um Clã estrangeiro e que esperava que eu fizesse boa impressão. Naturalmente, Kushina escolheu para andar vestindo uma camisa de homem um pouco desproporcionada, calções vermelhos e botas enlameadas de aventureiro..."

* * *

 **X**

* * *

O coma de Naruto Uzumaki e a sua posterior recuperação cobriram a segunda metade da semana, caindo assim no fim de semana, permitindo-lhe estar pronta para a Academia na segunda feira. Ainda um pouco instável em cima dos seus próprios pés e relutante em ir para a escola, a loira tomou o seu tempo a preparar-se, até que um adolescente de cabelos despenteados apareceu ao seu lado. Desconsiderando os gritos de pânico, Shisui Uchiha andou à sua volta e a segurou, tendo de seguida usado uma meia dúzia de Shunshin consecutivos, para levá-la para a escola antes de a campainha tocar. Quando finalmente chegaram ao pátio, o adolescente Uchiha gentilmente a colocou no chão e, após a cabeça de Naruto parar de andar às voltas, ele foi chutado nas canelas.

"Isso foi um sequestro, seu idiota! Oh, eu acho que o meu cérebro está embaralhado." Gemeu Naruto, agarrando a sua cabeça. "Ow...não faças isso de novo."

Em seguida, a loira olhou ao redor do pátio, repleto de colegas de olhos arregalados, e bufou. "Obrigado por me trazeres para a escola, Shisui."

"Não tem problema." Respondeu o Uchiha, sorrindo. "Mas por que tu não gostaste disto? Será porque não foi outro Uchiha, por quem tu gostarias de ser segurada?" Shisui realizou rapidamente outro Shunshin, antes que os seus pés o pudessem alcançar novamente, deixando para trás uma barulhenta menina loira, que tinha o seu rosto vermelho, enquanto os restantes alunos do pátio olhavam chocados. Todos, excepto Sasuke, que apenas espalmou a sua cara.

Porém, ao contrário da Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka tinha saltado para fora da sua cama, de olhos brilhantes e sorriso amargo, à luz da manhã. Ela escolheu se vestir com a sua roupa roxa favorita, escovou o cabelo loiro para trás e pegou numa maçã fresca da cozinha, que tomou para o café da manhã. A sua mãe, Kimiko, já estava de pé e deu-lhe uma curta saudação, que Ino ignorou. A jovem também se recusou a reconhecer o lembrete para voltar para casa directamente após a escola, não é como se ela se tivesse esquecido do seu castigo injusto!

Em vez disso, Ino colou um sorriso ao seu rosto, chegando cedo para a escola e, desde logo, começou a falar com uma de suas muitas conhecidas, que falou com outra menina, e ainda com outra, antes que certos rumores começaram a se espalhar pelo campus. Foi por isso que, quando Shisui chegou com Naruto Uzumaki nos seus braços, havia muitos rumores pelo ar.

"Invadiu o composto Uchiha e roubou os boxers de Sasuke-kun..."

"...foi rejeitada e acabou por tentar chamar a atenção do seu irmão em vez disso, para fazer-lhe ciúmes."

"Tu já ouviste falar do que ela fez? Mas que rameira."

"Bem, ela obviamente não tem nenhuma moral, se ela foi atrás das suas cuecas. Não me surpreende que ela..."

"...seduziu o outro menino. Foi por isso que ele a trouxe para a escola..."

"...ausente durante os últimos dias. Eles disseram que ela estava no hospital, mas na verdade foi porque os Uchiha estavam punindo..."

"Eu sei! Ela é uma puta. Ela entrou furtivamente no quarto de Sasuke-kun, quando ele estava a dormir..."

"...no hospital, porque ela tentou se matar após o Uchiha a ter rejeitado."

"Quem não? Sasuke-kun deve ter-se sentido tão violado, quando ele a encontrou a vasculhar a sua roupa de interior."

Embora estes rumores se tenham espalhado por toda a classe, havia algumas pessoas que estavam inconscientes deles. Naruto Uzumaki era uma dessas pessoas, já que ela estava ocupada a pensar sobre a sua futura aula com Itachi e sobre como bom foi ter Iruka-sensei a recebê-la de volta para a aula. A sua relação com Iruka-sensei vinha melhorando nos últimos meses, tendo mesmo ido para os Ramen Ichiraku com ele, tendo ele pago a conta elevada, após se oferecer para pagar ramen à viciada neles. Shino Aburame e Hinata Hyuuga não tinham grandes contactos sociais, que estivessem dispostos a partilhar os rumores com eles. Quanto a Sasuke, ele ignorou tudo sobre o que estariam as suas fãs a falar ou a rir, o que deu crédito aos rumores, inadvertidamente, enquanto ele concentrava um olhar intenso sobre a loira alheia.

Naruto sentiu os olhares de julgamento destinados a ela, mas aqueles não eram novos para a Uzumaki.

Ino observava, com um sentimento misto de orgulho e frustração, enquanto os seus rumores começaram a circular. Ela estava presunçosa, quando Ami-chan deliberadamente pisou o pé da Uzumaki, a caminho da classe, assim como quando Rika-chan riu ironicamente, enquanto a loira entrou.

Ela estava com raiva, quando a principal reacção de Naruto a de rabiscar atentamente o seu bloco de notas e, ocasionalmente, trocar murmúrios silenciosos com os seus amigos. A sua vingança estava a trabalhar, mas não estava a ir tão bem como ela esperava.

Foi Hinata que, finalmente, ouviu as palavras duras ditas sobre um dos seus melhores amigos.

"O que tu achas que a Uzumaki está escrevendo o dia todo?" Uma voz feminina perguntou.

"Provavelmente mais planos para se infiltrar na cama de Sasuke-kun!" Os resultantes risos altos esconderam um suspiro da menina de cabelo azul. Hinata inclinou-se para trás, contra a cabine do banheiro, focando na conversa.

"Achas que devemos desvendar os seus planos?" A primeira voz falou novamente, tendo Hinata franzido a testa, quando ela reconheceu o quão familiar a voz era. Uma colega de turma?

"Por que não? Ela vai estar totalmente apavorada, quando ela descobrir que os seus planos secretos são conhecidos por todos!"

"Se tivermos sorte, a baka ficará envergonhada o suficiente para tentar se matar novamente."

' _Para dizer tais coisas..._ ' Pensou Hinata, apertando as suas mãos. A sua respiração acelerou e ela forçou chakra para os seus olhos. Houve um momento de desorientação, antes que o Byakugan tivesse se activado e uma quase perfeita visão de 360º se tornasse efectiva. ' _Há mais duas delas!_ '

Ela desactivou o seu Byakugan, tendo colocado um pé com chakra contra a cabine do banheiro e outra na parede, à medida que ela saiu do espaço fechado. Então, agarrando-se às paredes, a menina de cabelo azul estudou quem tinha acabado de ameaçar a sua melhor amiga.

A Hyuuga reconheceu Naoki e uma menina de cabelo cinza, que ela vagamente pensou se chamar Anzo, que teria falado. A terceira menina tinha cabelo rosa pálido, que lhe passava das omoplatas e sentava-se à frente de Hinata, durante as aulas. Sakura tinha um olhar desconfortável no seu rosto, enquanto as outras falavam, mas ela não discutiu contra elas também.

' _Elas são as únicas falando sobre isso?_ ' Perguntou Hinata. ' _Como elas sabiam que Naruto-chan esteve no hospital e por que eles pensam que ela tentou se suicidar?_ '

O movimento no canto do seu olho chamou a sua atenção para aquela direcção, tendo Hinata visto a menina de cabelo rosa levantar a cabeça. Olhos verdes de jade de Sakura arregalaram-se e a sua boca começou a abrir, mas, em seguida, ela fez uma pausa. Hinata tinha activado o seu Byakugan novamente e o brilho do seu dojutsu intimidativo fez tocar uma campainha interna de aviso, na mente da Haruno.

Sakura permaneceu em silêncio. Poucos minutos depois, as três meninas saíram do banheiro. Um momento após isso, Hinata deu uma cambalhota para trás, de volta ao chão, tendo sentido mais de metade das suas reservas de chakra limitadas a serem diminuídas. Se a conversa anterior não a tivesse preocupado tanto, ela estaria consternada em ter que praticar o seu Bunshin, na aula de hoje.

' _Elas não serão capazes de roubar o bloco de notas de Naruto-chan._ ' Hinata sabia. ' _Mas esses rumores são mais preocupantes. Shino-kun e Naruto-chan não lhes irão dar atenção, porque não se importam com o que as outras pessoas dizem, mas essas palavras realmente poderiam prejudicar a reputação de Naruto-chan! Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa._ '

Como a Hyuuga correu de volta para a aula, ela perguntou como ela iria conduzir a sua investigação sobre os rumores e se iria ou não Sakura Haruno precisar de mais incentivos para ficar quieta. Hinata não gostava de usar a reputação da sua família, porque ela própria não tinha qualquer efeito intimidativo, mas Naruto-chan estava tão vulnerável a rumores. E se ela estava indo para intimidar a Haruno de qualquer maneira, então talvez ela devesse fazer algumas perguntas sobre o motivo para o qual as pessoas estavam a falar isso sobre Naruto.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga concluiu a sua investigação com o conhecimento que Ino Yamanaka era uma pessoa terrível, Sakura Haruno tinha uma coluna vertebral mais suave do que Ino e Kiba Inuzuka teve a decência de zombar os rumores de suicídio da sua melhor amiga. Isso poderia ser talvez devido à sua insistência que o nariz teria sentido se houvesse tais pensamentos depressivos, embora isso parecesse estranho. No entanto, a menina de cabelo azul apreciou isso. Havia outros membros da classe que não disseram tais coisas terríveis, como os membros dos Clãs Nara, Akimichi e Uchiha, embora este último parecesse estar imerso no seu próprio mundo, para saber deles.

Quando Hinata recolheu informação suficiente para resumir a situação, ela tentou abordar o assunto com os seus melhores amigos. Como ela temia, Naruto estava ligeiramente perturbada e Shino foi mais que levemente indignado, mas nenhum sabia como combater a imprensa negativa. O primeiro não tinha a formação social adequada para este tipo de problema, enquanto a formação do clã do último focava em ignorá-los. Hinata argumentou relutantemente contra brincadeiras de retaliação, uma vez que só iria piorar a situação.

' _Agora, o que devo eu fazer?_ ' Perguntou-se Hinata. ' _Eu não sou popular o suficiente para resistir a Ino e os outros não têm respeito suficiente por mim, para ouvir de qualquer maneira. Talvez o pai tenha alguma ideia._ '

Gentilmente, o seu pai tinha ouvido todas as suas preocupações anteriores, mesmo mostrando interesse no seu ciúme mesquinho de Itachi Uchiha. Isso veio como uma surpresa para a menina muito tímida, mas ela estava feliz que Hiashi Hyuuga estava mostrando mais interesse na sua vida agora. Ele tinha sido um pai atento para a maior parte da sua vida, mas desde a morte da sua mãe, durante o parto de Hanabi, o seu pai tinha vindo a se tornar cada vez mais retirado e frio. O ano passado tinha sido solitário para a jovem, mas com o seus novos amigos e o renovado interesse do seu pai, a confiança de Hinata estava a subir lentamente.

"P-pai?" Embora, não o suficiente para parar de gaguejar inteiramente, não quando ela estava prestes a iniciar uma conversa tão difícil. "P-posso ter u-um pouco do seu t-tempo?"

"Hinata? Sim, tu podes entrar." Respondeu Hiashi. "Deixa-me colocar um pouco da minha papelada de lado."

A menina de cabelo azul quase sorriu, enquanto ela cuidadosamente pisou sobre os azulejos de bambu polido do escritório do Chefe do Clã. Hinata sentou-se numa esteira pronta, com os braços e pernas correctamente posicionados para uma herdeira adequada e focada no Byakugan desactivado do seu pai. Ela sabia que as pupilas brancas do seu Clã eram assustadoras para alguns, mas eles sempre trouxeram conforto para ela.

"Pai, há uma s-situação na escola, para a qual eu quero solicitar a sua o-orientação." Hinata empregou linguagem formal, que o adulto Hyuuga preferia. "E-existem alguns r-rumores desagradáveis sobre a minha a-amiga, Naruto Uzumaki..."

Hinata explicou a situação com a sua maior capacidade e, em seguida, sentou-se respeitosamente na sua esteira, à medida que Hiashi formulou a sua resposta. Não era o que ela esperava. "Tu já pensaste em pedir a Itachi Uchiha para intervir em nome da Uzumaki?"

A boca de Hinata formou uma expressão que não era um biquinho. "Eu não acredito que ele s-seja a melhor p-pessoa para ajudar Naruto-chan."

A boca de Hiashi curvou-se. "Enquanto eu estou feliz que tu tenhas a sensibilidade adequada para seres desdenhosa com nossos rivais Uchiha, o ciúme é impróprio para a herdeira Hyuuga, Hinata."

"Como um e-estranho, ele n-não seria capaz de d-desafiar efectivamente os rumores." Respondeu Hinata, de forma teimosa. O seu pai assentiu neste ponto.

"A solução não tem necessariamente que ser directa." Repreendeu Hiashi. "Hinata, eu gostaria de te contar uma história sobre dois velhos amigos meus. Gostarias de a ouvir?"

' _Nem um pouco._ ' Pensou amargamente a criança Hyuuga, mas sabia que era uma pergunta retórica. "Sim, pai."

"Era uma vez duas pessoas que, por causa desta história, se chamavam Minoru e Kikyou." Os olhos de Hiashi ganharam aquele olhar distante, que a sua filha associou a coisas relacionadas com o tio Hizashi e a sua mãe, Hiromi. Estes amigos deveriam estar mortos. "Minoru e Kikyou conheceram-se como estudantes da Academia, mas ao mesmo tempo Minoru apaixonou-se por ela à primeira vista. Kikyou era indiferente a ele. Mais do que indiferente, na verdade. Uma vez, ela bateu-lhe e colocou-o no tecto da sala de aula. Levou quase quatro horas para o sensei desactivar o selo que o mantinha lá."

Hinata ficou em silêncio, à medida que o seu pai foi contando a história da busca determinada de Minoru e a evasão de perniciosa de Kykyou, e as muitas palhaçadas envolvidas com eles. Para a jovem, quase que parecia um daqueles folclores sobre a considerável perseguição do caçador atrás de uma donzela Yokai. O seu interesse foi totalmente apanhado quando o seu pai chegou ao clímax da sua história, quando o bravo Minoru salvou Kikyou de ser sequestrada e, finalmente, ganhou o seu coração.

"Há duas morais para esta história, Hinata. A primeira é que tu não podes confiar apenas em ninjas de Kumo para endireitar a tua vida amorosa. Mesmo depois que Minoru ganhou o seu coração, ele continuou na busca de Kikyou, a fim de mostrar-lhe o quanto ele a amava." Hiashi disse. "A segunda é que, por vezes, o destino vai intervir para dar a outra Kikyou o seu próprio Minoru. Tu entendes o que eu quero dizer?"

"Não, pai." Respondeu Hinata, confusa. Como isto era suposto a desencorajar. Não tinha Minoru contrariado todas as probabilidades e ganhado o coração de Kikyou, no final?

"Quando Minoru salvou Kikyou, ele criou uma confiança especial entre eles, algo que os outros não poderiam romper." Explicou o seu pai. "Às vezes, a Kikyou precisa ser salva de perigos físicos, mas noutras vezes o problema é menos óbvio. E, às vezes, um Minoru chega tarde demais, porque um já entrou em cena para ser o herói. Tu entendes?"

Hinata olhou para baixo. "Itachi Uchiha não é o Minoru de Naruto-chan, pai."

"Ele não é?" Hiashi colocou a sua mão suavemente no seu ombro. "O seu perigo era o isolamento e a solidão, e ele entrou em cena para salvá-la disso. Diz-me, ela parece se importar com ele e estimá-lo?"

Hinata considerou como feliz Naruto-chan tinha sido quando ela falou sobre as suas primeiras notas e como preocupada ela estava hoje, quando ela considerou a sua próxima lição. O coração da Hyuuga caiu e Hiashi leu a verdade nos olhos marejados da sua menina.

"Gostaria de aconselhar-te contra arriscar a tua amizade estável por um romance incerto agora, mas quem sabe? Em um ano ou mais, as circunstâncias poderão mudar e serem mais favoráveis para ti." O Chefe Hyuuga levantou-se e chamou-a para mais perto. "Mesmo se não o fizerem, haverá outra Kikyou no mundo. Eu acredito que o Destino, uma mente aberta e um coração bondoso te irão guiar no caminho certo, eventualmente."

"N-não como e-ela." Fungou Hinata. "Não há ninguém c-como e-ela!"

"Na flor do primeiro amor, que é um pressuposto simples de se fazer, Hinata." O Hyuuga mais velho puxou-a para um abraço. "Vem, vamos tomar uma xícara de chocolate quente e esses bolos de canela que tu adoras."

"P-podemos comer c-com Hanabi-chan?" A menina de cabelo azul soluçou.

Hiashi hesitou. Ele não tinha visto a sua filha mais nova por quase cinco meses, desde que Hiromi..."Sim. Sim, eu acredito que deveríamos."

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Após a manhã de Domingo, a sua mãe passou a censurar todo o seu mundo. Sasuke estava num estado de constante consideração. O seu brilhante, talentoso e forte irmão mais velho não poderia estar a cortejar a 'última morta', poderia? Ela era a 'última morta'! Naruto Uzumaki era barulhenta, ousada, descuidada, mal educada e não tinha qualquer respeito pela sua aprendizagem. Sasuke nunca tinha considerado qualquer possível namorada para o seu irmão, anteriormente. No entanto, agora que ele pensava sobre isso, a menina de cabelos bagunçados e amante de laranja não lhe vinha à mente.

Não como a primeira escolha. Ou como a segunda, ou terceira e, basicamente, qualquer escolha, a menos que todas as outras meninas estivessem mortas. E, mesmo assim, Sasuke teria esperado que Itachi permanecesse celibatário e sozinho.

Porém, a sua mãe estava convencida de que Naruto Uzumaki seria a sua nora. E, enquanto algumas reivindicações da sua mãe poderiam ser estranhas, ela nunca mentiu. Mikoto Uchiha afirmou que o seu filho mais velho e a 'última morta' da turma de Sasuke eram bons amigos e, portanto, eles devem ser.

Desde que era difícil conciliar a aversão da sua mãe às mentiras com o namoro de seu irmão com a 'dobe', Sasuke resolveu observar a menina. Caindo no seu hábito típico de ignorar os seus colegas de classe, embora as suas fãs estivessem particularmente risonhas e irritantes hoje, o filho mais novo dos líderes de Clã olhou para Naruto. Até ao final do dia, ele concluiu que ela era ruidosa, descuidada, mal educada e que não tinha qualquer respeito pela sua própria aprendizagem.

Todavia, também houve momentos em que Sasuke viu algo mais. Quando ela prendeu dez folhas para cada um dos seus dedos dos pés, enquanto balançavam, que era a parte mais difícil do corpo para canalizar chakra, tendo ela acenado para a Hyuuga. Ela era hábil. Quando ela, sem pensar, agarrou as folhas extra que ela tinha e as deu aos seus amigos, tendo olhado rapidamente para o menino Aburame, enquanto o zombava. Ela era leal. E quando Itachi o foi buscar à escola, ele acenou para ela, fazendo com que o seu rosto se iluminasse. Ela era bonita.

Sasuke não acreditava que o seu irmão mais velho estivesse cortejando Naruto Uzumaki. Itachi estava muito focado no seu trabalho, nem sequer iria considerar qualquer romance e ele era muito velho para ela, de qualquer maneira. Para não mencionar que, ele com com certeza teria dito a Sasuke, se ele alguma vez quisesse cortejar uma das colegas de classe de Sasuke.

No entanto, havia algo entre o seu irmão e a 'última morta' da Academia. A 'última morta' que era afilhada da sua mãe e susceptível de ser uma visitante frequente da sua casa. A 'última morta' que era a única menina com quem o seu irmão estaria disposto a gastar o seu tempo, assim como cuidar dela. Não havia nenhum romance lá, mas Itachi simplesmente não tinha quaisquer outras amigas. Ela poderia tornar-se sua cunhada um dia...

' _De todas as pessoas que Itachi-nii poderia ter escolhido..._ ' Sasuke mentalmente suspirou, seguindo o seu irmão para casa. O segundo dia foi outro padrão do primeiro, até que uma determinada, mas claramente relutante, Hinata Hyuuga se aproximou deles e pediu um momento para conversar com o seu irmão.

' _Ela não tem uma queda amorosa por ele também, não é?_ ' O Uchiha mais jovem pensou, preocupado. Ele foi educado o suficiente para se afastar alguns passos dali, embora ele se recusasse a mover os olhos dos dois herdeiros. Era uma área pública, de modo que as acções eram aceitáveis, se limítrofes de rude. ' _Não. Eu-eu acho que ela realmente não gosta dele! Eu nunca pensei que iria encontrar uma menina que não gostasse de Itachi-nii._ '

Confiar que um Hyuuga teria preconceito contra o seu maravilhoso irmão. Seu pai tinha razão, quando disse que o Clã Hyuuga tinha falta de bom senso.

Sasuke perguntou-se sobre o que a Hyuuga queria falar com o seu irmão. Itachi abordou o assunto, à medida que eles caminhavam na sua direcção. "Sasuke, tu ouviste qualquer um dos rumores que estão a espalhar-se em toda a tua turma, actualmente?"

Sasuke balançou a sua cabeça negativamente. Eu não ouvi os rumores, Itachi-nii."

"Essa é uma boa política para adoptar." As palavras do seu irmão mais velho fizeram com que o mais novo tivesse um sopro de orgulho. "Com o adendo de que tu mantenhas o controlo sobre eles, mas não acredito que eles o terão, sem reunir a sua própria informação. Hyuuga-san informou-me que uma das tuas colegas de classe, Ino Yamanaka, está a espalhar rumores cruéis e desonestos sobre Naruto."

' _Itachi-nii refere-se a ela pelo seu nome dado._ ' Sasuke sabia como termos honoríficos eram importantes para o seu irmão mais velho. Ele manteve esse pensamento na sua mente, enquanto ouvia o resto da informação que ele tinha para compartilhar. Mesmo que ele não se importasse com a Uzumaki, mesmo Sasuke estava desgostoso com o que ele tinha ouvido.

"Tu podes intervir em seu nome?" Perguntou Itachi, surpreendendo o seu irmão novamente. Itachi raramente precisava da sua ajuda para qualquer coisa e, quando necessitava, geralmente era para pequenas tarefas que teriam sido solicitadas principalmente para fazer Sasuke se sentir útil. Esta não era uma coisa menor e o Uchiha mais jovem sabia que ele acabaria por aceitar, ainda mais quando isso iria fazer o seu irmão se sentir melhor.

Ainda assim, ele fez outra pergunta. "Ela é realmente tua amiga?"

Itachi assentiu, com um sorriso suave a atravessar o seu rosto. Sasuke convenceu-se de que as esperanças da sua mãe, relativamente a encontros amorosos futuros, não eram tão rebuscadas, afinal.

No Domingo, a sua mãe tinha deixado cair algumas das mais surpreendentes novidades na vida de Sasuke. Na Segunda-feira, ele silenciosamente observou a menina Uzumaki e, secretamente, admitiu que havia pontos válidos envolvidos. Na Terça-feira, ele ganhou a confirmação do seu próprio irmão e soube que algumas das suas fãs idiotas estavam a atacar a sua irmã por afinidade, que ele nunca quis, mas ainda era importante para a sua mãe e para o seu irmão. Na Quarta-feira, ele esperou até Kasumi murmurar 'puta' baixinho, antes de intervir.

"O que tu disseste?" A turma inteira, mesmo Iruka, olhou para ele. Sasuke não era alguém de atrapalhar as aulas e nunca tinha usado um tom tão irritado contra os seus colegas anteriormente. A menina em questão, com olhos cor de gengibre e apertados, corou num tom vermelho escuro.

"Eu não quis falar de ti, Sasuke-kun!" Kasumki refutou, claramente surpreendida, mas com prazer por ter conseguido a sua atenção. "Eu estava falando sobre a Uzumaki-baka! Eu acho que é inaceitável que ela tenha roubados os teus boxers!"

O menino de cabelos escuros olhou de forma irritada para ela. "Eu sabia para quem era o teu insulto e estou irritado em nome de Naruto. Ela é uma amiga da minha família e foi levada a roubar as minhas roupas, por certas pessoas sem escrúpulos."

Desde que Ino esteve, aparentemente, a mostrar as suas cuecas por dias e Sasuke estava a olhar para a Yamanaka pálida, actualmente, não havia qualquer dúvida sobre quem ele estava a se referir.

"Eu pensei que desde que ela tinha se infiltrado na tua casa..." Kasumi tentou defender-se, enquanto se encolhia.

"Não insultes a segurança do Composto Uchiha!" Sasuke retrucou. "Achas que um simples estudante da Academia poderia entrar na minha casa, a menos que ela fosse convidada? A minha mãe estava ciente de que ela precisava dos boxers para alguma coisa e decidiu deixá-la levá-los. Ela tem um monte de confiança em Naruto."

Pelo menos metade daquela declaração tinha sido verdadeira.

"Sasuke, tu realmente achas que este é o tempo e o lugar para terem esse tipo de discussão?" Interrompeu Iruka, dando-lhe um olhar de advertência. "Por favor, senta-te. Uma vez que esta é a tua primeira infracção, eu irei renunciar da punição, mas vais ter que ficar na detenção, se continuares."

Sasuke assentiu, mas surpreendeu o seu sensei quando ele continuou a falar. "Eu aceito a detenção, sensei."

Esta seria a sua primeira detenção de sempre, mas, por alguma razão, Sasuke suspeitava que a sua família iria recompensá-lo por isso. Os seus olhos negros como carvão esquadrinhou o quarto, mais uma vez. A Yamanaka estava com a cara pálida, o Nara um pouco surpreso, o Inuzuka tinha um ar de aprovação para o que estava a ser feito, a Hyuuga estava relutantemente satisfeita e a Uzumaki estava chocada. Ele queria acabar com isso agora. Então, ele olhou directamente para a ansiosa Ino e continuou a palestra, que esteve anteriormente a dar a Kasumi.

"Houve alguns rumores de sedução, rejeição, até suícidio, entre outros rumores, a correrem sobre uma das nossas colegas, recentemente. Estou aqui para dizer-vos que nenhum desses rumores é verdadeiro e que eu estou disposto a lutar contra qualquer um que afirme o contrário." Sasuke vociferou. "Naruto Uzumaki é afilhada da minha mãe, amiga do meu irmão mais velho e uma das únicas meninas nesta classe que teve a decência de não ser uma menina fã..."

* * *

 **X**

* * *

O funeral tinha sido privado e solene. Miroku era de uma família civil e só a sua mãe idosa, a irmã mais velha, seu cunhado e duas sobrinhas encheram o corredor da família. Em seu benefício, o espeto na garganta estava escondido por uma placa fina de madeira polida, que não conseguia disfarçar o cadáver de olhos vidrados, que encheu os olhos de Itachi.

Miroku era popular, amigável, alegre e sempre tinha uma piada, embora fosse muitas vezes inadequada. Muitos ninjas compareceram no velório. Quando acabou, eles decidiram ir até um bar local e brindar para as memórias do shinobi moreno, que flertou com qualquer Chunnin bonita, que lhe chamasse à atenção. Shisui tinha-o chamado para ir junto, mas Itachi recusou. Ele não era muito de beber e não conseguiu reunir a energia necessária para suportar a pressão das pessoas, depois do funeral.

Ele queria ir para casa e ouvir Sasuke a se gabar da sua detenção, assim como ver a expressão mista de horror e orgulho, do seu pai. Ele também desejava comer um pouco das refeições caseiras da sua mãe. Talvez ler algumas notas anteriores de Naruto, para lembrá-lo de que ele não era a pior escória sobre a face das Terras Elementais.

As palavras de Naruto tinham feito efeito e Yugao, Shisui e até mesmo Kakashi tinham impiedosamente martelado para casa. A mãe de Miroku agradeceu-lhe por organizar toda a papelada relacionada com shinobis. Intelectualmente, Itachi sabia que ele não tinha culpa, mas o peso de ter deixado um sobrevivente e isso se ter virado contra ele, era uma questão difícil de ignorar.

Ele virou-se para a rua silenciosa, que levava para o Composto Uchiha, quando as suas orelhas se animaram. Um momento depois, ele estava empoleirado num edifício, a vários pés de distância. Outro homem piscou ao lado dele. Itachi não conseguiu esconder o seu choque.

' _Outro jutsu de teletransporte? E um Mangekyo Sharingan?_ ' Os seus próprios olhos queimaram em resposta.

"Itachi Uchiha." Cumprimentou-o o homem, com uma voz rouca, sem dúvida artificial. Ele usava um monte negro, com uma nuvem vermelha, assim como uma máscara laranja em espiral, tendo um Sharingan girando, no seu único olho visível. "Eu queria falar com você por um longo tempo." Itachi permaneceu em silêncio.

"Um dos meus descendentes mais talentosos e um possível subordinado de grande potencial." Continuou o homem, aparentemente indiferente à kunai que Itachi segurou. "Proeficiente em ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu e shurikenjutsu, até mesmo competência de nível Chunnin com ninjutsu médico, fuuinjutsu e kenjutsu. Mestria nos elementos Suiton e Katon, tendo começado a aprender o elemento Fuuton. Ainda é um invocador do contrato Corvo e portador do Mangekyo Sharingan."

Itachi recusou-se a falar e o indivíduo mascarado continuou no seu diálogo.

"Você era uma criança gentil e pacifista, que eu dividava que fosse chegar à fase do Mangekyo." Disse o homem. "Eu arranjei esse teste para você, algo que eu devo admitir, e você ultrapassou todas as minhas expectativas. Bem feito, Itachi."

Isto obteve uma directa reacção de Itachi. "Foi você que mandou aqueles shinobi de Kiri para nos atacar?" ' _Você matou Miroku?_ '

Os olhos apertados e corpo tenso fizeram o homem rir. Era um som profundo e amargo, mas mais realista do que qualquer tom, que ele tinha expressado até agora. "Não me surpreende que esta fosse a sua reacção. Você sempre foi uma criança distante, mas o seu carinho inesperado pela Jinchuuriki mudou-o, assim como o amor tem feito para muitas outras pessoas, ao longo de inúmeras gerações. No momento em que as pessoas vêm a conhecer o amor, elas correm o risco de serem consumidas pelo ódio."

"O que você quer de mim?" Perguntou Itachi.

O homem ficou em silêncio por um momento e, depois, bateu palma. O barulho repentino enervou Itachi, mas o adolescente de cabelos escuros recusou-se a mostrá-lo.

"Eu acho que a melhor pergunta seria: 'O que eu posso dar-lhe?'" O estranho mascarado respondeu. "Neste caso, tenho a intenção de destruir a aldeia, capturar os Bijuu e estabelecer uma nova ordem mundial. Se você se juntar a mim, então eu irei poupar a sua família imediata e o seu primo. Vou conceder-lhe um lugar no meu novo mundo e um prémio final."

"Kushina Uzumaki morreu após o seu Bijuu ser extraído, mas se você se juntar a mim, eu vou salvar a vida da sua filha e oferecê-la a você. Se você rejeitar a minha oferta, a Kyuubi será novamente lançada em Konoha, no prazo de uma semana. Você sozinho tem o poder para salvar Naruto Uzumaki da morte."

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Este capítulo já estava 90% terminado no Domingo, mas acabei só publicando agora. Estive a pensar em algumas coisas, mas acho que o próximo capítulo será aquele com maiores mudanças, dentro dos treze primeiros.

Talvez pudesse haver um pouco mais de interacção entre Naruto e Itachi, mas o golpe Uchiha aproxima-se. Será que vocês gostaram de Obito ou da sua brincadeira?

Não sei ao certo quando sairá o capítulo 12, até porque ele terá várias mudanças. Talvez amanhã ou Quarta, quem sabe? Apenas sei que ele trará muitas coisas novas...


	12. 012 - Final do golpe de Estado Uchiha

**Renúncia:** Eu não possuo Naruto ou seus personagens.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Final do golpe de Estado dos Uchiha**

* * *

Na manhã do dia 21 de Maio, os cidadãos de Konoha acordaram com uma notícia chocante. Ontem à noite, o Composto Uchiha tinha sido infiltrado por um ninja mascarado, que foi previamente marcado pelo falecido Yondaime Hokage como o homem responsável pelo ataque Kyuubi. Este homem era um ninja de rank S, que tentou destruir um dos pilares da força da Folha, massacrando todos os homens, mulheres e crianças dentro do clã Uchiha. Felizmente, ele foi interceptado pelo herdeiro do clã, Itachi Uchiha, que foi capaz de segurá-lo brevemente para trás, até que o seu Clã tivesse tempo de chamar reforços. O homem mascarado foi forçado a fugir, mas não antes de matar vários proeminentes Uchiha, incluindo a maioria dos anciãos, alguns Jounin e Chunnin e dois civis do sexo masculino. Um contingente de ANBU também perdeu tragicamente as suas vidas nesta batalha.

No rescaldo do ataque, Fugaku Uchiha barricou todos os civis e crianças dentro dos portões do composto, como o Clã lamentou as suas perdas. Hiruzen Sarutobi, o Sandaime Hokage, colocou o homem mascarado na lista oficial dos maiores inimigos de Konoha, no Livro Bingo de Konoha, sob a recompensa de 350 milhões de ryous, vivo ou morto. Os valentes defensores do Clã, como Itachi e Shisui Uchiha, assim como Naruto Uzumaki, estavam actualmente a recuperar-se numa ala privada e secreta do Hospital Geral de Konoha, onde alguém muito importante, como um Kage, poderia estar a ser atendido, fora dos olhares de toda a gente.

As notícias acabaram se espalhando para fora da torre do Hokage, quando o céu ainda estava manchado com os primeiros raios de Sol, durante o amanhecer. Então, Hiruzen não estava surpreso que nem meio dia era, antes que Danzo invadiu o seu escritório.

"Hiruzen." A bengala de madeira do homem enfaixado bateu com autoridade no chão, quando ele fez uma careta para o seu antigo colega de equipa. "Eu preciso de falar contigo."

"Que sorte que a minha agenda tem uma abertura para o almoço." Respondeu o Sandaime secamente. "Tu poderias muito bem falar agora. Vou ser inundado com os visitantes e a papelada para o resto do dia." Ignorando o olhar de descontentamento no rosto do seu assessor, Hiruzen tirou o almoço encaixotado que o seu chefe tinha feito, separando os pauzinhos.

"Não trouxeste Homura e Koharu contigo?" Acrescentou Hiruzen, moderadamente decepcionado. "Eu não quero ter que ouvir três gritos diferentes Danzo. Eu esperava que tu fosses mais eficiente sobre isso."

"Felizmente, parece que temos a mesma mente sobre isso." A voz grave de Homura entoou, como os outros dois Anciãos entraram na sala. "O que, em nome de todos os fogos malditos de Kami que tu estavas a pensar, Hiruzen?"

"Tu vais ter que ser mais específico do que isso, Homura." Respondeu Hiruzen, levantando a caixa de Bento e movendo-se para a área de estar escura, vermelha e bronze, para o Concelho. "Como é que eu te desapontei hoje?"

Koharu franziu a testa. "Este não é um tempo para as tuas palhaçadas, Hiruzen. Como poderias tu não nos teres informado sobre este estranho mascarado que lançou a Kyuubi?"

' _Porque eu não sabia nada sobre ele._ ' O Hokage brincou mentalmente. "Sabíamos que alguém tinha atacado Kushina Uzumaki, durante o seu trabalho de parto, e lançou a Kyuubi. Minato teve uma breve discussão com ele, mas não foi capaz de encontrar muitos detalhes de identificação dele. Como ele não queria aterrorizar a aldeia com a notícia de um inimigo de rank S, ele classificou a informação como confidencial."

"E tu nem se quer te preocupaste em nos dizer alguma coisa anteriormente?" Danzo olhou ameaçadoramente. "Os meus agentes Ne poderiam ter passado os últimos oito anos a pesquisarem sobre a sua identidade e eliminarem a ameaça que ele representa para Konoha."

"Tu e eu precisamos ter uma longa conversa sobre esse teu exército secreto, Danzo." Hiruzen comentou levemente. "Eu deveria expressar as minhas condolências pela morte que eles sofreram na noite passada."

"Algumas raízes irão murchar de bom grado, para a saúde grande árvore." O homem de um só olho respondeu, com firmeza.

"Independentemente disso, tu não explicaste por que tu mantiveste essa informação oculta de nós." Disse Homura.

"Foi um dos ditames finais de Minato." Explicou Hiruzen. "Eu vi a sabedoria nas suas palavras e decidi as seguir." Nenhum dos homens mais velhos parecia pacificado com isto e estava prestes a abrir a boca para argumentar, quando o apoio veio de uma fonte improvável.

"Isso é o suficiente, Danzo, Homura." A voz severa de Koharu repreendeu. "Nós concordamos em cumprir o último desejo de Minato para a sua filha. Nós não poderemos fazer menos por isto."

"Minato tinha todo o direito de determinar o futuro da sua própria filha." Queixou-se Homura. "Mas ele não deveria ter retido informações valiosas dos anciãos, que serviriam a sua aldeia por mais tempo do que ele estava vivo. Foi tolice ignorar o nosso possível conselho, nesta matéria."

"No entanto, podes até considerar que foi tolo, mas ele era o nosso Hokage." O queixo de Koharu se levantou. "Namikaze era o nosso líder, quando ele fez esta ordem. Hiruzen escolheu honrar esta mesma. Tu serviste sob Tobirama-sensei. Tu sabes o que regras são. Se o nosso Kage comandar, deveremos obedecer."

Danzo ficou estupefacto, mas Homura cedeu com um suspiro cansado. Hiruzen acenou para a mulher elegante em gratidão e recebeu uma sobrancelha erguida em resposta. "Porém, agora que Hiruzen escolheu revelar a notícia para todos em Konoha, estou certa de que ele vai concordar em compartilhar as informações necessárias com a gente, seus assessores de maior confiança."

' _Eu vejo que tu continuas a apontar para a jugular, Koharu._ ' Meditou o Sandaime, com breve carinho.

"Como vocês devem ter adivinhado, a informação que foi revelada ao público não foi totalmente precisa. O homem mascarado, que se identificou como Madara Uchiha, aproximou-se do jovem Itachi com uma oferta de recrutamento. Eu acredito que os termos eram para servi-lo e receber clemência para a sua família imediata, melhor amigo e Naruto Uzumaki, ou ter a Kyuubi libertada novamente." Contou Hiruzen.

"Então, o jovem Itachi está a cortejar a filha de Minato." Interrompeu Koharu. "Eu tinha pensado que seria apenas um rumor muito popular."

"A sério? Eu não tinha ouvido dele até hoje." Comentou Homura. "Será que devemos permitir que um elemente de um clã em risco se associe com a Jinchuuriki?"

"Em primeiro lugar, a lealdade de Itachi Uchiha para Konoha é inquestionável, como já foi comprovado por meio das suas actividades de espionagem, na sua própria família." Disse Hiruzen, categoricamente, como as duas pessoas idosas tiveram a graça de parecerem envergonhadas. "Em segundo lugar, eu o encorajei a construir uma amizade com Naruto e eles parecem estar se dando muito bem. E, finalmente, eu não quero ver aquele olhar no teu rosto, Danzo. Nós podemos ser homens e mulheres de idade intrometidos, mas não afundamos tão baixo ao ponto de desmembrar duas crianças para a melhoria de Konoha."

"Eu teria apenas desencorajado outros pretendentes." Danzo deu de ombros. "Sharingan do Clã Uchiha seria complementado por vastas reservas de chakra do clã Uzumaki e sua cura rápida."

A boca de Hiruzen abriu-se e fechou-se silenciosamente, durante um minuto inteiro. "Eu não me importo. Não faças isso."

"Voltando para o não confirmado Madara Uchiha." Solicitou Koharu, ansiosa para trazer a conversa para este ponto.

O Hokage recuperou a calma. "Sim. Bem, Itachi solicitou algum tempo para chegar à sua decisão e, em seguida, prontamente compartilhou as suas informações comigo e eu decidi que a ameaça era infundada, se o suposto Madara Uchiha queria recrutar Itachi, então ele poderia facilmente ter instigado os acontecimentos que dissera, mantendo também Naruto Uzumaki ou Sasuke Uchiha vivos, para manter Itachi na linha. Esta situação não corresponde à situação de há 8 anos atrás. Naruto Uzumaki tem um selo forte, que foi e é fortalecido pelo Shinigami, não sendo enfraquecido a partir da gravidez da sua portadora, mantendo a Kyuubi num estado parecido com o de coma, se ele decidir intervir negativamente.

"Em vez disso, optou-se por aproveitar este evento, a fim de lidar com o golpe de Estado do Clã Uchiha." Continuou Hiruzen. "O jovem Itachi concordou em ajudar o homem mascarado, mas sugeriu que eles massacrassem o seu clã, a fim de se vingar por terem virado as costas para Madara Uchiha, todos esses anos atrás. Os principais instigadores da rebelião foram mortos e, depois, os eventos ocorreram de forma semelhante à notícia divulgada.

Homura concordou pensativamente. "A ideia parece-me boa. No entanto, seria uma justa suposição que este Madara Uchiha iria querer atacar a aldeia numa data posterior?"

"Sim, parece que temos um outro Orochimaru." Suspirou Hiruzen, considerando o estudante pródigo, que tinha tratado como seu próprio filho. "Ele estava vestido com um manto negro distintivo com nuvens vermelhas, que coincide com relatos de pelo menos um outro ninja que os nossos agentes ANBU se cruzaram brevemente, pelo caminho. Eu acredito que é uma organização poderosa e que, actualmente, existe nas sombras, os planos para atacar Konoha num futuro provavelmente distante."

Danzo inclinou-se para a frente e o seu único olho estreitou-se. "Então, vamos ter que destruí-los primeiro."

"Concordo." O Hokage disse severamente, fazendo com que todos os outros conselheiros alargassem os seus olhos. "Eu posso desejar a paz, mas esta organização está abrigando um homem que deixou um Bijuu à solta na nossa aldeia. Como o protector de Konoha, eu não posso fazer menos que erradicar essa ameaça, atnes que ele viole as nossas paredes."

"Vamos fazer tudo o que estiver ao nosso alcance para o ajudar, Hokage-sama." Disse Homura, respeitosamente.

"Obrigado, velho amigo." Respondeu o Sandaime. "Por agora, eu só preciso de vocês para lerem os dossiers escritos sobre o homem mascarado. Eu decidi compilá-los separados, para o atacante actual e para o da Kyuubi, embora pareça cada vez mais provável que eles são a mesma pessoa. Durma sobre eles e teremos uma outra reunião amanhã, para discutir sobre as nossas perspectivas."

Mais alguns detalhes foram discutidos, ou seja, o tempo da sua próxima reunião, antes de seus companheiros de idade sairem pela porta. Um pouco mais relaxado agora, já que a conversa tinha ido tão bem, Hiruzen tirou uma folha de papel e tinta também, começando a escrever uma nota ao seu aluno de outrora.

' _A experiência de Jiraiya com fuuinjutsu será inestimável quando desvendarmos o selo de sigilo de Danzo._ ' Pensou Hiruzen, com a sua mente voando para os quatro agentes Ne, que Itachi Uchiha tinha colocado em coma. ' É hora de eu esconder o lado pacífico, que os meus amigos lamentam em mim, e impiedosamente descobrir todos os segredos dentro da minha aldeia."

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _"Sh-Shisui, o que...tu estás f-fazendo?" A voz quebrou, como a sua katana ordenadamente varreu a jugular de Miori-san. A frente do colete Chunnin do moribundo estava sujo de sangue e açúcar em pó. Miori-san gostava de visitar a padaria todos os dias, para comer as suas favoritas tortas de maçã envernizadas._

 _"Por que estás a trair o clã?" Apesar da sua artrite, o Ancião Kaoru conseguiu esquivar-se do primeiro lançamento. O shuriken ficou preso na sua carne flácida, junto à parede, na segunda salva, embora. "Aah! Traidor!"_

 _"Tu escolheste-os sobre nós!" Sangue acumulou-se nas ruas e nas mãos. Ele trouxe-los juntos com Shunshin, antes que as bolas de fogo do seu primo Aoki o pudessem alcançar. A sua própria técnica de Fogo Sábio da Fénix queimou a carne fora dos ossos do homem. Shisui piscou com a fumaça e sentiu os seus olhos a arderem._

 _Os quatro pontos curvados dos seus olhos rodavam em espiral afiada, mas o portador de cabelos despenteados não tinha conhecimento disso. O coração de Shisui queimou com auto-aversão, mesmo quando ele deu um passo adiante em mais uma dança da morte._

Ele estava muito bem treinado para gritar, quando ele acordou. Em vez disso, os seus dedos cavaram profundamente o suficiente para a palma da mão para tirar sangue, a sua boca fechou-se para engolir de volta a bile e lágrimas salgadas escorreram dos seus olhos. Foi quando Shisui teve certeza de que ele não iria fazer nenhum som, que ele levantou o seu rosto do travesseiro e olhou ao redor da sala. O seu cabelo estava empapado de suor, os fios indisciplinados sequer se preocupavam em ficar escorregadios contra a testa.

Itachi olhou para ele silenciosamente. Shisui caiu para trás, em cima da cama.

"Eu mereço o meu próprio quarto de hospital." Declarou ele, numa voz rouca. "Eu sou um membro importante e valioso de Uch-Konoha. Eu sinto-me insultado por me ter sido dado apenas metade de um quarto de hospital."

"Menos de metade." A voz niveladora do seu primo o corrigiu. "Não podes esquecer-te que Naruto-chan também cá está, assim como boa parte do quarto foi tomado por doações de pessoas bem-intencionadas."

Um sorriso sem alegria atravessou o seu rosto, como Shisui olhou para os símbolos de apreciação que tinha recebido por matar os seus próprios parentes. "Não sejas humilde, Itachi. Tenho certeza de que algumas flores e chocolates são das tuas próprias fãs."

"Fazer piadas das situação não vai te ajudar, Shisui." Houve um suspiro suave vindo de Itachi.

Os olhos de Shisui reverteram para o tecto em branco. Branco. Brando. "Tu soas como a tia Mikoto."

"Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que tu vais ser um maravilhoso dono de casa para alguma mulher, um dia." O adolescente de cabelos confusos acrescentou, com uma pitada de humor a entrar na sua voz. "A tua namorada já quer ser a Hokage. Ela pode apontar para a posição mais alta na aldeia, enquanto tu manténs a casa e crias as crianças. E este é mais um dos motivos para me terem dado um quarto só para mim, assim vocês poderiam ficar aqui a sós, algo que certamente ambos prefeririam." Shisui riu suavemente, após esta declaração.

"Shisui, sonhar ser Hokage, pelos motivos certos, é algo nobre. Não vejo o mal em cuidar da casa e das crianças." Respondeu Itachi, sem querer se alargar em muitos comentários, tendo suspirado um pouco.

"Gostarias de falar sobre isso?" Perguntou Itachi, compassivamente.

Shisui sentou-se na cama, notando que alguma enfermeira o mudou num vestido hospital, tendo ele feito uma careta. "O que tu sabes sobre o que eu passei?"

Itachi piscou. Os seus olhos em tons de tinta transformaram-se no projecto original do Mangekyo Sharingan.

Shisui caiu para trás e para baixo. "Certo. Tudo bem. Desculpa."

Houve um momento de silêncio e, então, ele começou a falar. "Eu não sei qual o activou. Havia tantas pessoas, tachi, tantos, e eu tenho um Sharingan que mostra que lamentei a sua morte, mas eu não sei mesmo qual a morte que o activou! Eu matei MUITOS, poderia ter sido qualquer um deles!"

"Talvez até tenham sido todos eles." Itachi respondeu com indiferença. "Talvez não fosse nenhum deles, mas a ideia de matar a nossa família. Tu sempre foste leal ao clã, que eu deveria ter sabido que tu correrias o risco de activar o Mangekyo. Sinto muito, Shisui."

A voz do adolescente de cabelos despenteados foi francamente venenosa, neste momento. "Não. Te. Atrevas. Itachi. Não te atrevas a te culpar por algo que estava totalmente fora do teu controlo. Eles escolheram trair Konoha...eles escolher trair a nossa família. Tu não podes culpar-te por preservares a honra do clã e impedires um massacre ainda maior para os Uchiha."

Shisui estava preocupado, uma vez que o seu primo mais novo ficou em silêncio, após essas palavras. Então, depois de alguns minutos, ele falou.

"Eu vejo." Itachi disse calmamente. "Mas se eu não posso me culpar...então porque tu podes?"

Shisui queria rebater o que foi dito, mas o que Itachi falou tinha a sua lógica. O silêncio abateu-se sobre o quarto, enquanto ambos reflectiam sobre os acontecimentos.

Shisui olhou para Naruto, que estava dormindo pacificamente noutra cama, no mesmo quartos que os Uchiha, enquanto se lembrava de outros acontecimentos do mesmo dia e o motivo para a loira ali estar.

* * *

 **## Composto Uchiha - 18 horas antes ##**

* * *

Habitualmente, o Composto Uchiha estaria com bastante mais movimento, apesar de ser calmo e pacífico. Seríamos capazes de ver algumas crianças brincando, adultos conversando, assim como shinobis do clã a treinarem, em campos de treino do mesmo. Todavia, hoje, não se viam crianças a brincar, nem os seus familiares por perto. Todos eles tinham sido levados para um local seguro, por Fugaku Uchiha e alguns outros Uchiha, assim como alguns ANBU do Hokage. O Sandaime Hokage estava lá, a apoiar o Clã, numa altura crítica.

Por essa altura, já uma parte significativa dos traidores tinha sido abatida por Shisui, faltando apenas alguns remanescentes. Itachi e alguns outros Uchiha mais proeminentes estavam a tentar parar o auto-denominado Madara Uchiha, em conjunto com dois capitães ANBU, Kakashi Hatake e Tenzo. Madara tinha feito algum dano ao composto, assim como aos ninjas que lutavam com ele, mas nada de muito significativo. Mais parecia que ele estava a brincar. Eles não o conseguiam atingir, acabando por passar através dele, como se ele fosse um fantasma.

Inicialmente, Itachi tinha a ideia de combater sozinho contra Madara, mas foi desaconselhado pelo seu Hokage, porque seria de imenso risco, ainda mais porque não sabiam das habilidades concretas do inimigo, um inimigo capaz de fazer frente ao Yondaime Hokage.

Tenzo e Kakashi tinham sido de mais valia, em conjunto com alguns outros Uchiha. Quando parecia que alguém iria ser golpeado, um outro apareceria para os salvar. Madara parecia estar num impasse, à medida que ia ficando sem chakra, de tanto ter que esquivar.

Quando Madara estava prestes a recuar, após ter deixado algumas ameaças e algumas confissões iminentes do que teria feito, não só a Konoha, mas também a várias outras Nações, um estranho convidado inesperado juntou-se ao Composto.

Naruto Uzumaki, que já tinha sido convidada por Mikoto para visitar o Composto e a sua casa, assim como passar os fins-de-semana com a sua família, decidiu, no Sábado, aceitar o convite, tendo se deslocado para o Composto. No entanto, não tinha conhecimento da batalha que estava a decorrer.

A loira estava a caminhar pela avenida principal, até que se deparou com uma batalha em curso. Ela não reconhecia o atacante, um homem com uma máscara engraçada e com umas vestes estranhas, mas no outro lado conhecia um dos combatentes, assim como pensava ter visto pelo menos dois outros no passado, em algum momento. Ela decidiu em esconder-se, não sabendo qual o risco de ameaça por estar ali, mas sabia que certamente estava no local errado e que o inimigo, se tivesse más intenções, a poderia usar.

Infelizmente, Madara tinha conhecimento do que estava a acontecer nos seus arredores, mesmo que já estivesse quase de saída. Parecia que o destino lhe tinha sorrido, assim que a oportunidade para mostrar o que era desespero ao jovem Uchiha, que tinha despertado o seu interesse, assim como lhe mostrar o que aconteceria com a sua família, se ele não seguisse as suas demandas.

Madara desapareceu, aparecendo a vários pés de distância. "Eu não me importarei de espera anos até que a Kyuubi volte à existência, era de você ver o que acontece por não aproveitar as chances que lhe foram dadas." Dissera Madara, estando bem atrás de Naruto, enviando a mão em frente, enquanto segurava uma kunai.

Itachi olhou horrorizado, ele não esperava ver Naruto por ali, não neste momento, não num momento tão ruim. E agora ela estava à mercê de Madara, que estava prestes a matá-la, tudo porque ele optou por não o seguir, tudo porque ele trouxe Naruto para esta situação. Sem pensar duas vezes, Itachi usou o chakra que lhe restava, utilizando a técnica de Substituição, trocando o seu lugar com a loira, aceitando o seu próprio destino, mostrando um sorriso na cara, em direcção da loira.

Naruto parecia aterrorizada, num momento viu-se no meio de uma luta fora do seu nível, tentou esconder-se, mas o inimigo apanhou-a e decidiu usá-la como uma espécie de vingança ou aviso, mas depois...Itachi salvou-a...e agora foi perfurado por uma kunai, tudo porque ela estava ali.

"Bem, isto não foi o esperado, mas é o que este mundo é. Veja, Uzumaki...Aprenda o que é desespero. Com o tempo você vai acabar ver todos os seus amigos a serem mortos na sua frente, mas você poderá alterar isso um dia...basta entregar-se e entregar o que está dentro de você." Enquanto Madara proferia essas palavras, o Sandaime, Fugaku e Mikoto tinham acabado de chegar, assim como alguns dos seus ANBU. O Hokage já estava ao encontro de Madara, quando este decidiu abandonar a batalha. "Acho que é a minha deixa, eu voltarei." Com isso, Madara desapareceu de vez.

Neste exacto momento, Shisui juntou-se onde estaria a haver o combate, na praça principal. Ele não esperava ver o seu primo neste estado. Ele piscou duas vezes, uma para junto do seu primo e outra o levando para junto dos outros. Fugaku e Mikoto caíram ao lado do corpo do seu filho, tentando ver se o conseguiam salvar, mas isso era impossível, Itachi tinha o seu coração atravessado por uma Kunai e estava a esvair-se em sangue, embora ainda estivesse vivo. Naruto correu em sua direcção, cheia de lágrimas no seu rosto, enquanto um monte de energia era expulsa do seu corpo, algo que levou todas as pessoas ali presentes a olharem para ela. Ela deslocou-se até Itachi.

"D-desculpa, I-Itachi...Por minha c-causa..." Naruto choramingava, enquanto Itachi ia sangrando.

Itachi, que ainda assim tinha um sorriso no seu rosto, recolheu a força que lhe restava e falou. "Não chores, Naruto. Lembras-te do que me disseste noutro dia? Tu não és culpada da minha morte. Eu estou feliz por te ter conseguido salvar a tempo, pequena Yosei. Agora, não desanimes e coloca um sorriso no teu lindo rosto, é algo que te fica b-bem. Espero que consigas te tornar uma H-hokage, acredito que o farás." Acabou Itachi o seu discurso, tendo puxado todas as forças do seu ser para conseguir dizer parte do que pensava, deixando o mundo com um sorriso no rosto e com a visão da sua amiga.

Naruto não sabia o que sentir neste momento, sentia muita dor, desespero, angústia, mas também sentia felicidade, confiança e...ela não sabia ao certo o que era, mas a sua amizade com Itachi estava certamente muito mais forte. Porém, Itachi estava ali, estava a morrer. Naruto repetia as palavras recentes e outras antigas de Itachi, na sua cabeça. A sua energia anterior se multiplicava, fazendo com que o mundo ao seu redor reagisse. Tudo ao seu redor começou a florescer, algumas árvores cresceram do nada e chakra era visível a sair do seu corpo, assim como os seus cabelos se tornaram mais vivos. O Sandaime olhava com admiração, assim como todos os outros presentes. Os pais de Itachi partilhavam as emoções negativas que Naruto tinha, a perda do seu filho à frente deles tinha sido pesada. No entanto, a exibição de Naruto captou a sua atenção. Durante todo esse tempo, a cabeça de Itachi estava encostada ao colo da sua mãe.

Naruto não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo, mas ela estendeu as suas mãos à frente do peito de Itachi, cujos olhos estavam lentamente a perder a sua vida, embora ele estivesse a sair deste mundo com a visão do que ela estava fazendo, como uma Yosei. Um sorriso estava no seu rosto.

Chakra branco estava a sair das mãos de Naruto, chakra cheio de energia vital, continuando a Natureza ao seu redor a reagir positivamente a tudo isso. O buraco no peito de Itachi foi-se fechando rapidamente, assim como o jovem Uchiha parecia, lentamente, estar a voltar a si. Todo o mundo olhava ainda mais incrédulo para tudo o que estava a acontecer. Para controlar assim a Natureza...seria Mokuton? E desde quando Naruto sabia jutsus médicos ou tinha controlo de chakra suficientemente bom para eles? Todo o mundo estava sem palavras. A loira apenas continuou o seu trabalho, sem nenhum hesitação ou gota de suor, bastante empenhada.

O buraco fechou-se completamente, não havendo sequer qualquer sinal de cicatriz, onde anteriormente estava um buraco. O chakra parou de sair de Naruto, assim como a Natureza ao seu redor parou de reagir tão vivamente à sua presença. Itachi estava completamente recuperado e vivo, se sentindo como antes, mas incrédulo para acreditar em tudo isso. Itachi queria dizer algo, mas não lhe saía nada.

Naruto, com um enorme sorriso no seu rosto, olhou para Itachi, o vendo de novo saudável parecia um sonho. Mikoto não conseguia acreditar em tudo o que via, o que inicialmente era um pesadelo, acabou por se tornar num sonho. Fugaku olhava orgulhoso e satisfeito para tudo isso, assim como olhava com certa curiosidade e com um sentimento de dívida ainda maior para a Uzumaki. Todos os outros presentes continuavam boquiabertos, sendo Hiruzen o maior deles, estranhamente. Tenzo pensava que poderia ser Mokuton. Talvez pudesse ensinar-lhe algo...

A loira, sem pensar nas suas acções, lançou-se em frente, abraçando Itachi, enquanto lágrimas voltavam a cair do seu rosto, desta vez de felicidade. Ela estava realmente satisfeita, depois de tudo de ruim que tinha acontecido hoje, Itachi voltou a dizer-lhe diversas coisas significativas para ela, depois de a ter salvado, dando a sua vida em troca da dela e ela ainda o conseguiu salvar. Não obstante, Mikoto afastou-se um pouco e foi abraçar o seu marido, sendo que ela ainda estava a chorar. Fugaku não fugiu da demonstração pública de afecto, afagando um pouco a sua mulher.

"P-pensei que te fosse perder, t-ttebayo." Disse Naruto, fungando um pouco, sem levantar a cabeça. Ela não sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido, o que ela tinha feito, mas tinha resultado. Ela apertou um pouco mais o corpo do jovem Uchiha, que não afastou a loira, tendo até devolvido o afecto, com um igual abraço.

"Se, para te salvar, tivesse que me sacrificar, eu daria novamente a minha vida. És uma pessoa preciosa para mim, Naruto. Uma das pessoas que eu quero proteger, nem que seja com a minha vida." Disse Itachi, tendo falado novamente mais do que era habitual, de uma só vez. Ambos tinham um sorriso nas suas faces, até que Naruto sucumbiu. Itachi não a soltou, não sabia ao certo o que era, provavelmente exaustão de chakra.

Por consequência, a loira perdeu o olhar carinhoso que Itachi lhe deu, à medida que segurava o seu corpo em estilo de noiva, se preparando para descolar até ao velho Hokage, mas este fez esse caminho por ele.

"Itachi, penso que é melhor irmos até ao hospital...Shisui, também deverias vir connosco." Disse Hiruzen, ainda estupefacto com tudo o que viu hoje. "Tudo o que aconteceu aqui deve ser mantido em completo sigilo, vou classificar isto como um segredo de rank SSS, com tudo o que isso implica. Não pode ser tornado público que Naruto tem quaisquer destes poderes ou linhagens, acho que todos aqui sabem o que acontecerá. O seu pai já tinha inúmeros inimigos externos e alguns internos. A aldeia da sua mãe foi destruída por três grandes vilas, que se uniram para os destruir. Se informações sobre o que se passou aqui saírem, não quero imaginar o que acontecerá...pelo menos, o passado familiar de Naruto permanece oculto." Depois de este largo discurso, o velho Sarutobi preparou-se para descolar, sem que tenha feito um último anúncio. "Sei que alguns vão queres falar, por isso, procurem-me mais tarde, no meu escritório. Tenzou, Kakashi, vão até aos corpos dos agentes Ne e certifiquem-se de fazer com que a sua morte tenha parecido ser lavada a cabo por Madara..."

 **...**

* * *

 **## Actualidade ##**

* * *

"Itachi, não sei quanto a ti, mas acho que deveríamos preparar-nos para os eventos futuros. Treinar a tua futura esposa Kage deve ser crucial. Os teus olhos sempre foram dos mais aguçados dentro do clã e da aldeia, mas para acreditar que tu descobriste um diamante em bruto, muito antes de todos os outros, apenas irá aumentar a tua reputação um dia." Disse Shisui, passando de uma expressão séria, estranha nele, para a habitual cara de divertimento, após constranger um pouco o seu primo.

"Hum, Shisui...Acho que tens razão, deveríamos nos preparar. Agora que tens o Mangekyo, penso que deveríamos treinar juntos e ver do que somos capazes e evoluir nisso. Quanto a Naruto, há algumas coisas que poderemos fazer, já tenho alguns planos quanto a isso..." Disse Itachi, serenamente, embora o seu primo conseguisse discernir um sorriso no seu rosto, enquanto olhava para a jovem Uzumaki.

"Sabes, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, penso que a tua mãe vai querer que Naruto passe ainda mais tempo lá em vossa casa, quer gostes, quer não. Em parte, vai ser algo muito bom, assim já se vão habituando ao futuro de casados." Zombou ainda mais, Shisui. Eles até poderiam estar no hospital, mas nunca havia um mau momento para brincar com o seu primo, que apenas lá estava de precaução.

"Hn...Parece-me quase certo que isso aconteça, embora não existam quaisquer problemas por conviver mais tempo com ela. Talvez até seja o melhor, uma parte do treino que tenho planeado poderá ser melhor executada deste jeito." Disse Itachi, com clara convicção na sua fala e na sua face.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Havia um sentimento opressivo de normalidade a pairar sobre a classe, hoje. Ele estava a colocar alguns herdeiros na borda. Nos últimos três dias, Shisui tinha acompanhado Naruto até à escola, de forma insistente, mas ambos não tinham aparecido neste dia. Sasuke também estava ausente e as pessoas notaram isso, especialmente desde que não passou uma semana desde que ele a tinha defendido publicamente, a 'última morta' da Academia. Em seguida, houve alguns boatos a correrem sobre Konoha, com os adultos a cochicharem sobre 'Uchiha' e 'intrusão', que caíram de forma suspeita em silêncio.

Todos os alunos estavam curiosos sobreo que teria acontecido com o Clã Uchiha. E, uma vez que Hinata e Shino se davam bastante bem com Naruto, que, aparentemente, era afilhada da Matriarca Uchiha, assim como a melhor amiga de Itachi, o herdeiro Uchiha...

"N-nós não sabemos de nada." Gaguejou a Hyuuga, enquanto Shino confirmava o que ela dizia.

"Agora, p-por favor, deixem-nos em paz." Disse Hinata, activando o Byakugan.

O Jutsu da Cabeça Grande de Iruka era capaz de disciplinar a classe de forma mais eficaz e os dois amigos da Uzumaki foram capazes de se sentar, ignorando as meninas à sua volta ou o seu sensei, estando ambos preocupados com Naruto. Ambos sabiam que Naruto iria passar um tempo no Composto Uchiha, junto com a 'família principal', durante os fins de semana. Eles também ouviram dos rumores do que teria acontecido. Eles sabiam que os Uchiha eram fortes e que alguns dos seus membros, como Itachi ou Shisui, que eram forças reconhecidas. Mas quem teria invadido o composto Uchiha? Talvez também fosse forte, não é? E eles ouviram que alguns Uchiha foram mortos, e desde que Sasuke e Naruto estavam ausentes...

 **...**

"Shino..." Sussurrou Hinata."Eu não posso ficar aqui sem saber de nada."

Shino colocou a sua caixa de bento ao lado. "Isso não é surpreendente. Porquê? Porque tu és uma pessoa carinhosa, e Naruto sempre foi uma pessoa valiosa para ti, é tua amiga. É provável que ela esteja no Hospital Geral."

Os olhos de Hinata brilharam, tendo ela corado um pouco. "D-devemos lá ir." Disse a Hyuuga, timidamente.

"Vamos, não importa se estivermos a quebrar alguma regra desta vez, é pela nossa amiga. Todas as tarefas de detenção são movidas para o fim de semana." Observou o Aburame, com a sua gola alta a esconder o sorriso no rosto. "Seria uma vergonha deixar Sasuke passar por elas sozinho."

Não houve melhor momento para fugir da classe do que agora, tendo brevemente o Byakugan de Hinata digitalizado o terreno, antes que os dois deceram o desceram o edifício, pelas árvores. Foi Shino quem abriu o caminho. O seu primeiro obstáculo veio na forma de uma recepcionista civil.

"P-por favor, p-podemos obter o número para o quarto de Naruto Uzumaki?" Disse Hinata, timidamente, inclinando a sua cabeça para cima, tendo sido recebida por olhos castanhos.

"Desculpa, criança." A mulher parecia ligeiramente apologética. "Mas esse quarto tem uma lista específica de pessoas que lá podem entrar."

' _Então ela não está morta._ ' Suspiraram de alívio ambos os amigos da Uzumaki, tendo de seguida havido muita determinação a percorrer os seus corpos. "N-nós somos amigos dela. V-você poderia verificar na lista se estão os nomes de 'Shino Aburame' ou 'Hinata Hyuuga'?"

"De certeza que vieram só para essa ocupante do quarto? Se for apenas mais prendas para os outros ocupantes, basta deixarem comigo, que depois será entregue." Disse a recepcionista, notando-se algum desdém na sua voz, enquanto procurava pela lista.

"Há mais alguém no quarto de Naruto?" Perguntou Shino, sem se alargar muito na pergunta.

"Sim, mais dois ocupantes." Olhou atentamente a recepcionista para eles, ficando com a ideia que eles não estariam mentindo, apesar de não ter qualquer capacidade shinobi para detectar isso, seguindo apenas a sua intuição. Nesse meio tempo ela foi olhando para a lista, duvidando da presença de ambos em tal lista. Hyuugas eram de um clã rival, o Aburame ainda era demasiado jovem. Até que ela encontrou uma nota lateral. "Ela ainda não acordou...mas Hokage-sama deixou uma nota para avisar-vos em particular, caso viessem cá à procura da dem-menina, que está tudo bem com ela". Passara a mensagem, a recepcionista. ' _Infelizmente..._ ' Pensou ela.

"Foi tudo que Hokage-sama mandou transmitir, recepcionista-san?" Uma voz profunda e curta disse, desaprovando. Quando Hinata engasgou, Shino virou ligeiramente o seu olhar e viu um homem alto, com característica de popa, cabelo castanho escuro e olhos claros. De pé, ao lado dele, estava um membro da família filial, com uma criança ao seu colo.

"Hyuuga-sama!" Tropeçou a mulher. "As minhas desculpas, senhor. O Senhor Hokage mandou dizer também que ambos poderiam entrar, desde que acompanhados pelo líder de pelo menos um dos clãs..."

Hinata olhou com algo receio para o seu pai, principalmente por estar a fazer algo errado, mas ela tinha que estar ali. "P-pai..."

"Desta vez, não faz mal, Hinata. No entanto, espero que não se repita." Disse Hiashi, no mesmo tom com que estava anteriormente.

"É tudo, senhora recepcionista?" Perguntou o Líder Hyuuga, ignorando a cara de espanto que a sua filha estava a fazer.

"Sim, é tudo, Hyuuga-sama." Respondeu a mulher, corando um pouco de vergonha.

Hiashi já tinha recebido algumas informações do ocorrido, assim como das instruções de Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Sigam-me." Disse o Hyuuga mais velho.

"Hyuuga-sama, na verdade, eu vim aqui só para acompanhar Hinata. Visto que ela vai conseguir verificar o estado da nossa amiga, penso que a minha presença seja desnecessária. Se eu voltar rapidamente, então eu poderei assistir à restante palestra de Iruka-sensei, sobre flora e fauna de Iwa. Se Hinata precisar, depois posso passar-lhe os meus apontamentos." Disse Shino, no seu tom habitual e educado como sempre.

"Essa é uma dedicação admirável aos teus estudos, Shino." Aprovou Hiashi. "Ainda que a minha filha não vá se juntar a ti. Uma vez que ela está aqui, ela poderá participar no exame à Hanabi, junto comigo."

"Sim, pai." Afirmou alegremente Hinata, antes de acenar para Shino. "Obrigado Shino, p-por me acompanhares e p-por me dares os teus apontamentos. Depois digo-te como está N-naruto-chan."

"Obrigado, Hinata. Vou indo." Acenou Shino, se retirando.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Quanto Itachi ouviu uma batida hesitante na porta, ele pensou que seria a sua mãe e Sasuke, que teriam terminado o seu almoço mais cedo do que o esperado. Em seguida, um estoico líder Hyuuga, junto com a sua filha preocupada, entraram na sala, tendo a última olhado directamente na direcção da cama, onde repousava a sua amiga loira. Enquanto isso, Hiashi olhou atentamente para o quarto e para os seus ocupantes, estando agora a olhar fixamente para ambos os Uchiha.

"Bom dia, Itachi, Shisui." Disse secamente o líder Hyuuga.

"Bom dia, Hiashi-sama." Disse quase no mesmo tom, Itachi, enquanto que o seu primo disse-o num tom mais azedo.

"Hokage-sama avisou-nos da possibilidade de vocês virem cá visitar Naruto. Ela está bem, teve apenas um esgotamento de chakra." Respondera Itachi, sem querer dar muitas informações, como tinha sido planeado.

Hinata ficou ao lado da cama de Naruto, olhando carinhosamente para ela, tendo colocado a sua mãe em cima da mão de Naruto. ' _Naruto-chan...espero que tu melhores rapidamente._ ' Pensou a jovem herdeira.

"O resto das informações foram classificadas?" Perguntou objectivamente o líder Hyuuga, sabendo que não adiantaria de muito tentar roubar informação dos dois Uchiha.

"Sim, isto é apenas o que podemos falar sobre o sucedido." Disse Itachi, de forma concisa.

"Hm. Eu vejo." Os olhos de Hiashi fugiram para a loira, deitada serenamente na sua cama, ainda inconsciente. Ela aparentava não ter feridas graves, talvez fosse mesmo só um esgotamento de chakra. Se ela fosse algo como a sua mãe...Logo estaria acordada. Mesmo o seu pai tinha uma excelente cura, ainda mais para um membro de família civil. "Hinata. Já vimos que a tua amiga está bem, só precisa de descanso, assim como os outros ocupantes do quarto. Devemos ir, temos que ir ver o exame da tua irmã." Disse Hiashi, sem muito carinho na sua voz, principalmente devido à presença dos outros Uchiha.

"Está bem, pai." Hinata olhou uma última vez para Naruto. ' _Até mais Naruto. Recupera-te logo._ '

Pai e filha abandonaram o quarto, deixando novamente o trio sozinho. Shisui olhou para Itachi, com um estranho sorriso na sua cara. "Cuidado, Itachi. Já te avisei...A Hyuuga pode roubar o coração da Uzumaki, bem na tua frente." Riu suavemente, o Uchiha mais velho.

Itachi voltou a suspirar, parece que isto se tornaria num hábito ainda mais constante nele. "Hn. Uma pessoa normal não faria o que Naruto fez. Uma pessoa normal demoraria uma semana a se recuperar de uma exaustão de chakra ao ponto da que Naruto teve. Tendo em conta quem ela, talvez ela acorde amanhã. Acho que vou descansar mais um pouco, Shisui. Tu também deverias fazer, deves estar muito mais cansado do que eu estou." Falou novamente o Uchiha, tendo falado bem mais do que era habitual nele, novamente em tópicos a envolverem a Uzumaki.

"Está bem, Itachi. Tens certeza que não queres que eu peça às enfermeira para colocarem as vossas camas lado a lado? Talvez seja melhor para vocês..." Disse seriamente Shisui, embora o seu primo notasse um ligeiro sorriso bem escondido.

* * *

 **## Nascer do dia, manhã seguinte ##**

* * *

Naruto começou a estremecer, levantando os lençóis que a cobriam. Ela olhou para ver onde estava, certamente seria um quarto do Hospital. Ela odiava estar no Hospital. A Uzumaki decidiu olhar atentamente para o resto do quarto, tendo visto mais de metade do quarto coberto com embrulhos, assim como viu duas outras camas, mas não conseguia ver quem eram os seus ocupantes. A loira empurrou-se para fora da cama, ainda mal se segurando nas suas pernas, tendo andado lentamente para a frente, atingindo o meio entre as duas outras camas, dando olhada para os rostos de ambos os homens. Ela os conhecia. Um deles era Shisui, o melhor amigo de Itachi, um Uchiha que vivia a provocá-los, mas que também a vinha ajudando a levar à escola, nos últimos dias. O outro era Itachi, o seu primeiro amigo, o seu melhor amigo...

 _'Eu estou feliz por te ter conseguido salvar a tempo, pequena Yosei. Agora, não desanimes e coloca um sorriso no teu lindo rosto, é algo que te fica b-bem. Espero que consigas te tornar uma H-hokage, acredito que o farás._ '

' _Se, para te salvar, tivesse que me sacrificar, eu daria novamente a minha vida. És uma pessoa preciosa para mim, Naruto. Uma das pessoas que eu quero proteger, nem que seja com a minha vida._ '

A loira pensou em todas as palavras que ela e Itachi tinham vindo a trocar, mas mais atentamente nessas, desse dia. Ela pensou também em tudo o que aconteceu e, apesar do evento quase fatal para o seu estimado Uchiha, ela não poderia deixar de corar, a pensar em tudo aquilo. Naruto decidiu aproximar-se um pouco mais, dando primeiro uma nova olhada para Shisui, parecendo-lhe estar bem. A sua atenção voltou novamente e completamente para Itachi, que parecia estar a dormir de forma serena. Ela começou a estender um pouco o seu braço e, com a sua mão, tocou ao de leve na face de Itachi, com muita suavidade. A face da Uzumaki mostrava inúmeras emoções e sentimentos, mas acima de tudo havia muito carinho presente nas suas expressões. Ela não poderia estar mais feliz com tudo, depois de toda a tristeza daquele momento...ela conseguiu salvar o seu amigo, quando pensava que o iria perder. ' _Como eu fiz aquilo? Talvez eu devesse procurar Yami, talvez ela tivesse mais resposta. Também haveria aquilo sobre o cofre, eu deveria pedir a Itachi para me acompanhar lá, talvez ele saiba do que trata. Mais tarde..._ '

A loira estava perdida em pensamentos, quando voltou o seu olhar para o Uchiha, os seus olhos estavam abertos e a olharem para ela, assim como para a sua mão, que estava assente na sua cara. "E-eep!" Reagiu Naruto, com um pequeno grito e com um rubor a alastrar-se pela sua face. ' _Quando é que ele acordou? Será que ele já estava acordado?_ ' Pensou Naruto, tendo o seu rubor se intensificado.

Shisui acordou com o barulho repentino, supostamente, tendo olhado para a fonte, não conseguindo deixar de aparecer um sorriso na sua cara, enquanto pensava nas provocações futuras. Não se sabendo bem de onde, Shisui guardou a sua máquina fotográfica, mas não para muito longe. Ele já estava acordado, quando a loira se levantou, mas fingiu estar a dormir, aproveitando esse tempo para tirar fotos comprometedoras. A sua tia iria gostar de as ver. Apesar de estar numa ala mais reservada do hospital, com guardas do próprio Hokage, Shisui não se sentia totalmente seguro, não conseguindo dormir profundamente nesta última noite.

"I-Itachi..." Sussurrou a loira, feliz em vê-lo acordado e aparentemente bem. "Estou feliz que tu estás bem." Disse Naruto, incapaz de esconder aquele largo sorriso da sua cara.

"Ei, tu não estás feliz que eu também esteja bem, Naruto?" Perguntou Shisui, com uma expressão desapontada.

"Shisui!" Naruto gritou alegremente, enfrentando o Uchiha mais velho. "Eu estou contente que tu estejas bem!"

' _A sua maturidade não durou assim tanto tempo.'_ Observou Itachi, com uma carranca a formar-se no seu rosto.

"Whoa, lá, Naruto." O adolescente de cabelos despenteados riu, abraçando-a de volta. "Não mostres tanto entusiasmo na frente do teu namorado. Eu não quero ser um destruidor de lares!"

"Ela não é minha namorada"/Ele não é meu namorado!" Duas vozes responderam quase em sincronia, antes que eles se entre-olharam. O adolescente de cabelos escuros olhou para longe, com uma ligeira tonalidade cor de rosa nas suas bochechas, enquanto que a pálida pele de Naruto Uzumaki parecia ter sido queimada. Shisui gargalhou.

Apesar de todo o embaraço, Naruto voltou de novo a sua atenção para Itachi, ignorando o outro Uchiha. Ela acabou saltando, de forma parecida como que fez com Shisui, abraçando o jovem Uchiha, que não esperava por isso vindo da loira, retribuindo o abraço. "Estou t-tão feliz que está tudo b-bem contigo, Itachi. Vou t-treinar ainda mais p-para garantir que nada de mal acontecerá c-com as minhas pessoas preciosas! Eu não vou deixar que nada de mal te volte a acontecer." Disse Naruto, choramingando, enquanto olhava com confiança para o Uchiha.

"Era por isto que nos fez esperar fora da porta, mãe?" Reclamou Sasuke, andando em seguida, observando as reacções dos ocupantes do quarto. A 'dobe' e o seu irmão pareciam realmente próximos, mais do que ele esperava. Ele decidiu ignorar toda a cena, se deslocando para uma cadeira junto à cama do seu irmão. "Dobe. O que estás a fazer em cima do meu nii-san?"

"Teme!" Respondeu automaticamente Naruto, tendo se libertado de Itachi, estando ambos com bastante embaraço. "E-eu apenas estava muito feliz, por ver que estava tudo bem com Itachi."

"Olá, Naruto-chan." Disse Mikoto, timidamente, se deslocando em direcção à loira e a abraçando. "Obrigado por tudo, estarei eternamente grata pelo que fizeste." Disse a Matriarca Uchiha, quase não conseguindo conter as lágrimas. "Sasuke...o que eu te disse sobre esse apelido?"

"Mas mamãe, é estranho chamá-la de Naruto." Gemeu o jovem Uchiha, olhando para a sua colega. "Tu queres que eu use o teu primeiro nome?"

Naruto considerou, em seguida, fazendo uma careta. "Honestamente, eu prefiro 'dobe' vindo dele, Mikoto-san." Falou Naruto, parecendo bastante honesta nas suas palavras, como sempre. "E não precisa me agradecer. Eu não queria perder Itachi e apenas retribuí o que ele fez por mim." Acabou, Naruto, tendo olhado de forma envergonhada para Itachi e sua mãe.

Mikoto estava bastante feliz, tendo as suas emoções estado em quase sintonia com as da pequena Uzumaki. Ela tinha sentido que tinha perdido tudo, para depois voltar a recuperar. As palavras de Naruto, até o que falou sobre Sasuke, ela parecia-se muito com a sua mãe, Kushina.

"E eu não quero nunca ouvir 'Sasuke-kun' vindo de ti." Disse Sasuke, com firmeza. "E obrigado pelo que fizeste por meu nii-san, fico-te grato por isso, 'dobe'." Reafirmara Sasuke, sorrindo para a sua mãe. "Olhe para o lado positivo, mãe. Isto é praticamente um momento de ligação!"

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

 **Extras:**

* * *

Após uma missão fácil, que coincidiu com o fim do dia escolar, Itachi ofereceu-se para levar Naruto e Sasuke num lanche, no meio da tarde. Eles foram comer num carrinho de dango popular, quando o adolescente de cabelos escuros percebeu que o seu amigo estava preocupado demais para desfrutar do seu lanche.

"Naruto, tu gostarias de algum?" Perguntou Itachi, vendo os olhos da cor do oceano a estreitarem na direcção do seu espeto de Dango, assumindo que ela não tinha gostado das suas próprias opções de sabor.

"Er, sim." Naruto estava realmente a olhar para a boca do Uchiha, um hábito constrangedor que ela ganhou inconscientemente, quando ela estava a sonhar acordada, mas que dificilmente poderia corrigir. "Obrigado, Itachi." Sorriu Naruto.

' _É praticamente um beijo indirecto._ ' Pensou a Uzumaki, corando, enquanto aceitava o deleite. Havia duas peças coloridas de massa a sobrarem, tendo ela rapidamente mordido no branco, antes de devolvê-lo. Foi quando ela teve conhecimento de quatro olhares chocados na sua direcção. Foi em parte devido à falta de jeito do momento, que ela se virou para eles.

"O-o que vocês estão olhando?" Naruto fez uma careta. "Tenho alguma coisa no meu rosto?"

Shisui enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. "Melhores amigos desde os cinco anos de idade, treinamos juntos por horas a fio e até mesmo lhe ensinei a sua crença shinobi, mas eu nunca tive um único bolinho de massa por tudo isso."

Kakashi cruzou os braços juntos. "Eu patrocinei toda a sua carreira ANBU, ensinei-lhe as linhas de operações furtivas e encobertas, mas ele comeu uma caixa inteira de pocky na minha frente."

Yugao fez beicinho. "Eu salvei a sua vida na nossa última missão, mas ele nem sequer me deu um rebuçado de hortelã."

Sasuke fungou. "Eu não me importo mesmo se a mãe quer que você se case com ele e entre na família, 'dobe'. Eu não compartilharei os meus tomates contigo."

* * *

 **xXx**

* * *

Bem, sei que talvez eu esteja a repetir-me, mas há uns dois dias atrás já tinha completado uns 80% deste capítulo, tive que refazer uma parte, novamente. Talvez pudesse ter sido diferente, mas eu não controlo os personagens!

Estive em viagem por duas ocasiões, nesta semana, junto com um feriado que aqui teve. Foi um pouco difícil para mim cumprir os prazos, mas talvez amanhã já tenha episódio novo. Eu tinha feito uma prévia há quase um mês atrás, para este novo capítulo, mas muito vai ter que ser mudado, porque a história mudou.

O que acharam do capítulo? Qualquer opinião, qualquer sugestão, eu irei ler tudo e considerar o que seja dito.

Não percam o que aí vem. Certamente, muito de inesperado ocorrerá. Já há muitos segmentos desta história, que estão planeados, alguns podem ser adaptados, certamente parte pode ser mudada, conforme algo mude. Até porque, se algo mudar na história, é muito provável que o seu destino seja alterado e, quanto mais cedo a mudança acontecer, mais mudanças tendem a surgir.


End file.
